


We Are All Diamonds（你我皆如钻石闪耀）

by Himawarivy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Disability, Discrimination, M/M, Off-screen Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himawarivy/pseuds/Himawarivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作为钻石产业巨头和著名珠宝设计师的继承人，一直以来Arthur过着免于争端，受人保护，并且饱受宠爱，备受呵护的生活。虽然他十分清楚自己终有一日不得不走到幕前，走入公众视线，一手操持起家族事业，可他从未料想这一切竟发生得如此之快，更未想到自己竟会受到董事会的抵制，因为他的残疾，董事会的成员们坚信他并未具有担任领导人的能力。</p><p>Merlin曾在这个世界上每一个城市登台演出，他的表演备受赞誉，但在多年的全球巡演生涯后，他无疑已疲惫不堪，心力交瘁。他并未放弃表演——他只是抛弃了明星的身份，在转瞬之间便销声匿迹，默默无闻，他只是芸芸众生中的又一普通人。他的生活漫无目的，也毫无目标，直到一名好友请求他帮忙填补一份工作的空缺。</p><p>无论是Arthur还是Merlin都不曾寻求救赎。他们都认为自己早已无可救药，一切已糟糕透顶，无法挽回。然而，最终，Arthur静默的力量慰藉了Merlin破碎的灵魂，而在Merlin坚贞不渝的信念中，Arthur找到了勇气。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are All Diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488775) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> Huge thanks to Footloose for letting me translate it and for writing such an amazing story!

 

**We Are All Diamonds**

**你我皆如钻石闪耀**

 

**第一幕**

**ooOOoo**

 

“该死。虽然公关部警告过我们今年的规模不小，可谁也没说场面会是这么 _盛况_ 空前。”Owain打着手语，猛然摆动的双手动作幅度相当大。他比划起 _盛况空前_ 这个单词，几乎撞上身旁走过的服务生。

 

Arthur的双手揉过脸庞，试图抹去内心积聚的焦虑。然而不管用。到处都是人，他很肯定整栋建筑已几近水泄不通。争先恐后的人群蜂拥而至，说不定他会落得个被人踩踏而过的结局，但他清楚自己的想法可笑无比。Arthur不该惊讶；因打从第一届起，发布会的规模便逐年扩大，可是若说过去出席者的递增尚可计数，今年，人数的激增就只能用倍数进行统计。

 

假如明年持续今年的盛况，他们就不得不另寻更大的会场举办发布会。Arthur漫不经心地想着枫叶花园是否可行。

 

Owain挥舞着的手吸引了他的注意，他正打着手语，“你还好吗？你的脸色有点苍白。”

 

四周显然人声鼎沸，Arthur并不确信对方能够听见他的声音，于是他张开五指，大拇指轻点胸口。“我没事。”

 

Owain抿紧双唇，双手继续比划，“好个屁。你看起来就像是快昏倒——”

 

突然，Owain转过身子，灿烂的笑容在他脸上绽放。他和来人握了握手，两人立刻欢快地交谈起来。

 

Arthur根本无意加入对话——此刻的他焦躁不安，完全无心细读唇语。当他肯定Owain的注意力已从自己身上转移，他立刻想方设法脱身。他们这会儿不需要他。他能混入人群——当然鉴于无人不知他的身份，他能做的也只有尽量不着痕迹。

 

会场大厅中央设有一个钻石形状的吧台，身穿西装、燕尾服和晚礼服的人们聚集吧台周围，Arthur轻声说着抱歉，一路穿行人群之间。他走过人群，几名相识的宾客顿时映入眼帘，他当即动弹不得，踉跄的步伐不由自主地停下。他立刻背过身子，双手插入裤袋，耸起的肩膀擦过耳朵，他垂下了脑袋，四下打量着找寻另一条通往自由的退路。

 

他不想和任何熟人说话。他根本不想 _看见_ 任何熟人——做到这点已经够难的了。早已紧张万分的他丝毫不愿被人半途截下以应对任何好奇的询问与尴尬的对话。

 

可命运就像是有着读心的能力，正对他展露戏谑的笑脸，发布会承办方中的一人出现在他眼前，对方小心翼翼地开始比划，没有把握的动作仿佛刚考完美国手语一级，她用手指逐字拼出一个个不熟悉的单词，“Gwen在后台，她正在找您。”

 

Arthur伸手捋过头发，他向她走近，希望她能听见他的声音。如此众多的人数，嘈杂喧哗想必不轻。“她现在找我有事？”

 

可是，当然，他不得不再重复一次，因为他的声音不够响亮，他尴尬地满脸通红。事实上，他觉得自己几乎都在她耳边咆哮了。

 

“不，没事。她只是想告诉您，您仍有一个半小时的空余时间。”女子用手语告诉她，然而她生硬的手指动作不得不让Arthur转而看向她的嘴唇。和她的手语相比，读她的唇语显然轻松的多。

 

他看了看表，随即点点头。女子紧张地微笑，她挥动起一只手，站立原地不动，似乎还想对他说些什么。Arthur静静等候，可她终是轻咬唇瓣，格外用力地把写字板紧抱胸前，再次挤回了人群之中。

 

Arthur叹了口气。假如有什么是他心知肚明的，那就是人们总得花上好些时间才能与他热络起来。他不明白。他从不认为自己 _如此_ 难以亲近。

 

Pendragon钻石发布会是每年最饱受赞誉，同时也是最早的年度盛事之一，和往常一样，发布会的召开预示着著名的加拿大勘探开发者协会（PDAC）年会即将拉开帷幕，Pendragon股份有限公司在这场大型年会上同样设有展台。尚且年幼之时，Arthur总觉得发布会的时机巧得恰到好处。可随着年岁渐长，他明白商界从不存在——不论好坏与否——巧合一说。他的父母当年在选择日期上煞费苦心，PDAC年会在他们的发布会之后召开，而光明地球珠宝公司（BEJ）的发布会则先于他们一步举办。这样的安排无疑是生意场上的神来之笔——离开了BEJ发布平台的世界顶级设计师们将转战Pendragon钻石发布会，而矿业界率先抵达的与会者和诚意投资方也会前来打探，以了解一旦与Pendragon股份有限公司的勘探部门签下合约，他们又将获得多大的回报。

 

这是首次Arthur不再以旁观者身份观赏整场发布会。

 

原本，Uther Pendragon将一如既往地发表主题演讲，紧随而至的便是Ygraine Dubois-Pendragon的最新珠宝设计展示，届时她将和其他时尚模特们一起走上T台，然而三个月前，一切天翻地覆，现在这担子落到了Arthur身上。

 

Uther和Ygraine乘坐的飞机失事这一消息使整个矿业与珠宝界惊愕不已，可是生意归生意，金钱交易永不中断。有的时候，Arthur觉得似乎只有他一人仍记得他们的存在。有些日子，一想到他再也没有机会见到他们，即便是内心无边的空洞也无法缓解他的痛楚。

 

展会承办方之一在发布会开始前准备了一场悼念仪式以表示对他们两人的敬意。Arthur当时十分赞同这个想法——可假如他知道趁火打劫之人因此闻风而来，他当初就绝不会同意。如今，看着这些人，他多么希望自己能够逃脱发表主题演讲的命运。从会议中心上层阳台一跃而下的冲动席卷他的内心。

 

公关部主管曾出于好意给他看了初调数据——同样的数据早前令Owain噘起双唇感慨地吹响了口哨——今年的Pendragon钻石发布会受到了前所未有的关注。会议承办方也曾交给Gwen一份长名单，名单上所列之人无一不在寻求巴结公司新老板的机会。这些人中有的是常常代替投资人前来的爪牙，有的是希望能够在PDAC上与Uther Pendragon搭上话的矿业开采合伙人与勘探开发人，还有的则是总将Pendragon股份有限公司视作最大竞争对手的大型钻石公司领导人——倘若Arthur在这点上有什么看法，他能说的便是未来很多、很多年内，Pendragon股份有限公司都将持续是这些大型钻石公司所面对的最大竞争对手。

 

与此同时，想要挤入这个行业大联盟的年轻设计师和珠宝商同样纷至沓来，Ygraine DuBois-Pendragon的死给时尚界造成了巨大的空缺，虎视眈眈迫切想要填补她所留下的空位之人无以计数。Arthur推迟了一切和艺术部门负责人见面的安排，一想到自己母亲的设计已从世上消失，而且是永远地消失，他的五脏六腑便不住翻腾。

 

最糟糕的来客无疑是今日到场的媒体，伺机而动的他们不可理喻地 _成群而至_ ，Arthur讨厌他们每一个人。正是这些媒体过去把Uther和Ygraine的结合说成钻石业新王朝崛起的曙光；也正是这些媒体先是将Arthur打造成天之骄子，之后又将他炒作成 _这个星球上_ 最抢手的单身汉；而如今，他们为了新闻的头条和个人的留名榨取着飞机失事的点滴消息，得不到下一条独家决不罢手——这场发布会正是他们找寻独家消息的希望之地。

 

在这拥挤的人潮中，Arthur愿意相处的只有为数不多、极其个别的数人，而此刻，他没有看见其中任何一个。商人们很快便将注意力转向如何保全自己的资产上。时尚界也已开始找寻下一个风靡一时却又转瞬即逝的热潮。而记者们，只要他们笔下的故事能上报纸的头版头条，他们才不会关心自己的举动又会对谁的生活造成毁灭性的打击。到场的这些人中没有一人真心在乎Uther和Ygraine。

 

他们会在纪念仪式上礼貌地低头致敬，他们会在聆听Uther和Ygraine过往的成就时鼓掌认同，然而，他们真正关心的只是该如何保全在各自职业领域中的资产与地位。

 

局势一旦转变，瞬间物是人非。曾几何时，这些显赫的商人、自恋的艺术家和嗜血的记者们都会向Arthur展露微笑，他们或轻拍他的脑袋，或轻点他的脸颊，一旁，Uther和Ygraine注视着他们，一脸怜爱。可是当Uther和Ygraine转身的刹那，这些人便猛地把Arthur推到一旁，以便得以继续假笑迎合、阿谀奉承，来博取他父母的全部注意。

 

Arthur曾受人轻视；也会再次遭人低估，而不论他先后多少次证明自己的实力，他怀疑这一情况永远不会改变。如今，唯一的不同就是这些人再也无法向他的父母求助。不论他们是否愿意，他们都不得不和Arthur对话。

 

Arthur明白。或者该说他试图明白。只是有些人太难理解。他们和他定下见面的约定，可一旦彼此面对面，他们又鲜少开口。不止一人曾在对他微笑后便转而和公司在场的另一位代表谈话。他们急于想要在他面前表明自己的态度，却又不知该如何和他交流。他们不是担心，就是害怕，有些还充满疑虑，或腼腆，或尴尬。Arthur尽力试图使他们感到自在，可是他最多也只能 _做到_ 这个地步。

 

不幸的是，这些还恰恰是没有恶意的那部分人。剩下的另一些——那些恶毒不堪、怀有偏见的混蛋——Arthur希望自己永远无需和他们打交道。当他在场时，他们丝毫不愿搭理他，只是继续各自的谈话，仿佛他根本不存在。Arthur长着眼睛。他不是笨蛋。他心知肚明眼前发生的一切。即便在屋子的另一头，他也能清楚地读懂唇语。他知道他们心存怀疑，他知道他们不信任他的能力。可他们永远不会当面告诉他，因为他们全是胆小鬼。人们总是假装真心，他们远没有表象所展现的那般诚意。

 

Arthur的面前空出一条小路，他疾步穿行，任由或聚或散的人群推动着他前进。

 

开幕晚会在皇冠会展中心宽敞的主厅举行，然而仍有少数几名来宾避开了主会场，转而前往相对空间较为开阔的展览区域。Arthur在幕帘后停下脚步，他站立片刻，深深呼吸，强迫自己放松下来。

 

他稍后要演讲。他不知道为何当初认为由他本人做主题演讲是个好主意。包括他的舅舅在内，好几名董事会成员都曾向他表明愿意代替他发表演说。他不该让骄傲冲昏了脑袋——他本应该这么回答，是的，如果你不介意的话，那就拜托了，然后如释重负地彻底撒手，远离这混乱的场面。

 

Arthur在大腿上擦了擦汗湿的手心，他试着告诉自己在职业领域中他绝非菜鸟。自少年时代起，他便开始在Pendragon公司各个岗位上从事了不同的职业，整个公司早已融入他的血液，也与他的成长相依相随。

 

过去的三个月中，和他见面的包括董事会成员、北部钻石矿业委员会、安大略北部开发与矿业部以及来自Pendragon股份有限公司各部门的工作人员，他不仅去了位于多伦多的Pendragon总部，也走访了全球每一个公司分部——伦敦、约翰内斯堡、纽约、比利时——他向各分公司的领导层介绍自己，打消他们内心的不安与恐惧，同时下令坚决贯彻执行当初Uther创办每一个分部时所颁布的方针和命令。

 

今晚的演讲并非他有生以来的首次演说。他自认其他几场都进行得相当不错。那么，这次的演讲同样也会如此。

 

一切都没有问题，这话实在让他难以信服——不论是针对演讲，还是公司。他希望自己得以拥有片刻安宁，他希望自己能够找到底气。过去的三个月中，他马不停蹄地采取了一系列必要措施，他阻止了收购，稳固了公司，同时也保全了Pendragon股份有限公司与他自己在世界上的地位。

 

那些日子里，Arthur几乎没有时间伤心。或许埋首于工作确实是最好的选择。他想念他的父母，不过内心的痛苦已随着每一天的消逝而逐渐减轻。

 

他在一组大型布展前停下脚步。虽然和其他展品相比，这组布展的规模相对较小，但不论是谁负责布置展台，精心的安排都成功考虑到了整体的平衡，展区夺人眼球，却并未喧宾夺主。鲜艳的深紫与浅紫相融，屡屡金线与浓郁的亮银交织。玻璃柜擦得锃亮，镜子反射着亮光，虽然目前尚未摆上重量级珠宝展品，只是陈列着的一些镶有次贵重宝石的手工戒指和耳环，不过这已足以让Arthur对这位设计师的风格了然于心。

 

眼前的展品和他的设计截然不同。更与他母亲的作品大相径庭。这些首饰朴实生动，仿佛隐火燃烧般闪耀着柔和的光芒，宝石的切面完美，金银两色的锁链串联，一股原生的狂野之气盘踞其中。

 

一条项链映入眼帘，这条宛如瀑布般的珠链由数条纯色绿松石链接连而成，Arthur站立原地，他不知自己凝视着这条荒唐的项链已有多久——他想不出有谁能够驾驭这条丑陋的庞然大物，也不明白为何这条与设计师其他作品风格迥异的项链会被陈列于展品之中——面前的镜子中有什么一闪而逝。他看了一眼镜面反射，然后立即转身，有人正立于他身后。

 

她很漂亮，甜美得就像个邻家女孩，她的笑容腼腆，蓝色的大眼睛饱含着诚挚的目光。她长着一张圆润的脸蛋，五颜六色的头发散落脸庞周围，棕色——白色——蓝色的发丝相间，糟糕的染色无疑出自某个造型师粗制滥造的打理。她的妆容淡雅朴素，身上的裙装既像上下两件套的正装，又像去俱乐部玩乐时的装扮。她全身上下唯一令Arthur眼前一亮的便只有那对来回晃动的大耳环，而这对耳环与刚才展柜中难看的绿松石项链简直异曲同工。此刻，她正满怀希望地看着他。

 

她一脸期待，仿佛刚问了他一个问题，正迫切等待着他的回答。不巧的是，展厅中了无人烟，他显然无法用没能及时注意到她作为借口来圆场。

 

“我很抱歉，你刚才说什么？”他向下瞥了一眼的她的名牌——他愿意亲吻那个提议在会展中佩戴名牌的天才。女子名为Elena Goodwin。

 

查看名牌的不止他一人。女子的目光向下移至Arthur颈间的吊牌，她瞬间睁大了双眼。灿烂的笑容在她唇畔扬起，伴随上下起伏的肩膀，她紧张地不住傻笑，同时又努力试图使自己平静下来。

 

可她还是激动不已，她滔滔不绝地说着，而Arthur完全不明白她究竟在说些什么。上帝。他尽力了，他真的尽力了，可他至多只能分辨几个不连贯的单词。

 

_明天。更多。你必须。开幕。全新。其他。艺术家。更好——_

 

Arthur的双手紧握成拳。为什么人们就是不能 _正常地_ 说话？该死，他都能将就着不时分辨那些吐字不清的对话。可他们能够放慢语速好好说话的概率却总像奇迹降临般难觅。这个要求难道很过分吗？虽说他能读懂唇语——和其他失聪人士相比，他拥有更好的唇语阅读技能——但这并不意味着他能明白这个星球上每一个人所说的话，此时此刻，这名女子，不管她是何方神圣，也不论她有何种身份，她都在他 _可以理解_ 的程度上创下了新低。

 

“这。”他稍作停顿，企图在想要使用的词汇中找到一个最为婉转的以应对问题，同时希望自己的回答足够恰当得体。“很有趣。”

 

“确实，对不对？”Elena说道。她向前一步；Arthur随之后退一步。她并未注意到她已进入了他的个人空间，过于接近的距离使他无法好好地阅读唇语。他继续后退，直到身后长桌的边缘靠上了他的双腿背部，于是他清了清喉咙，打断了她持续不知所云的话语，然后看了一眼手表。

 

“抱歉。我得去一下其他地方。”Arthur说道。他小心翼翼地摆脱了女子的纠缠—— _她就是只人形八爪鱼_ ，他心想，她的手指扣住了他的手臂，用力拉扯着他向展会另一头的区域走去——他只得尽其所能疾步走回晚会所在的方向。最终他在杂乱无章的Tacori展区转角附近甩开了她，然后低头穿过Simon G的布展区域，径直走向展厅的出口。

 

穿过幕帘之前，他取下了悬挂颈间的名牌，他将名牌收入燕尾服的内袋。见到他便知晓他身份的人已为数不少，他没有必要火上浇油，在自己脖子上挂上一张宣传 _广告牌_ 。虽然他的名声或许不小，然而有时，人们常常忘记他失聪的事实，更不用说有些人压根儿不知道这件事。可每当人们发现真相，他们总是、总是迟迟才能明白，不论他们用多大的声音说话，Arthur依然听不见他们在说些什么，提高嗓门 _没有一点儿用_ 。

 

Arthur深吸一口气，平复自己的呼吸。他确信那名女子并无恶意，假如在其他场合，他知道自己本能更好地处理相同的情境。早前的粗鲁言行令他不由一阵内疚——他的父母可不是这么教导他为人处事的。

 

然而，即便翻译在场，和完全陌生的来人对话也未必有多顺利。在Arthur的记忆中，至少六次，不同的人曾对他的手语嗤之以鼻，接着又立刻对Arthur置之不理。或者，更糟的情况不外乎是，他们最终越过他直接与翻译对话，仿佛 _他们_ 才是公司的主管。

 

Arthur _不_ 喜欢被人无视。

 

Arthur一声叹息。身旁走过一名服务生，他从对方手中的托盘里迅速拿下一杯香槟酒，滴水不漏的动作在过去数年的历练中早已完美无缺。他一口喝下半杯香槟。酒精口感糟糕，丝毫没能缓解他忐忑不安的心情。

 

他边走边向几位认识的客人点头致意，然而他没有一点放慢脚步的打算。他明白假如自己停下，就会立刻卷入他无法跟上的对话之中，他也会被介绍给新的客人，而那些人的名字常常让他无法辨析——姓名绝对是唇语阅读中 _最大_ 的挑战，除非他运气十足，对方身上佩戴着清晰无误的名牌——最终，他不得不用点头和注视回应，还得不时合乎时宜地轻哼出声以表明他的确留心着对方的话语。今晚，Arthur没有精力应付这样的场面。

 

有人轻拍他的肩膀，Arthur转身，来人正是艺术设计助理中的一名。

 

这个男人令人厌恶，但至少Edwin对待他和对待其他部门主管没有任何区别，散布小道消息是他惯用的巴结手法：茶水间近来有什么八卦，业务部又有怎样的传闻，办公室政治上演着哪一套戏码，又或是谁在偷什么办公用品。

 

“Edwin，”Arthur说道，强迫自己展露笑颜。

 

“Arthur，”Edwin咧开嘴一笑，五官随之扭曲。Arthur至今仍不知究竟是什么造成了Edwin脸上的伤疤——似乎是幼时的一场大火——虽然整形手术消除了大部分的疤痕，但他的皮肤还是在不该绷紧的地方紧紧绷起，这让Arthur有时很难解读Edwin的神情。阅读他的唇语同样是项挑战，不过他能设法应对。“今晚你是不是要发表演说？”

 

Arthur再次看了看手表。“一个半小时之后。”

 

“所以，今晚确实是你上台演说？我的意思是，是你本人，而不是其他人？”

 

“当然是我。为什么不是我？”

 

Edwin耸耸肩膀。“噢，我不知道。我听别人说DuBois先生会发表演讲。我猜是我听错了。”

 

“你确实听错了。”Arthur说道。他的内心仿佛纠结成团，翻涌不止的五脏六腑和稍后不得不面对所有人上台演说的紧张不安毫无关联，却与他舅舅留给他的印象息息相关——也就是说，他的舅舅绝非善类。

 

“我想这个消息的确是我听错了。”Edwin愉快地说。他指了指身后的一群年轻人，随即转变了话题。“我能给你介绍一些人吗？”

 

“等会儿再说吧。”Arthur回答，“我该去后台了。”

 

“我相信你能抽出几分钟时间。”Edwin说道。他挑了挑眉毛，同时斜着脑袋以示邀请。好奇心驱使下，Arthur紧跟Edwin的脚步。“我听到的传闻不止一个。”

 

“假如你成天干的就只是扯淡闲聊，那么你是入错行了。”Arthur冷冰冰地说，他当即站立原地不动。“我没有时间听你说长道短，Edwin。”

 

“传闻钻石委员会正在调查关于公司发行可疑真品证书的指控，就算是这个消息你也没有时间听？”

 

Arthur必是一脸目瞪口呆，可Edwin误以为那是 _抱歉，我没看清你说什么，请再说一遍_ 的神情，所以他又重复了一遍相同的话。Arthur皱了皱眉头以掩饰自己的震惊，他开口问道，“你从哪儿听到的消息？”

 

“那么，这是真的？”

 

“当然不是。”Arthur并未如实相告。

 

“我听说造假已持续了好几年。伪造证书——而且是几乎乱真的证书。”Edwin这么说。

 

“Edwin。”Arthur说道，Edwin一定是察觉到了Arthur与众不同的语气，因为他当即闭嘴不言。“我最近也听到个传闻。”

 

“什么？”

 

“事实上，连我都不知道这还是不是传言。也许是真的。”Arthur说。

 

“洗耳恭听。”Edwin回答。他低下了脑袋，倾身靠近。

 

“显然，公司的新老板无法容忍人们散布谣言，尤其是那些无中生有或是恶意诽谤的言论。他可会二话不说地炒你鱿鱼。”Arthur拍了拍Edwin的手臂，两侧的眉毛同时挑起，他向Edwin点了点头，示意对方 _没错，我是认真的_ 。“抱歉，我失陪了。”

 

Arthur转身离开，没有多说一句话，他把手中的香槟杯留在了摆满开胃点心和新鲜水果的桌子上。他的心脏剧烈跳动，仿佛即将震破胸膛。Edwin是怎么得到这个消息的？是谁在Arthur背后闲言碎语？他在国际钻石委员会（IDC）的合作伙伴曾在私下找他商谈，提议暂缓公布调查一事为好。Arthur的父亲在终止血钻的非法交易上功不可没，他们这一考虑正是出于对他父亲的尊重——他们不愿破坏他的好名声。他们愿意给Arthur一个机会追踪造假的来源，并且采取补救措施，可如果Arthur忙着捕风捉影，辟除谣言，他就无法完成委员会的要求。董事会成员同样会关注着他的一举一动，问一些Arthur尚无准备的问题——

 

_尤其_ 一旦到了那个地步，他不知道自己可以信任谁。

 

而如今，有Edwin这个大嘴巴在公司里到处乱说——Arthur猜想董事会多久之后会开始询问那些尴尬的问题，而这些问题又会在多久之后传回公司投资方的耳朵里。Arthur需要 _时间_ 。Leon曾告诉他彻底查完Arthur至今所掌握的文件尚需时日，同样追根溯源造成今日情境的真正祸首更需要一段时间。

 

Arthur寻找着他舅舅的踪影。是Agravaine而非Arthur即将发表演说的传言是怎么回事？而且，除此之外——或许Arthur同样该找到他的翻译。

 

_该死的Cedric在哪儿？_ 打从一开始，Arthur便十分反感不得不借助Cedric的力量，可不用翻译的后果他无法承担。虽然他的父母已竭尽全力确保Arthur生活上的独立——最好的语言治疗师；最优秀的家教；对各个学院、学会与大学的慷慨捐赠，不仅为了使Arthur顺利上完每节课，更保证了总有人能帮他抄写笔记，使他能够及时收到每次讲座的同步书面记录，而每当口头表达方面有一定的要求时，校方也必会为了他做出相应的调整——但他清楚自己的极限。

 

他的工作能力从不存在任何问题。他不过只是 _听_ 不见声音而已。

 

Arthur早已证明自己足有能力记下整整十页演讲稿，并且逐字逐句一一重复。仍是多伦多大学的一名在读研究生时，他就曾面对一小群学生，毫无畏惧地数度站上讲台，完成了教学的任务。而在一对一的场合下，他也完全可以处理棘手的协商和谈判。可是对他而言，如何在别人急需听懂他的话时发音清晰却是一个困难。

 

即使在他心平气和时，Arthur说话也带着浓重的口音，脱口而出的单词有时过于仓促，音节残缺不全，他的嗓音或高或低。他甚至会彻底念错一个单词，结结巴巴断断续续说出口的声音令他听起来简直像个只能发出一种声调的傻瓜。每当他开口与陌生人交谈，他们常会退避三舍，同情地看他一眼，随即毫不迟疑地转而对某个听起来 _足够可靠_ 的人继续诉说他们的需求。

 

通常Arthur只是借助译者翻译别人的话，而即使不得不数次重复自己的话，他也宁愿用自己的声音进行对话。可今晚，当他上台演讲时，观众们听到的将是Cedric的声音。

 

而Cedric，这个本该在发布会开场时便陪伴Arthur左右的男人，如今却不见踪影。事实上，Arthur整晚都没看见他。

 

Arthur先后去了男人经常现身的地方。食品区——Cedric十有八九正在洋相大出地狼吞虎咽着大虾。吧台——不用说Cedric想必是在一把鼻涕一把泪地博取他人的欢心和同情。洗手间——就在一周之前，某日，Arthur察觉到了Cedric西装上的白色粉末。Cedric或许是个瘾君子，可只要他准时出现并且完成工作，哪怕他资质平平……

 

可哪里都不见他的人影。

 

像Cedric这样的男人不该难找。他之所以引人注目正是因为他的格格不入。他的个子不及Arthur，身形消瘦，还老是挺不起胸膛，他的头发呈暗棕色，一双褐色的眼睛下是鹰钩般的鼻梁，他的双颊凹陷，一簇总是湿哒哒的小胡子着实叫人讨厌，Arthur真心希望他能把胡子打理干净。Cedric就是如此平凡，没有任何出众之处，今晚出席酒会的来宾无不美艳绝伦，在他们的围绕下，Cedric突兀的存在本该显得尤为不合时宜。

 

Arthur向着中央大厅走去，发布会承办方在大厅里分别搭建了演讲台和T台，佩戴着耀眼珠宝的模特儿们将在T台之上向观众们展示今年的Pendragon系列。这一系列同样也是他母亲的最后一组设计。

 

Arthur的内心隐隐作痛。心中的某个角落，他根本不愿展示这些设计，因为他知道人群中必有贪得无厌之徒趁火打劫，费尽心思地想要购得一件DuBois-Pendragon的遗作。

 

他出示了印有照片的证件才得以进入后台。保安向他道歉后立刻放了行。他看见Gwen与展会承办方在一起，她的iPad紧抱胸前，手指正四处指点，一一给出最后指示。她一如既往地明艳动人，露肩晚礼服的映衬下，她浅棕色的肌肤染上了一抹亮光，原本的波浪长发如今半绾成发髻，半披至肩膀，她的肩上挎着一只巨大的漆光金色皮包，包中放满各式文件夹、公文和备忘笔记。Arthur总是忍俊不禁地想，或许单凭Gwen包中的文件，她就足以能够操纵全球范围内，Pendragon股份有限公司旗下的所有分部。

 

她看见他靠近，微笑在她脸上浮现，甜美的笑容带着安抚，无疑表明 _一切尽在掌握_ ，然后她挥手驱散了麻烦不断的工作人员。

 

“出了什么问题？”他出声问道，看着他们四处奔走。

 

Gwen，始终如一地具有耐心，她等着Arthur的目光落到她身上，接着她开始比划，“声音系统出了点问题。他们认为在发布会开始前可以修好。”

 

“他们 _认为_ ？”Arthur问道，一侧的眉毛挑起。

 

“他们正试着找音响师。他们猜测或许他已经下班了。墨菲定律。”Gwen说道。同时用手语告诉他，不过她的动作有些三心二意。

 

“似乎我们现在的处境还远远不能用墨菲定律来解释。”Arthur纠正了她的说法。他与他的私人助理相视而笑。他与Gwen相识已有数年，他们的关系可追溯到她作为经营管理主任理进入Pendragon股份有限公司的那刻起，当整个公司的主导权猝然落入Arthur手中，他发现自己急需他人的协助，他的助手不仅要能为他处理来势汹汹铺天盖地的日程计划，还必须为他其他时间的所有工作需求做出相应的安排。

 

董事会成员都曾提出出借自己的助理供他使用——他的舅舅Agravaine先后塞给Arthur三个不同的人选——然而没有一个让Arthur觉得自在。在经历了一次和投资方极为惨痛的会面后——显然对方在会上声嘶力竭，嗓门之大上三层下四层无人不闻——Arthur开口向Gwen求助。

 

过去的三个月中，她毫无困难地进入了全新的角色，Arthur不由地想要是没有了她，他该如何是好。他从不习惯依靠他人，可Gwen简直是天赐之福——除了完成日常工作，她还为每场国际委员会召开的视频会议安排了记录员，同时她与加拿大听觉协会达成协议，雇佣一名兼职翻译陪伴Arthur出席几乎每一场在加拿大境内举行的会议或会谈。而在海外旅行期间，为他服务的翻译则各不相同——那些才华横溢的男男女女，或用法国手语，或用美国手语，还能将Arthur的话语译成对方的母语。

 

这些体贴入微之处，他都心怀感激。

 

“你看见Cedric了吗？”他问道。

 

“他不在这儿？”Gwen打着手语，警觉在她眼中闪过，她的前额中央，眉头已紧紧锁起。

 

“我没看见他。”

 

“你该早点告诉我的。”Gwen面露怒容。她迅速取出手机，拨通了一个号码。

 

Gwen的手上拿满了东西，她无法用手语告诉他对话的具体内容——对此Arthur多少有些庆幸，因为Gwen的手语确实说不上精准。他悄悄读着她的唇语，观察着对话的进行。“电话通了。Cedric。你好，Cedric，我是Gwen Leondegrace。你到发布会现场了吗？你说什么，今晚我放你假？我从没这么说过。”

 

她把iPad递给Arthur，让他拿稳，她的指尖在屏幕上轻划数下，随即打开了邮件的发件箱。“我正看着我的邮箱。一周前我将日程发送给你。你确认你有空。今早我又发了一封邮件提醒你，你再次保证你会出席。你说什么——不，我万分确信傍晚我没有打电话给你取消今天的安排。不，那不是我。你几点接到的电话？没关系。你还有时间赶到皇冠——”

 

Gwen瞥了Arthur一眼，目光中满是愤怒与担忧。

 

“不，算了。祝你今晚愉快。明天我们会上见。是的，仍是四点。”Gwen挂了电话。她脸上那 _一切尽在掌控_ 的笑容已不见踪影。“他去了他母亲家。在彼得伯勒。他绝对赶不过来。”

 

Arthur口干舌燥。突如其来的恐慌中，原本七上八下的心情丝毫没有平复，而是在转瞬之间化为千斤之力狠狠砸向他的心扉。他再次看向手表，这已是当晚的第三次，可即便不看时间，他也明白另找他人已然太迟——前提还得是他们能找到一个已经下班，并且愿意超时工作，而且他还能跟得上Arthur节奏的翻译。

 

在关乎Pendragon股份有限公司存亡的这个大日子，今晚——亦是Arthur余生最重要的一晚，他却是彻头彻尾束手无策，无计可施。

 

想必他的心事已全然写在脸上，因为Gwen当即说道，“我知道。你不用告诉我。这简直就是场灾难。我会打电话——让我打电话找人。我有那个协调员的电话——我记得他把私人号码也给了我，说是以备不时只需。或许他能帮我们——”

 

Arthur没有继续看着她说话。剧烈跳动的心脏砰砰作响，仿佛即将破胸而出，他发觉自己难以呼吸。他的视线开始模糊，尚存的理智告诉Arthur， _原来这就是恐慌的滋味_ 。

 

“我会给他打电话。一旦找到他的号码，我立刻就打。”Gwen一边翻阅通讯录，一边说。

 

Arthur看着Gwen的眼睛忽然瞥向了他的身后，神色意味深长。他随即转身，眉头紧锁。“你好，舅舅。”

 

“出了什么事？”Agravaine问道。

 

有时Arthur的舅舅总能激怒他，现在恰是如此。不论情况多么严重，Agravaine脸上浮现的却都是近乎喜悦的神情，眯起的双眼好似正面对着极其可笑的场景。除非Agravaine确实心情不佳，否则他便会整日挂着一脸沾沾自喜、自鸣得意的笑容。有时，Agravaine的微笑中带着幸灾乐祸，只因他是个将快乐建立在他人痛苦之上的男人。他对Arthur，而非 _和_ Arthur说话的态度，以及每当室内有其他人，他便忽视Arthur转而和别人交谈的模样——都让Arthur怒不可遏。

 

这个男人是他的 _家人_ 。他不该把Arthur当做不存在，可他却完全不把他放在眼里。大多数时间，Arthur可以对此忽略不计，可此时此刻，他做不到。

 

现在不行！Arthur真心希望 Agravaine _走开_ 。

 

“Arthur的翻译没有到场。”Gwen说道，同时打起手语。

 

Agravaine装出忧心忡忡的样子，可是在Arthur看来，事态的意外转变似乎让Agravaine很是高兴。不过话又说回来，Agravaine总显得十分愉快，不论是得到发现新钻石的消息，还是听闻股票市场跌停。

 

Arthur从来不明白为何他的父亲当初会雇佣Agravaine在公司工作。Uther完全不是一个善于隐藏真情实感的人，因此几乎所有人都清楚他有多么厌恶他妻子的兄弟。Agravaine过去从事的并非钻石行业。甚至也不是贵重金属矿业。他来自石油业，而石油生意和钻石生意唯一的相似之处便只有它们的原料同样由碳组成。就连Arthur的母亲都不止一次想要解雇他。

 

不论Agravaine耍什么花招，也不论他惹了多大的麻烦，多年来Uther和Ygraine将他留在公司的原因，也是Arthur唯一可以接受的合理解释便是Agravaine确有一套经商手腕。靠着另寻的开采地为公司节省了数百万的资金；以互相牵制的策略阻止恶意收购；用秘密来源的消息使谈判的局势向着对他们有利的一方进行——Agravaine所做的远远不止这些。正是出于这个原因，也仅仅是出于这个原因，Arthur将他留在身边，而不是把Uther曾在书桌里藏了二十多年的解聘书转交给他。即使Agravaine的为人有时令人讨厌，可他仍有Arthur可以听取的意见。

 

虽然，近来，Arthur不得不承认Agravaine的建议常常大失水准。

 

“太遗憾了。”Agravaine说道，根本没有看Arthur一眼。“这是不是说Arthur无法上台演讲了？”

 

“Arthur就在这里，舅舅。你可以直接问我。”Arthur开口说道。忐忑不安的情绪、展台处和他搭讪却最后几乎和他动手的可爱年轻女士、Edwin正在散布的谣言，以及Agravaine充满鄙视的言行，在经历了以上种种之后，他显得格外厉声疾言。

 

“没错，当然你在。”Agravaine说着露出了只有圣诞老人才有的欢快笑容。今晚的发言足以使Arthur心力交瘁——每个人都等着见到Pendragon股份有限公司的新领袖——即便他的舅舅不是一如既往地这么混蛋，他也已经够心绪不宁的了。“翻译的缺席是不是意味着你不会亲自演讲了？”

 

“我会上台演说。”Arthur回答。他希望他说话的语气比他所想的更为坚定不移。

 

“噢，Arthur。”Agravaine说道。他的双肩下垂，下巴翘起，他摇了摇头，脸上尽是Arthur所熟知的失望神情。

 

Arthur厌恶这种表情。每每见到如此神情他都难受至极，他令人失望了，这样的想法总使他面红耳赤、五脏六腑翻腾。他的父亲，他的母亲。就连Agravaine也对他失望透顶。

 

Agravaine一手搭上了Arthur的肩膀，带着他远离Gwen。“在没有翻译的情况下，我认为你不该上台。你真的愿意给公众留下那样的第一印象？”

 

“什么样的印象？”Arthur出声问询。

 

Agravaine朝他挥了挥手。“你真的不知道，Arthur？你真的准备好代表公司的形象，并且成为公司的声音了？我们的投资方，还有合作伙伴，他们所期待的是更为年长，更为稳重，同时受人敬仰的形象。你上台演讲，他们会看着你结结巴巴，磕磕绊绊，就像个不知所云的白痴——你可不愿意人们这么看待公司吧，是不是，Arthur？”

 

Arthur绷紧下巴。Agravaine触及到的正是Arthur私藏心底的梦魇。“你知道不是这样。”

 

“我们必须考虑大众的想法。批评的声音将随之而来。首先指责我们让像你这样的年轻人掌管一所历史悠久，根基稳固的公司。投资方会因此而担心，他们当然会不安，因为他们最不希望的便是时时怀疑你是否会用有悖传统的方法进行管理。而且还有……”Agravaine指了指自己的耳朵。“你听不见声音，Arthur。人们会以为我们已无计可施，不得不让一个残疾人打理公司。”

 

Arthur注视着他，瞠目结舌。他根本没有意识到他的心上正插着一把匕首，而如今，Agravaine一次又一次地转动着匕首的把柄。Arthur试着开口说话，然而他无言以对。

 

“没错。我只想到一种解决目前困境的方法。”Agravaine继续说道，Gwen正看向他们所在的方向，她的脑袋微斜，眉毛挑起，一脸担忧，于是他抓住了Arthur的手臂，再次拉着他远离她的视线。“你必须找到其他人代替你演讲。”

 

Arthur用力咽下一口口水。他试图找到心中不可动摇的根基，然而之前的底气正一点一点从他身上消失。所以这就是Edwin听到的传言——来源正是Agravaine本人。Arthur本该留意到他的舅舅在追逐了聚光灯二十多年后，会有多么渴望成为全场注意力的焦点中心。“不，不行。这是我的公司。他们期待的人是我，不是其他人。”

 

“给你找个借口很简单。我们会告诉他们你突然病了，诸如此类。这样的借口一直都很管用。找个更有能力的人面对观众演讲对我们更为有利，自然你不会反对。你确实清楚今天有多少重要人物出席，是吗？你也知道又有多少媒体在场？当你吞吞吐吐地演说时，你觉得他们会怎么描写你？”Agravaine特有的虚伪笑容浮现脸庞，他继续说道，“我很抱歉告诉你这些，Arthur，可有的时候，我真的不能理解你。”

 

Arthur移开了视线。他讨厌——他讨厌被人提及那些他无能为力的事。他总是与众不同，总是比不上别人，总是还不够好。

 

“我应该——”Arthur的双唇紧闭。他犹豫了，一方面他如释重负，知道他已有退路，他无需尴尬地开口，拙劣不堪地完成演说，他可以将这个担子交给其他人，可另一方面他清楚这是他的职责所在，是他的责任和义务，也是他的与生俱来的权利。这不过是Agravaine的又一个花招，又一场好戏。Uther曾反复告诫Arthur不要理会Agravaine，更不要让这个男人随心所欲地让他不得安宁。“您想上台演讲，舅舅？”

 

“我将荣幸至极。”Agravaine回答。

 

“还真叫人意外。”

 

“或许你能给我一份演讲稿，让我事先通读一下？”Agravaine问他。

 

Arthur的下巴不再紧紧绷起。“您误解我了。我仍然会上台演讲，舅舅。”

 

“噢。”Agravaine扬起了又一抹假笑。“或许不管怎么说我都该拿着稿子。万一你改变主意？”

 

“我手头没有稿子。”Arthur回答，然而这无疑是谎言。他的iPhone上就存着一份，他知道Gwen身上同时带着电子版和纸质版的文件。他不会让Agravaine发表主题演讲。他需要时间找到替代Cedric的人。“我会让人整理一份。”

 

“越快越好，这样我才能准备起来。”Agravaine说道。他向Arthur冷冷地点了点头，然后转身离开。

 

Agravaine走开的瞬间，Gwen便来到Arthur身旁。通常善良和蔼的她鲜有怒视别人的时候，可她现在正死死瞪着Agravaine离开的身影，仿佛期待着脚下的地面裂开一道口子将他整个人吞噬。她抿紧了双唇，眉头紧锁，看起来就像是想狠狠扇Arthur的舅舅一巴掌。“你不必给他演讲稿。事实上，一点也没有必要。我可以为你翻译。”

 

“噢，亲爱的Gwen。我知道只要可以，你一定会二话不说地帮忙，但上次你试着帮我，那表现太可怕了。”

 

Gwen狠狠拍了一下他的手臂。“我才没有那么糟糕。”她继续说，“总之都是你的错。是你比划得太快了。”

 

Arthur挤出一抹笑容。“非常感谢，不过，你忘了一个重要的细节。”

 

“什么？”

 

“当我上台演讲时，我可不愿自己听起来像个姑娘。”

 

Gwen拍上了他的肩膀，力度之大让他生疼。“假如你的母亲听到这话——”

 

Arthur猛地一颤，Gwen同样如此。

 

“噢，上帝。Arthur。我很抱歉——”

 

“不，你没有错。”Arthur叹着气说。他下意识地揉了揉胸口。“该道歉的是我，不是吗？毕竟，我可不知道姑娘的声音究竟如何。就我所知，你的声音还 _不错_ ……”

 

Gwen脸上的窘迫不堪转为气恼，她眯起了眼睛。然后拿出手机朝他晃了晃，最终解开了锁屏。“假如你继续说下去，我可不帮你打电话找Lance了。”

 

 

 

**ooOOoo**

 

大型霓虹灯亮起。招牌闪烁。明亮的弯曲卤钨灯管。两张火红色的唱片高速旋转。沥青地面乌黑光亮，汽车喇叭轰鸣不绝，轮胎急速制动，橡胶蹭过地面，噪音尖锐刺耳，隆隆作响的引擎不曾停歇。小贩们在人行道上摆满商品，等待着毫无戒心的游客光顾。出身海军陆战队的恶棍们在身上不显眼的位置标上了只属某一帮派的色彩，他们聚集各个街角，完全不理会周围的环境，只是专心致志地听着震耳欲聋的音乐，用来播放歌曲的磁带与手提录音机还是二十多年前就已过时的老古董。

 

在这条安大略地区最长的街道上，位于省会城市正中央的这一喧哗地带和全球其他沥青铺就而成的闹市区大同小异。纽约、伦敦、比利时、阿姆斯特丹、悉尼、奥克兰、北京、东京、香港等地同样有如出一辙的街景。

 

假如Merlin全球巡演的首场演出始于多伦多，他或许会因街道的川流熙攘而惊叹不已。然而时至今日，已鲜有事物能让Merlin抬起脑袋四处张望。

 

他毫无感觉。他已心如止水许久。

 

再也没有什么能打动他。再也没有什么能触及他的心房。他万念俱灰——再无喜和乐，徒留哀与痛。

 

一个打扮过于讲究的女人在人行道上疾步行走，身穿毛皮长大衣的她努力招呼着出租车司机的注意，竭力避免脚上高达五英寸的鞋跟卡进地上通风口的栅栏里，他没有看见她。几名少年深谙上世纪八十年代发型的打理之道，头顶着早在他们出生之前便曾盛极一时却也稍纵即逝的造型，他没有注意到他们。街头艺人们面对大众纵情演出，然而人们只是往他们的帽子或杯子里扔下数枚硬币，几乎不会抬头看上他们一眼，他没有听见他们的声音。一名大提琴手占据着伊顿中心出口处的绝佳位置，通过迷你发电机驱动的便携扬声器演奏着巴赫，期望音乐的旋律可以盖过车水马龙的喧嚣，他对这一幕同样毫不在意。

 

Merlin转过街角——过去将近一年中他每天转过的街角。走入一条小巷，他跨过杂物四散的垃圾桶，低头避开了路灯，闪烁不停的灯泡一亮一暗足有大半个月。穿过捷径来到街区的另一头后，他走到马路对面。随即先是右转，接着左转，最后走上了磨损的水泥楼梯。他在公寓大楼入口处输入密码，安全门在他身后紧闭，他取走了塞满信箱口缝隙处的垃圾邮件，电梯门大敞，他漠不关心那永远插在门前的 _ **故障**_ 警示牌，转而走上楼梯，一步两格，一路来到七楼。

 

曾有一度，他以为自己会因既定日程的无趣而郁郁而终，当时的他渴求着动荡，永远不知道明天会发生什么。他生活中唯一不变的只有总是位于酒店房间门口的行装，旅行包的拉链从不拉上，时时等待着他随手扔入洗漱用品和其他零碎的小东西，然后匆匆赶往下一个地点，奔赴下一场演出。有时，当他抵达机场，他甚至不知道自己要去的究竟是什么地方，只有在柜台收过他的机票时，他才有机会得以喘口气。

 

有时，他会迷茫地看着目的地城市的名字，代表航班的字母和数字在眼前模糊成一片，从没见过的机场代码奇怪陌生，他不得不出声向邻座，向空乘或是向他完全不认识的人询问，“我们要去的国家是——？”

 

现在，知道所有事物一尘不变令Merlin感到十分安心，一天又一天。他每天早上七点起床，洗个澡，喝一碗葡萄干麦麸，然后给自己准备一顿无需加热的午餐塞入背包。他会步行前往圣米高合唱团中学或是皇家音乐学院，在他必须赶往超市开始一天的头一份工作之前进行一遍声乐训练。等到下班打完卡，他便前往唱片店开始下午的工作，伴随着从静电噪音嘈杂的扩音系统中播送的糟糕音乐，他浏览着易趣网完成当日的所有订单，将那些鲜为人知的唱片打包运送给相应的收藏者。至于晚餐，他通常会在转角处的赛百味买上一份六英寸的会所三明治，一瓶水和两块夏威夷果仁曲奇。之后，根据当天晚上的安排，他不是接着去干盘点的工作，就是前去充当门卫。

 

当他回到家中，他会动手料理自己的第二顿晚餐——一些既不费时也不费力的东西，比如包装好的成品色拉，又或是超市出售的盒装寿司与金枪鱼三明治——虽然他的电视柜上没有电视，只有盆栽，他还是会在柜子前的垫子上坐下解决这些食物。接着他会在寂静无声的公寓中看上一小时的书，然后关掉所有设备，检查完大门是否上锁后上床睡觉。

 

今晚的盘点工作仅仅持续了一个小时。由于最后一处需要清点的场所在市区的另一头，而Merlin从不去那一区域，于是他的主管轻拍了一下Merlin的肩头便让他提早下班回家。他本可两度走访音乐学院，然而今天时间尚早，学院中仍有剧团正为演出排练，Merlin并不愿有人作伴，也不想被人围观。

 

今晚他能早些休息，之前从散装冷冻食品商店买来的速冻千层面有些许剩余，可以作为他的晚餐，他的手头还有一本爱情小说供他消遣，故事里，女孩遇上男孩，两人同坠爱欲之河，虽然情节蹩脚，不过当下，这样大团圆的幸福结局恰是他所需的。

 

他打着哈欠踏上自己房间所在的楼层。

 

Merlin站立公寓门前，耸了耸肩膀将背包从一侧的肩头换到了另一侧。

 

他摸索着牛仔裤的口袋，又掏了掏大衣口袋，最后翻起了背包。

 

“噢，真该死。”Merlin低语。他翻了个白眼。搞什么，又来？这已是本周第三还是第四次他把钥匙落在公寓里了。

 

他按照顺序再次一一搜寻——牛仔裤口袋、大衣口袋、背包。他挫败地叹了口气，在脑中组织好道歉的言语，为自己日益严重的健忘找个了借口，然后转身准备前去敲响邻居的房门。

 

只不过Lance早已站立门前，一只肩膀斜靠着敞开的房门，他的双手交叉环抱胸前，弯起的唇角带着一抹戏弄的笑容。他一如既往的光彩照人——向后梳理的棕色短发微微卷起，巧克力色的眼睛性感迷人，他的下巴上，两天未曾打理的胡茬显而易见。他身型纤细高挑，结实的体格恰到好处，正如那些内衣模特儿般修长健美， _这简直太不公平了_ ，因为Lance是个直男，彻头彻尾的直男。

 

身穿驼鹿头啤酒广告T恤和低腰灰色运动裤的Lance着实是道风景。Lance晃响了高举半空的钥匙，Merlin这才注意到了它们的存在。

 

公寓钥匙、储物柜钥匙、自行车锁钥匙——虽然很早之前他的自行车就被人偷了，不过Merlin从未取下车钥匙——伦敦公寓的钥匙、基督城的房间钥匙、苏黎世一套两居室的钥匙，那套房子他几乎不曾入住。还有一些乱七八糟的钥匙，他已记不得它们究竟属于哪扇房门，也不知该如何回到它们的归属之地，可他还是留下了这些钥匙，因为他的多愁善感，因为钥匙圈上的重量让他觉得自己似乎并非无足轻重。

 

然后他恍然回神，那些正是 _他的_ 钥匙，并非公寓的备用钥匙。

 

“我把钥匙落在地上了？”

 

“忘在锁孔里了。”Lance说道，“我去上班的时候看见的，猜想你回来的时候我能遇见你。”

 

“噢，谢谢。”Merlin回答。他伸手想要取过钥匙，然而Lance却把手却收了回去，钥匙瞬间离开了他的指尖。“拜托千万别再念叨那套小心被抢的说教——”

 

“我去过你家。你可没有什么值得偷的东西。”

 

“很遗憾，确实如此。”Merlin说道，他挤出一抹笑容，微笑中满是疲倦。他的大部分行李留在了公寓附送的储藏室中。他已过惯了四处漂泊的生活，假如他必须再次匆匆打包离开，真的没有什么是他不能放下的。直至今日，他仍然过着总是仿佛不得不扔下一切赶在太阳东升之前踏上航班的生活。

 

仅仅只是过了一年而已。

 

Merlin微微动了动手指。“我得去一次洗手间，所以，你知道，要是你不想我在你大门口失禁——”

 

“我很担心你。”Lance说道。他的眉头紧锁，“你总是在工作，从不出去玩乐。”

 

Merlin想起了他母亲过去常常对他说类似的话语。“我很为你担心，Merlin。你总是忙个不停，却从来不给我打电话。”

 

他愿意放弃一切，只求再度听到她的唠叨。

 

Merlin的双眼刺痛。他的母亲在蒙特利尔皇家医院过世，而当时的他却在地球另一头的舞台上表演。心脏病发，医生的诊断。他们回天乏术。家族亲友和教区共同安排了丧葬事宜，可Merlin的经纪人却直至仪式和安葬结束后的一周才将 _所有真相_ 告知于他，只因她不想当时在香港演出的Merlin分心。

 

那个混蛋经纪人让他错失了多少东西？如今，当他再也没有任何东西可以付出时，他又错过了多少生活？

 

有人轻拍他的肩膀，温暖的触感传来。Merlin眨着眼睛想要抹去泪水，可为时已晚。Lance看见了他的眼泪。他并没有多加询问究竟出了什么事——因为人品高尚的Lance就是这么体贴入微，他从不会多嘴——Lance微斜着脑袋以示邀请。“嗨，听着，我手头有 **《红矮星号》** 的第一季。那个姑娘，就是我告诉过你的那个？Gwen？她对我说该看看这部剧。我正打算做一些爆米花，假如这是部烂剧，到时也能朝着屏幕扔上几颗，不过要是有人陪着一起看总是更有趣。你要不要——”

 

_我只求你该死地别对我这么好。_ Merlin想要告诉他，然而这些话在Lance热切的神情中消失殆尽。他一声叹息。

 

他不明白人们为何总对他抱有同情之心。他不值得他们的怜悯。Merlin光顾的那家赛百味，恰好在他到店时打工的女孩，总会给他的素食三明治另加一片芝士或是免费多给他一块曲奇。监管他盘点工作的上司，总是在他感觉极其糟糕的日子里让他一人静心工作，并在无活儿可干的时候让他早早回家，不扣他一分薪水。而Lance，每每Merlin无法集中精力，或是万念俱灰，心如刀割之时，他都照顾着他，不时提醒他这个世界确实尚存美好，只需他睁眼去瞧。

 

有些日子，他甚至打不起精神说一句简单的 _谢谢_ ，可人们依然对他笑脸相迎。这实在不合常理。

 

Merlin用力咽下一口口水，吮吸着齿间带着咸意的唾液，他尝到了泪水的滋味，然后他点点头。为了使自己说话时的声音不至于颤抖不平，也为了不露任何破绽，他用上了所有剧院声乐训练时的技巧。“好的，没有问题。为什么不呢，让我先……”

 

他稍作停顿，耸耸肩示意背包，接着又扯了一下身上的夹克，“我先吃点东西，然后梳洗一下。给我一小时？”

 

“一个小时。”Lance说道，灿烂明媚的笑容如梦如幻， _为什么他就是不喜欢男人，_ 他将钥匙递还给Merlin。伸出一根手指对着他，带有警告意味地对Merlin说，“一个小时超过五分钟，我就过来抓人。”

 

Merlin轻笑，笑声中并无笑意。他清楚这绝非虚张声势。他松开了门闩，转动门把，然后走入公寓，他明白Lance注视着他的一举一动。他关上了身后的房门，背靠门板，仰起脑袋，他的双眼紧闭。

 

他一年多前找工作时与Lance相识。当时的他甚至还没找到公寓租住——他又一次提着旅行箱四处漂泊，即使他一直期盼着居无定所的日子早日结束。Merlin看见了《多伦多星报》上的广告—— _招募手语翻译_ ——有什么唤醒了他的回忆，那正是在他的生活恶化失控一发不可收拾之前的美好时光。他什么证书也没有，但为了和他最好的朋友交流，他从小便开始使用手语。是Lance鼓励着他通过了资质考试，同样是Lance为他在他自己的大楼里找到一间公寓入住，并且替他安排好工作——

 

可工作仅仅开始几周，Merlin便不得不辞职。

 

他不明白为什么Lance至今还愿搭理他。当他搞砸一切的时候，他恰恰在场——这场灾难将Merlin进一步推向了绝望的深渊，因为不论他做什么，不论他多么努力，他还是什么事都 _做_ 不好。他没有恶意，他只是——

 

Merlin后仰的脑袋撞击起房门。一下。两下。三下。

 

他不愿想起当时往日。有太多的事物他都不愿多加思索——那次经历首当其冲。

 

距离事发已有一年，可他至今仍深觉内疚。当时Lance带着Merlin为一些年幼的孩子翻译舞台上的演出——Merlin的任务是担任一个小女孩的翻译，她有着一头亮红色的头发和一双蓝色的大眼睛，她的笑容灿烂夺目，仿佛能照亮整个房间。那一日，女孩十分激动，她不断打着手语，一次又一次， _他们现在在干什么？他们的声音听起来怎么样_ 。Merlin用手语回答， _他们在演奏音乐，_ 或是 _他们正在唱歌_ ，他竭尽全力用手势、动作和比划向她诠释音乐和歌曲。

 

可她还是极度渴望知晓音乐的模样，而Merlin已精疲力竭。于是他让她把手放上他的喉咙，贴紧他的胸膛，让她亲自感受声音的振动。他始终不明白为何沉寂许久的魔法会在那一刻猛然复苏。然而奔流不止的魔法脱离了他的控制，用声音紧紧环住女孩。

 

正如很早之前Will便能在Merlin的魔法影响之下恢复听觉一样，短短一瞬，数秒之间，那个小女孩听见了声音。

 

她的尖叫和哭泣中断了音乐会的演出。为了安抚她的痛苦，他们打电话找来了她的父母，可Merlin永远忘不了她的哀号，“ _我想再听一次，妈妈。我真的想听见声音，_ ”哭喊声周而复始。

 

回忆涌现，Merlin闭上双眼。

 

最坏的情况是——最 _糟糕_ 透顶的是——得知他的魔法不仅影响了小女孩一人。

 

音乐会现场的所有人都听见了Merlin的歌唱。 _整栋建筑_ 中的每一个人都听见了Merlin的歌声。他的声音经由扩大增强，整整三百人听见了Merlin唱着 _一闪，一闪，小星星。_

 

整起事件最终归咎于大楼扬声器的技术故障，罪魁祸首是音乐会设备和学校广播系统的不兼容，串联的一些线路和广播频率的相互作用产生了类似婴儿监控器可以监听警方和民用波段的效果，可如此荒谬的解释却没有一人质疑。

 

“魔法”一词一次也不曾出现于任何对话之中。

 

直到Lance说出口。Lance相信魔法。他正是那类至今仍认定独角兽和精灵存在于地球某处的人之一。他将Merlin拉到一旁，难过伤心令Merlin疲惫不堪，他是那么的、那么的孤独，于是他将所有心事向眼前这个素不相识的人尽情倾诉。

 

而对方只是安静地聆听，不仅对他的话深信不已，还让他静坐等待，随即转身前去应对小女孩的父母。

 

当时Merlin脑中所想的只有他母亲曾经千次的叮咛和万般的嘱咐， _小心，_ 以及自己又让她失望了的事实。

 

Lance是独一无二的存在。其他任何人都可能……噢，Merlin不知道他们会做什么。或许将他上报当局，而如果政府并未把他当做常人不得接近的危险分子当场击毙以掩盖事实，他猜想，那就是把他拘禁于某处的精神病治疗机构。科学实验想必不可避免。

 

可即便在Lance为他做了一切之后，Merlin仍然是个不称职的朋友。他宁愿呆在寂静无声的公寓中，和屋外依稀传来的市区噪音相伴，放任自己沉浸在小说的世界里，读着那些比自己生活快乐幸福的故事，也不愿陪伴一直悉心照顾他的男人，要知道，男人在过去混乱的一年中伸出援手的次数远远胜于其他所有人在过去十年里帮助过他的次数 _总和_ 。

 

Merlin将背包扔在大门口的地板上，正如当初终日忙碌的他总习惯把旅行箱放置门口。他死死盯着背包，突然一脚狠狠踢了上去，背包顺着狭窄的走廊一路滑进他那空间局促的客厅。

 

剧痛从脚上传来。

 

“见鬼。”Merlin说道，他用手揉擦着脸庞。他必须尽快摆脱恐慌振作起来。他害怕失去这唯一的朋友，事实上，这是许久以来他再度拥有朋友相伴身边——Lance是如此完美，友善，又是如此亲切迷人，每每在他身边都让他觉得自愧不如，就连牙齿都会觉得生疼。Merlin花了很长时间才愿放下戒心让Lance靠近，可Lance那纯粹真挚，无私无欲，无条件的 _善良_ 至今仍让Merlin心绪不宁，因为他明白这些都是他所欠缺的特质。

 

Merlin耸肩脱去大衣，他把衣服挂入衣柜，然后一把扯下了头上破旧的灰色毛线帽，他将帽子放在桌上的钥匙旁，接着用力踢开了脚上的匡威板鞋，鞋子一个不稳落在了他的拖鞋边上——那双拖鞋自去年夏天以来他再也没有穿过。他一边用手梳理着被帽子压平的头发，一边走入厨房。

 

冰箱里没有多少食物。一盒不剩几滴的牛奶。四分之一条大理石黑麦土司。一袋西红柿。一包瑞士芝士片。一碗金枪鱼色拉，这是昨晚留下的，当时过于疲倦的他一口也没吃上。还有他期待已久的千层面。

 

Merlin取出用特百惠保鲜盒装着的千层面，他打开盒盖，把意面扔进微波炉。他从碧然德滤水壶中倒了一杯水，在餐具抽屉里找出最后一把干净的叉子，开始吃他的晚餐。饭后，他朝保鲜盒里洒了几滴液体清洁剂，然后打开热水，把盒子和其他餐盘叠在一起，待明早一起清洗。

 

座机电话上红灯闪烁，他按下按键，边听留言边在公寓中四处走动，他翻阅起邮件，把大部分信封扔进了垃圾桶。

 

_您有一条留言。留言一。_ 信息开始播放，一秒后，语速飞快的普通话传来， _“Emrys先生，我是Gail Xu。很抱歉我不得不再次减少你这周的工作时间。我们目前的工作量并不需要所有员工轮班——”_

 

Merlin斜过脑袋，他低声咕哝，在脑中自动把Gail未尽的话语转换为她 _真正_ 想要表达的意思：“因为我刚雇佣了三个漂亮的侄女，她们都是 _中国人_ ，即使你的普通话比她们说得都好，可你看起来一点儿也不像 _亚洲人_ ，这让我们的顾客十分不安。希望这个月底之前你能最终意识到实际上我想让你主动辞职——”

 

Merlin删除了留言。他倒要瞧瞧这场游戏Gail打算玩多久才会忍不住采取行动，比如因收银机里少了一分钱这样微不足道的小事炒他鱿鱼，诸如此类。或许日后他会可怜她的处境，让她知道他根本 _无需_ 工作，过去十年中赚的钱足以让他维持生活许久。他之所以干这些杂活只是因为他需要时间弄明白他究竟想要怎样的生活。他只是必须找些 _事_ 干——

 

或许是时候做些更为重要的事了，做些比为杂货店货架备货更具意义的事。或许他能在自己的领域发展。像他这样富有经验的行家自然不会找不到工作。他可以指导学校合唱队的孩子们唱歌。或许他还能去大学的戏剧院系学习。又或许他甚至可以试试为角色试音。

 

为一个角色试音意味着更多角色的到来，假如到了那个地步，他就必须为自己找一名经纪人，可他唯一相识的经纪人只有Nimueh Blake，而——

 

五脏六腑剧烈抽搐，他冲到洗手间使劲呕吐。

 

Merlin对着抽水马桶喘息不止，他咳嗽着吐出了胃里最后一点还未消化的千层面。在他愿意吐出口的食物清单上，意面毫无疑问绝对占据着倒数的位置。过往惨痛的教训告诉他，酸性的茄汁总让他的喉咙灼烧酸疼，而西红柿的味道则会在他口中残留数日。

 

Merlin用盐水漱口洗去了嘴里大部分糟糕的味道，不过最终他还是刷了刷牙齿。他洗了把脸，不去看自己在镜中的模样，然后走入狭小的卧室，他脱下脏衬衫扔进洗衣篮，重新找了一件干净的T恤穿上。

 

虽然一个小时还没到，Merlin仍是沿着走廊来到Lance的公寓前，他并没有穿鞋，只是穿了一双袜子。他敲响房门。

 

“进来！门开着！”

 

Merlin进屋，关上了身后的房门。Lance的公寓和Merlin的公寓是布局相同方向相反的两套住宅，不过前者的房型更长也更宽，面积同样也更大。他的厨房可以容纳多人，客厅也能放下一个小型等身长沙发。Lance装饰房屋的风格中规中矩。深色系老松木家具安置屋中，书柜放置房间一角，等离子彩电高挂墙面，电视机下则有一个文件柜式样的DVD收藏柜。所有的物品风格一致。所有的一切都干净，整洁，无可挑剔。

 

正如Lance的为人。毋庸置疑。

 

Merlin在心底叹息。他同样可以这么打理房间，他知道。他可以扔掉公寓里上个住户留下的所有家具，将原本沉闷的米色墙壁重新粉刷成更为亮丽的色彩，他能在架子上摆满自己欣赏的物品，只是他真的不知道现在的他喜欢什么。他甚至都不能肯定过去的他是否真的清楚自己的喜好。

 

“我马上就好。”Lance说道，他瞥了Merlin一眼，又立刻仔细打量了他一番，“你还好吗？你的脸色有点苍白。”

 

“千层面坏了。”Merlin说着谎言，“我把它扔了。爆米花好了吗？我还真有点饿了。”

 

“如果你饿了，你可以帮我的冰箱腾地方。”Lance说道。他打开冰箱门，取出几个保鲜盒，赶在Merlin能够出声反对之前便将盒中剩下的所有食物倒在餐盘上。“我晚饭做多了，而且回家路上我买了些吃的，冰箱里都快放不下了。”

 

Merlin在餐盘送入微波炉之前依稀看到了土豆泥，胡萝卜丝和看起来像是酥炸肉排的食物，饥肠辘辘的胃部咕咕作响。他已不记得上一次吃到家常菜是何年何月——他用冷冻食品和三明治拼凑而成的晚餐不算在内。他暗暗做出决定，这一次，他不会出声争辩。

 

Lance将盘子和叉子递入他手中，然后把他赶去了客厅，转而继续做他的爆米花。Merlin在沙发上坐下，他将餐盘放在膝盖上，用叉子的边缘割开了用鸡肉做成的肉排，裹上了蒜蓉面包糠的鸡肉上淋满了第戎酸奶酱。

 

“上帝。我真得好好学学怎么做饭。”Merlin开口说道。他早就吃厌了金枪鱼三明治。他抬起头，Lance在咖啡桌上放下两瓶啤酒，然后在他身旁坐下，手里拿着Merlin有生以来见过的最大一碗爆米花。“话说，那个叫Gwen的姑娘？”

 

“噢，我的上帝。你会喜欢她的。”Lance说道，“我没有一刻不在想她。而我只见过她一次——”

 

“就一次？”Merlin问道，眉毛高挑。Lance在工作中和很多人打交道，他不是那种随随便便就对某人痴迷不已的类型。这个姑娘一定很特别。

 

“你真该当时就在场。她走近办公室，一副公事公办的模样，她在外套下穿了一条黑色小短裙，披散的长发遮住了她的肩膀，我从没见过那么美丽的笑容。假如你当时在场，你就不会怪我——”

 

“或许如果我是个直男——”

 

“不，相信我，你同样也会当场对她一见钟情。她是最善良，最甜美——”

 

Merlin不由得垂下脑袋，他轻哼一声。也许这么说过于刻薄，但他真的没有兴趣听Lance谈感情生活，尤其当他很久都不曾拥有……好吧，他从未拥有过感情生活。他的青少年时期匆匆而过，直到二十岁时他才有了初吻体验，他也不认为过去十年中的那些一夜情可以算作恋爱关系，即使加在一起也不能算。

 

Lance推了Merlin一把。“不管怎么说，过去三个月里，她几乎每天都要为她的老板预约一名翻译，有时还会事先一连安排数周的工作，每当她给我打电话，我们都会聊天——”

 

Lance再次露出一脸陶醉的神情。Merlin用叉子戳着胡萝卜，接着又碾平了蒜味土豆泥。

 

“你打算什么时候约她出门？”Merlin开口询问。

 

“我不知道。不久之后，我想。只不过，她都只在工作时间找我——”

 

“那么把你的私人号码给他。”Merlin说道，同时给了他一个白眼。Lance似乎也有糊涂的时候。“或者问她要电话号码。”

 

“我给她了。”Lance回答，红晕染上他的双颊。“不过，你知道，我还是觉得有点不自在。她可以说是我的客户，这么做似乎有违职业操守——”

 

“她不是客户，因此这不算——”Merlin在咖啡桌上放下餐盘，他拿起DVD光盘盒，翻转盒子查看背面的剧集简介。他一点儿也不知道剧集的内容，也不清楚剧集是否精彩。除了偶尔在Lance的住处瞥上几眼，Merlin已有超过整整十年未曾好好看过电视，他对当下流的流行文化一无所知。“显然不算违背职业操守，而如果你打算看这无聊的——”

 

“这片子不无聊。”Lance说着从Merlin手中抽走了盒子。

 

“你怎么知道？你这是打算完全听信陌生人的话——”

 

“没错，这正是我要做的，如果这是Gwen的推荐，那一定不会无聊。”Lance的电话铃声响起。他把装有爆米花的碗放在一旁，取过了他的手机，他看了一眼屏幕上显示的号码。手机瞬间从他手中掉落——多亏了Merlin那不可靠的魔法和Lance发疯似的匆忙一抓，手机并未当场摔落地面——至少没有立刻砸向地板。

 

眨眼之间，塑料的机身落到了地上。他们目不转睛地注视着它。

 

不论是有意还是无意，Lance都没有对这魔幻十足的一刻加以评论，即使他们谁也没有看清Merlin究竟是怎么做到的，他只是说道，“是Gwen打来的！”

 

“你还在等什么？快接电话！”

 

Lance伸出一只手臂，他的另一只手则按上了胸膛，他深深呼吸，最后接起电话，“你好，我是Lance Dulac。”

 

Merlin喝下一口苦涩的啤酒，压下了自己的轻笑。

 

“Gwen！你好，Gwen。你好吗？话说我在家，正准备看你之前告诉我的那部剧集？是的。噢，对，我真的很期待。我保证会跳过那一集——等等。你愿意到我家来和我一起看吗？”Lance脸上小男孩才有的激动神情瞬间黯淡，他开始来回踱步。

 

“你说什么，Cedric没有出现？不，我没有打电话取消他的工作。只要你没有让我取消，我是绝对不会打的。他说他什么时候接到的电话？等等，傍晚？不，这不可能，他当时打电话和我 _确认_ 他会出席。如果他直接从客户那儿得到取消的消息，他会告诉我，可他没有——”

 

Lance再度沉默。Merlin伸手拿过爆米花——是用真正黄油做的爆米花，他注意到，随即又一次不禁猜想为何老天不能帮他一个忙把Lance变成同性恋，因为倘若Merlin每天回家有像Lance这样的人等着他，一切或许都会好起来。Lance的目光移向了墙上的挂钟，他走入厨房，从公文包里取出笔记本电脑。

 

“我现在就查。”

 

Merlin的视线从电视机上移开——Lance的电视播放着曲棍球比赛——他看向咖啡桌上的电脑。Lance查看着菜单目录，从中打开一张电子预约表，滚动浏览起数个标签。

 

“我，我真的很抱歉，Gwen。没有人有空。所有人的日程都排满了，而且即使我现在打电话给他们，他们也不会接。”Lance垂下肩膀，Merlin明白那是因为他讨厌让别人失望。“我想说我能帮忙，可是，你知道，Arthur的手语常常让我不知所措地一头雾水。Cedric也许是为数不多的一两个人中——

 

Lance的声音渐轻，他转身看向Merlin，一侧的眉毛挑起。“就我所知有三个人能够跟上他的节奏。显然，Cedric不能来——我不能相信他竟然连电话都不打一个就去了彼得伯勒——而Elaine上个月辞职了。你知道，稍等片刻——”

 

Merlin等到Lance用手心盖住手机的话筒后才开口，“不，绝对不行。”

 

“你根本不知道——”

 

Merlin看向Lance，他走错了这一步。他朋友脸上的绝望确凿无疑。“你想让我今晚代替别人为你的一个客户翻译，因为你手边没有其他有空的人选。我们谈过这个问题。难道你不记得那些孩子的音乐会了？我不想同样的事情再次发生——”

 

“不会的。”Lance向他保证，可在Merlin得以出声询问 _你怎么能够如此肯定_ 之前，Lance便继续说道，“现在情况不同了，不是吗？当时的你处境相当不好。而如今的你状态已好转，对不对？我知道你是。拜托了，Merlin。如果不是事关重大，我不会开口向你求助——”

 

Merlin不屑一顾。“能有多重要？这是周六晚上。干嘛，Gwen有个正在约会的朋友，而他需要有人帮他告诉某个姑娘怎么，你知道的——”

 

Merlin打了个粗鲁的手势。

 

“他要在钻石发布会演讲。”Lance解释，“这绝非小事。可以说 _举足轻重_ 。他需要有人帮他把演讲说出口，并在之后陪同他，为他翻译对话。”

 

Merlin挑起眉毛。通常，翻译的工作恰恰相反——当他为Lance工作时，Merlin总是 _为_ 个人翻译公众的发言，而不是面对大庭广众说话。“好吧，这的确与众不同。”

 

Lance露齿而笑。他把电话拿到耳边。“他正在考虑——”

 

“我没在考虑——”

 

Lance猛地把电话塞入Merlin手中，“她想和你说话。”

 

Merlin小心翼翼地将电话举到耳边。“唔，你好？”

 

“你有晚礼服吗？或是一件上好的西装也行。如果你没有，我可以帮你找一件——”

 

“唔，是的。是的，我有礼服。呃，抱歉，Gwen，对吗？”Merlin倾身向前把啤酒瓶放在了咖啡桌上。“我不知道Lance是怎么和你说的，但我——”

 

“我们会按市场价的三倍给你报酬——”

 

“这和钱无关，Gwen，而是因为——哇哦！”电话从Merlin手中落下，他扭动着脚掌远离Lance的脚跟。Lance拾起电话，保持着Merlin无法触及的距离。

 

“他会来的。”Lance兴高采烈地说，“是的，没有关系。我会亲自送他过来。我们离会场不远。二十分钟内，最多半小时，我们就能赶到。”

 

Merlin大声哀号，整个人沉入沙发。他多么希望刚才就告诉Lance自己并没有心情一起看电视，或者他必须赶回去工作，又或者……他没有继续听Lance和Gwen接下来的对话，直到Lance从沙发上一把拉起他，陪他走出公寓大门，他这才意识到他已经挂了电话。

 

“快去换衣服。”

 

“为什么你要逼我？”

 

“因为你是我的朋友，你需要结识其他人，而且你也希望我和我的梦中情人终成眷属。”

 

Merlin注视着Lance，久久未将视线移开，他真心希望能用眼神告诉Lance他错得有多么离谱，可Lance一把将他推到了走廊上。

 

“去换晚礼服！给你十分钟！”

 

 

 

**ooOOoo**

 

Merlin猜想，在他心底——极深、极深、极深——的某处，他是个秘密的浪漫主义者，而在他内心冰冷黑暗世界的一角，他 _愿意_ 相信这世上确实存在爱情小说里那种突如其来、一见钟情的烂俗故事。他想要亲眼见证——这也是为何他会同意接下这份差事的唯一解释。

 

到目前为止他所目睹的证据包括Lance对着Gwen眉飞色舞、彻底神魂颠倒的模样，以及Gwen对着Lance展露的羞怯笑容。虽然这在头五分钟内显得十分有趣，这无疑也是他在接下来六个月中不断戏弄取笑对方的上佳素材——至少能说上六个月——不过他们眉来眼去已有足足十分钟，而他们甚至都还没 _接吻_ 。

 

或许是Merlin愤世嫉俗了，可尽管Merlin在舞台上扮演着浪漫的角色，目睹着爱情的花结果，可同样的求爱和恋情却从不会在台下发生。更多的时候，一旦幕布落下，童话故事般梦幻的爱情当即烟消云散。一直以来，Merlin早已习惯了用各种方法竭力避免那些无望的恋情以及随之而来的恶果，可喜可贺的是他本人至今从未卷入某段注定一团糟的感情。

 

然而如今，看着Gwen和Lance在一起，Merlin没有一点不悦或是生气的情绪，不知为何，他竟然感觉 _好受多了_ 。也许他们的感情不会长久。也许他们将来会有自己的孩子，然后以场面难看的离婚收场，并在余下的一生中吵闹不停，可是当下，在这完美的一刻，Merlin看见了真实存在的感情。他的内心激动不安，胸口隐隐作痛——起伏的情感稍纵即逝，可眼前的两人让他想起了自己过往对感情的渴望，曾几何时，在他还未全然抹杀一切感情萌生的可能时，他确实曾对爱情抱有希冀，可一直以来他都只是借助廉价的平装爱情小说来满足自己对感情的体验和渴求，那些小说的封面上通常画着袒胸露腹的男人，他们肌肉线条分明，身躯健美强壮，一头长发迎风飘舞。

 

Merlin耐心等待。他翻阅着发布会的日程，留意着当晚活动的进行。他绕着小圈四处走动，来宾登记处的工作人员正收拾着东西，他们关上大门，准备收工前去参加这场盛宴接下来的活动，他向他们点头致意。Lance和Merlin拿到了刚刚打印完的通行证，凭借这张证明，他们可以进出Pendragon钻石发布会的每一个区域。Lance曾向Merlin例举了整场年度展会的亮点，但他并未仔细聆听，不过就他所知，Arthur正是这次活动举足轻重的原因，这个他即将为之提供翻译服务的男人，是公司新上任的年轻CEO，而今天是他首次在公众场合正式亮相。

 

至少，今天的工作不会无聊。在他短暂的翻译生涯中，他从未干过类似今天的工作——就连Lance也不曾接手相同的活儿。他们所做的大多数翻译工作包括去学校帮助各个年龄层的孩子、不时陪同出席员工大会、翻译各种报告和会议、协助培训课程、陪同客户预约就诊、赶往急救室应对突发情况，以及偶尔出庭协助审判。

 

Merlin总是坚持不对任何人抱有先见，但他就是情不自禁地想着那位他即将为之担任翻译的CEO。Lance开口闭口不离Gwen—— _Gwen这个，Gwen那个_ ——他几乎没有机会向他询问Arthur Pendragon的情况。可他的确想要知道这位客户究竟是双耳完全失聪还是仅仅听力存在障碍，他是否真的需要Merlin陪同左右，他的为人是沉默腼腆还是高傲吵闹，又或是介于两者之间。

 

他不由得想起了Will——想起了过去为他翻译的情景——他猜想着自己的好友此刻又在做些什么。距离他们上次相见已有数年，不过他十分肯定Will仍是他熟知的那个Will，傲慢自大，任性固执。

 

Merlin怀疑Will是否还会愿意再次和他说话。

 

Merlin一阵烦躁，他看了看手表，然后抬头瞥了眼Lance和Gwen，想瞧瞧他们 _你侬我侬_ 的两人时光是否结束。可显然还没有。

 

他徘徊四周，并在隐约扫过大厅内部的景象时当即止步。幸好他早已习惯了在公众面前亮相，因为消防门后空间里聚集着的人群令人叹为观止。上百人——人数极有可能已上千，这还是保守估计——身穿节日盛装的人们四处走动。女士们穿着华丽炫目的舞会礼服，男人们则大多按照要求穿上了正式晚装，不过仍有数名来宾选择身穿时髦的西装前来赴会。

 

Merlin庆幸自己并未在逃离演艺界时将礼服付之一炬，不然今晚的发布会上，他必会显得格格不入。不过话又说回来，或许当时他还是应该一把火烧了礼服——这么一来他便有了无法出席今天晚会的绝佳理由。

 

他不知道Lance和Gwen还要凝视彼此多久，他们看着对方的眼神就像是整个世界独留他们两人。而他只想速战速决，早早结束今晚的工作。

 

Merlin希望在向大众翻译Arthur的演讲之前至少能和他谈谈，可假如Arthur感到紧张，很有可能他并不想和陌生人见面，而是正忙着重新查看演讲稿。Merlin明白他该做好充足的准备——如果他事先知道要对听众说些什么，翻译会更进行地更为顺利。

 

Merlin再次回头瞥了一眼，他暗暗叹息。Lance和Gwen仍在眉来眼去，说实话，到了这个阶段，他内心深处的浪漫之火已尽数熄灭。他都忍不住想找一个牧师前来直接宣布两人结成夫妻，也省得他们还要假装从 _约会_ 的步骤循序渐进。Merlin可不希望届时必须聆听Lance夸夸而谈Gwen的活泼美好，也不希望到时不得不听喝醉了的Lance痛哭着宣布是自己配不上她。

 

最终打断这场爱的无声宣言的并不是他，发布会承办方的一名工作人员走到Gwen面前，出声提醒她，“我们真的得去后台了。”

 

“噢，没错！”Gwen大声说道，她环顾四周，目光牢锁Merlin。她伸出一只手臂死死缠上他的臂腕， _你别想逃_ 的意味显而易见，然后她开口说道，“你愿意在这个紧要关头赶来，我们非常感激。Arthur真的不想让他的舅舅代替他演说。就我本人而言，我也不想他上台，可假如我没有找到你，那——”

 

“变成一场灾难？”Merlin补充道。他的目光在Gwen和Lance之间来回徘徊。

 

“你简直 _无法_ 想象。”

 

Merlin心想也许他确实清楚。很久以前，当Merlin第一次出演主角时，他紧张得手足无措，最终不得不无奈让替演出场，可替代他的演员表演不堪入目。随之而来的评论惨不忍睹，其他演员和整个剧组无一不责怪Merlin，演出在上演后的一周便早早下档，观众们纷纷奔赴票房退票。几个月来的排练换来的却是所有演员的失业——除了Merlin，当时他年仅十六岁，没过多久就被实力相当的另一家歌剧院出手挖走，而其他人则整整失业了数月。

 

Merlin任由Gwen带领着他穿过人群。为了不让周围的嘈杂吵闹盖过他的声音，他倾身靠近，问道“我能事先见见Arthur吗？我得和他谈谈，弄清他的喜好，看一下他的演讲稿——”

 

“噢，没错，当然。我这儿有演讲稿的复件，不过我还是先带你去见Arthur吧。”Gwen回答。她停顿片刻，露出了略带歉意的微笑，“可能我该事先警告你，他现在有点紧张，或许他会变得非常……”

 

“风度翩翩？”Merlin接口。

 

Gwen打响手指，给了他一个 _没错，正是如此_ 的微笑。“风度翩翩。对，这个形容词真不错。不过我还是想先替他向你道歉。可只要你慢慢和他熟悉起来，就会明白他真的是个温和亲切的人。”

 

“我相信你的话。”Merlin向她保证。

 

“我们可以走了吗？”Gwen问道，可没等Merlin或是Lance出声回答，Gwen便领着他们再次一头扎进人群之中，她不着痕迹地避开了一切阻拦他们加快脚步的可能，电光火石之间，他们就已抵达舞台。Merlin十分感激有Lance紧跟身后。虽然或许Merlin不至于像当初仍是剧院新人时那般恐慌怯场，可Gwen坚决的态度以及眼前挡住他们去路的可怕保安都令他的内心渐渐开始不安。

 

保安二话不说让Gwen通过，但他们拦下了Merlin和Lance，在用写字板一一记下他们的证件号码和姓名后，这才放了行。

 

展会的后台和剧院演出开场前的后台大同小异。在场的有音效师、舞台监督、协调员以及灯光师。还有一些工作人员，他们或是四处搬动设备或是静静等待指示。要分辨其中有哪几位需要上台演讲并不困难，Merlin同样察觉到了协调员的焦虑，显然人数至今尚未到齐。如果Merlin没有记错日程，Arthur将在纪念仪式结束后第一个上台发言。

 

后台深处，高高挂起的垂直帷幕挡住了人群窥探的视线，瘦骨如柴的美丽女子聚集帷幕之后，Merlin猜想她们便是稍后将要上下T台的模特儿。这些模特儿的更衣室与帷幕之间设有一条过渡通道，身负武器的保安严严实实地将通道封锁起来。

 

Gwen拉着他走向舞台的前半部分，她指着前台说，“Arthur等下会站在这儿，舞台正中。我们会在T台上你能看得见他的位置摆上话筒。纪念仪式进行时，所有灯光都会熄灭—— _拜托_ 千万不要被话筒绊倒——灯光一暗，你就得上台就位。只有等到纪念仪式结束，Arthur上台时，灯光才会重新打开。对于这样的安排，你没有问题吧？你不会怯场的，是不是？噢，不，拜托告诉我一切都好，我忘了问——”

 

“他不会有问题。”Lance轻哼一声，意味深长地挑起眉毛看向Merlin。

 

“我没事。”Merlin回答，他尽力对Gwen展露安抚人心的笑容，却在心底希望要是Lance没有对他的背景了如指掌该有多好，因为这是一个——和其他任何理由相比——让他此时得以顺利脱身的完美借口。

 

为何每当他需要些好借口时，他就是一个也想不起来？

 

Merlin向前稍稍探了探身子，他在脑中描绘起前往T台的路径，先后朝着不同的方向计算起步数。他着重记下了话筒的位置——Gwen说的没错。假如他绊倒在地，他便会在T台边缘摔断脖子。届时血溅四周，人群尖叫。场面势必相当难看。

 

Merlin漫不经心地想着或许他就该这么干——至少这会成为逃离今晚工作的另一个借口。

 

他相当清楚从舞台摔落的严重后果；从T台摔下更是不堪设想，任何方向上踏错一步便意味着万劫不复。长年累月的训练磨练了他计算步伐的技巧——百分之九十九的时间，他能准确无误地抵达目标地点。或者该说，至少一年之前，他对此驾轻就熟。但愿如今的他在这项技能上并未生疏。

 

立于舞台之上，却一点也不紧张，这样的体验让他感觉十分奇怪。过往表演生涯临近终点时的音乐会上，曾经萦绕他胸中的焦虑——仿佛有只看不见的手紧紧抓住他的心脏，不断用力挤压而产生的压迫感——此刻并未出现。他猜想这正是因为他清楚此次公众关注的焦点并不 _是他_ 。

 

这个认识不可思议地令他安心。

 

“这样的安排对我来说没有问题。”Merlin再度开口，与其说是消除Gwen的疑虑，不如说是为自己打气。他环顾四周，寻找他的客户。

 

他首先注意到了一个中等身材的男人，男人有着一头黑色的短发，双鬓灰白，他的嘴角挂着似乎总也抹不去的假笑，两条弓形的眉毛下是一双又小又圆的眼睛。他正站在穿衣镜前——镜子是为模特儿准备的，供她们在踏上T台前最后一次检查着装。他调整了一下自己的领带，拉了拉身上的长款燕尾服以抚平布料上的褶皱。他的双唇一开一合，默默背诵着演讲。

 

Merlin觉得像是看见了一只俯冲直下的乌鸦，肆意掠夺最后一点残余的闪亮饰品，然后拍打着翅膀离开，为自己秘藏的宝藏增添又一个战利品。

 

Gwen的手指轻按他的手臂，“那个人就是Arthur。”

 

顺着Gwen的手势，Merlin看见了一个和他年龄相差无几的男人——或许比他年长几岁。男人远远站立帷幕一边，所处的位置恰巧挡去了人群的视线，却又让他得以对四周的情况一览无遗，人们在他眼前走动，他们喝着香槟，吃着开胃点心，和老友们闲聊畅谈，与陌生人建立新的关系。

 

而他……

 

是的，Merlin至今的人生中，大部分时间他接触的都是俊男美女。这是伴随职业而来的危险诱惑——是过去的职业，他坚定地纠正自己。男子们身型修长，形似加里·格兰特。女子们纤细苗条，婀娜多姿，貌如玛丽莲·梦露，又神似年轻的伊丽莎白·泰勒。还有些男人肩膀宽阔，体型健硕，足以媲美橄榄球运动员。

 

他曾见过所有那些声名显著的美丽影星，他们的名字常年高挂午后剧院的招牌看板，在好莱坞大型聚光灯下熠熠生辉。他曾和他们一同站上红毯，也曾与他们一起逃离残暴的狗仔队和疯狂的粉丝，他和他们在各个城市的大街小巷奔跑穿行躲避追逐，而当时的Merlin不过只是恰巧落脚那个城市，根本不知道他所处城市的名字。

 

他曾和他们约会，假如演出大获成功后在后台与另一个演员的耳鬓厮磨也能算是约会的话。他曾和不知名的新人演员共享一夜激情，除了在大银幕上，事后他一次都不曾和这些演员相见。他曾和百老汇的巨星相视而笑，用微斜的脑袋和轻轻的点头回答他们无言的提问。他曾收到他们塞入手中的房卡，耳边听见的是他们用低沉沙哑的声音悄悄说出的房间号码。他从不曾敲响女人的房门——他会将她们的钥匙从门缝推入房内。可是男人——

 

Merlin已见过了世间所有的美貌，不论男女，不论是美得绝世超伦，还是惊世脱俗，他都曾亲眼目睹。他们曾一度吸引了他的注意，可一旦和他们告别，他们的关系也就到此为止。没有一人能够抓住他的心。

 

然而Arthur……

 

小麦般金黄色的短发丝毫不显死板，没有一点胡茬的下巴坚毅挺立。他的脸庞仿佛用大理石雕凿而成，精美的宛如出自文艺复兴时期大师的手笔，他的颧骨线条分明，鼻子则像罗马雕塑般饱满笔挺。从Merlin站立的位置，他分辨不出Arthur眼睛的色彩，不过他看得出来对方的双眼萦绕思绪。他的双唇紧紧抿起，唇瓣呈现一抹深粉红色。

 

他没有坐立不安。他没有步履不稳。他站立原地，纹丝不动。

 

Arthur之所以在其他发言者中显得引人注目并非因为他上身的白色礼服或是下身的黑色西裤，也并非因为他穿着的黑色西装背心，或是戴着的腰带及领带。他之所以格外显眼正是因为他的岿然不动，他的身上完全没有其他发言者的焦虑不定，也不像他们一般四处走动，试图在轮到自己上台演讲之前缓解心中的急躁不安。

 

Merlin竭力想要找到一个词来形容Arthur Pendragon，可脑海中浮现的唯一一个词汇便是…… _与众不同_ 。

 

并非贬义的 _与众不同_ 。完全不是。Arthur显得沉着冷静，平和安宁，同时镇定自若。他宛如炙热阳光下波澜不惊的大海，又像是隔绝深沉暗涌的宁静安谧，仿佛周围台风席卷肆虐，他却正是那沉寂的风暴中心。

 

不知为何，Merlin紧绷的肩膀放松了下来。一时间，短短一瞬，回荡他脑中纷乱嘈杂的喧嚣归于寂静。一时间，短短一瞬，弥漫Merlin眼前的浓雾消散，多年来迷蒙的思绪从未如此明朗清晰。一时间，短短一瞬，，Merlin心中常年的防备土崩瓦解。

 

此刻宛如天赐之福。

 

然而快乐并未持续。当然不会。Merlin再也不会拥有如此幸福。

 

手臂上传来的轻柔碰触恰似斩断古堡吊闸的重击。眼前，弓箭手飞奔而至，极速射出的箭头在城墙上留下一个个坑洞。军队整装集结，严阵以待以抵抗来自敌人的猛烈进攻。Merlin大吃一惊，他扭动着身体远离手臂上的桎梏。

 

可在他身边的只是Gwen，她对他微微一笑，笑容中充满鼓励，“我们过去见他吧。”

 

Merlin深深呼吸。他再度打量起Arthur，仅仅是男人存在于此这个事实便已安抚了他纷乱不安的灵魂，他想要牢牢将他的模样记下。他挣脱了Gwen温柔的拉扯。他想要立刻转身，他想要远远走开，他不想最终和男人见面却发现他和其他人一样没有任何不同。有人竟能显得对一切不以为意同时又显得对事事满怀关心，他想要将这样的存在原封不动保存心底。他想要在失去机会之前，早早把这转瞬即逝的安宁牢锁内心。

 

可是当他的目光再次落到Arthur身上，他发现有什么不同了。面前的男人下巴绷起，牙关紧咬，他脸上的肌肉僵硬，他的眼睛微微眯起。

 

他在深不可测的绝境中孤军奋战，只身一人，形单影只。

 

Merlin用力咽下一口口水，竭尽全力忽略心中那无法定义的汹涌情感。

 

他紧跟Gwen的步伐。

 

* * *

 

Arthur想起了自己儿时曾站在相似的舞台上，当时仍是个孩子的他躲藏在厚重的帷幕后。他的父亲会轻拍一下Arthur的肩膀，然后走到话筒前发表整场年度发布会的开幕演讲。事后Uther会来到后台，伸出双臂抱起Arthur，并在Arthur的母亲走上舞台前给她一个亲吻。他们父子二人会站立原地，Uther看着Ygraine，满面笑容，Arthur注视着他的母亲，充满敬畏，台上，她简短地说了几句便退居一旁，任由自己的艺术作品说明一切，参加发布会的模特儿当即身戴一组组璀璨珠宝闪亮登场。

 

那些日子，Arthur觉得周围的人群滑稽有趣。孩子们很少被带来参加钻石发布会，然而人们很快便明白Arthur的到场理所应当。设计师、工匠、投资人以及所有重要人士全都认识他；他们看着他长大。他们一眼就能认出他。

 

“我还记得当时你只有这么高。”

 

“你和你的母亲长得真像。”

 

倘若他们胆子够大，他们会轻捏他的双颊；他们会在他经过时亲切地对他微笑。他们会递给他展台糖果盆中的糖果，又或是试图悄悄地往他的口袋里塞入介绍展品的手册，满心期待他的母亲在将衣服送洗之前发现这些小册子。

 

他很早便看透了他们的把戏。他们希望他为他们谋利，那么作为回报，他们也得为他效力。突然，他拥有的不仅只是和他母亲相似的容貌，还兼具了他父亲那精明狡猾的手段，以及才华横溢的头脑。

 

不过这也已是很久以前的事了。青少年时期，他的出现确实吸引了不少年轻男女的注意，他们是展会的幕后工作者——当时的他同样被逼前来工作，有时他能结交到一些朋友，可那些友谊常常仅仅为期一周，在展览闭幕后便也灰飞烟烬。

 

他对发布会无所不知。每一个节奏，每一次高潮和低潮，他全数知晓。他对钻石生意了如指掌——从开采、回收、到切割和打磨，他全都一清二楚。他明白完成每个设计背后的创造过程，这些设计成品无一不带着Pendragon公司生产线特有工艺手法的烙印。他之所以知道这些正是出于他父母的指导。

 

如今，他们离他而去，这份职责将由Arthur担起。

 

是 _Arthur_ 。而非Agravaine。也非董事会的其他成员。现在这是他的公司，且只属于他的公司。一切事务由他决断。一切决策由他定夺。

 

他必须牢牢将点这印刻在心。他不能忘记。他绝不允许他的舅舅扰乱他的心绪。 _Arthur_ 暨Pendragon股份有限公司，而不是Agravaine。

 

今晚，出席发布会的人们将会清楚地看到这点。他们会的。他们会想起那个在展台之间横冲直撞的孩子，想起那个喜欢躲进桌布帷幕底下，又爱把折叠照片展板当成私人攀爬架的孩子。他们也会记得那个帮助他们一起搬运展品的少年，记得那个用有着不下任何展会协调员的自信神情回答所有问题并且对他们下达指令的少年，他们还会记得那个得以保证所有灯光都有电源插座可用并在他们烦躁不安时调配额外保安到场的少年。

 

所有在场的人将会重新认识Arthur，这个成年的他，这个早在成人之前，就曾在Pendragon股份有限公司一个又一个岗位上轮番工作的男人，这个在少年时期就已接下高级职位，并且为他父亲分担重责，又为他母亲的设计出力的男人。

 

如今，大局由他全权掌控。

 

各种想法在Arthur心中挣扎纠结许久，最终他下定决心，即使他们不能及时找到一名翻译，他也不会让Agravaine上台演说。观众听不懂他的话有什么关系，他的声音过高或过低又有什么关系？假如他的语速过快，将会产生怎样的影响？而如果，最终，大众以为Arthur过于胆小而无法走入聚光灯又该怎么办？Arthur早已决定，比起让观众目睹他的弱点，更糟的不外乎是令公众亲眼见证他的胆怯。

 

Arthur静待Gwen确认是否有人能够填补他的翻译一职，于此同时，他做好准备，想象着自己跨出步伐走上舞台，想象着自己在话筒前站直身体，用自己的声音，亲自发表演说，他会尽力做到最好。假如他的舅舅认为他会令公司颜面尽失——那么，好吧，那是他的问题，因为他的父母显然从不这么认为。他给自己打气鼓劲，回想起所有那些曾在他开口说话时在场的人们，无论哪一次，他们似乎都能毫无困难地理解他的话语。如果这在过去不曾成为问题，那么现在当然也不会是问题。

 

尽管内心自信满满，然而当Gwen告诉他，她确实找到了翻译，并且他正向会场赶来时，Arthur还是因为猛然涌上心头的如释重负而几乎掉落舞台。

 

刹那之间，心中的焦虑和紧张被羞耻所替代，他的自尊已伤痕累累。Arthur讨厌依靠别人。从小到大，他坚持独立自主，他努力去适应任何环境，找出协调一切的方法。但他不可能总是迁就别人——因此在节奏飞快的商业会议或是场面混乱的公众活动上，他需要一名翻译时时陪伴身边。

 

Gwen高兴地向他描述着即将到场的男人，Arthur轻轻点头回应。他是Lance的朋友。虽然他很久之前便辞去了翻译的工作，但他确实有资格证书。他能流利地使用ASL和LSQ——美国手语及法国法国手语，无疑是适合这份工作的理想人选，因为Arthur同时使用并且能够理解这两种语言。他还是为数不多真正拥有晚礼服的人。而，最重要的是，他已在途中，即使Arthur在最后一刻失去了自己开口演讲的勇气，他也无需请求Gwen充当他的翻译。

 

这是全部他所关心的信息。剩下的内容，他并没有仔细聆听。但不听并不意味着他不再焦虑。

 

Arthur的眼角瞥见了某些动静，他及时转身，看着Gwen向他走近。她的身边陪伴着两名男子。Arthur认出了Lance，身穿黑色礼服的他帅气依然，和Arthur初识他时一样俊美。

 

Arthur默默对自己说所有养眼的男人都是直男实在可惜。倘若换一种场合——假如此刻他没有深陷父母突然离世的动荡，假如他无需废寝忘食地工作以避免公司毁于一旦，假如他没有经历职位的突然转变，又假如他不用匆忙接手举办钻石发布会，最关键的是，假如Gwen没有在每每和Lance通电话时便容光焕发，神采熠熠，那么Arthur或许会尝试 _出手_ 。

 

只需一晚。只要——他只想和某个能够理解听不见声音究竟是何种感觉的人在一起。他想和能够真正注意到他的存在，不会让他自觉 _不如_ 常人的人一起。

 

但是这不公平。对喜欢Lance的Gwen不公平。对痴迷Gwen的Lance同样不公平。更重要的是，对Arthur自己也不公平，但这只是因为他明白自己永远会要求更多——他总是希望从短短一夜的激情中 _得到_ 更多东西。

 

而如果让Arthur实话实说，Lance并不是Arthur喜欢的类型。

 

Arthur看了一眼Gwen身后的男人，可他还没能仔细打量，Gwen便开始朝他比划。

 

“他简直完美无缺。他的声音宛如天籁。”

 

Arthur松了口气，他甚至没有意识到自己竟然屏息已久，对于Gwen的认可，他微微点头表示谢意。今晚，他希望他的演说得以顺利无阻地进行，倘若他不必用听上去完全像个白痴的声音演讲，那是再好不过了。

 

Gwen改变了位置，她站到一侧，用手语说道，“你还记得Lance？”

 

“我记得Lance。”Arthur回答。他没有用手语，而是直接伸出了手，“很高兴你能赶来。非常感谢你能在这么短的时间里找到合适的人选。”

 

“我不用费劲去找。”Lance开口说道，不过他同时打起了手语。他的手语十分精准，动作幅度并不大，但是却多少有些刻意吸引对方注意的痕迹。“他是我的隔壁邻居。”

 

“那真是太幸运了。”Arthur说道，他的目光在Lance身上逗留片刻以免Lance还有什么需要补充。可Arthur恰巧目睹了Lance的视线移向Gwen却再也无法离开，同时对她露出如痴如醉微笑的一刻。Arthur暗自叹息，转而看向另一个陌生人。

 

他瞬间不能动弹。

 

他注意到的第一件事便是男人身上的晚礼服为剪裁讲究的定制服装，衣服贴和着他的身体宛如第二层肌肤一般舒适。和其他参加展会的宾客相比，他的衣料也相对更好，不过还是不如Arthur身上的西装。

 

这名翻译——Arthur有些尴尬地意识到自己并未留心Gwen刚才告诉他的名字——他镇定自若的神态仿佛过去曾无数次身穿晚礼服出席类似的场合，不经意间流露而出的优雅随意丝毫没有刻意为之的痕迹。这名翻译的身上除了应有的职业素养，似乎还具备了 _另一层_ 特质。

 

他显得谨慎，却也友好；细心，但也警惕；他看上去小心翼翼，可又愿意对他人表示善意。Arthur回想起了自己曾在街道上看见的一只小狗，数个少年朝它丢掷东西，戏弄折磨无所不用其极。可即便惊吓害怕，疲惫不堪，本该再也没有理由信任人类的小狗，却仍会向着Arthur跑去，它的尾巴在双腿之间摆动，任由着他爱抚喂食，顺从地跟着他前往懂得关心和爱护的人类身边。

 

Arthur不明白心中想要照顾眼前这个男人的感受是什么，然而席卷而来的情感势不可挡，几乎令他沉溺。Arthur移开了视线，可仅仅片刻之后，他的目光再度牢锁他的翻译，这一次，两人四目相对。他的眼睛是柔和的灰蓝，瞳孔周围闪烁着一抹亮金，在黑色睫毛鲜明的对比下，他的眼睛显得格外璀璨明亮，同时又无疑深藏着不曾流露的感情。

 

他的双唇——不厚。也不薄。他的唇瓣完美至极，稍稍弯起的上唇下方是较为饱满的下唇，他的牙齿轻咬着下唇唇角。Arthur希望他开口说话，猜想他说话时是爱小声咕哝低语，还是会字字发音清晰，而假如Arthur不愿刻意去分辨他的言语，他是否又能够理解他说出的话语。不过这似乎丝毫不令Arthur困扰，因为只要有机会，不论何时，他觉得他都愿意将目光停留这对唇瓣之上。

 

他的颧骨令人惊叹不已——高起的线条锐利分明，仿佛就连羽毛飘落其上也会因颧骨的锋利一分为二。他的下巴消瘦，漫长一日过后出现的细小胡茬遍布下颚皮肤。他的耳朵略微突出，卷曲的黑发半是遮住了耳垂。他留着一头短发，并不整齐的发丝透着别样的格调。

 

Arthur想将视线收回，从上至下好好打量一番，然而男人的双手吸引了他的注意。

 

他的双手有力，手指修长。他的指甲并未留长，指关节处的皮肤粗糙不平。但让Arthur彻底沉迷的却是他的手语，舞动着的手掌和手指，动作干净利落，优雅得体。

 

“你一定就是Arthur。我叫Merlin。很高兴见到你。”

 

两人的姓名经由手指拼写而成，仿佛一只蝴蝶在空中鼓翼振翅。他的手语，每一个姿势无不清晰明了，独具个人风格的比划表明使用手语时间的漫长，他手上的动作自然流畅，没有一丝刻意。而在目睹了Gwen那草率仓促，总是没有停顿的比划之后，见到这样的手语着实令人如释重负，即便Lance那谨慎、无声的姿势也无法与其比拟。

 

“同样很高兴见到你。”Arthur说着握住了Merlin伸出的手。他的握手坚定有力，叫人安心。Arthur不愿放开他的手。他没有在意紧紧纠缠内心的焦虑，因为此时此刻，他的翻译—— _Merlin_ ——就在这里，再也没有什么借口可以阻止他亲自上台演说。

 

Merlin想必是察觉了Arthur的担心，因为他向Arthur微微一笑。他打起手语，同时开口说道，“我知道时间很紧。不如我们开始准备吧？”

 

Arthur感激地发现阅读Merlin的唇语一如理解他那精准的手语一样简单。“好主意。Gwen告诉你具体的安排了吗？”

 

“她说了。”Merlin比划着说，“你有演讲稿的复印件吗？我想事先看一下——只要通读一遍上下文——”

 

“我有。”Gwen一只手打着手语，另一只手翻起了手提包。她拿出几张折叠着的纸页，将它们递给Merlin。

 

Merlin丝毫没有惊讶。“长篇大论。”

 

“如果对你来说太长的话，”Arthur刚开口，Merlin便挥动双手打断了他。

 

“一点儿也不。假如有必要，我还能给你补充加词。”Merlin比划道。

 

Arthur激动地眯起双眼，可Merlin接下来所料未及的行为当即打消了他的所有冲动。他朝Arthur使了个眼色——他 _使了个眼色_ ——同时扬起一抹灿烂无比的笑容，Arthur顿时 _头晕目眩_ 。这一刻，他隐约看见了面具下真实的Merlin，如此鲜活，如此生动——Arthur _目瞪口呆_ ，Merlin胆敢这么和他说话，而他竟然忘了生气。

 

怒火瞬间消失，速度之快令Arthur几乎没有感觉到自己竟有生气的打算。他无法解释，可当前的一幕让他觉得十分有趣。他刚准备开口反驳，可话还没说出口，Merlin外露的情感再次封闭。他脸上只留下职业化的微笑。他示意了一下Gwen身后的位置，用手语翻译，“那是演讲稿？”

 

Arthur转身看着他的舅舅靠近。Merlin变换了位置，他站到一边以免挡住Arthur的视线，他先是指了指Gwen，接着开始用手语表达她的话语。“我刚在商务中心打印完演讲稿。”

 

Gwen撒着谎，而只需Arthur和Gwen两人知晓这一事实便已足矣。

 

Merlin又指了指Agravaine。“正是时候。我得看一遍，但在开场之前，我不认为我有足够的时间记下全文。我可能必须即兴发挥，不过我会尽力——”

 

“事实上。”Gwen说道，一边的Merlin敏捷地躲过了Agravaine想要从他手臂下抽走打印稿的企图。“我们替Arthur找了一名翻译。这是——”

 

“我以为我们已达成一致，发表演讲的人是我。”Agravaine厉声对Arthur说道，他向前挡住Arthur的视线，遮住了Merlin的身影。

 

“我说我会考虑，舅舅。”Arthur坚决地回答，他越过Agravaine的肩膀看了Merlin一眼，他发现Merlin全神贯注地看着他，一股暖流趟过心底。Arthur紧张的情绪突然平息；Merlin挑起眉毛，充满鼓励地对他点点头，自信涌上Arthur的心头，他甚至不知道自己缺的正是信心。他注视着Agravaine，开口说道，“您自己也说了。您没有足够的时间记下演说稿。我想还是我亲自上台吧。”

 

“我以为你明白为何这不是个好主意。”Agravaine说道，眉头微微皱起。

 

一丝疑虑刺痛他的内心。Arthur低下脑袋，而当他再度抬起双眼，他发现Merlin已走到一边，他的身影不再被Agravaine遮挡，他的双眼看着Arthur，目不转睛。这同时令他尴尬窘迫，又惊人地让他格外宽慰放心。Merlin看着Arthur的目光仿佛他有着举足轻重的意义。好像他是至关重要的存在。Arthur不明白为何一个完全陌生的人——这个完全陌生的人——能让他有这样的感觉，但他不愿失去这种感觉。

 

“我会上台演讲，舅舅。”Arthur说着转身，他意味深长地朝Merlin点了点头。

 

“假如您不介意，我和Merlin在发布会开始前还有一些问题需要一起讨论。”

 

 

 

**ooOOoo**

 

他花了整整一分钟适应漆黑一片的世界，数盏顶灯微弱的光线驱散了墨色的黑暗。

 

一组短片经由放映机投射到舞台后部升起的银幕上，银幕的光亮成了室内唯一的光源。Merlin站立T台之上，面前竖立着话筒；Arthur则站立远处的舞台中央，他一动不动，Merlin几乎分辨不出他的身影。

 

曾有一度，Merlin经历过严重的演出恐慌，当时的他常常不得不在自己弄脏其他演员的戏服之前扑向垃圾桶把紧张的情绪吐个干净。现在的他却并未感到一点焦虑，这让他着实松了口气。

 

经验告诉他接下来Arthur的陈述将以两种情况收场——开始几分钟的手语乱成一团，但随着演讲的进行而渐渐流畅，又或者是整场演讲狼狈不堪，甚至不得不在半途中断，只因Arthur已不省人事地倒地不起。

 

起初他以为Arthur在舞台上的纹丝不动源于紧张，然而当发布会承办方的工作人员开始播放事先准备好的纪念仪式背景音乐，Merlin这才明白 _为何_ Arthur站立原地不能动弹。在场的观众无不充满敬意，他们鸦雀无声，Merlin听见了从距离舞台最近处的人群里传来的轻声哭泣——观众中有Pendragon夫妇的朋友，而即便对那些和这个家庭没有私交的人们而言，Ygraine与Uther亦是 _重要_ 的存在。

 

纪念仪式让Merlin想念起了自己的母亲。内心长久以来刻意隔绝的情感让Merlin喉头一紧。Merlin并没有继续关心仪式的进行，他任由自己的视线锁定毫无特色的舞台地面——银幕上，一组组Pendragon夫妇的照片接连展现，从他们初识，直到结婚乃至婚后生活，其中还混杂了一些他们身处异国他乡的照片，外加夫妇二人身穿典雅礼服出席一个个慈善筹款会的纪念。仪式的背景音乐真切深沉，溢满伤感，Merlin无法忽略回荡的乐曲，他只得一次又一次用力吞咽着口水以免喉咙哽咽。

 

早前，当Arthur全神贯注地阅读演讲稿时，并未如他那般专心的Merlin曾抬头看向Gwen，无声地询问她整篇演讲是否为Arthur亲自撰写。她立刻坚定地向他点头，Arthur随即转过脑袋向他征求意见。

 

_演讲稿写得很精彩，Merlin本想这么说，可他吞下了刚到嘴边的话语。Arthur的声音带着一丝颤抖，他的口气中隐匿着不自信，看似完美无瑕的表象之下暗藏一缕不安。_

_“我觉得还能凑合着用。”Merlin打起手语。他不知道是什么促使他这么回答，也不知道是什么让他想用挑衅打趣的方法使对方放松下来，不过从Arthur神态的迅速转变来看，他成功分散了他的注意力。_

_Arthur挑起一侧眉毛，说话的语气既有些委屈，又有些愤愤不平，“凑合？”_

_“这还算不上是至今我见过的最差一份演讲稿。”Merlin用手语说，完全没有在意Gwen睁大的双眼和Lance无法合上的双唇。_

_“要是你最后搞砸了，可别怪稿子不好。”Arthur反驳。_

_“我才不会。”Merlin继续比划，“我会怪你。”_

_“别犯傻了。”Arthur说完转身，谈话到此为止。Gwen圆睁的眼睛似乎更大了，原来还真有人能把眼睛睁得那么大。一边的Lance狠狠看向Merlin，目光中满是警告，仿佛在说稍后他们得好好谈谈何为正当言行，不过Arthur的话没能骗过Merlin。这个男人对自己的演讲稿自信满满——他需要的只是有人指点他看清这点。刚才的戏弄打趣起了作用；他的唇角扬起一抹微笑，早前和他舅舅谈话时紧紧綳起的双肩也卸去了压力。_

 

或许是Arthur的沉默无言，又或许是他的专心致志，可不管是什么，和Arthur在一起让Merlin觉得非常自在，过去的多年间，不论和谁在一起，他从未有过这样的感觉。Merlin唯一的遗憾只是一旦今晚的工作结束，他便再也不会和Arthur相见。

 

灯光逐渐黯淡，纪念仪式进入尾声。音乐最后的几个音节回荡萦绕空中。舞台依然一片漆黑——某个策展人想要戏剧性停顿的效果，不过台下的观众恰好利用这一时机在开幕演讲之前擦去脸上的泪水，平复起伏的情绪。

 

黑暗的室内并未如Merlin预料一般亮起——Arthur冷静的外表显露一丝波澜，他向后瞥了一眼，想要知道为何过了这么久灯光还未打开。他耐心等待，可Merlin仍是从他的神态中察觉到了犹豫的痕迹，片刻后，灯光终于变幻，聚光灯将他笼罩。

 

观众中传来轻柔的掌声。

 

后台处的帷幕微微一动。Gwen挥舞着的手掌吸引了Merlin的注意。他的心猛然一沉，Gwen正用手语绝望地对他说——“话筒没有声音。拖住他。”

 

_话筒没有声音_ 等同于“你完了。”Merlin曾经历过帷幕升起不久前音效系统罢工的情景，在那样的环境下演出，在座的观众欣赏的不是世界一流的歌剧，而是一出比谁嗓门更大的闹剧。

 

Merlin正打算举起手警告Arthur，想要告诉他延长停顿的时间，稍等片刻，或是返回后台找人另做简短说明。然而当他看向男人，Merlin眼中所见的便只有此刻是多么不堪一击。这个瞬间对Arthur至关重要。Arthur今晚的亮相 _必须_ 成功，他的演讲 _必须_ 顺利。

 

Arthur看着他，用轻微的点头询问他是否 _准备好了_ ，Merlin不确定是什么促使他举起手握住话筒并确保话筒确实 _悄无声息_ ，可一年多来首次，Merlin闭上了眼睛，刻意呼唤起他的魔法。

 

_拜托，拜托，拜托了。出现吧。拜托了。_

 

他的魔法已有很长一段时间无法发挥应有的作用——前提还是魔法愿意回应他的召唤——他的魔法已失效许久。他在背后交叉起手指，向上天祈求好运。

 

Merlin只是需要一丁点儿魔法。只要能够让他施加一个小小的咒语便已足矣。这个要求难道很高吗？曾几何时，当他因演出接连不断，休息严重缺乏而精疲力竭时，他依靠的便是魔法，是他的魔法帮助他用额外的嗓音达到了最高的音域。可同样的魔法已早早弃他而去，很早以前，他的魔法便开始忽隐忽现，渐渐消失远离，而当他的职业生涯临近终点时，他甚至再也不能使用魔法的力量。

 

从那以后，Merlin从未故意探寻体内的魔法。也似乎从未有那么一刻能与此时这般同日而语。

 

当Merlin召唤起他的魔法，他等待着随之而来的空洞和虚无。他本以为他的魔法会抗拒这急切的掌控，悄然蜷缩成团，躲进他遥不可及的壁垒。然而他的魔法急速冲涌而至，力量之强让他大吃一惊地倒吸一口冷气，Merlin在如释重负与欣喜若狂中颤抖，他感受着肌肤上刺激的跃动。

 

他点头回应Arthur。 _我准备好了_ ，他比划道。

 

Arthur放下了交叉胸前的手臂，他的双手垂落身侧。Arthur别具深意地注视着会场地板，片刻之后，他举起双手，打起了手语。

 

他双手的动作严密精确，优雅得体，同时又饱含感情，Merlin注视着他，心醉神驰。他惊讶地发现自己竟能在短短几个手语之间毫无困难地明白Arthur的感觉。Merlin渴望在那比划的姿势中沉沦，他想要深陷其中不可自拔。

 

可相反地，他狠狠吸了一口气，深深呼吸，魔法在胸中翻涌，他竭尽所能吐字清晰，经魔法放大的声音充斥整个会议大厅。

 

“女士们，先生们，晚上好。我是Arthur Pendragon。”

 

Arthur放下双手，稍作停顿。会场一度寂静无声，人们的注意力转向舞台。Arthur仿佛生来便是久经历练的主持人，他时机恰好地选择了在场所有人倾身靠近舞台的一刻重新打起手语，他的动作气势恢宏，好似能够包容整个世界。

 

Merlin根据他的姿势变化声音，他尽力压低嗓音，用深沉的口吻说道，“请允许我在此欢迎你们前来参加第二十五届Pendragon钻石发布会。”

 

不远处传来充满笑意的低声惊呼，喃喃道出的话语饱含欣喜，Merlin似乎听见有人说了一句 _和他父亲一样爱出风头_ 。

 

Arthur不急不躁，他专注地望着观众，等待掌声渐渐平息。他解开了外套的纽扣，双手插入裤袋，对着台下观众展露纵容的微笑。

 

最终，当他再度举起双手，手语比划的姿态已全然不同。此刻的他显得克制压抑，神情严肃。

 

“十年前，我和家人一起去了南非。父亲带我前往公司股东旗下的一个矿井。他给了我一把铲子和一个圆筒，让我和当地的男人一起工作，这些男人正是我们一直赖以为生的劳动力。他们中有高个，也有矮个，他们中有青年，也有老人。来自数个不同部落的他们所说的语言包括聪加语、索托语和祖鲁语等。当时的我手足无措，六神无主，因为我只是一个年轻的白人男孩，他们说的话我一句也听不懂。”

 

“在我看来，这些男人竟能找到共事的方法简直就是奇迹，他们不可思议地能够交流沟通，而尽管我的身体有所不足，他们仍是热情地欢迎我，仅仅只是因为我挑起了担子，减去了他们的负重，即便只是暂时而已。”

 

Arthur稍稍停顿，等待观众理解他的话语。没有人会错过其中暗指的意义。如今他站立人群之前，只是依靠双手进行演讲。但他已成功找到一种方法表达自己的思想，正如十年前的他和说着外语的人们对话一样， _自然_ ，如果他能做到，其他人也能做到。

 

Merlin不禁微笑，即使无人能在黑暗中看见他的笑容。Arthur的写作技巧令他钦佩不已，可阅读演讲稿是一回事， _聆听_ Arthur的演说又完全是另一回事，看着他抑扬顿挫的姿势，目睹那些安静无声的停顿，感受所有高低不同的重音强调，都是全然不同的体验。

 

对Merlin而言，试图用合适的声音展示Arthur的情感是项挑战。

 

“我去那儿不是仅仅工作几个小时便可收工，也不是干上一天就能打道回府。噢，当然不是。我的父亲另有打算。他准备让我在那儿干上整整一个夏天。当时的我只是一个少年。你们可以想象情况有多糟。”

 

“第一天结束时，我的双肩疼痛，手臂酸疼，两手布满水泡，假如还要我背着重达六十磅的圆筒走上矿井泥泞湿滑的斜坡，我敢说我的腰必定累断，于是我不断诉苦。我以为如果我抱怨个不停，父亲会放过我，让我在办公室找份轻松的工作，不会再送我去做繁重的苦力，因为我很肯定不到一周，矿井的活儿就能把我累死。当时父亲看着我，他注视了我很久，然后嘱咐我去休息，因为第二天一大早起床后我便得回到矿井继续工作。”

 

Arthur的描述足具戏剧效果，他先是指了指肩膀，接着垂下双臂，最后凝视起两手，仿佛手上依然满是可怕的伤疼痕迹，他的神情显得纠结委屈。

 

“我能做的只剩一件事。我找到我的母亲，求她去劝劝父亲。”

 

Arthur的手语透着不屑，仿佛信心十足父母中的另一人必能救他于水火之中。人群中传来轻笑。

 

“我的母亲，上帝保佑她，她让我好好休息，告诉我明天一大早我就得回去矿井继续工作。”

 

Arthur转动眼睛。观众们失声大笑，笑声此起彼伏。Arthur的双手再次插入裤袋，他耸了耸肩膀，露出一副 _这就是父母。你还能拿他们怎么办？_ 的神情，动作简直和叛逆期青少年指南手册上一模一样。

 

Arthur适时在台上来回踱步，他先向一侧走了几步，接着又向另一侧走了几步，最后回到了舞台中间的位置。他伸手梳理头发，对着台下听众扬起一抹苦笑。他的表情，他的姿势，都是如此真实自然，零星的掌声从观众席响起。

 

Merlin举起的双手停留半空之中，他摆动手掌示意Arthur观众的反应。Arthur想必是看见了他的动作，因为他当即收敛言行，低下了脑袋，他的目光牢锁地面，双颊染上红晕。

 

他那尴尬不安的羞愧反而增加了掌声。

 

Merlin欣然微笑。一些演员的表演还不如Arthur此刻的演讲，他曾见过不少演员甚至无法激发观众半点回应。

 

掌声平息。Merlin放下双手。Arthur朝他微微轻点脑袋，接着又注视观众片刻，才开始继续演讲。

 

“当时在矿井中的大多数人成了我的朋友。有位名叫Yerome的老人，他的身型只有我的一半，可他不仅强壮，而且坚毅，他能徒手将一头奔逃中的水牛压制得不能动弹。有个叫Neidi的男人，他的手掌长如铁铲，可他能仅仅依靠指尖便从坚硬的花岗岩石块中挖出最小的钻石原石。还有个叫Einoch的男孩，他主动前来照顾我，向我展示怎么使用绳索。是他教会了我如何在黑暗的矿井中行走。告诉我该怎么鉴别不同的矿石，又该如何分辨矿沙，他让我顺着矿脉的纹路找寻在石块中困居了数百数千万年的钻石。也是他向我指出了矿井隧道中某些岩石松动的部位，提醒我如何注意塌方，并清楚地告知我假如不幸被困又该怎么自救。”

 

“这是项危险的工作。”

 

“Einoch当时十六岁。比那时的我年长一岁，可他的言行举止宛如有着多年经验的矿业老手。他非常善于搜寻钻石——他说这是他与生俱来的天赋，因为他血承帝王家族。他帮助着其他有困难的人，而人们也纷纷向他求助——就连我的父亲也不例外，你们能想象Uther Pendragon向一个年仅十六岁的少年寻求意见的场面吗——因此我对他坚信不疑。”

 

“那时的他就是——至今他仍是——一个帝王。”

 

虽然近乎不可能，可Arthur原本挺立的身姿愈发直挺了，而此时此刻，Arthur亦是一位帝王，举手投足间皆是皇家风范的他正主持着自己的宫廷，恭谦有礼，优雅得体。Merlin感激得以拥有这片刻的停顿；眼前的Arthur令他呼吸不能自已。

 

Merlin浑身颤抖，他强迫自己集中精力。

 

“Einoch，Neidi，以及Yerome。正是他们为我们的矿井工作，也正是他们使我们的矿井得以运作。他们每年都给我写信，告诉我他们家庭的近况。Yerome的孙女刚生下一个小男孩。Neidi的大儿子以优异的成绩从约翰内斯堡大学矿业工程专业毕业。Einoch则用他那完美的印刷字体在信件的头一页详尽地告诉我由他为我们监管的矿井情况，而在接下来的四页信纸中，他滔滔不绝地向我描述他那年轻的新娘和正怀有数月身孕的她腹中的孩子。他的一对双胞胎即将降临人世。”

 

掌声虽然并不热烈，但女士们因惊叹脱口而出的 _哇_ 却着实响亮。这一次，Arthur只是略微停顿便继续演讲。

 

“或许我的父亲之所以要我去矿井工作，正是因为他想让我亲身体验什么是有益，正当并且艰苦的体力劳动。”

 

“又或许他觉得我多少是个被宠坏了的臭小子，而矿工的劳作能彻底改变我为人处事的态度。当时的我说不定还真是需要那样的一点刺激。”

 

“一点点而已。”

 

Arthur放下一只手——摆出 _一点点_ 姿势的那只手，几乎靠紧的拇指和食指之间，距离不足一厘米——他的脸上是无可奈何的不悦神情。人群爆发笑声。

 

然后Arthur的表情又一次改变，他显得高雅并且职业，他的手语精准而又严肃，强调着接下来话语的重要性。

 

“不管我的父亲出于什么理由，我从那次的经历中学到了几件重要的事。”

 

“首先，没有什么能比双手沾满尘土辛苦劳作更令人心满意足的事了，也没有什么能比一日结束回到家中，感觉手臂仿佛累得快从身体掉落更舒心愉悦的体验了，因为当你在夜晚闭上双眼进入梦乡前的瞬间，你清楚地知道再也没有什么能比此刻更加完美圆满。”

 

“其次，生活不存在不劳而获，而我们恰恰极易忘记这点。假如我要提醒自己牢记在心，我要做的便是再度拜访我的老朋友们，他们会非常乐意把我送回矿井，再给我好好上上这堂课。”

 

带着笑声的低语在人群中四起。这是一个巧妙的停顿，想知道下一项内容的听众，他们的期待在等待中愈发浓厚。

 

“最后，再也没有什么资源比人类自身更为富饶，而你只有心怀怜悯，通过团队合作才能累积真正的财富。”

 

Arthur的手语真情实意，打动人心，他的神情坦率真诚，没有一点算计。Merlin竭尽全力用他的嗓音配合Arthur的心情，他的声音低沉，吟诵而出的每一个单词温柔平和，又别具深意。

 

Arthur放下的双手垂落身侧。他没有继续比划。他也无需继续比划，因为整个室内突然响起热烈的掌声，经久不停。

 

Merlin的手臂酸疼，他的双手半举空中，用手势告知对方掌声究竟持续了多久。可Merlin觉得十分奇怪，因为和刚刚说完一段激动人心独白的演员不同，他并未在Arthur眼中看到半点沾沾自喜的笑意。Arthur确实很高兴；他 _满心欢喜_ ，可他凝视的目光中萦绕着悲伤。

 

过了很长时间，掌声才终于完全平息。

 

“七年前，我的父母和我建立了世界血钻救助基金。经由慈善活动筹集到的善款只源自一个特殊的目的：重新安置那些从非洲战乱和冲突地区逃离的人们，提供奖学金使他们接受教育和培训，以及建立医院和收容所来改善他们的医疗保健和卫生机构。”

 

“该项基金由母亲和我共同管理，而我也将在Elyan Leondegrace的协助下继续这一事业，今晚，Elyan Leondegrace也会在稍后与你们对话。过去的四年来，Elyan一直在Pendragon股份有限公司工作，然而在进入公司之前，他曾是世界卫生组织的首席救助协调员。他绝不仅仅是又一个漂亮的形象代言，或是另一名金融界的奇才，也不会只想着怎么掏空你们的口袋，尽管现在我还是得警告你们，上述三项可都是他的特长。”

 

“我完全相信Elyan运作这项伟大慈善事业的能力，因为Elyan曾身处实地，全身心地在那片满是泥泞的土地上工作，他将极大的热情灌注于世界血钻救助基金，而我们所有人都应像他一样心怀如此热情去帮助我们的同胞手足。”

 

更多的掌声响起。这一次，Arthur的停顿同样不长。

 

“我的父亲曾为《金伯利进程国际证书制度》大声疾呼，他是该项制度最有力的拥护者之一。得益于证书制度，二十世纪九十年代末，血钻的发行与贩卖大量削减，一度，在那些饱受战争摧残的国家中，血钻不再是持续犯罪行为的主要经济来源。不幸的是，并非所有国家都愿实行该项制度，世上总有一些政府及其下属机构堕落腐败，也总有人敢于明目张胆地从事不法行为。”

 

Merlin曾在Arthur的演讲稿中读过这些话，可是看着它们经由手语比划而成，听着自己赋予它们声音，都令Merlin的脊椎一阵颤栗。这是来自Arthur的重大宣言，一鸣惊人，直言不讳，他拒绝回避这个问题，不愿拐弯抹角，或是迂回客气。

 

人群一片死寂，而此刻的无声显然是Arthur的初衷，因为当他继续比划时，虽然动作一如既往精准无误，但手势中却增添了一抹安抚人心，宽慰平静的感情。

 

“我的父亲坚信任何非法支持血钻交易的国家皆已犯下了侵犯基本人权的罪行。他曾以国际钻石委员会外交官员的身份前往世界各地的政府宣传和讲授关于证书制度的知识，劝说各国政府接受实施该项制度，并采取措施杜绝发行伪造书面证明的欺诈行为以阻止血钻继续流入国际市场。”

 

“国际钻石委员会询问我是否愿意继承父亲的职位，我已欣然接受，前提条件是与Bohrs De Ganis联合担任主席一职。Bohrs是加拿大钻石认证书问世的幕后推手，同时，在西北领地的试点计划也由他一手促成，每一颗出产的钻石上由新型激光技术烙上的认证标记便是该项计划的内容之一。”

 

“鉴于Bohrs为加拿大所做的贡献，同时考虑到我请求由他出任联合主席的意见，目前，国际钻石委员会正考虑采纳一种类似证书制度的进程，并将其作为全球通用《金伯利进程国际证书制度》的一部分。使用该项进程，我们能准确地鉴别非冲突钻石，并且收押已流入市场的血钻。我们将再一次得以削减血钻的发行和贩卖，隔绝犯罪分子的经济来源，制止他们不断引起战火或实行恐怖主义。”

 

Merlin又一次举起双手向他示意观众的掌声，他看着Arthur抿紧双唇，下定决心准备开始接下来的演讲。掌声平静，沉默持续了片刻。

 

Arthur再次打起手语，流畅自然的双手动作和之前演讲时万无一失的精准手势有所不同。

 

“如果我的父母在这里，今晚，他们一定会十分高兴看到所有相识的朋友和来宾在皇冠会展中心齐聚一堂，继续共同庆祝钻石产业过往悠久的历史，如今辉煌的成就，和势必持续繁荣的未来。我也希望今晚他们会高兴地看着我站在这里，在这个舞台上，以Pendragon股份有限公司新领袖的身份，和所有在场的各位对话。”

 

Arthur停了下来。Merlin没有错过——他 _怀疑_ 所有人都不会错过——他眼角湿润的光泽，他的呼吸急促不平，比划着 _Pendragon_ 的双手颤抖不稳。

 

Merlin的双眼灼热，他用力咽下一口口水，压在Arthur肩上的深沉情感重如千斤，他挣扎着迫使自己不受影响。

 

他心如刀割。

 

_亲历_ 这些感受令他痛彻心扉。

 

多年来，他在舞台上假扮他人，展现的是虚假感情，忽略的却是真情实意，他完全脱离了现实世界——一次又一次表现 _心痛_ 曾让Merlin _苦不堪言_ 。一度，为了保持理智免受影响，Merlin曾像在完全健康的肢体上绑上止血带般切断知觉，直到心如死灰，而在此刻之前，他都以为自己再也无法感受任何情感。

 

但是让他重新燃起感觉的恰恰是这个男人的演讲。即使Merlin曾在上台前阅读过演讲稿，即使他心中早有 _准备_ ，可是，Merlin内心的壁垒轰然垮塌，飞扬的尘土飘落周身，他正自由呼吸着第一口新鲜空气。

 

而呼入的空气炙热滚烫。

 

Merlin紧紧闭上眼睛，力度之大令他眼冒金星。当他再度睁开双眼，却发现自己眼花目眩，周围的世界漆黑一片，而他正死死注视着面前的太阳。他等到Arthur移开视线才伸手拭去了淌下双颊的泪水，不由自主。

 

他深深呼吸，一次，又一次。他让自己镇定下来，迫使自己的注意力回到Arthur身上， _只_ 注视Arthur一人，哪怕正是Arthur本人让Merlin万劫不复。

 

Arthur再次转向人群，他的手语强劲有力，充满坚定，饱含信心。

 

“来自我家族的遗产悠远漫长，经久不衰，它将由我传承，与我同在。”

 

他又停了下来，看向T台两侧，视线一一扫过台下的人群。

 

“我看见了许多熟悉的面孔。我也已和你们中的一些人交谈。同样，我看见了新的朋友，我希望在接下来的一周里能与你们相识结交。如果你们看见我在展台附近走动，不要回避我。请大胆地走过来和我打声招呼。别让华丽的服饰欺骗了你们——内心深处，我依然是那个男孩，头顶非洲炙热阳光，事后因严重灼伤而蜕皮数周。我也依然是那个男孩，身负承载六十磅岩石的圆筒爬上斜坡，却脚步不稳滑下山丘，一路吞下泥土无数。我同样依然是那个男孩，和Einoch，Neidi以及Yerome围绕篝火席地而坐，一一命名夜空中的漫天繁星，侧耳聆听那些坚强的男男女女诉说他们的梦想，而正是他们构成了我们公司的基石。”

 

“你我皆如钻石。我们中的有些显得相对粗糙，但我们仍是钻石，同样等待开采，切割和打磨。我们中的另一些人则完全无需切割或打磨便已璀璨闪耀。”

 

“请尽情欣赏发布会。”

 

拍手声四起，渐渐地，所有观众在同一时刻鼓起了掌，掌声整齐划一，如雷的声响是对Arthur表现的认可。Arthur想必是感受到了震动，因为他在震惊和兴奋中眨起眼睛。他对着人群微微一笑，Merlin发誓即使是最铁石心肠的人在那抹笑容之下亦会动容——包括他自己在内，只要他放任自己沉浸微笑之中——接着，他严肃地点点头，用童军敬礼的手势向观众告别。

 

灯光缓缓黯淡，Arthur放下双手，他站立原地不动，直到整个舞台被黑暗笼罩。他又等待片刻，然后转身走回后台。

 

Merlin的身形晃动，他伸手抓住话筒稳住脚步。他口干舌燥，心脏在胸口怦怦直跳。体内翻江倒海，然而翻腾不止的内心并非出于紧张，也并非因为不安。

 

他过去只经历过一次类似的感觉，那是年少的他头一次登上舞台，虽然还是个笨拙的少年，可他心中唯一清晰的念头便是即使自己的声音颤抖不停，他仍能在高音区域唱出比女人更为高亢的歌声。于是，当时的他对自己说， _让他们全都见鬼去吧_ ，他要让他的妈妈为他自豪。

 

正是那天让Merlin意识到自己是多么热爱歌唱。

 

而如今，爱火重燃，因为他已万劫不复，深深爱上了这个男人。

 

Merlin浑身抖动，他收回了紧握话筒的手，随手驱散魔法。逐渐褪去的魔法使他不禁战栗，他几乎被话筒绊倒在地，然后他走过T台，穿过舞台，跟随着Arthur的脚步。

 

帷幕挡去了原本混乱一片如今却安静无声的后台。所有人都放下了手边的活儿静静聆听Arthur的演讲，他们中的不少人都用肃然起敬的目光注视着他。人群围绕Arthur身边，他们毫不掩饰地表示着对他的赞美，虽然动作笨拙，姿势马虎，但他们纷纷打起手语，或是紧紧握住他的手，又或是轻拍他的背部。他的双颊因兴奋而通红。Merlin站立一边，任由Arthur享受这一时刻，因这一刻 _只属于_ 他，名副其实，而他值得拥有。

 

他是个耀眼明星。

 

慢慢地，突然聚集Arthur身边的人群渐渐散开，毕竟他们仍有一场发布会正待举行。人们三三两两地分别回到各自的工作岗位上，他们的脸上无不带着笑容，口中喃喃低语地对彼此说道 _太精彩，不是吗？_ Merlin看着他们一一走远，一名身穿黑色西装的男人吸引了他的注意，这名早前他曾见过的黑发男人正是最初被他误认作Arthur的人。

 

他正朝着Arthur的方向怒目而视，显得相当不愉快。

 

他是在场唯一有此反应的人。

 

Merlin皱眉，他的视线在两人间徘徊。Arthur并未察觉他舅舅的敌意，然而在Merlin看来，作为家庭成员，Arthur的表现显然应该让他高兴 _才对_ 。

 

仿佛是感受到了Merlin打量的目光，Arthur的舅舅转而瞪起Merlin，眼神狠辣，充满危险。

 

这让Merlin想起了过去，数年之前，当他拄着拐杖及时抵达剧院参加彩排时，他几乎和Mordred撞个正着，Mordred身上正穿着Merlin的戏服，当时他们注视着彼此，目瞪口呆，不知过了多久，Mordred忽然一脸不高兴，他瞪着Merlin的眼神正是 _如此_ ，就像Arthur的舅舅此刻凝视着他的目光。Agravaine黑色双眼中的怒气肆无忌惮。他不满地垂下了嘴角以掩饰本该因暗涌怒火而不住颤抖的双唇。Merlin搞砸了这个男人计划取代Arthur上台的阴谋，正如过去Merlin破坏了Mordred想要从替角晋升主角的企图。

 

Merlin _感受到了_ ——这是一种他一直都无法描述，也一直无心去理解的情绪，突如其来的感情触及了他内心的占有和保护欲。Merlin不知道自己在做什么，但他得意地扬起唇角，伸出两根手指紧贴眉毛，然后颇为讽刺地挥动手指致敬行礼。 _想得美。_

 

男人的双唇紧闭，紧紧抿起的唇瓣几乎从他的脸上消失不见。可突然之间，Arthur的舅舅转身扬长而去。

 

Merlin仍然保持警惕，片刻之后，他紧绷的双肩终于渐渐放松下来，他不明白自己究竟是怎么了。

 

Arthur周围的人群已然散开，只剩下少数几个还逗留在他身边。Gwen看起来就像个自豪的母亲，Lance则站立她身侧，脸上笑容无比灿烂。Arthur握了握某人的手，用点头回应对方的话语，Merlin暗想该是过去 _完成工作_ 的时候了。于是他上前走近，Arthur与他四目相对，他的表情难以捉摸，一股电流忽然趟过Merlin全身，他大吃一惊。

 

正和Arthur握手的男人终于走开，一个美艳动人的黑发女子出现眼前，她的外貌轮廓分明，一对绿色的眼眸仿佛洞悉一切。她的眉头紧锁，双手叉腰。

 

Arthur凝视着眼前的女子，脸上是惴惴不安的神情。

 

“刚才究竟是怎么回事？”这名女子打起手语，“你明明知道你可没有权利干得这么出色。”

 

不假思索地，她上前一步，张开手臂环上了Arthur的脖颈。Arthur笑着抱住了她。

 

Merlin本以为此生他的心脏再也不会经历如此反应。他的内心化作数万碎片洒落一地。

 

又一次。

 

 

 

**ooOOoo**

 

“我以为你被勒令禁止擅自离开你那魔窟呢。”Arthur说道，最终放开了Morgana。他明白如果他还想呼吸，他就必须这么做，于是他推开了她。她的指尖轻轻拭过眼睛。“我的表现真有那么糟糕？”

 

Gwen拉着Lance向一侧走开数步之远。Merlin站在他们附近，他的双手插入裤袋，目光四处徘徊，然而他依然 _警觉_ ，正如Arthur常常准备就绪一般，此刻的他也做好了随叫随到的准备。不过Arthur克制着自己想要凝视Merlin的冲动，他注意到了Merlin的分心。

 

“惨不忍睹。我从没见过这么可怕的场面。瞧瞧你都对我做了些什么——你让我哭哭啼啼停不下来。”Morgana比划道，她甩出一只手，动作夸张地仿佛天生就是个戏剧女王。她走到一面镜子前，用指关节顶住双颊。她深吸一口气，用手理了理头发，同时拉直了身上的礼服。

 

Morgana美得惊为天人——一如既往。在Arthur眼中，他的表姐总是美艳不可方物。仿佛已有法律明文规定，除非Morgana LeFay十全十美，不然严令禁止她踏出私宅一步，而倘若她身上哪怕有一处美中不足，整个宇宙也会因此毁灭倾覆。

 

Arthur并不十分了解和珠宝无关的流行风尚，他也毫不关心，但他知道只要Morgana亮相人前，她身上穿的永远都是出自她手中的独特设计。薰衣草色为底色的连衣裙晕染了几缕亮丽的银色，隐约可见的一抹鲜艳血红镶嵌其中，礼服引人注目，夺人眼球。这条特殊的裙子由她为今天刻意挑选而出，不仅完美衬托了她的身材，更保证了 _全银河系_ 只有她一人身穿此件独一无二的杰作。

 

因为，显然，如果有人在同一场合和Morgana穿上了相同的礼服，那无疑会成为时尚界灾难性的一次撞衫。当事人之一或许真的会被逼落得个赤身裸体的结局，而上帝保佑，全裸的那个绝不会是Morgana。

 

她正戴着多颗钻石镶嵌而成的项链——并非Pendragon公司的设计——白金的项链和侧切的钻石并没能突出Morgana眼中动人心魄的亮光。Arthur深觉可惜；那些胆敢接近她的倒霉蛋和傻瓜们一定还来不及察觉眼前的危险便已落入她的魔爪，再也无法挣脱。

 

Arthur从帷幕边走开——灯光再次变幻，又一名发言者走上舞台。假如上台的不是一脸死板的George Montcalm，或许Arthur还有兴趣想知道他究竟说了些什么，可Montcalm总是上台朗读同一份演讲稿，一年又一年，年年如此，事到如今，观众们十有八九都能靠死记硬背复述出他的稿子。

 

他走到Morgana身后，直视她镜中的双眼。他轻点自己的脖子示意项链，然后挑起了一侧眉毛。“说真的，Morgana？竟然戴着Jaes Spence的珠宝，你是打算让你唯一的至亲敬而远之吗？”

 

Morgana故意装出生气的模样，她的嘴角在不高兴中垂下，她打起手语，“这 _才不_ 是Jaes Spence的作品！”

 

Arthur倾身靠近，他进一步仔细打量。“噢，瞧我有多傻。Spence才不会用这种实验室出产的晧石。是不是有人在狂欢节上替你赢回来的？而你现在疯狂地喜欢上了那个可怜的傻瓜？”

 

Morgana狠狠 _瞪_ 了他一眼，Arthur露齿而笑。

 

“别这么刻薄。”Morgana比划着转身。她伸出做过法式指甲的手指点住了Arthur的胸膛。“都是你的错我才沦落到只能戴着二流切割工艺的钻石。你让模特儿戴你的钻石，却不让我戴？”

 

Arthur轻笑，笑声中却没有笑意。或许他会无数次取笑Morgana那自诩“闪耀盛装”的作品，但此次她出色地将Pendragon珍稀地球珠宝部门的最新设计与她的服装作品合而为一，并将为观众呈现一台才华横溢的惊艳展示。或许乍看之下，和Pendragon珍稀地球珠宝的联手对她有百利而无一弊，可凭借自身的实力，Morgana早已是一名遐迩闻名的设计师；她完全无需另用奢华的装饰来突显自己的作品。

 

不过，即便如此，她依然会想方设法成为全场瞩目的焦点。

 

“模特儿知道她们必须归还所有钻石首饰。不然，保安会当场将她们击毙。”Arthur严肃地说，“可是，与其说你害怕保安，不如说他们更怕你，而我了解你，Morgana。你可不会把首饰还来。”

 

Morgana的双唇在惊呼中张开。她开始比划，同时出声说道，“你还真敢说，你这个自私的混蛋！”

 

“你这个夸张的马戏团小丑。”Arthur得意地笑着。

 

“你这个谎话连篇，招摇撞骗的江湖贩子。”Morgana笑着继续说。

 

“穷街陋巷里每次只收两加元的艳俗婊子。”Arthur说出了口，他笑容满面地看着Morgana的双眼瞬间圆睁。要知道他忍着这个特殊的粗口不说都忍了好一会儿了。

 

“白痴。”

 

“泼妇。”

 

Morgana大笑出声。接着，一反常态地，Morgana展露一丝柔弱的痕迹，她看向他，目光中溢满怜爱，她握住了他的手，“Ygraine阿姨和Uther舅舅一定会以你为傲的。”

 

Arthur眨着眼睛挥去眼中的刺痛，他低下了脑袋。他的母亲一直毫不吝惜她的感情和赞美，不过Arthur总认为那是出于对她独子的偏爱。他的父亲则显得相对内敛，但他也曾不止一次轻拍Arthur的肩头，或是赞同地对他点头，每一次Arthur都会大吃一惊。如今他有Morgana，或许就连她自己都觉得不可思议，因为只要可以，Morgana可从来不会赞美任何人。

 

他想要咽下喉头的哽咽，却尴尬地发现这一次出乎意料的困难。

 

“演讲真的没有问题？”Arthur问道，他知道自己的声音很轻——几乎低不可闻——因为Morgana已上前一步，她侧过脑袋，挑起眉毛，露出了只有在没有听清他说什么时才有的神情。于是他试着再次开口，“演讲听起来还行？”

 

Arthur知道人们都说Cedric说话时鼻音很重，不过除此之外，他的声音没有任何问题，他听起来和其他男人没什么不同。明白他的翻译至少不会用高声尖笑或是颤抖不平的嗓音让他出丑多少让Arthur感到宽慰。然而之前他没有多余的时间去了解Merlin的声音——或甚至是他是否有能力准确地复述演讲稿——即便Gwen声称他的 _声音悦耳动听_ 。

 

“你写的演讲稿毋庸置疑是世上最美的稿子了。”Morgana用手语说道，“别不承认，过去四年来发布会的开幕演讲可都是你帮Uther写的。假如你想听赞美的言辞，我可不会再多说一句。”

 

“我不是这个意思。”Arthur回答，他回头瞥了一眼。透过帷幕的缝隙，他能看见台上的Montcalm，从协调人员翻着白眼默默背诵记忆中演讲内容的模样来看，Montcalm仍然劲头十足。

 

“我明白你指什么。”Morgana继续比划，脸上是沾沾自喜的嘲弄笑容。她挑着眉用手语说，“我知道那不是 _Cedric_ ，因为你的翻译声音宛如天籁，而且他一字不差地把你的演讲稿背了出来。你这个彻头彻尾的暴君。你究竟让他反复练习了多久才能这么十全十美？”

 

Arthur咽下了到了嘴边的反驳。Merlin用于翻阅稿件的时间比Arthur可以用来评估他的时间更短。演讲稿长达数页，粗粗阅读一遍后，Merlin需要记忆的东西数不胜数。Arthur在一周前便将复件发送给Cedric以便他记忆，因为他不愿有任何差池，可——

 

“那位神秘的翻译在哪儿？”Morgana问道，“虽然你吸引了所有人的目光，不过他同样值得受到关注——”

 

Arthur一脸不自在。Morgana说得没错。他过于沉浸在自己的世界中，也过于陶醉在他人的赞扬里，他忘记了引领自己走向成功的一个最重要因素。或许那是他所写的演讲稿，但人们听到的却是Merlin的声音，鉴于听众的反响，Merlin的嗓音以及他的 _表达方式_ 全都无可挑剔。Arthur的视线扫过舞台，他并没有立刻看见Merlin的身影，一丝恐慌浮现心底—— _假如在Arthur仍需要他时就消失不见，Merlin算是个什么翻译_ ——不过他看见了他，就在舞台后部，他所在的位置恰好避开了喧嚣和嘈杂。

 

Merlin的身体并没有正对Arthur，他避开了他的目光。他的站姿僵硬，双手交叉扣于背后，他平静的表情无动于衷，超脱疏离，仿佛他不过只是一部分幕布背景。

 

Arthur皱起眉头。虽然他并不了解这个男人，但他察觉到了有什么不对劲。可不管是什么，都与他无关。Arthur指向他所在的方向，“他就在那里。”

 

Morgana拖着他走过去，像是收到信号似的，Gwen和Lance也加入了他们的队伍。Merlin转身面对Arthur，他松开了交叉背后的双手，就Arthur看来，这个男人只是准备翻译他们的对话，却并不打算加入对话之中。

 

“你叫什么？”Morgana出声询问，同时打起手语，她侧过身子以便Arthur能够看见她的动作。她的目光牢锁Merlin，不过和多数其他人不同，她并没有忘记Arthur是这场对话中的一员。

 

“Merlin。”他回答，于是又一次，Arthur欣赏到了两幅优美无比的画面——迅速比划的指尖用宛如羽毛般轻柔的姿势拼写而出男人的名字，以及他说话时清晰明了的口齿。Merlin看了Arthur一眼，他的眉头微皱，一个熟悉的问题尽在不言中。

 

“没关系，我能跟上你们的对话。”Arthur比划道，因为他再清楚不过打断Morgana刻意的问话会有怎样的后果。

 

“能使Arthur那劣质的演讲稿重新焕发活力，有没有人告诉你，你做得有多么出色？”Morgana问道，她的手势正如她的为人一般机敏锐利，尖刻直接。

 

Merlin的脸上泛起了红晕，Arthur不喜欢Merlin低下脑袋，躲避他视线的模样。他惊慌失措地瞥了Arthur一眼，接着对Morgana拘谨地微微一笑。“Arthur的演讲精彩绝伦。我很高兴我没有糟蹋了它。”

 

“你才没有 _糟蹋它_ 。”Morgana说着皱眉，“Arthur的另一个翻译本会让整场演讲面目全非的，这点我敢保证——”

 

“是你过奖了。”Merlin出声回答，同时打起手语。

 

“他会的。”Gwen说道，脸色阴沉。她转身面对Merlin，双眼眯起，“不过刚才确实很悬，音效系统——”

 

Arthur看了Merlin一眼，后者立刻将Arthur未能理解的话语翻译成手语。“音效系统彻底罢工。难道你没有看见我一直试着警告你吗？”

 

Arthur睁大眼睛。“音效系统罢工，什么意思？”

 

“在我听来，声音没有问题。”Lance开口。他专注地看着Merlin，不知出于什么原因，Merlin的双颊再度通红。“一定是他们及时修好了系统。”

 

“一定是这样。”Merlin表示赞同。Arthur的视线在两个男人之间徘徊，在他眼里，Merlin显得格外内疚——可是为了什么而内疚？

 

片刻不自然的停顿，Morgana借机问道，“那么，Merlin。你是怎么学会发音如此动听的？”

 

“呃。”Merlin不由一阵颤栗。Arthur并没有错过他迅速扫向Lance的目光，他的眼神几乎带着警告意味。“我曾接受过一些声音训练。”

 

Morgana瞬间眯起眼睛，这是她心知肚明有人对她撒谎时的神情，Arthur注意到一旁的Lance不幸竟被自己的口水噎住。“我不得不说，这训练确实了不起。话说你在哪儿接受的训练？”

 

“噢，呃。”Merlin不以为然地挥了挥手。“这里那里。不是什么大不了的地方。”

 

“演讲进行到一半时，我发现你的声音相当 _耳熟_ 。你是不是过去曾在哪里登过台亮过相？”每当Morgana意有所图，她就像是热源追踪导弹一样致命。她能找出所有弱点，而当Merlin防备地低下头弓起背，Arthur知道她一定把他的动作视作屈从的信号，虽然在Arthur看来，这不过只是谦逊和不自在的表现。可不管真相是多么复杂难辨，Arthur能够感觉到Merlin并不愿讨论这个话题，突然，想要保护他的冲动在心中涌现。

 

“呃。”Merlin看向Arthur。 _救我_ 。

 

或许Arthur不该看见那对唇瓣上微弱的颤抖和低不可闻的话语，不过他看到了，于是他开口插话。

 

“Morgana。你不是还得去监管发布会吗？”Arthur问道，救Merlin于水火之中。而当Morgana似乎打算无视他的问题向Merlin发起另一波进攻时，他当即挑起眉毛看向她。

 

“你说的没错，我确实得走了。”Morgana回答。她注视了Arthur许久， _我们稍后还要好好谈谈这个问题_ 的意思再清楚不过，倘若不是Merlin那充满感激的微笑让他心底淌过一阵暖流，他一定会在她的目光下不由颤抖。

 

Gwen的视线一一扫过他们四人，显然清楚有什么不对劲，但向来谨慎的她只是疑惑地对着Arthur挑起眉毛，然后对他展露一抹 _我会弄明白究竟发生了什么，那怕严刑逼供用上水刑也在所不惜_ 的微笑，接着她立即转身正对Lance，脸上的笑容明白无误地宣告着 _不管你喜不喜欢，你得告诉我你的所有秘密。_

 

Arthur对Lance深表同情。

 

Lance微微皱眉，他看了Merlin一眼；Merlin不禁向后退缩，当即移开了视线。极其沉闷压抑的数分钟过后，Montcalm走下舞台，高高挺起的胸口宛如一只孔雀。他甚至还戴了一条可媲美孔雀毛色的彩色领带。

 

Arthur转向Merlin与Lance，他很肯定自己错过了什么，正当他打算开口询问时，Gwen突然出声。

 

“在Morgana的发布会开始前只有两人需要上台发言，他们的演讲都不是什么长篇大论。”Gwen继续说道，避免了更多尴尬的沉默。“为什么我们不先去贵宾区瞧瞧呢？”

 

Arthur在黑暗中轻而易举地找到了他们的位置——贵宾区的座位每年都设于同一地点。今年唯一的不同便是如今坐上原本属于他父亲位子的人成了Arthur。Gwen在他身边坐下。Lance则坐在了她的身旁，不过Merlin并未入座，他在Arthur视线可及的范围内远远站立，虽然不知道他是如何办到的，但他找到了一束光线，灯光的亮度足以让Arthur看清他的身影。

 

“你能看见我吗？”Merlin打起手语。Arthur用点头回答。周围过于昏暗，他无法阅读唇语，只能依靠手语进行交流。

 

他挣扎着压下心中无声的激动与紧张。他很少有机会坐着观看整场发布会，也很少有机会坐下聆听演讲和陈述，可更少见的是，他竟能得以真正听懂每个人的发言。大多数时间，Arthur并没有翻译陪同出席类似的场合，他通常只能从头至尾胡乱注视着某处，假装兴趣十足。他不能肯定究竟是因为今晚格外与众不同，还是因为有Merlin陪伴身边，但他清楚地意识到自己确实全程 _参与_ 活动之中，而不可思议的是，过去的他从未有如此感受。这一次，他看懂的不仅是语句、内容或是含义，他明白的还有发言者的声音变化，肢体动作和意图。

 

演讲结束，在灯光完全熄灭之前，Arthur用手势招呼Merlin在他身边的空位坐下。他感到Merlin的手臂轻轻擦过了他的臂膀，于是他侧身靠近，开口说道，“休息一下。Morgana的发布会我能倒背如流。所有珠宝和服饰的陈述都是她让我写的。”

 

四周一片漆黑，他看不见Merlin的回答，然而Merlin极其自然地握住了他的手掌，并将他的手背置于Merlin自己的手心之上；Arthur感受到了Merlin用曲起的手指表示的字母O与字母K。片刻后，Merlin的另一只手覆上了Arthur的手心，连同他的手掌一起向着脸庞靠近，Arthur明白那是表示 _谢谢_ 的手势。

 

Merlin放开了他的手，温暖和舒适瞬间离Arthur远去，Merlin的碰触有着安抚人心的力量。他已记不得上一次有人在黑暗中试图和他交流是曾几何时，他甚至不记得有人曾耗费精力在黑暗中和他说话。当灯光尽数熄灭，Arthur总是独自一人身处孤独寂静的世界，可Merlin的动作却驱散了因落寞孤寂而生的寒冷。

 

经由调节器控制的灯光缓缓亮起，主持人并未站上舞台，但Arthur已在脑中复述起他所写的介绍。

 

他母亲的最后一组设计——她再也不能设计了——此刻正上台展示。这一系列，所有珠宝，都冠上了 _阿瓦隆_ 之名，这个名字不可思议地合适，不知为何，Arthur的心脏莫名地与之共鸣。第一个模特儿走出舞台；骨瘦如柴的黑发女子颈戴 _希神的眼泪_ ，身穿迷人的墨蓝露肩长裙，她的身后，真丝材质的长裙裙摆正随着她的步伐飘扬。Arthur闭上眼睛，试图回忆起他为项链写下的文字。

 

他想不起来。

 

脑海中浮现的是他母亲在纸页上打样作画的双手，她会用炭笔涂抹以突出背景。他想起了当她发现自己注视着她作画时向他展露的微笑，也想起了她曾伸出指尖轻触他的手指，饱含暖意的碰触指引着他绘出与项链相符的图画。

 

他曾笑话她，声称用妖精的名字命名钻石愚蠢可笑，然而她坚持不肯让步。

 

有时，夹在父母之间令Arthur苦不堪言——有些日子，他与母亲在工作室中度过，她会从Pendragon保险库中精心挑选一批宝石，而他会和她一起用这些宝石设计饰品，其余的日子，他则身穿西装入坐会议室的圆桌旁，观察学习他的父亲和强硬的投资者达成又一项协议，这些投资人常常无法认同维护古旧矿井的高额投入，只因这些矿井鲜有钻石出产——可是，噢，那些钻石是如此美丽。

 

这最后一组设计并非Arthur母亲留给他的唯一遗物，然而它们之于Arthur的意义非凡。当Uther带着她匆匆离开赶赴那架致命的航班，这些珠宝曾是她那优雅并且饱含艺术天分的手指最后碰触的物品。至今，对外公开销售这组设计的文件依然安置他的书桌，他并未落笔签名，因为他不愿那些对每件饰品幕后故事一无所知的顾客将它们买去。

 

当他再次睁开双眼，他发现自己几乎错过了整场发布会，因为最后一名模特儿已然独自一人站上舞台中央，体形优美的黑发女子身穿浅蓝色连衣裙，礼服纯净朦胧的色彩与颈间宛如瀑布垂落的 _湖之女神_ 相得益彰，四周，人们起身鼓掌。一个接着一个，其他模特儿从帷幕后出现，她们摆着各种造型聚集舞台中间，独留身负最后杰作的女子占据整个T台。

 

Arthur多少希望Morgana能站上舞台接受属于她的掌声。他猜想当她独自一人走入公众视线又会有怎样的感觉。过去的发布会上，Morgana都与Ygraine手挽手走上舞台，她们共同分享着来自观众的赞赏，可是现在……Arthur感觉到了身边的动静，他惊讶地看着Merlin起身走开。Morgana立刻在空出的位置上坐下，她的手臂挽上了他的臂膀，轻轻挤压。

 

Arthur内心的痛楚稍稍平息。

 

模特儿从台上退场，灯光再度变幻，光线先暗后明，几名发言人上台做了简短的演讲，Merlin用手语翻译着演说内容，他的手势灵巧从容，Arthur能够感受到身旁Morgana的焦虑，她紧紧绷起的身体恰如刚找到下一个牺牲品的女猎人。Arthur想要开口与她争论，告诉她别去招惹Merlin，倘若Morgana真心打算找个人折磨，那个人该是Cedric。

 

并不仅仅因为Cedric今日没有出席发布会。而是因为他至今缺席活动的总次数。Arthur早已受够了各种借口——沟通上的误解、没有收到的短信等等。当然总有事不如意的时候，可频频出现的相同情况已近乎可笑，这世上哪有那么多运气不佳的场合。

 

他知道他该解雇Cedric，但Arthur也知道能够符合他的要求并且拥有充足时间的翻译少之又少。他若有思索地看着Merlin，考虑起今日的巧合。Gwen打电话向Lance求助，后者身边竟刚巧有合格的翻译等候。他怀疑地眯起眼睛，在心中牢记稍后得让Leon调查一下Merlin的背景。

 

毕竟，Arthur已支付了Leon一笔数目不小的钱财，那么他最好还是让这笔钱花得物有所值。

 

如果核查后一切正常，好吧，Arthur便能肯定巧合就是巧合，而不是什么针对他个人的阴谋诡计。但他确实需要一名新的翻译——能干且有用。

 

就像Merlin。Arthur喜欢Merlin。他是个出色的翻译。

 

而他赏心悦目的外表更令他对他的好感大增。

 

今晚的主要活动画上句号，人群开始缓缓散开。Morgana留在Arthur身边，两人手挽着手，他们在大厅内四处走动，不时停下和相识的人们交谈聊天。每一次，Merlin都会站立一侧翻译他们的对话，他显得安静，敏锐，同时又与世无争——他的动作流畅自然，干净利落，几乎不曾引起人们注意。

 

Arthur好奇为何像Merlin这样迷人的男子却能成功避免周围人群的打量。假如不是因为翻译，那么Arthur就没有了凝视他的合理借口——谢天谢地，因为Arthur确确实实 _一直_ 目不转睛地看着他。不仅因为他美丽的外表。而是因为Merlin能 _理解_ 他。Merlin明白Arthur更喜欢亲自说出自己的想法，他会用不引人注意的手势提醒他提高音量，以免周围的噪杂盖过他的嗓音。Merlin也明白Arthur更偏好阅读唇语，他只是在Arthur无法肯定对话的内容，或是不能理解某个词汇及名字时才用手语替他补全信息。

 

Arthur意识到，Merlin很优秀， _非常_ 优秀。种种迹象表明他曾在生活中长期使用手语。他的动作轻松自如，一点也没有因在公共场合比划而不自在的痕迹，也完全不忌讳使用脸部表情或肢体语言示意说话人的声调和语气。

 

Arthur阅读唇语的能力相当出色。他能通过肢体语言察言观色。然而有些细微的差别——漏读的单词和语义，嗓音的语调以及没有规则可循的其他声音——都是Arthur常常错过的内容。

 

当Merlin翻译一个矮胖男人喋喋不休的乏味话语时，他的身体萎靡，神情懈怠，圆睁的眼睛不时抽搐，Arthur只能将此种表情定义为无聊，显然说话人今天到场绝非出于真心，于是Arthur这才意识到他自己在对话中错过了多少东西。

 

看着Merlin的手语，Arthur暗暗对自己说，近乎亲耳聆听。

 

Merlin和Cedric的翻译风格天差地别：Merlin轻松自然，他的手势随意自如，偶尔还下意识地使用些许俗语，而Cedric的姿势虽然循规蹈矩，和书本如出一辙，可他的脸部表情从来不会透露说话人的任何情绪。可是两者最大的不同在于看着Merlin的手语不会令Arthur头疼。若说有什么感觉，那就是他反而觉得精神熠熠。

 

必须时时集中精力令他精疲力尽，为了阅读唇语而专心致志，为了跟上对话的进程而努力猜测和控制话题的转变，为了弥补错过的内容而不得不打断进行中的谈话，这一切都让他疲惫不堪。看着Cedric的翻译就像对着一张简要的大纲列表，Arthur难以从中获取任何信息，大部分时间，Arthur在对话中常常优先选择阅读唇语，只是用眼角的目光不时扫视Cedric，查看他的手语。

 

他总是带着剧烈的头痛结束谈话。Gwen曾告诉他倘若再这样吞止疼片，终有一日他会落得个得胃溃疡的下场。

 

可是和Merlin在一起？和Merlin在一起，一切都是如此轻而易举。

 

Arthur环视四周。周围徘徊的人群已渐渐褪去，Arthur笑着找到了一张熟悉的脸孔。

 

“你干得太棒了。”Leon用手语说道。

 

Arthur挣脱了Morgana的手臂，回抱Leon。“这么说就是在恭维我，想让我给你加薪。”

 

“我倒宁愿认为是你格外满意我的服务，自愿给我奖金。”Leon说道，咧开嘴大笑。Arthur从Leon的唇部动作看出他正轻声低语，小心翼翼避免旁人偷听，他不用开口询问便知Leon有要事和他商谈。

 

两人的相识源自他们父亲一同前往澳大利亚勘探所有者不明的矿井，他们很快成了朋友，即便彼此相隔甚远，尽管日程反复无常，他们的友谊从未改变。Leon的家族事业——贵重金属开采——于数年前并入Pendragon股份有限公司旗下，并成为了利润最高的分公司之一，不过列席公司董事会的是Leon的弟弟，Owain。而Leon却突然叛逆地带着他的那份遗产加入了加拿大皇家骑警队（RCMP），但是鉴于他父亲勇于冒险的个性，他的举动也并非出人意料。从骑警队退役后——Leon在一场挑衅警察以达到自杀目的的事件中不幸受伤，当事人毫发无伤，可他只得 _早早退役_ ——他在多伦多开设了一家私人调查公司。

 

“世上的谜团不计其数，数不胜数。”六年前，Leon曾在退役派对上对他说，“当我还是个警官时，我能做的便少之又少，成了警探后就更寥寥无几了。虽然我能去安全情报局（CSIS）工作，可在接受外勤任务前连续数年坐在写字台后分析数据一定会让我不厌其烦。我觉得这是我下一个最好的选择。另外，也不是说我必须为了钱工作，只要老爸的矿井继续出产钻石就不用，对不对？”

 

在很多方面，Arthur都羡慕着Leon的自由。没人有等着Leon回归家族事业，虽然家族企业的大门一直对他敞开。Leon从自己最热衷的工作——执法——转向了一项他更为热衷的事业——解决谜题，而他在这方面尤为出色。他的老板即他自己，除了客户，他不用向任何人汇报工作，不管好坏与否，他事业上的成功保证了他永远不会无事可做。

 

一想到工作，Arthur便提醒自己Leon的薪水由他支付—— _他_ ，并非公司——当然其中自有原因。“奖金可不会从天而降。约翰内斯堡之行怎么样？”

 

“暖意融融。”Leon回答，笑容灿烂。

 

“我还期待着你说什么 _饶有收获_ ，”Arthur微微皱眉，“或者甚至是 _饱受启发_ 之类的。”

 

“两者皆有。”Leon说着点头，让他放心。他用手从上至下抚了抚颈间的真丝领带，“这是在你提过的那家店里买的。喜欢吗？”

 

“算进报销的费用里了？”

 

“当然。”

 

“那么，答案是不，我一点儿也不喜欢这条领带。这不是你的颜色。完全不适合你。”Arthur继续说道，“这颜色更衬我。你应该立即把它脱下来给我。”

 

“很有趣。不过我得告诉你戴着它的我玉树临风。英俊非凡的足以让我的联络人神魂颠倒，他或许有条线索告诉我们。”Leon别有意味地眉毛高挑。

 

Arthur惊讶地挑起眉毛，“真的？这真是个好消息。他有没有——”

 

Leon伸手搭上Arthur的肩膀，脸上微笑依然。“这里不行。找天去老地方吃午餐怎么样？我会把至今为止调查到的内容全部告诉你。”

 

Arthur眉头紧锁。他 _现在_ 就想知道，但他明白自己必须耐心。“什么时候？”

 

“我觉得越快越好。这条线索举足轻重，Arthur。”

 

Arthur点头，笑容从他脸上渐渐褪去。“那好，我会尽快安排。情况一如既往？”

 

“更糟。”Leon说道。他耸了耸肩，“对了，一直在你身边的那个蹩脚翻译呢？”

 

Leon不经意地瞥了瞥Merlin所在的位置，Arthur跟随他的视线。Morgana一手紧缠Merlin手臂，明白无误地宣示着她的所有权，假如Arthur没有看错，她的指甲牢牢扣住了Merlin身上晚礼服的布料。和其他男人与Morgana独处时不同，他看上去一点儿也不害怕，不过他的眉头紧锁，若有所思，Arthur深觉Merlin正在暗中计算既能保全手臂又能成功逃脱Morgana魔爪的概率。

 

Merlin满怀期待地对他微笑。“你需要我吗？”他用手语问道。

 

Arthur摇了摇头，他示意Merlin停留原地。Merlin点头，从容不迫地藏起失落的情绪，他转身面对Morgana，继续应对她的问题，仿佛他的注意力从未转移。这个男人优雅得体，就社交技能而言，他无疑远远地把Cedric甩开了十万八千里。

 

“Cedric放我鸽子。”Arthur开口说道，“他没有出现。声称Gwen打电话给他取消了今晚的工作。Gwen没有打过电话，Lance也没有。”

 

Leon挑起眉毛。“这也太巧了。你要参加重要活动，他却刚巧在最后一刻没空。”

 

“简直荒唐。”Arthur点头回答。“恶劣至极。老天一定是看我不顺眼，活该我倒霉。再下去我都快习惯了。”

 

“算上今天，已经发生多少次这样的情况了？”

 

“早就数不清了。”Arthur阴沉地说。

 

“那么多次。要我查一下Cedric吗？弄清楚他是不是真的这么不靠谱？”Leon问道，先下手为强的口气一目了然。

 

Arthur的双眼眯起，“你不过是想找个借口虚报费用。”

 

Leon嗤之以鼻。“你还真以为我没有动手？就算是免费为你服务吧。自从上个月目睹Cedric那差到极点的翻译，我便对他没有好感。”

 

Leon曾借着看望弟弟并且与他共进午餐的名义顺道走访公司；然而鉴于他仍是贵重金属部门的重要股东，Owain拖着他一起列席会议，响亮地声称 _他才不要独自一人忍受又一场无聊的账目编送会议。_

 

Owain向来敏感谨慎，不过证实Cedric并未向Arthur完整翻译所有信息的却是Leon，他所错过的那些重要细节足以让他于事后要求出具一份账户书面审查报告。

 

Arthur对着Leon微微点头，“好，如果可以的话，查一下吧。”

 

“我会一如既往地慎重处理。”Leon说道。他侧着脑袋示意Merlin。“他呢？你从哪儿找来的？”

 

“Gwen在Lance的沙发上发现的。”Arthur回答，“我觉得他还不赖。”

 

“是相当不错。”Leon迅速点头表示赞同，但他还是眯起了眼睛，“不过鉴于最近发生的一切……Arthur，你信得过他吗？”

 

“你肯定你不打算加入安全情报局？什么在你眼里都有疑点可寻。”Arthur说道。

 

“这可是从你这儿学来的。”Leon说着使了个颜色。他的眉毛挑起，沉默不语，Arthur自然看得出他的疑问未尽。Leon不急不躁，显然明知故问的他对这个问题的答案早已了然于心。

 

Arthur不屑一顾。“当然我不信任他。他就只干今天一晚。”

 

Leon耐心等待。

 

“好吧，随你，尽管放手去查，把他查个清楚。”Arthur说道，顺便给了对方一个白眼。有时他真的不确定Leon _究竟_ 是谁的哥哥，因为他对Arthur的呵护完全不下于对Owain的关心，亦或更甚。

 

Arthur也许永远不会承认，但Leon对他做的一切，他都心怀感激。

 

Leon故作天真地双眉高挑，仿佛多少有些责怪Arthur在如此小事上竟需开口（即使他们都知道不管怎样Leon还是会去调查Merlin），他颇为无辜地微笑，因为他确实喜欢各种谜题。越复杂的，就越好。“他的名字？”

 

Arthur一声叹息。他转过脑袋看向Merlin，确保他依然未从他的魔鬼表姐身边逃脱，然后转身。过往的可怕经历告诉他，大多数手语翻译——尤其是那些优秀的翻译——通常都有阅读唇语的能力。“Merlin Emrys。E-M-R-Y-S。住在Lance隔壁。另外，顺便告诉你，我不觉得Lance和任何阴谋诡计有关。”

 

“我也不觉得，但像Lance这样的大好人，难保不会有人利用他。”Leon说着从口袋里取出手机。他的两手大拇指在键盘上飞舞，按下发送键之前，他让Arthur看了一眼短信。

 

_Cedric今晚没有出现。找出原因。同时开始对MERLIN EMRYS进行背景调查。_

 

“等有消息了我会短信你。”Leon说道。他越过Arthur的肩膀朝Merlin点点头。“话说，假如他至今没有因压力而崩溃，他或许确实是清白的。”

 

Arthur再度看向Merlin。

 

不知不觉中，Morgana的左右已聚集三五人群，他们专心致志地听她说话，然而她自始自终死死扣住Merlin的手臂。他看起来有些苍白，不过仍显得勇敢坚定，当他与Arthur四目相对，他歉意地对他一笑。Merlin的身上似乎涌现了某种不知从哪儿冒出的力量，他隐忍的神情仿佛同时在说 _我已经习惯了_ 以及 _上帝，我恨透了这种场合_ ，Arthur的唇角浮现幸灾乐祸的微笑。Arthur不该因Merlin的不幸而高兴，可眼前的场景是如此 _鲜活生动_ ，令Arthur难以置信地不由被他深深吸引。

 

Leon轻触他的手臂。“要我去分散Morgana的注意力让你的翻译回到你身边吗？”

 

“如果你不介意的话，劳驾？”

 

 

 

**ooOOoo**

 

记者。Merlin难以相信他能转移Morgana的疑问竟得益于过去和记者们打交道的经验。自然，他还不至于 _拔腿就跑_ ，不过他不能保证下次当她牢牢抓住他的手臂，死死扣住他的臂膀时，他不会想要逃之夭夭，而面对她锲而不舍的盘问，他就仿佛身处黑色电影中警察审讯犯人专用的密室，四周漆黑一片，白炽灯夺目刺眼，与此同时，他又觉得自己像是面对着一大群狗仔队，个个为了新闻头条馋涎欲滴口吐白沫，因此，事实上他差一点儿就当场转身逃跑。

 

“那么，你认识我表弟多久了？”

 

“你的表弟？”Merlin看了一眼正在和Arthur说话的男人，他有着一头金中带红的头发，Merlin试图在他与Morgana之间找到相似之处。也许她指的是Lance？他知道Lance的亲戚不少——

 

“Arthur。”Morgana说道。

 

Merlin几乎扭断自己的脖子——他瞬间飞快地转过脑袋，如果颈部有制动装置，他现在一定都能闻到刹车过热燃烧的味道。“抱歉。什么？Arthur是你的表弟？他不是——”

 

Merlin伸出一根手指指向Morgana，又翘起大拇指朝着自己肩膀后方示意Arthur，眼前的Morgana扬起眉毛，她的唇角浮现一抹戏谑的笑容，Merlin收回了手指。

 

“对，不是你的——算了，不用介意。”Merlin希望她没有察觉他是多么的如释重负。假如Arthur并非Morgana的男友，那么Merlin仍有机会——除非目前正与Arthur拥抱的男人是……

 

Merlin坚定地阻止思绪在这个问题上徘徊。

 

“不，女士。今天是我第一次遇见他。”Merlin回答。

 

Morgana眯起眼睛，不过她同时侧过脑袋对着身旁走过的人微笑致意。“那么，你一定和听不见声音的人相处了很长时间。”

 

“我想，你这么说也没错。”Merlin说道，他低下了头。在他看来，在加拿大听觉协会担任翻译的数周应该算入此列，可他想起的却是Will。

 

他是他最好的朋友。是他与他的经纪人孽缘开始时唯一一直陪伴他身边的朋友。也是Merlin在面对职业还是友情的选择时，第一个置之不理的朋友。

 

“你不明白，Merlin。”Will比划道，他的双手疾速飞舞。他的手语并不——从来都不——优雅；用力挥动两手拼出的单词仿佛手持重锤划过半空。“我不是让你撒手不干。我只是告诉你——她把你搞得一团糟。她在谋杀你。现在的你还 _喜欢_ 唱歌吗？”

 

自那天起，Merlin再也没有和Will说过话。这么多年来，一直没有。

 

“我仍旧对你的声音训练充满好奇。”Morgana开口说道，她的手肘硬生生地顶上了他的肋骨。Merlin突然抬起头。有那么一瞬，他恍然不知自己究竟身处何处，他用上了所有剧院训练的技巧以掩饰自己的失神。

 

_这女人简直就是一头该死的斗牛犬。Arthur怎么受得了她？为什么她就是不能放过我？_

 

Merlin无望地环视四周，假如有谁能顺道经过分散Morgana的注意，那么现在时机恰好。然而，周围人群进进出出，每个人都心满意足地和身侧最近的宾客聊着天，没有人愿意分心另寻更有趣的对话伙伴。Merlin伸手抓了抓脖子，他看向Arthur，希望Arthur需要他的帮助。

 

Arthur站立数英尺开外，身穿晚礼服的他 _迷人至极_ ，如今Merlin终于有了好好欣赏的机会，他的身型俊美，双肩宽阔有力，腰部曲线收紧，两腿结实——

 

_不能这么想。绝对。不能——_

 

——正与Arthur交谈的男人同样魅力非凡，他有着一头暗金色的短发，几日未剃的胡茬布满下巴，他简直 _开朗_ 得不可思议，每一个微笑都令他显得光彩照人。他们是朋友，Arthur与这个男人是朋友，两人相处自如的模样无疑说明了他们的亲密。那个男人懂得如何使用手语，不过他并未借助手语交谈，而Arthur也似乎仅需阅读他的唇语便已满足。

 

Morgana平静地看着Merlin，可她宛如掠夺者的目光中，你已无路可逃的暗示清晰分明。Merlin低下脑袋，微微对她一笑，这是他过去应对经纪人的逼问时才有的笑容，她会从他嘴里问出前一晚他究竟去了哪儿，而他则用微笑面对她劈头盖脸的怒骂， _告诉我你和谁上床了，你这是在自毁前程，我得先好好教训你一顿，再去补救你捅下的娄子。_

 

“抱歉？”他问道，倾身向前，假装根本没有听清她的问题。

 

“声音训练。”Morgana回答，Merlin听出了她对这四个字格外用力的强调。她没有被他糊弄过去，一点儿也没有。他暗想她一定能成为一名优秀的警员。“我们刚刚谈到你的声音训练。”

 

忘了警员那一说。Morgana无疑能成为一个杰出的拷问官。

 

“怎么说？”Merlin问道。对不认识他的人装傻充愣易如反掌，他轻而易举重拾过往旧习，他曾善用谎言愚弄大众，只因那让他觉得有趣，也只因那是唯一仅存的令他有所 _感觉_ 的行径。心中，强烈的内疚、矫饰的自傲与虚假的优越纠结汇聚，翻涌的感觉让他隐隐作呕。

 

他一清二楚这场进退有道的游戏，虚伪的奉承，违心的赞美，争锋相对，咄咄逼人。这与他记忆中的场景一模一样。他尝到了涌上喉咙的苦涩，用力咽下口水。

 

Morgana本就高挑的眉毛再度上扬，“你在哪里接受的训练？”

 

Merlin耸耸肩膀，“这已是很久以前的事了。”

 

今晚势必充满了回避和搪塞。Merlin不禁再次问起自己在辛苦工作一天后为何会同意接下这桩差使，可当他瞥向Lance和Gwen所在的方向，原因便不言自喻，他们两人紧紧挨着彼此站立，注视着对方的目光活脱脱像是刚从催人泪下的言情电影片场里走出来。今天他之所以前来是因为他衷心期望他们终成一对情侣，这样他就再也不用听Lance整日念叨着让他好好享受生活，而他也十分肯定，他今晚之所以到场 _绝非想走上和他们一样的道路_ 。

 

他从未经历过童话故事般的恋情，这点他心知肚明。他看了Arthur一眼。即使有人能包容他所有的缺点，他的感情之路从来都不长。他将真实的自己藏得严严实实，从不轻易透露给别人——包括他的歌唱经历，以及他的职业生涯。对他而言，牢锁过往记忆，遗忘往昔生活，才是最好的的选择，他清楚将此秘密深埋心底正是因为一旦回首过去，昔日人生便会如滚滚浪潮将他席卷，徒留支离破碎的残骸遗留沙滩。一次。又一次。

 

Merlin已遍体鳞伤。他完全无需额外的心碎和打击。况且，他也不知道有谁还愿意接受他。

 

他朝着Arthur所在的方向瞥了一眼，刚巧正对Arthur的视线。“你需要我吗？”Merlin用手语问道。

 

“不，再等几分钟。”Arthur朝他比划。

 

“为什么？”Morgana的注意力已全部集中在他身上，她上下打量他的模样让Merlin想起了过去那些自认高人一等的男男女女衡量他时的场景，不知为何，他们总觉得自己足有资格判断他优秀与否，从而决定他是否有权参演某出独家音乐剧，或是否能够成为剧团的一员，又是否能够胜任独唱的角色。

 

他一直对这种感觉深恶痛绝。

 

“什么为什么？”Merlin稍稍停顿。他摆了摆手示意四周。“我很抱歉，这里实在太吵。”

 

展会大厅中的人声嘈杂 _确实_ 不小。现场的音响效果极差。Merlin甚至无法想象若需在此一展歌喉会有怎样的后果——他需身处正规剧院才能放声歌唱——

 

几乎就在这一想法浮现脑海的刹那，Merlin当即将其抛之脑后。如果和Morgana勾心斗角令他觉得不适——即便是出于一种变相的自卫本能，那么放任自己想起剧院，想起唱歌，想起歌剧，无疑让他觉得 _恶心_ 。

 

Morgana对他淡淡一笑。她的微笑暗示着 _我相当喜欢你，Merlin，但你一定不会喜欢接下来我要说的话，_ Merlin无奈地一声叹息。Morgana绿色的双眸中闪过一丝狠辣，恰如在水中嗅到血腥的鲨鱼，可就在她展开进攻的当口，一小群宾客走到他们面前，用赞美和关注叫她应接不暇。

 

他松了一口气。他自由了——

 

Morgana的手掌依然环绕他的臂膀，宛如钢铁的桎梏丝毫没有放松，Merlin不由叹气。显然期待自由仍为时过早。

 

他心甘情愿充当花瓶陪衬——立于如Morgana这样惊世脱俗的美女身侧，这个想法多少显得有些可笑——他间或用点头回应随意抛向他的各种评论，但却并未留心对话的内容。他前来只是为了工作——而且下不为例，他坚定地告诉自己，他绝不会再同意帮忙，不管是否有助于Lance的感情都不会。他把注意力转回Arthur身上。

 

Arthur正背对着Merlin，Merlin匆匆瞥了一眼他朋友的神情便立刻了然于心。他们的对话相当 _严肃_ ，私密的低声交谈仅仅依靠唇语，身处人数如此众多的场合，有人能看懂手语的机率事实上并不小。Merlin没有偷听的打算，他温顺地站在Morgana身边，宛如一只训练有加的小狗。

 

不时地，Morgana身旁的爱慕者中总有人会若有所思地看向Merlin，他们的目光在他身上徘徊逗留，他的胸口不由一紧。难道他被认出来了？

 

或许他过去大多在欧洲及亚洲登台演出，身穿全套戏服，脸抹厚重妆容，不过这群光鲜亮丽的时尚设计师们看起来似乎常常外出旅游，所以仍有 _可能_ ，即便机率小之又小，这群无聊人士曾经前去观赏过歌剧，或者曾关注过台上的演员。他们可能看过Merlin的某场演出，尽管观众席距离舞台尚有距离，而且剧院灯光昏暗，演员浓妆艳抹，他们能当场认出他的可能依然存在。

 

Merlin环顾四周找寻着最近的紧急出口。

 

“你不是模特儿，是吗？”环绕Morgana的人群中有一人开口问道，他自作主张地牢牢抓住了Merlin的另一只手臂。

 

“唔，不是。”Merlin回答。

 

“那你有没有想过——”

 

身旁，Morgana低声怒吼。Merlin只是隐约地听见她说，“放手。是我先看见他的——”

 

“你根本就不设计男装，亲爱的。”男人提醒她。

 

“要是由我设计，绝对比你让那些假扮罗马角斗士的模特儿穿着走上T台的可怕宽松袍子好上千倍。”Morgana回嘴。她狠狠拉了一把Merlin，他立刻靠向Morgana；同一时间，另一侧用力的拉扯让他脚下一个踉跄再度靠向男人。

 

_该死的我究竟是怎么卷进这场争风吃醋的厮斗里的？_ Merlin不知自己是该倍感荣幸，还是该尴尬，又或是生气。

 

谩骂斗嘴，互吐口水，撕拉扯打的场面一触即发，眼看事态即将升级，Arthur的朋友忽然出现Merlin身侧，他硬是让紧抓Merlin手臂的时尚设计师松了手；刚现身的他上前一步加入周围的人群，假装对刚才的状况一无所知，他吻了吻Morgana的双颊，“Morgana，你永远都是这么美。”

 

“Leon！”刹那之间，短暂一瞬，蛇蝎美人Morgana成了真善美的化身——这是只有在Gwen和Lance身上才得以一见的特质。可转瞬之间，鲜见的柔弱一闪而逝，Morgana再次戴上无懈可击的面具，“那是当然，你早该注意到了。”

 

她凝视的目光中闪烁着挑逗的神采，她说话的声音中暗藏着诱惑的语气，可Leon似乎完全没有察觉这一切，又或者他玩弄的正是欲擒故纵的把戏。

 

_可怜的家伙。_ Merlin暗想。他压下唇角边扬起的微笑。在Morgana身侧有幸陪伴仅仅十分钟，Merlin就已做好了随时开溜的准备，而且他再也不想重复今晚的经历。鉴于过去与他共事的还都是戏剧界人士，这多少可以说明Morgana的可怕。

 

Arthur站在了Merlin的另一侧，叫人无法忽视的存在立刻吸引了Morgana身边人群的注意。Arthur意味深长地挑起眉毛，Merlin立刻察觉了他的疑问，他当即挣脱Morgana的束缚。

 

整个过程绝对说不上轻松。

 

“他问我过去是否做过模特儿。”Merlin比划起手语——为了便于周围人群理解，他同时大声说道。他先后用手指了指那名设计师和Morgana，继续说，“Morgana说，只有她有权用我。”

 

“噢，别傻了。”Arthur说道，而此刻，他的的声音恰好盖过周围的喧嚣传入身侧的人群耳中，略微提高的音调无疑表明了对该种言论的不屑，“假如真要这么说，有权的那个人是 _我_ 。”

 

Arthur上下扫视Merlin的视线和刚才设计师打量他身材的目光全然不同，他看着Merlin的眼神更像是想象着他一丝不挂的模样。Merlin不由自主一阵轻颤。

 

Merlin双颊通红。多年来，抛向他的暧昧暗示和直接邀请无以计数，他以为自己早已免疫，可Arthur的目光——

 

Merlin用力咽下口水。这只是他的错觉。是他的一厢情愿。

 

_一厢情愿注定终成梦幻泡影_ ，他的那个经纪人婊子过去常说。而且，像Arthur这样的男子十有八九早就有了另一半——比Merlin更好的另一半。Merlin摇摇头，尽力不去思考这个问题。

 

“太不公平了。”Merlin翻译着那位时尚设计师的话语，“为什么所有漂亮的东西都是你的？”

 

几乎同一时刻，Arthur立即回答，“因为所有漂亮的东西自然都是 _我的_ 。”

 

“我们等着瞧。”Merlin继续翻译，他略带傲慢的神采恰到好处地展现了男人自负的语气。“你怎么说——你想不想为我工作——”

 

“他没有兴趣。”Arthur平静地说，然而他的声音已有一丝怒气，好似一把锋利的镰刀划过平原，手起刀落，迅雷不及掩耳，将男人的膝盖一刀两断。Arthur转向Merlin，侧过脑袋，“我们走吧？我得去和其他客人聊聊。”

 

Merlin得意地笑着，他往旁边走了一步，飞快地打了个 _任您吩咐，陛下_ 的手势，笑容浮现Arthur弯起的唇角。他们匆匆告别人群，Merlin跟随Arthur的脚步，Morgana颇为恼火地看着两人离去。

 

Merlin又一次在如释重负中叹息。Arthur已经救了他两次——一次从Morgana手里，另一次则从那群食人鱼手里。

 

“我替我的表姐向你道歉。”他们刚走过自助餐桌，Arthur便开口了。

 

“她似乎挺不错。”Merlin比划着，下意识地同时无声说道。他看着Arthur的视线落在他手上，但他也注意到了Arthur的注意力几乎完全集中在他的嘴唇。

 

“Morgana？你在开玩笑吧？ _不错_ 这词根本不能用在她身上。或许该换成 _盛气凌人_ ，还有 _一意孤行，诡计多端_ ，或者挑明了说，她就是 _好管闲事_ ——这些形容词才更接近她的为人。”Arthur说道。

 

Merlin扯出一抹笑容。“噢，你指的是那些盘问？没有关系，我觉得她只是想保护你。我能理解。”

 

有人朝着Arthur挥手分散了他的注意。Arthur微笑着点头，然而他并未停下脚步，显然更愿意继续四处走动。

 

沉默持续了片刻，Merlin静静等待，最终他打起手语，“你从未说起你的喜好。”

 

看着Arthur古怪的表情，Merlin连忙补充，“关于翻译？”

 

“你做得很好。唇语和手语都没有问题。”Arthur说道。他稍稍停顿，接着继续说，“事实上，无可挑剔。你会在环境过于吵闹时提醒我，让我提高音量，又会在周围过于安静时告诉我，让我不至于出丑。我不记得其他人曾试着做到这种地步。”

 

“习惯了。”Merlin承认，而在Arthur能够开口询问之前——他 _明白_ 那是疑问的神情——Merlin问道，“大多数时间你看的都是唇语，对吗？”

 

“没错。”Arthur回答。他微耸肩膀，仿佛十分清楚自己的与众不同——Merlin从小到大认识的大多数听力不佳，听觉障碍或者失聪人士都偏爱使用手语，但这些认识也仅仅来自他和Will过往的友情。“可一段时间过后，不得不时时集中精力理解别人的对话便会越来越累。像今天这样的场合，面对不止一人的群体，需要我试图理解的内容就更多，情况也会更糟。即使我能看懂一些对话，我也常常不清楚他们聊得究竟是什么话题，因此我会错过很多信息。而使用手语能有助于我理解语境。”

 

Merlin点头，在心中暗暗牢记这一信息以备不时之需，说真的，就连他自己也不知道为何还要费心去记，他明明早已打算下不为例。

 

“顺便说一句，读你的唇语很轻松。”Arthur突然开口，“相当轻松。”

 

“很好。我很高兴。”Merlin比划着。他对Arthur微微一笑。

 

“而且你的手语——”Arthur沉默了，他的脸上流露些许苦楚。他的语气有所转变，仿佛说话突然变得困难重重。“你的手语非常清晰。”

 

“熟能生巧。“Merlin继续比划。他侧了侧身子给一位高大的女士让道，女人头戴羽毛帽，体积庞大的帽子几乎戳到他的眼睛。“我有大量练习的机会。”

 

“是你的家人吗？”

 

“谁？”Merlin开口询问，过于惊讶的他忘了使用手语。

 

“练习。通过培训习得的手语，和从小使用，习惯成自然的手语，我能看出这两者的区别。这两类人比划手语的方式截然不同。”

 

“怎么不同？”Merlin问道。

 

Arthur并未立刻回答；一对中年夫妇走到Arthur跟前，Merlin立刻进入翻译模式，他们滔滔不绝地说着，先是对演讲表示赞赏，接着又对Arthur说起了儿时他的父母和他的故事。Arthur显得彬彬有礼，魅力非凡，可他同样看上去十分 _痛苦_ ，仿佛亲耳聆听这些故事都会令他觉得心痛，然而他不露半点声色。最终，他们成功摆脱了那对夫妇，Arthur领着Merlin穿过敞开的幕帘走入各个展台之间，这片区域相对较为安静，聚集的来宾也相对较少。

 

“我需要休息一下。”Arthur解释。两人漫步片刻后，Arthur指了指Merlin的双手。“语调。我能从你的手语里分辨出声音的抑扬顿挫。而且，你的手势非常流畅。虽然说不上严密，也说不上精确，可我觉得我似乎能够听见你的声音。”

 

Merlin当即动弹不得。他飞快地看了一眼Arthur，却看不出对方究竟在想些什么，而也许，仅仅只是也许，Merlin的魔法并未在他不知情的状况下做了某些多余的事情。又一次，Merlin不自在地微笑，他摇摇头，“好吧，要是我真有那种力量该有多好。”他说道，展露的笑容却更像是无奈的苦笑。

 

此番回答刚说出口，他便觉得浑身不对劲。他不想对Arthur说谎。Merlin移开了视线。

 

“说实话，我也不知道自己是否还想再度听到声音。”Arthur说道，Merlin回头望着他沉思的神情，似乎这一想法已不止一次掠过他心头。 _再度_ ，Arthur这么说，意味着他过去能够听到声音，Merlin疑惑地挑起眉毛。“其实我已经不记得能够听见是什么感觉了。”

 

Merlin只是点点头，因为面对这样的陈述，又该回应什么才好？

 

Arthur轻触他的手臂。匆匆掠过的碰触温和自然，又稍纵即逝，可Merlin全身上下宛如淌过一阵电流，震惊之中，他的魔法急速涌现，势不可挡，没有人注意到附近展台上的数件展品纷纷倾倒。Arthur立刻收回手掌，他甩了甩手指，皱起眉头看向地毯。

 

_静电。该死。真够疼的。_

 

Merlin又看了Arthur一眼，突然觉得非常、非常心虚。

 

Arthur一定是将他的眼神理解为好奇，或许甚至是对于问题的默许，因为他清了清嗓子，说道，“你确实很会回避问题。你从来没有正面回答我。是因为你的家人吗？我的意思是，你之所以学习手语是为了家人？”

 

“不，不是。”Merlin用手语说。Arthur凝视着他的目光是如此深邃，如此明晰，如此好奇，又是如此——如此湛蓝，Merlin发现自己不由得想多说几句，“是我最好的朋友。Will。我们一起长大。干什么都在一起。我自然而然就学会了。”

 

Arthur的笑容云淡风轻，不过他还是笑了。在旁人眼中，那微微弯起的嘴角稍不留意便会无迹可寻，他的笑容带着几分小心。“你们还是朋友吗？”

 

Merlin刚才本该住嘴。职业的翻译就该和客户保持所谓距离。他明明知道主动提供多余的信息只会招来更多问题，而这恰恰是众多他不愿回答的疑问之一。他也清楚他甚至不愿去想 _为何_ 自己会告诉对方如此具体明确的答案。Merlin闪烁其词地回避问题，只是简单地说了一句，“我们失去了联系。”

 

“太糟了。”Arthur说道。

 

Merlin点了点头，不去在意心中涌现的失望难过。他跟随着Arthur的脚步，他们的对话就此终止，两人沉默不语。他心满意足地聆听着周围人群的阵阵低声交谈，漫无目的地四处徘徊。展会中的几件饰品让他眼前一亮，不过他始终陪伴Arthur身边。忽然，他注意到Arthur全身绷紧，于是他顺着Arthur凝望的视线打量起站立展台旁的一名年轻女子。与她交谈的两位来宾刚好走开，她转过身子，同样注视起Arthur。

 

“你认识她？”Merlin问道。

 

一度，他以为Arthur会当即停下脚步转身离开。而看起来那名金发女子似乎也有相同的打算。她的双颊尴尬地染上两抹红晕，紧握的双手在犹豫不决中纠缠扭转。

 

“我刚才或许……”Arthur的声音越来越轻，Merlin听到了一声低不可闻的叹息。“我刚才或许对她有些无礼。就在演讲前，她出现在我身后，当我发现她在那儿的时候……她一定对着我说了好一会儿话。而我不知道，我真的不知道该对她说些什么，所以我走开了。”

 

“你本可以告诉她你听不见她的声音。”Merlin比划着。

 

Arthur对此嗤之以鼻，“是的，还真是谢谢你，Merlin，感谢你卓有见地的建议。要是没有你，我可想不出这么高超的主意。”

 

Merlin不禁得意地微笑，“那么为什么你不这么说？”

 

Arthur久久没有回答他的问题。“我不想说。我讨厌……”

 

他并没有继续说下去，他深深呼吸，停下脚步，然后转身看向Merlin。

 

“当人们发现我听不见声音，他们会说， _我真的很抱歉_ 。有时是因为他们确实不知道我听不见。有时则是因为他们尴尬地不知该说什么才好。每当我听到 _我很抱歉_ 这句话，几乎就意味着他们注定再也不会开口和我说话。”Arthur说道，他的声音非常低，Merlin不得不竖起耳朵使劲去听。

 

“好吧，可现在演讲结束了，她知道真相。”Merlin指出。

 

“露馅儿了，是不是？”Arthur懊恼地说，“我还真是藏不住秘密。”

 

“而且在我看来，她仍然很想和你交谈。”Merlin比划着手语。

 

Arthur伸手抓了抓后脑勺，因疑惑而皱起的眉头不再紧锁，然而他的双唇紧紧抿起。

 

“你想和她谈谈吗？”Merlin问道。他很小心，并没有指向女子所在的方向，以免她正注视着他们的行动。

 

Arthur轻轻呼了一口气，微微点头。他转身继续不急不慢地向前行走，而那个可怜的女子，Merlin察觉到，已完全手足无措，她不知是该拔腿就跑，还是该坚持站立原地不动。

 

“刚才真对不起。”Arthur对她说，显得温和有礼，亲切迷人，“当时的我心不在焉，而你的出现让我措手不及。”

 

Merlin悄悄移动到他们身侧，让Arthur能够同时看见他和女子，他翻译起女子的话语。

 

“噢，上帝。我太傻了。对于之前的行为，我真的很抱歉。”女子脱口而出，犹豫不决的目光在Arthur和Merlin之间徘徊。Merlin没有错过Arthur无奈的叹息。

 

“没有关系。”Arthur说道，显然想尽力维持这场对话。他伸出一只手，“为什么我们不重新开始呢？我是Arthur Pendragon。”

 

“Elena Goodwin。”女子一把抓住Arthur的手掌，近乎不顾一切地与他握手。可在转瞬之间，她又立刻松开了手，猛然转向Merlin，她的双手捂上嘴巴，两眼圆睁。她喃喃低语，声音含糊不清，Merlin完全听不见她在说什么。

 

“抱歉，你说什么？”他出声询问。

 

“我不知道该怎么办。”她绝望地说，“我是该对着你说话？还是该对着他说话？我该怎么做？”

 

Merlin迅速看了Arthur一眼，可短短的一瞥已足以让他察觉他的痛苦——又或许是后悔自己竟然愿意 _尝试_ ，懊恼自己何必白费力气。Arthur用手抓着前额，Merlin非常熟悉这个姿势，因为Will曾不止一次做过相同的动作。

 

Will同样厌倦了不得不了反复向人们解释。

 

这一次，Merlin打破了职业守则，作为中立的一方，他本不该发表任何意见，可他主动开了口，而他也并不认为Arthur会介意。

 

“你看着Pendragon先生。”Merlin说道，同时打起手语，他稍稍停顿，轻轻转过Elena的身体，让她直视Arthur。“你对他说话，就如同你和其他相熟的人说话一样。不要在意我。把我当作不存在。”

 

“呃。”Elena说道。一阵沉默后，Merlin用手肘顶了顶她。“啊！呃，我猜你刚才没有听见我说的话。”

 

她的声音随着句子的结束越来越低，她伸手打上自己的脑门。“对，你没有。我说这话实在太蠢了。我的意思是，噢，上帝。拜托，让我重新开始。呃。”

 

Merlin看得出来Arthur正努力显得耐心，于是他向Elena提议，“为什么你不告诉他之前你想对他说的话呢？”

 

Arthur轻轻点头，几乎带着感激。

 

“噢！对。我正试着告诉他——我的意思是，告诉你。”Elena纠正自己，“请不要看那条丑陋的项链，那是我的作品，因为今晚Sophia让我帮忙照看她的展台，所以我想何不偷偷摆上几件我的设计，所以拜托了， _请_ 一定不要因为那条项链就对她盖棺定论。她真的是一位十分有天赋的设计师。她最好的作品根本没有在这儿展出，她原本希望今晚能和你见上一面，瞧瞧是否可以和你定个时间面谈。她已经试着约你约了好几个月。她本会亲自出席今天的活动，可她的妈妈住院了，而——”

 

Elena的声音再度转轻，她看着Arthur的注意力转向展台，他的脸上是若有所思的神情。“哪几件设计是你的？”

 

“这一件，还有这两件。”Elena指着首饰说道。Arthur点了点头，转而仔细查看展柜中其他饰品。

 

他的身边，Elena正轻咬指甲。

 

“你说她最好的作品不在这儿？”Arthur询问，视线牢锁展柜。

 

“不，没有，她想让她的妈妈看看那些作品，所以她带走了。这也是为什么我把我的那些设计放在这儿的原因，真的，只是为了填补空缺而已。”Elena匆匆说道。Merlin静静等待Arthur转身，然后用手语重复刚才Elena的解释。

 

“她的母亲还好吗？”Arthur问道。

 

“她昨晚动了手术，不过她恢复得很好。她出院后会和Soph的姐姐呆在一起，所以Soph _完全_ 可以参加这周的展会，随时都可以。”Elena回答，Merlin看着Arthur的神情柔和了下来。这不仅仅是因为听闻某人的亲人身体转好，或甚至是知道Soph最终得以出席展会。更多的是因为别人正告诉他各种 _消息_ ，尽管都是些无用的琐事，但Merlin惊讶地意识到Arthur _喜欢_ 听这些小事。

 

Will同样喜欢。他曾说这让他感觉自己确实参与对话之中。

 

Merlin回忆起早前Arthur询问他的所有那些小问题，也想起了自己是如何想方设法避而不答，内疚惭愧涌上他的心头。

 

Arthur从桌子上拿起一张名片，“Sophia的名片？”

 

“对。”Elena激动地上下来回点头，虽然没有必要，不过Merlin还是用手语翻译了她的回答。

 

Arthur看着Elena，“我恐怕最近我的行程已经满了，所以我无法亲自见她，不过我会强烈建议我的首席设计师和Sophia见上一面。假如有机会，我也会打电话给她，看看是否能在这里的大堂与她见面。虽然很可惜我不能和她长谈，但我十分愿意亲自告诉她，我很欣赏她的作品。”

 

“你真的会！噢，我的上帝，Soph会兴奋得 _屁滚尿流_ 。”Elena尖叫，令人注目的喊声几乎震破Merlin的耳膜。忽然，她开始试图平复自己激动的情绪，她的努力多少成功了。“我想说的是，你当然会，谢谢，太感谢了——”

 

源源不绝的感谢持续了数分钟，Merlin至今的人生中，他从未在如此短暂的时间里连续比划那么多次 _请_ 与 _谢谢_ 。Arthur严肃的表情放松了下来，一抹淡淡的笑容在唇角扬起，显然十分欣慰见到别人因他的言行而如此高兴，可没过多久，接连不断的热情赞美便让他的神情渐渐尴尬起来。

 

他用双手继续翻译着Elena的话语，不过他无声地对他说， _我觉得她快说完了，她都没有吸一口气，等她晕过去她就能停下来_ ，然后，他戏谑地对Arthur使了个眼色。

 

Arthur朝他眨着眼睛，瞬间，Merlin强烈意识到Arthur正看着 _他_ ，而不是在继续听Elena说话，Arthur的目光始终停留在他身上，直到Elena终于愿意让两人脱身。

 

“等等。”Elena说着抓住了Merlin的手臂，他们正准备离开。“等他过来的时候，你也会在场，是不是？Soph真的很害羞，可一旦她开始谈论自己的珠宝，她的语速甚至比我还快，所以——”

 

“我肯定有人会陪着Pendragon先生。”Merlin说道，同时打起手语以便Arthur理解，但他刻意不去看Arthur。因为这只是为期一晚的意外，是让Lance得以有借口与Gwen相见的帮忙，他希望所有人都能理解这点。

 

显然他的希望成真了，因为Arthur并没有任何纠正他的打算。

 

他们离开了Elena的展台，再次走入人群之间。Merlin回头瞥了一眼，看见Elena正兴高采烈地对着手机滔滔不绝，他露出一抹微笑。

 

“刚才你这么做，真的很好心。”Merlin比划道，“你确实打算给她打电话？”

 

“不。”Arthur回答。

 

“什么？”Merlin又回头看了一眼。难以抑制的失望之情溢满内心。“你终究还是个傲慢嚣张，自命不凡的混蛋。我的意思是，当我在舞台上见到你时，我就知道你是个傲慢嚣张，自命不凡的混蛋，可是演讲结束后，我真的觉得你为人正派，言行得体，你对那名女子也相当友善，可那一切都只是在演戏，对不对？”

 

“Merlin。”Arthur说道，声音中饱含 _笑意_ ，Merlin不再比划，他看向Arthur，认真地注视着他。

 

“干嘛？”

 

“我讨厌电话。”Arthur继续说，“我讨厌和接话员打交道，而Sophia的名片上没有她的手机号码，不然我可以给她发短信。所以我会让Gwen打电话给她。”

 

“噢。”他窘迫地满脸通红。“没错。抱歉。”

 

Arthur简短地点了点头，他们继续向前走，“不过，你没有说错。我想我确实是个傲慢嚣张，自命不凡的混蛋。”

 

“你自己知道就好。”Merlin说道。他露齿而笑，脸颊因笑容的灿烂而生疼，他意识到过去半小时中，他展露笑容的次数远胜于过去很长一段时间里他微笑的总次数。

 

随着时间的流逝，越来越多的人企图引起Arthur的注意，他们向他展示自己的作品，借机与他攀谈，或是向他征询意见。Arthur自己拿了一杯香槟酒；他同样试图递一杯给Merlin，然而Merlin摇着头歉意地表示 _我不喝酒_ ，可他莫名地感到内疚，因为这并不完全是事实。确切的真相是他已有整整一年滴酒不沾，而他并不打算在这个当口前功尽弃。

 

Arthur和服务生说了几句话；服务生点点头，随之消失不见，几分钟后，服务生拿给Arthur一瓶水，他始终将水瓶紧握手心，每当Merlin间或有机会喘口气，他便会将水瓶递过去。接下来的数小时，Merlin为Arthur担当翻译，关于钻石产业，他今天学到的东西远远多于过去愿意了解的全部信息，而每每看着Arthur前一秒冷漠地回绝某个要求 _当下立刻_ 安排会面的商人，后一秒却对不小心打翻盘中开胃色拉的服务生亲切关心时，他的全身都会淌过一阵暖意，而他不得不默默压抑心中油然而生的好感。

 

来宾纷纷离去，人群渐渐消散，很快地，时间已过午夜，会场仅留为数不多的几个人。Merlin精疲力竭；Arthur看上去也疲惫不堪，不过他坚定不移地留到了最后一刻，而 _感谢上帝_ ，Gwen和Lance终于向他们走来，他们 _手牵着手_ ，这意味着Merlin今晚的牺牲终是物有所值。

 

他瞥了一眼Arthur。

 

是物超所值。

 

“我准备回家了。”Arthur开口，他意味深长地挑高眉毛看向Gwen，“但假如你还想多留一会儿，我可以自己回家。”

 

“我可以打车回去。”Merlin主动说，他看着Lance。

 

“不，不行，我开车送你过来，就会开车送你回去。”Lance说道，Merlin将他的话翻译给Arthur看。Arthur挥了挥手，摇着头疲惫地打起手语， _没有关系，你的工作时间已经结束了。_

 

Gwen的双颊绯红，她转身笑对Lance，松开了他的手，然后伸手探入手包。她拿出平板电脑，在电脑上记下几项内容，接着开口说，“你会把Merlin的费用清单发送给我？”

 

“周一早上一上班就发。”Lance说道。两人再度四目相对，短短 _一瞬_ 仿佛无尽永恒，面对此番情景，Merlin不禁转动眼睛。他看到Arthur同样给了他们一个白眼，同时轻笑出声。

 

“我很感谢你今晚的帮助。谢谢。”Arthur用手语说。

 

“不客气。”Merlin无声地用手语回复，“很高兴能帮上忙。”

 

片刻尴尬的沉默，Merlin一度以为Arthur会开口询问Merlin是否有时间再为他工作，可这一刻转瞬而逝。相反地，Arthur的注意转向Lance，他向他比划着“晚安”，随即拖着Gwen离开。

 

即使Arthur真的问他是否愿意，Merlin也未必会点头答应，然而不知为何，那冷淡无情，漫不经心的告别让他心痛不已。


	2. Act Two

**第二幕**

**ooOOoo**

 

 “对于钻石发布会的激烈反响已初见端倪。”Cedric翻译着Agravaine的话。“目前看来我们的股东难以接受Arthur的开幕演讲，他们无不忧心忡忡。今早股市开盘后，我们的股价大跌。”

 

Arthur怒火中烧。他的舅舅说得好像Arthur在发布会上拔出一把机关枪对着观众胡乱扫射一样。这已不是Agravaine第一次暗示他顾客的信心有所动摇，也并非他第一次示意他不会有人愿意投资一所由失聪人士经营的公司——在外人眼中 _弱不禁风_ 、碌碌无才、平庸无能的失聪人士——而这也绝不会是他最后一次提起这一话题。

 

老实说，Arthur已经受够了——不仅仅因为Agravaine那狭隘、偏执的言论。Arthur的确在演讲时表达了不少挑衅的意见与隐晦的责难，可和他父亲过去所说的内容相比，那无疑是小巫见大巫。至于股价？不论Arthur是否在某处站上舞台指控那些允许血钻进入市场流通的国家，多伦多证券交易所（TSX）里，股价每日跌跌涨涨，幅度只增不减。Arthur——以及其他董事会成员——有着更为重要的事务处理，而不是去烦恼Agravaine的一惊一乍和杞人忧天。他当然不会为了自己在发布会上的言辞而道歉。

 

“我相信董事会的想法和我一样，Arthur。我试着说服你放弃演说，但是你和Uther太像了。是你一意孤行。显而易见，一旦人们看见年轻的你，他们就会认定你的经验不足，无法胜任公司的负责人，而你恰恰用那些不计后果的莽撞言论证明了这点。今天的股价下跌不过只是公众对于演说的初步反应。我们必须迅速果断地采取行动，重拾投资者的信心。”

 

Arthur环视会议室，他没有错过数名高级董事会成员并不显而易见的赞同和他们因反对而隐隐皱起的眉头。他无法相信这些男男女女竟然真的开始恐慌，他们应当知道压根就不该恐慌。他们此刻的模样仿佛过去从未干过钻石这行——简单一句话，现在的他们根本就不像是钻石界的从业人员。

 

“股价只跌了零点二。”Arthur说道，“我们过去经历过更大的跌幅。当然你们都清楚投资商中的大多数人会在发布会后参加PDAC年会？而三月是这季度的最后一个月，大部分公司会在四月期间前往各商业展会布展以增进业务。如果你们还有印象，不论是历史上哪一年，这一时期都是我们这行发展最缓慢的阶段——对于 _任何_ 行业都是如此——”

 

“万一股价继续下跌，你愿意承担风险？”Agravaine问道，他向后靠回了座椅。“而且持续下跌已成定局。就我所知，由年轻人，不论男女，在父母去世后接管公司并得以持续经营的例子少之又少。尽管Uther和Ygraine确实值得尊敬，但他们也的确一直宠着你，你不可能已做好准备——”

 

“Agravaine。”Olaf开口。Arthur并不肯定，但他看起来十分不快。

 

“别怪我，Olaf。”Agravaine说道，“今早我们商量找人代替Arthur担任公司的领军人物时，你并没有任何异议——”

 

“抱歉？”Arthur打断了他，他坐直身体，“代替我？没有人能代替我——”

 

“不，不，你误会了，Arthur。”Agravaine说道，脸上挂着他那标志性的假笑。“这绝非篡位夺权。你仍是公司的负责人，这点毋庸置疑，但我们会另行任命一个CEO，由他来代表公司的形象。我们可以找个年纪更大，事业更有成，同时更具知名度的人——”

 

“有谁能比Arthur更出名？”Owain问道。他的眉头紧锁，Arthur明白到了这个地步，Owain _真的_ 早想破口大骂，然而奇迹般地，多少碍于礼数体统，他成功地控制住自己。“他是个Pendragon。他被人拍到的次数十有八九比他父母还多， _我是指把他父母被拍到的次数加在一起——_ ”

 

“这可不是什么选美比赛。”Agravaine回道，而即便Cedric只能翻译人们的语句却完全无视语音语调的做法令人十分恼火，可Arthur依然感觉到了Agravaine的挖苦，整个室内弥漫着嘲讽的语气。“或许你没有注意到，小Owain，但这是大人们讨论的问题。我们正试图保全公司以免落得个土崩瓦解的结局——”

 

Owain翻了个白眼，随即看向Arthur。

 

“别傻了。”Arthur厉声说道，“Pendragon股份有限公司是私有企业。我们无需投资人插手内部事务——他们只是为外部运作提供资金，仅此而已。公司不会垮台，也没有必要新任一名上了年纪的CEO，更不准因毫无根据的忧虑而对董事会成员出言不敬。明白了吗？”

 

“我并无不敬之意，Arthur，我只是在表达观点——”Agravaine说着神情一转，那看似善意的表象下是嗜血的兴奋，Arthur仿佛看见了一条伺机而动的毒蛇。

 

一旁，Arthur看到Owain做了个并不显眼的手势。 _真是个混蛋_ 。

 

可Arthur已出离愤怒，他完全笑不出来。

 

“而我要说的是，我既是公司的所有人，也是公司的CEO。”Arthur说道。热力涌上领口下的肌肤，怒气使他的双颊绯红。他的心脏急速跳动，他想当即二话不说抄起一件重物就朝Agravaine的脑袋扔过去。他深感沮丧——他已沮丧许久——此刻的挫败感沉重地几乎让他无法忍受。他的亲舅舅怎么能 _暗示_ Arthur没有资格经营公司？Agravaine是他的 _家人_ 。他曾看着他长大，看着他直面各种挑战，并一一获得成功。他应该比在世的任何人都清楚Arthur的能力，然而，他却偏偏在这些无足轻重、微不足道的小事上小题大做。“除非在座的各位手里有比股价跌了零点二更重要并且更紧迫的问题需要讨论，不然我看这场所谓的‘紧急’会议还是暂告段落。我们都有其他事务需要处理，也有日常业务需要经营，下一个珠宝系列还等着大家筹备策划。”

 

Arthur站立起身，他没有再多说一句——从Cedric混乱的手势来看，人们正议论纷纷，他们试图获得他的注意，但他毫不关心究竟谁在说话，或是此刻他们又打算说些什么。他 _怒不可遏_ ，而大多数的怒气无疑针对的是Agravaine。Arthur啪地合上笔电，他拿起电脑，大步走出了会议室。

 

经过Gwen的桌子时，他几乎没有看她一眼便直接走入办公室。他狠狠甩上房门，在办公桌上放下电脑，他用手梳理起头发，恼火不已。然后他看见了玻璃上反射的人影，于是开口说道，“Gwen，我要你打电话给——”

 

Arthur忽然收声。上帝。他甚至不知道该让Gwen给谁打电话，可他脑海中浮现的第一名字却是 _Merlin_ ，因为他……

 

距发布会已有一个多月。他和Merlin的相遇发生在整整一个月前。可他记忆中的男子是如此鲜活生动，仿佛他们昨日才刚刚相见。光天化日之下，Arthur回忆起了Merlin为他翻译时舞动的双手，也想起了那对读出Arthur所写文字时的唇瓣。他幻想着Merlin优雅的手指探入他的体内开拓伸展，也幻想着Merlin分开双唇环绕包裹他的分身。

 

然而，更多时候，Arthur希望自己能像那晚一样清晰无误地理解他人，也希望自己能像那晚一样信心十足，毫不踌躇。

 

他 _需要_ Merlin。他需要Merlin告诉他眼前发生的一切，并向Arthur展示人们说话时的语音语调和其中的细微差别，从而帮助他揣摩旁人的真正意图。Arthur想要知道Agravaine说出此番言论的动机——他的舅舅是真的心系公司，还是试图拉扯Arthur下位，任由迎面而来的卡车将他碾压粉碎？身处上流社会，Agravaine总显得 _小心谨慎_ ，并且政治正确，他说话从不得罪人。除了Arthur，没有人听他说过半句未曾事先经过深思熟虑的言辞，他所有的话似乎都经由律师团队审阅通过以免暗含哪怕半分的歧视。

 

Arthur无法忘记Agravaine在演讲结束后的次日早晨对他所说的话语。 _太可惜了。演讲本能更精彩_ 。

 

那日接下来整整一天，他都惶恐不安。他至今仍是如此——对自己的不确信已在他体内根深蒂固，他无法摆脱不宁的心绪。他心怀疑问……他也心存疑虑。

 

每一个与他相见的人，每一个与他对话的人——Arthur猜想他们之所以当面赞扬他的演说，是否只是为了能够转身背对着他大笑不止。他纠结挣扎数周，不知到底该气Merlin毁了他的演讲，把他变成笑柄，还是该怪自己未能表现更为出色，又过于 _骄傲_ 地不愿放手让其他人发表演说。

 

Gwen已不再试图劝说他抛弃自我怀疑的想法，她转而致电Morgana，Morgana邀请他共进午餐，然后在大庭广众之下狠狠打上了他的后脑勺——与过去Arthur父亲用的手法一模一样——接着说道，“我不知道这些乱七八糟的想法从哪儿来，但你最好全部忘掉，不然，上帝保佑我，我会脱下脚上全新的Blahnik高跟鞋毫不留情地塞进你的屁股。”

 

就在Arthur刚刚开始接受事实并且心情有所好转时，今天…… _今天_ 却被召来开会。他差点错过会议。当时Cedric已入席坐定，Arthur不禁猜想倘若董事会急于召开一场 _浪费时间_ 的紧急会议，为何Cedric竟会先行出现。为何Arthur最后一个获悉？这家公司 _属于_ 他。若要说什么，他才该是第一个收到会议通知的人。

 

“你能联系上——” _Merlin_ 。Merlin会告诉他，对不对？Merlin会告诉他所有其他人想要他了解的信息。而他 _必须_ 知道。Arthur转身，到了嘴边的话硬生生地打住，他发现走入他办公室的并非Gwen——而是Agravaine。

 

Gwen站立门口，从她脸上的表情来看，Arthur走入办公室后，大门从未有机会关上。Agravaine想必从离开会议室后便一路紧跟着Arthur的脚步。

 

“舅舅。”Arthur咬牙切齿，“什么事？”

 

“刚才的失态恰恰令董事会更加担心你是否有经营公司的能力，Arthur。”Agravaine说道。他伸出一根手指越过肩膀指了指，意味深长地挑起眉毛。“你真的认为大发脾气能博得他们的好感？”

 

“我？”Arthur嗤之以鼻，“你怪我？是你把我说得一无是处。是你激起了大家的恐慌情绪，股价那微不足道的跌幅完全无足轻重。”

 

“当今的经济情况下，没有什么是无足轻重的。”Agravaine回答。

 

“我们干的是钻石这行。”Arthur说道，怒气升腾，他竟然还需提醒他舅舅这一事实。“股票市场上，钻石的波动甚至比黄金还小。你有没有查过黄金的降幅？黄金跌得远比钻石厉害。你是否了解过BRINKS的股价？还有Herrod的股价？是的，我都查过——和他们相比，Pendragon公司那零点二的跌幅该死的根本不足一提。”

 

“如果你知道这些，为什么不在刚才的会议上提出？”Agravaine问道，他在屋中来回踱步，显得趾高气昂。Arthur不得不跟随他的脚步，才能看清楚他究竟在说些什么。

 

“他们都是专业人士。他们应该了解这些信息，不然他们就得解雇自己的助理，因为这是他们的失职。每每他们听到些风吹草动的消息就开始担心拿不到季末分红，我的工作可不包括随时随地为大家鼓劲打气。”Arthur声色俱厉。

 

“不，这就是你的工作。”Agravaine开口，然后转身。他应该仍在继续说话——但Arthur不能肯定。

 

“什么？”

 

Agravaine再度转身，“我是说，那是你的工作。让那些为你工作的员工安心是你的份内事。Uther一直这么做。”

 

这是谎言，Arthur一清二楚。他从未见过其他人为了签署文件或是咨询意见以及拟定决策以外的事务和他的父亲见面。

 

“Ygraine也是一样。”Agravaine补充道，“难道你不记得你的母亲是如何花上数个小时与设计部门的设计师们互动了？他们会什么事也不做，就喝着咖啡一起聊天。你以为他们当时在谈什么？”

 

Arthur皱眉。他记得他母亲和Vivienne姨妈的会面，也记得她曾坐下与其他设计师们畅谈，不过显然并非因为他们为了公司股价下跌而惊慌得无所适从。或许确实如此，可毕竟他从没偷听过他们的对话，然而他记得他们大笑的模样，以及彼此间的碰触和笑容，也许甚至还有些许泪水，但是他从来没有，也从不曾见到焦虑或者恐慌。

 

Agravaine突然转身走到门口，仗着庞大的身躯把Gwen挤出了办公室。Arthur不知道Agravaine对她说了什么，不过在大门当着她的面猛然关上之前，Gwen看了Arthur一眼。

 

“Arthur。”Agravaine开口。他走过宽敞的办公室，步伐不急不缓，双臂来回摆动。他边走边伸手抚摸沿途的每一件物品——书架、Arthur从布鲁塞尔买回的小雕塑、椅背——仿佛所有者一般，他的手指轻轻划过表面，一一留下他的指纹。又或是他的味道，恰似动物标记领地的行为。

 

Arthur拼尽全力紧闭双唇忍下即将脱口而出的咆哮。

 

“Arthur。你的父亲手段狠辣，足智多谋。他从你祖父手中接过公司，并不惧挑战地将近乎默默无闻的企业打造成全球最大的钻石公司之一。而迎娶像我姐姐那样的知名设计师无疑更是锦上添花——他们的婚姻使Pendragon公司成功进入公众视线。你能想象当你失去听觉时他有多么失望吗？或许他一直宠着你，让你相信在他退休之后，终有一日你将接管公司，不过他已为将来另作打算——”

 

“什么？”Arthur本就紧锁的眉头愈发皱起，他忍下内心深处的苦楚，明白或许，只是或许，他的父亲从不曾对他抱有信心令他痛彻心扉。

 

Agravaine颇为同情地对他微微一笑。“Uther曾与我详谈公司的未来。在那些讨论中，Uther没有一次提过你的名字。他总是说， _等我退休后，董事会该这么做，或是董事会该那么做。_ 他甚至暗示即使在他退休之后，他会继续担任名义上的CEO，并挑选几名高级董事会成员决策公司的运营。他已着手制定新的管理架构，你仍是公司的领军人，却并非实际的掌舵者。”

 

一阵热流淌过Arthur全身上下。颤抖的十指隐隐麻木，耳畔仿佛铙钹敲打，回声阵阵颤动耳朵。他的双腿软弱无力，若非他挺直双膝，Arthur本已脚步不稳。Arthur的父亲——不。Arthur不愿相信他的父亲会背着他定下所有这些计划。Arthur也无法相信他的母亲会对这一切一无所知，或是自己竟从不曾发现。不管Uther多么醉心于他的公司，他永远不会——永不……

 

Arthur转身背对Agravaine。他的喉咙嘶哑，足足片刻之后，他才得以控制自己不至于在强烈的情感冲击下吐字不清。“如果这一切都是真的，为何我从来没有见过那些文件？”

 

他看了Agravaine一眼，却发现Agravaine没等Arthur看向他便已开口说话，他只看到从他舅舅口中说出的后一半语句。“……飞机失事，Arthur。他不过刚刚开始制定计划。你应该联系他的律师——Uther还告诉我他正根据这一变动改写他的遗嘱。说真的，鉴于我是为数不多几个在他踏上最后旅途前所见的人——”

 

Agravaine提起那场惨绝人寰的空难时用的语气漫不经、冷淡随意，恰好直击Arthur心底的痛处。他咬紧牙关，并没有继续看Agravaine剩下的话。一只手搭上他的肩头，把他整个人转了过来。Agravaine离他过近，他无法阅读唇语——一句话，他太近了。Arthur倒退一步，Agravaine收回了他的手。

 

“我清楚这些话让你很难接受。”Agravaine说道，“很遗憾告诉你这些的人是我。我最不愿做的便是伤害你，Arthur，可我必须考虑你父亲的遗愿，也必须为公司着想。我会给你一段时间思考我的话，但我们能越快达成一致并采取行动，就越好。”

 

Arthur没有回答他。Agravaine又对他一笑——假笑浮现Agravaine的脸庞，天知道Arthur对他的笑容有 _多么_ 深恶痛绝？——接着拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“今天下班前我会把有关公司管理层重组的几点意见告诉你。这对公司有利无弊。当然你心里再清楚不过。”Agravaine狠狠握了握Arthur的手臂，然后他转身离开了办公室，随手一把关上房门。

 

短短几秒后，Gwen打开大门。她刚开始比划，“你还——”可Arthur没等她把话问完，也没留下回答她的疑问。他从她身边夺门而出，跟随Agravaine沿着走廊离开，他想要问清楚，想要告诉他——

 

他不知道自己想对他的舅舅说些什么。他毫无头绪。各种想法在脑海中疯狂地纠结盘转，疑虑和困惑不停地交替涌现。他的体内因纷繁的思绪而翻江倒海，他的父亲从不曾信任他，他的父母从不曾对他怀有信心，他们看待他的目光就和其他人在意识到Arthur失聪时一样，充满疑义、蔑视和不屑。

 

Arthur不愿相信他们会这么想。他不能。他也不会。他的父母爱他——

 

Arthur经过转角，走向Agravaine的办公室，他避开了一个两手抱满文件的实习生，抬头却看见Agravaine正和Cedric在一起，他们就站在办公室的门外。他不可能看错——灰黑色的头发，宽敞的肩膀，挺起的胸膛和鼓起的肚子，那无疑是Agravaine。而另一张狭长的脸蛋，和那瘦长的身材与总是挺不直的背，显然除了Cedric别无他人。两人正在交谈——Cedric紧张的笑容有些幸灾乐祸，那簇狭窄的小胡子随着开启的唇瓣微微抖动。Agravaine则向后仰起脑袋，冷冷一笑，随即他掌心朝上伸手示意办公室的方向，邀请Cedric入内。

 

在被发现之前，Arthur倒退数步。当他再度鼓起勇气看向他们所在的方向，却发现Agravaine和Cedric已不见人影，Agravaine办公室的大门紧闭。

 

_究竟是怎么回事？_ Cedric找Agravaine干嘛？Cedric所有的工作安排都由Gwen预约——当然，她都通过Lance，从不直接联系Cedric，除非工作的地点或细节有变。

 

他犹豫地向前一步。双手一收一放，最终紧握成拳。

 

Agravaine的秘书并不在座位上，可一旁热气腾腾的茶水意味着她不会离开很久。Arthur警惕地留心着大门——一直以来，被当场发现的恐惧总让他为人正直坦荡，可被 _蒙在鼓里_ 的感觉令他厌恶不已，他搜寻起秘书的办公桌。她的电脑开着，不过软件都由密码保护；尽管如此，Arthur可以通过自己的终端获取电脑上的所有内容，因此他并未费心查看。桌子的一边摆放着文件夹——全都用彩色的即时贴在这里或那里标出了需要签名的位置。桌子的另一边则有几个活页夹。没有任何不妥或是异常的东西。

 

Arthur抽出一本皮革封面的日程本。理论上，和其他主管相同，Agravaine有电子日程表以便于他对各种会议做出安排，然而，也正如其他年纪稍长的经理，比起电子表格，他更偏爱纸质记录。Arthur翻阅起日程本，向前匆匆浏览各项条目，然后他看见了钻石发布会开幕式的事项。

 

_演讲。晚上9:00_

Arthur的眉头紧锁。他瞥了大门一眼。房门依然紧闭。

 

他接着翻看起一周又一周的日程，可没有什么让他觉得格外不同寻常。他的手边并没有任何可以比较的日程，更何况他并不知道自己究竟想要查些什么。他认出了几个名字——公司法律部门的主管以及助理顾问。一名来自公司外部的律师。投资界的顶尖金融专家。还有大量和法律部门的会晤——会议次数多得足以让他忧虑。

 

Arthur瞥了一眼大门，又瞧了瞧走廊。茶水依然冒着热气，Anna仍不见踪影。他看了看时间。

 

然后他看到一条记录，双手十指颤抖。

 

_Pendragon遗产会议。_

 

Arthur不想往前翻阅，他不愿看到前一周的安排，纸张在他指间皱起。

 

_葬礼。_

他翻过数页，看向一个更早的日期。

 

_事故。_

 

翻阅日历的手不禁颤抖，Arthur用力咽下口水。他再度回头向后瞥了一眼，一一扫视走廊的情况。接着他将日程本翻到一周以前。飞机失事前的一天。

 

记录显示当日上午九点有一场与Uther的会面。Arthur的心脏砰砰直跳。他清楚地记得那一天。Uther曾于十点半到访Arthur的办公室。他们谈的是公司事务，一些他希望Arthur在当日所有交易终止前解决的问题。他本能自己处理，不过已然晚点的他必须赶着去接Ygrainie，他们会前往位于穆苏科卡的小屋度过周末，因此公司的一切事务顺位移交Arthur全权接管。“我们周一上午见，一大早。和平时一样，一起吃早餐。”Uther对他比划。

 

那日下午三时，Pendragons公司的飞机失事后不到一小时，Agravaine便约见了公司的法律主管，Thomas Cenred。没有任何记录写明这场会议的内容。

 

Arthur注意到左侧有什么一闪而过。他的心跳急剧加速。可那儿并没有人出现。

 

他继续浏览本子上的每一个条目——并没有很多内容供他翻阅。事故发生于一月的第一周。他注视着那一页，视线久久没有移开。三点整。Arthur不记得那天三点Agravaine在哪里。他们于一个小时左右前收到失事的消息。当时Arthur的身边人群围绕，混乱不止，悲痛无尽，他在痛苦哀伤与强烈的情感冲击下不知所措。假如现在有人问他当时在场的都有些什么人，Arthur可以很肯定地说除了Gwen，他谁也记不起来。

 

而这也只是因为她坚持紧握他的手，不愿留他一人独处。

 

Arthur将日程本放回最初发现它的地方，他又一次环视四周。Agravaine办公室的大门仍然关着。Anna也并未回来。电梯门紧闭，不过上升的箭头已亮起，表示楼层的数字缓缓增大。

 

Arthur悄悄转过办公桌，沿着走廊轻轻离开，他绕着远路走回自己的办公室，忍不住不时回头张望，觉得自己仿佛犯下大错，然而， _天煞地_ ，这是他的公司，他的大楼，整栋大楼里所有的东西都是 _他的_ 。如果他想要打探些什么——如果他 _不得不_ 暗中打探——查明究竟发生了什么，该死地他一定会毫不顾忌地出手。

 

Gwen看着他走近，她站立起身，担心地皱起眉头。Arthur示意她紧跟他进入办公室，接着他比划道，“关上大门。”

 

他在办公桌后坐下，登陆联网日程。Cenred的年纪不大——和Agravaine相比，相对年轻——他时刻不离他的黑莓手机。没有他的秘书，他就活不下去，而他的秘书又离不开网络，因此——有了。

 

Arthur载入Cenred的日程，向后滚动到年初一月。他不仅看到了Cenred和Agravaine的会议安排，还看到了经由电话确定的这场会议时间。

 

Arthur获悉父母飞机失事前的十分钟。

 

他向下浏览，阅读起细节，却当即无法动弹。

 

_继承人的合法性。争论U.的遗嘱。_

 

Arthur看着会议的日程，一遍又一遍，直至视线模糊。他开启文件自动处理软件，在U盘上保存下日程复件。他想弄清楚Agravaine与Cenred见面的次数，或是日程中是否提及两人面谈的内容。他想知道这些会面的 _原因_ 。Agravaine甚至不该有任何咨询法律部门的理由。Agravaine的工作职责并不包括与Cenred合作。而他也没有参与任何需要法律部门 _主管_ 司法意见的长期项目。那么，为什么他要——

 

_为什么，为什么，为什么？_

 

Gwen看着他，忧心忡忡。“你还好吗？你的脸色很苍白。”她用手语说。

 

“我要你打电话给Geoffrey Monmouth。”Arthur说道。他不会——不能——相信他的父亲会平白无故地突然修改遗嘱。他要找遗产律师谈谈。他要Monmouth把他所知的情况全部告诉他。Arthur自知他的声音深沉哽咽，含糊不清，“然后再给Leon打电话。我今天就要见他。”

 

“我会打给他们。”Gwen说道。她一定是察觉了他的心情，因为她犹豫着开口问道，“出了什么事？是不是DuBois先生说了什么？”

 

“DuBois先生的话不少。”Arthur简单地回答。他清楚他的声音没有一点感情色彩，只因所有的情感无不在他体内疯狂翻涌，面目狰狞，凶狠可憎。他觉得恶心，不仅因为他舅舅之前对他说的恶毒言辞，更来自于他刚刚发现的事实以及这些事实背后 _暗含_ 的意义，一切都息息相关。“为什么Cedric会出现在今天的会议上？”

 

今早接到会议通知时，他们并没有足够的时间安排翻译，于是Gwen陪伴Arthur赴会，负责做会议记录。当他们抵达时，Cedric早已坐定，而借着重要商业机密的名义，所有私人助理都被请出了会议室。

 

“显然我一无所知。”Gwen回答，她的前额中央，眉头紧紧锁起。“不过刚才我联系过Lance。”

 

她的双颊染上了淡淡的红晕，无不暗示着她和他的通话绝不仅仅因为工作的关系。

 

“他说Cedric在最后一刻突然向他请了一个上午的假。他正试着重新安排Cedric的日程，并努力寻找可以代替他完成其他任务的人选。”

 

Arthur的下巴紧紧绷起。他靠回座椅中，目光牢锁墙上一点，他多么希望自己突然拥有宛如X射线一般的视觉，让他得以能够偷看此刻进行中的对话。“猜猜现在Cedric在哪儿。就在Agravaine的办公室里。”

 

Gwen瞬间睁大眼睛，她的双手捂住了嘴巴。

 

“有什么就要发生了，Gwen。我不确定究竟是什么，但这看起来几乎就像是……”Arthur的声音渐渐转低。他看了一眼大门，又扫了一眼电话，最后瞥了一眼整个房间，忽然之间变得疑心重重。他用手语说完了接下来的话，“……Gwen。你知道之前我们经历的那些事？会计问题？审计问题？消失的报告？出错的钻石证书以及所有那些不对劲的地方？”

 

Gwen点了点头。

 

Arthur说不出话来；他的喉咙发紧。他又一次举起双手，开始比划，“我觉得那都是我舅舅干的。我觉得他正试图把我赶出公司。”

 

“噢，Arthur。”Gwen说道，她放下了双手。下一秒，她脸上原本焦虑的神情立刻转为强烈的保护意图。Arthur试着想要一笑置之。

 

“我明白。这听起来很荒唐。或许我只是累了，真的工作过度，心力交瘁，然而今早过后，我不得不开始怀疑。你该看看他的样子。在他的煽动下，董事会为了零点二的股价跌幅而人心惶惶。零点二！”Arthur揉着眼睛。

 

Agravaine正在谋划些什么。这点一目了然。Arthur没有任何证据。他仅有的只是预感，可强烈的不祥足以令他的五脏六腑翻腾，喉头苦涩难忍。

 

“Gwen，你能查明为何Agravaine那么急切地想要在发布会上演说吗？”

 

“我会的。”Gwen坚定地说，她转身离开。“但我会先打电话给Leon。”

  

* * *

 

 

午餐的地点选在了路边的小餐馆，店铺位于两家金属加工厂之间，一辆垃圾车恰好挡住了餐馆的玻璃，车子的引擎盖被高高支起，引擎正冒着烟，两个身穿连身工作服的男人站立保险杠附近俯视车头，不时敲打这里或是那里以确定烟雾的来源。Leon正坐在厨房边的卡座上等他，这里相对更为私密，而餐桌上也已摆上了两杯咖啡。

 

他们吃了午餐——Arthur点的是烤全麦面包为胚底的俱乐部三明治和鲜切原味薯条，而Leon则要了份白面包鸡肉三明治和浓肉汁辣味薯条，外加一小份卷心菜色拉——他们边吃边聊，最终服务生拿走了他们的餐盘，给他们端来了两杯热气腾腾的鲜煮咖啡和两个馅饼。Arthur的那份是葡萄干派，而Leon吃的则是苹果派。

 

同一时刻，Leon从包中取出了手提电脑。餐馆的员工都认识Leon，对他们而言，这恰是无需再为他们两人操心的信号，而对Arthur来说，这也意味着他可以完全放松下来。“早该开始了。”

 

“我还以为你来见我是因为你想我了呢。”Leon说道。

 

“我喜欢你，但还没喜欢到那种程度。”Arthur说着挥舞起一只手，手掌在半空中上下起伏。 _继续。_

 

“别这么不耐心。”Leon怪他。

 

“不像Morgana，我可是耐心的化身。”Arthur说道，毫不留情直戳他的痛脚。Leon对他那表姐的迷恋可谓无人不知——然而也只是最近开始Morgana才与他感同身受。“等你幡然醒悟开口约她出去，她早跑了。”

 

“不急，时机未到。”Leon回答。他稍稍向前靠近，“言归正传。Agravaine最近的那些言行？非常可疑。我会仔细查阅日程，瞧瞧是否还有其他与法律部门的会议，同时查明他是否向法院提出申诉。若有，我就能跟进他的案子，弄清楚他究竟想干什么。他在事故发生当日举行会议讨论Uther遗嘱的这一事实——见鬼。该死，我有不好的预感。如果他一直在与你公司的各部门主管见面——”

 

Leon下意识地拿起U盘的前盖在桌面上轻轻敲打，甜点上桌之前，Arthur曾将这个U盘交予他。

 

“——那么天知道他还见过谁，又为什么要见。至于你的直觉——我会查一下，看看那些会议是否和我调查钻石证书时发现的会议一致。而如果Agravaine试图把你挤出公司……你确实清楚他根本没有立场，对不对？他能为非作歹，也能惹是生非，但最终，他根本无权占有Pendragon产业。你无须担心。我们可以保证这绝对不会发生。”

 

“那他为什么要见遗产律师？还有今早的那场会议——很显然，他已准备主动出击。他必是掌握了什么信息。”Arthur说道，“而我必须知道是什么才能与他对抗。”

 

Leon点了点头，“不管是什么，我会查清楚。”

 

“动作要快。”Arthur，“你得快点查清楚。”

 

Leon注视了Arthur许久，给他一个 _好吧，当然_ 的神情，然后打开了电脑，“我有其他消息告诉你。”

 

“关于什么？”

 

“Merlin。”Leon说道，他稍作停顿，等待电脑启动。Arthur大吃一惊，立刻坐直了身体。“前提是，假如你对他还有兴趣？已经一个月了，我本以为你早会主动向我询问他的情况——”

 

“我一直都很忙。”Arthur回答，“你发现了什么？”

 

“老规矩——先听好消息，还是坏消息？”Leon问道。

 

“上帝，Leon。有话就直说。”

 

“耐心的化身，嗯？”Leon说道。他在键盘上输入几行指令，接着拿起杯子抿了一口咖啡。

 

之前在Arthur舌尖美味无比的俱乐部三明治如今在他体内重如砖块，期望与恐惧交加，他的内心紧张不已。不知为何，他并不愿最终知道Merlin竟是Agravaine的爪牙。

 

“你的朋友Merlin出乎意外地好找。”Leon开口说道，“在英特网上随便一搜他的名字，就能搜出将近三百万条记录。”

 

Arthur皱眉，他无法理解，“三百万条？怎么可能？他只是个 _翻译_ ——”

 

“不，他不是。”Leon回答，“事实上他……好吧，还是你自己来看比较容易。”

 

Leon转过手提电脑。屏幕上正显示着搜索引擎的新闻页面。搜索框中输入的是 _Merlin Emrys_ ，可搜出的那些新闻标题完全不着边际。

 

_蒙特利尔歌剧公司即将上演不可多得的巴洛克时期歌剧_

_古典音乐/歌剧目录_

_Emrys准备参加首届国际巴洛克艺术节_

_稀世奇才引爆奥克兰_

_知名高男高音为加拿大音乐剧项目的两场室内歌剧献声_

_周末慈善演出活动_

 

Arthur向前靠近，略微将显示屏倾斜。他向下浏览，然而他看见的是更多类似的内容。有些标题用俄语写成，还有些则用了法语和日语。他回到第一页，匆匆扫过头几条新闻，同时看了一眼日期。所有内容都写自一年多前。他点开了页面顶部的数条链接。

 

_名扬四海的高男高音Merlin Emrys抵达里昂，将在接下来于里昂歌剧院举行的艺术节上献声，重新演绎 **《奥伯朗》** 中的泰米拉诺一角，这也是他最为知名的角色，艺术节为期一周，而此次演出难得一见。这一剧目刚在澳大利亚悉尼落下帷幕，其表演饱受赞誉——_

_高男高音Merlin Emrys独唱会的所有收入将全部赠予儿童基金会——_

_高男高音Merlin Emrys将先后在伦敦、法兰克福、维也纳和阿姆斯特丹出演清唱剧，剧中曲目皆专由Bartholomew Harrison爵士与Judith Chance爵士联手创作。所有新曲都为Emrys的罕见音域量身打造。_

_Merlin Emrys超越了所有当前从世界舞台脱颖而出的年轻高男高音，无人能与他的灵活，他的音域，或是他那卓有见地的表演相提并论——_

 

Arthur重重地靠回卡座椅背，他能感受到塑料座椅在身下嘎吱作响。他的视线满是疑问，可他想不出任何一个可能的答案来一一解开这些问题。

 

“和你期待的不一样？”Leon问道，他等着Arthur的注意力转到他身上时才开口。“相信我，我也没料到。不过我并没有大吃一惊。别误会，Arthur，你的演讲完美无缺，但假如由Cedric为你翻译，演讲的效果一定大打折扣。可这个家伙，Emrys？他展现给观众的是世界一流的演出，也难怪如此，他干的就是 _这行_ 。”

 

Arthur冷冷地注视着Leon，视线久久没有移开。他指着屏幕，“他干什么——为什么他——”

 

难以置信令他结结巴巴，最终他沉默不语。

 

一个歌剧演唱家——一个 _声名远播_ 的歌剧演唱家——在多伦多，愿意接手简单的 _翻译_ 活儿？这实在讲不过去，Arthur害怕面对最坏的可能。假如……假如到头来Merlin确实为Agravaine工作？Arthur看向Leon，他想出声问询，可他说不出一句话。

 

他无需开口，因为Leon懂得他的意思。Leon侧过电脑，另外打开了一个网页，并让Arthur看到整个操作过程。当页面显示完整时，Arthur试着揣摩Leon的表情——他的面具无懈可击，鉴于他常常面对疑心重重的丈夫或妻子，向他们传达另一半确实出轨的坏消息；或是常常对着某个坚信公司中有人动用客户账户资金的投资顾问，向他们通报调查后的不幸结果，他在这方面早已驾轻就熟——他再次倾身向前。

 

标题写着， _纽约歌剧院谜案。_ 新闻附有一张Merlin立于舞台之上的照片，三色的背光将他笼罩，黄色柔和，绿色耀眼，而白色纯如天使羽翼，他身穿晚礼服，衣服款式和钻石发布会开幕之夜上所穿的并无不同。他伸出一只手臂，双唇微启，歌声从他口中流泻而出，而他的双眼饱含感情。

 

溢满痛苦。

 

图片的说明文字写道， _Merlin Emrys的最后一场演出，摄于爱丁堡。_

 

Arthur无法从照片上移开视线，他完全没有扫视全文的时间。他的全部心神都被伸出的手掌所捕获——Arthur对那只手了如指掌，毕竟他曾看着它为他组词造句许久。而即使无需比划词汇，那修长、纤细的手指同样优雅、生动。他的所有思绪都被Merlin的双唇所占据，凝固数码照片上的唇瓣苍白地毫无血色——和发布会时微翘的红唇全然不同。照片中，Merlin的眼睛半睁半闭，萦绕痛楚，再厚的妆容也无法掩盖黑色眼眸下深沉的倦意。

 

_剧院座无虚席。所有人都翘首屏息，等待知名高男高音Merlin Emrys登台献唱首支独唱曲。帷幕升起，数分钟后，帷幕再度降下，全场唯一的声响便是观众疑惑的窃窃私语，为了观看Emrys的演出，他们的花费无不超过100美金。_

_女中音Vivian Olafsdottir，女高音Helen Gates，以及男高音Gilli MacCraight相继迅速上台，填补了因Merlin Emrys莫名缺席而造成的空白。_

_当本报联系Emrys的经纪人以获取详细信息时，Nimueh Blake曾声称这位高男高音不幸突然抱病，因此无法登台演出。然而，两周后，Emrys依旧未能现身舞台，剧团其他演员坦承自纽约独唱开始前便再也无人见过他的身影，警方随即介入调查。_

_Emrys消失得无影无踪，整个事件正如一出戏剧，情节错综复杂扑朔迷离，就连当今最优秀的剧作家们都会为之懊恼，哀叹自己为何没能早早写出相同的剧本。不过警方并不认为其中涉及犯罪行为，而戏剧界则纷纷猜想接二连三的个人悲剧才是起因，其中便包括不久之前Emrys母亲的病故，或许——_

 

Arthur匆匆看完了剩下的文章，不过并没有更多信息供他参考，余下的文字不是在赞扬Merlin的才华，就是在警方的调查上花了更多笔墨，同时还提供了记者们从Nimueh Blake口中挖来的“无可奉告”说辞，以及当年其他歌剧的演出计划梗概。他深吸一口气。

 

“我很清楚我付钱给你并不是让你用网络对他进行调查。”Arthur说道，他的声音很轻。他伸手环住咖啡杯，却并没有举起杯子啜饮。他只是需要借助它稳定自己的情绪。

 

“要是大家都能满意网络调查的结果该有多好。”Leon轻快地说，“我可就发财了。”

 

“你早就富得流油了。”

 

Leon的嘴角扬起一抹洋洋得意的微笑，不过笑容一闪而逝。“他于十六岁时开始了自己的职业歌手生涯。当时的他仍是学生，但他很快修完了学业，拿到了文凭。十九岁时，他就已登上世界舞台和戏剧界一些声名显赫的演员同台献艺。”

 

“我给纽约警局的朋友打了电话，他帮我联系上了当初负责Merlin一案的警探。就在这篇报道刊登后的两周，Merlin听说了警方正在找他的消息，于是他主动打电话给他们，对他们说， _听着，我很好。我没有失踪。我炒了我的经纪人，Black说我该出现的那场演出或是其他所有演出，我都没有义务履行。签下合同的人不是我，而是她，并且未经我同意。没有什么特殊的原因，就告诉他们所有人该死地让我一个人静一静。_

 

Arthur挑起眉毛。

 

“我也同样疑惑。所以我四处致电打听消息。最后和一位名为Freya Lahti的可爱姑娘聊了聊。”Leon说道，他稍稍停顿用手指拼出了姓名。Arthur感谢地点了点头；名字总是最难理解的词汇。“她曾常与Merlin同台演出，所以我猜他们或许对彼此比较了解。虽然劝她开口花了不少功夫，不过我还是说服她告诉我她的想法，为何Merlin会这样抛下大好前程一走了之。”

 

“最大的原因是他的经纪人。Freya不能肯定Blake从何时起成为Merlin的经纪人，但他们的关系似乎持续了很久。自Freya与Merlin相识起，他的演出预定便已遍布全球，然而场次之间的间隔——这周去阿姆斯特丹，下周去奥克兰，再下周是柏林，之后则是巴尔干。就像是Blake对着地图按照字母顺序一一攻略。只要当地有一所剧院，那Merlin迟早会被安排去那儿唱一场。”

 

“他不得不放弃在伦敦的公寓；他四处奔波，基本上提着个旅行箱过活，而一半时间，他都不知道自己究竟在哪里。Freya并没有直接说穿，不过她曾暗示止疼片、咖啡因片和安眠药都是Merlin赖以生存的药物。”

 

“她向我描述了他们的一次演出。落幕后的晚会直到午夜才结束，大多数演员都能直接回家休息，因为第二天晚上他们还有一场演出。Merlin想要离开，可他的经纪人不让他走，之后，他们和几个赞助商一同出门继续应酬。第二日演出时，他看起来就像是一晚没睡。他还有醉意。虽然他撑过了整场演出，但真的只是纯属侥幸，而当晚，他的经纪人就告诉他必须赶紧去搭下一班出国的飞机。”

 

Arthur一脸痛苦。他曾目睹他的父亲为生意场上的突发事件操劳得心力交瘁，也曾看着他的母亲为保证所有设计师按时完成工作而彻夜不眠，但那些只是连番运作、无法中断的活动中必要且一时的超负荷工作。而从刚才的描述听来，Merlin的整个 _人生_ 就像一条看不见尽头的高速公路，他一路马不停蹄，向着另一端飞奔而去，等着他的却是一道崖壁嶙峋的万丈深渊。

 

“Freya的言辞真的相当谨慎。我觉得她是不想抹黑任何人，尤其不愿让Merlin落下坏名声，然而Merlin确实是整个事件中的受害者。Merlin的经纪人一手掌控了他的生活。他甚至不知道自己母亲去世的消息。他也没有得到任何关于葬礼的讯息。他发现真相纯属偶然，他过去的导师打电话给Freya，而Freya好不容易掌握了Merlin的行踪才得以和他说上话。显然他的导师曾多次致电Blake，可她并没有转达消息。”

 

“噢，上帝。”Arthur低语。

 

他至今记忆犹新当初听闻父母双双身亡时的心情。他记得Gwen那惊恐万分的神情，她的身后，数名警察前来向他传达噩耗。私人飞机坠毁，他们这么说。他们非常抱歉，可无人生还。没有人能说清为何飞机会失事，他们需要一段时间才能找出空难的原因。最终，技术人员花了数周检查机体残骸，同时对黑匣子的记录进行读取，可结果仍是不了了之，调查也再无进展。

 

但Arthur确实还是见到了父母的最后一面，他终有机会和他们说再见，在他的父母落葬家族墓地之前，他一个人在他们的灵柩前守了整整一夜。

 

可就连最后告别的那点小小慰藉都不曾拥有？与再也无法相见的家人仅剩的最后时光也被剥夺？

 

Arthur怒气冲冲，怒火为Merlin而燃起。他十分肯定其中一大部分来自他内心重燃的悲痛，即使数月之后的现在，心中的创伤依然鲜血淋淋。Leon眼中流露同情，既为了Merlin，同样也为了Arthur。

 

“此后他就像是变了个人，Freya说。他一蹶不振。他的歌声也发生了变化，他不再用心演唱——虽然他已心不在焉许久，但如今他的歌声不含一丝情感，只是机械式地重复，没有一点热情和投入。他不仅开始嗜酒，还常常缺席演出，甚至错过出发的航班。就连他的经纪人也开始担心，可是在我听来，那不过只是因为她的摇钱树让她开始连连赔钱。”

 

“纽约演出前大约两个月，Merlin彻底崩溃。他在大庭广众之下与Blake大吵一架。过去他从未说过她的不是，而在那次争吵后，他更是成了言听计从的模范演员，她让他去哪儿，他就去哪儿，她让他干什么，他就干什么。所有人都以为他们和好如初。直到纽约。”

 

“纽约。”Arthur重复道，他的眉头紧紧皱起。

 

“是的。”Leon继续说，“我打了几个电话调查。趁Blake不注意，Merlin雇了一名律师审阅他的所有合约，包括和经纪人签下的那份。至于那些预定了他演出的场馆？他悄悄解除了亲笔签下的合同，并提前通知剧院找其他人填补他的空缺。他自己再也没有签过任何一份契约——都由Blake代笔。他也没有更新与经纪人的合同——纽约演出的当天，合约到期失效。他并无义务现身剧院，因为替他签约的人是Blake，而根据最初经纪人与演员之间的合同，她无权自作主张代他签约。”

 

“他不干了。”Arthur出声。

 

“自由自在，无拘无束。而且听起来他确实需要喘口气。”Leon表示同意。

 

Arthur摇了摇头。他为Merlin痛心，他努力不露声色。可他并没有意识到自己沉默了多久，Leon轻敲桌面，唤起他的注意，他的眉毛高挑，疑问尽在不言中。“我只是在想，可怜的家伙，他受了不少苦。”

 

“的确如此。”Leon点着头说。

 

Arthur吞下心中翻涌的恐惧。他不想开口询问，然而他还是问道，“那么，坏消息是什么？”

 

“刚才说的就是坏消息。他的过往经历夸张得就像一出戏剧。另外，Blake发现他在这儿的可能性同样存在，届时冲突或许不可避免。不过，这点我倒是不担心。她似乎正忙着关爱旗下新人，可怜的伙计。”Leon说道。他合上了笔记本电脑，把它推到一边，“准备好听好消息了吗？”

 

Arthur松了口气，他如释重负。如果Leon说 _刚才的话_ 是坏消息，那么最糟的部分已然结束。这意味着Merlin和Agravaine并无关联。同样也意味着——Leon又一次轻轻敲打桌面，而这回，他看着Arthur的目光中带着一丝探寻。“我猜在说了那么多之后，接下来的消息必是相当不错。”Arthur回答。

 

“没错。”Leon说道，笑容中多少有些得意。

 

“那么，究竟是什么？”

 

“过去十年中，Merlin大部分时间都在欧洲，而最近的几年——他也没有心思和精力参与某人的阴谋诡计。”Leon挑起的眉毛别具深意，Arthur无需大幅度的显眼手势便心知肚明 _某人_ 指的是谁。

 

“他于一年多前来到多伦多，在央街的一头租了一间单身小公寓，就在Lance住的那幢大楼里。最早的一份工作是手语翻译，然而不到一个月他就辞了职，说是在为一个孩子翻译时，那名孩子过于激动，吵着说想要再次听到声音，而这样的感情冲击让他无法承受。”Leon说道。他没有说下去，而是等待着Arthur的回应，不过Arthur只是轻点脑袋示意他继续。

 

“他现在打三份工。都是粗活，鲜少和公众接触——为杂货店货架备货，为唱片店采购稀有唱片，以及晚上去仓库担任盘点员。有时，他也兼职门卫。并非因为他缺钱。”Leon继续说，“即使经纪人拿走了他的大部分收入，过去十年来他赚的钱并不少。当然还没有到家财万贯的地步——像你这样——但他无需工作。他从不出门玩乐，甚至连台电视机或是音响又或是iPod也没有。他的冰箱里放的是半成品食物，而屋里没有一滴酒精饮料。他唯一的弱点似乎就是书籍——”

 

“什么样的书？”Arthur问道，他不知自己为何偏偏对这个细节格外在意，但他清楚Leon的调查向来全面彻底，他的手中必有书籍的目录清单。而比起思索Leon闯入Merlin的公寓进行调查一事，还是谈论这无伤大雅的信息显得更为保险。

 

“科幻和奇幻类小说，一些当代文学，还有一些纪实文学。”Leon颇为得意地一笑，“他周六买了一堆书。七本言情小说，我猜那是他羞于启齿的秘密爱好。”

 

Arthur半是轻笑出声。

 

“没有照片，也没有任何证据表明他和某人在一起，他唯一的朋友似乎就是Lance。电话中仅有的留言来自杂货店老板——打来削减他的轮班。他每天早上起床、上班、回家。再正常不过，只是他的生活根本不能称之为生活。”

 

“他在逃避生活。”Arthur轻声说道。

 

“没错。简而言之就是如此。”Leon回应。他稍作停顿。“还有一件事。他可以无限制地自由进出圣米高合唱团中学，同时他在皇家音乐学院也开设了个人账户。他每天会去其中一所学院，在它们的音乐室练习唱歌。一天不落。”

 

“他怀念唱歌。”Arthur明白。

 

“对。”Leon点着头说。他从公文包中取出一个小小的U盘，随手滑向桌子对面。“所有信息都在这儿。我能继续调查，不过我不觉得还能查出些什么。不论他是谁，也不论有怎样的巧合，就我所知，他清清白白，没有任何疑点。”

 

Arthur拿起U盘，在手中来回翻转。他做出决定，“我想我会让Gwen雇用他。我自己出钱，不用公司的钱。”

 

Leon喝完了他的那杯咖啡，“要不要我继续派人观察他？留心一段时间？以免有人接近他？”

 

Arthur陷入沉思。

 

“现在看来恐怕Agravaine曾与Cedric有所接触。”Leon比划道，意味深长地高挑眉毛。

 

_不用_ ，Arthur刚想开口，可作为一名实事求是、冷静客观的商人，他还是转而说道，“或许这样最好。”

 

“明白。”Leon说着点了点头。

 

Arthur漫不经心地转动咖啡杯，一圈又一圈，万千思绪在他脑中宛如风暴盘旋，因Merlin的境遇而刮起的强烈狂风恰好与逐渐逼近他父亲—— _他的——_ 公司的危险飓风消长冲击，令他不禁迷失其中左右摇摆。最终他倾身向前，“Leon，什么是高男高音？”

 

“那指的是音域。还记得当初我是怎么向你解释音高音调的？”

 

“想当初你干得还真够好的，先是乱七八糟地对我说了一通，最后让当时和你约会的音乐老师来挽救残局才解释清楚。”Arthur冷冰冰地说。

 

“好吧，高男高音属于高音区。至少，就我所知，很少有男人能唱出如此高的声音——相当于女人的音域，或者该说男人可以发出的最高音域。”Leon说道，“我在Youtube上听过他的一些演唱。假如要用什么来形容，那就是震撼人心。这种音域十分罕见，有些女人甚至都未必能办到，但Merlin的歌声可以达到那样的高度。”

 

Arthur刚伸手拿起咖啡杯，但他却松开了手任由杯子落在茶碟上，杯碟在撞击中发出声响。“很好。那么你是在告诉我，当我演讲时，我的声音听起来就像个姑娘？”

 

“噢，上帝，不，绝对没有——”Leon没能把话说完。他捧腹大笑，笑得上气不接下气。

 

  
**ooOOoo**  

 

周一深夜——或者该说周二清晨——漫长的盘点工作终于画上了句号。照理说，Merlin早该累得不能动弹，可相反地，他却坐立不安。

 

过去一个月中，内心的焦躁难耐从未消减，他一滴咖啡也没有碰，焦虑却好似咖啡因保持着身体的亢奋。他不知这旺盛的精力从何而来，然而无法抗拒的 _强烈渴望_ 使他全身颤动。冲动在他肌肤下游走，感情在他胸口泛滥，他不禁毛骨悚然。充斥体内的情感有些来自他的魔法，仿佛正如瑞普·凡·温克尔一般如梦初醒。有些则源于他 _自己本身_ ，好似原本茫然一片的内心恍然醒悟。

 

今晚，集中精力清点集装箱并一一核对航运货单几乎令他力不从心。Merlin非常幸运地只比他老板晚几分钟完成他所在分管区域的盘点工作。而假如Henry注意到了Merlin的异常，他也并未多说什么，只是在收工时突然提出开车送Merlin回家。

 

“我在这儿下车就行了。”Merlin说道。Henry暗暗咕哝，但没有反驳。虽然Henry主动提出送他回家的主意相当善解人意，但Merlin看得出来他的老板归心似箭，他急着想要高高搁起双脚，打开一瓶冰啤酒，边喝啤酒边看体育新闻集锦——早前统计货物的数小时中，他曾用收音机大声播放同样的体育节目。

 

Merlin匆匆说了一句 _谢谢你送我_ ，然后下了车，Henry瞧了瞧周围的环境，开口问道，“你肯定？从这儿走回去可不近。”

 

“没关系。新鲜空气对我有好处。”Merlin回答。

 

“哪有什么新鲜空气。”Henry嗤之以鼻，“当你沿着央街走就更没有了。上回我走在这条街上就吸了一嘴的废气。”

 

“我一直都劝你别见到什么屁股就凑上去乱吸，对你的身体可不好。”Merlin说道，意味深长地双眉高挑。虽然Henry早已精疲力竭，但他并没有错过这一语双关的隐喻，然而一晚工作后累得够呛的他还是没能立刻想出合适的话回嘴。“再说，多伦多也不是什么雾都。晚上这个时候的空气并没那么糟糕。”

 

“这可难说。”Henry的话显然暗含 _我不是担心这个_ 的语气，但他并未具体说明，因此Merlin也没有开口问询。Henry在位子上动了动，整辆汽车随着他的动作而晃动。他侧身靠近副驾驶座，透过敞开的车窗找到了更好的视角看向Merlin，“Merlin，你不用——你知道。如果你需要更多的工作时间来维持开销……？我能帮你找几份别的活儿。假如，你懂的，你无需去——”

 

Henry不自然地咳嗽。

 

“做皮肉生意？”Merlin不知道Henry这荒诞的想法从何而来——或许，看了太多罪案类电视剧？——他也不知道自己是该为Henry的想象感到冒犯还是担心。

 

Henry又咳嗽了一声。“对。说得就是这个。”

 

“噢，Henry，我都不知道原来你有兴趣包养我。”Merlin说着开起了玩笑。眼前的Henry一脸窘迫，他的笑容更灿烂了。“最后再说一次，我不缺钱，我也不是什么男妓。我不知道为什么你会这么想，但是拜托别再看《法律和秩序》重播了。”

 

“事实上，我看的是《犯罪现场调查》。”Henry说道，Merlin暗想这无疑又是一部他闻所未闻且想必永不会看的罪案剧。“听着，你确定不用我开车送你回去？也没剩多少路了。”

 

“没有关系，Henry。我没事，别担心，周四见。”Merlin说着轻拍车顶。他向后倒退一步，对着车子挥了挥手。

 

他看着Henry那辆樱桃红色的Impala驶上街道离去，刹车灯亮起数次，照亮了周围的昏暗，接着橘黄色的方向灯闪了一下，两下，最终所有灯光在远方左手边的某处消失不见。Merlin静心等待Henry彻底离开——如果Henry决定折回紧跟他身后以确保他确实一切都好，那Merlin也一点儿不会吃惊，即使他的行为或许出于好意，但他依旧会显得像个可怕的跟踪狂——然而数分钟后，无人的街道仍然一片空旷。

 

Merlin走过几个街区，先向右转，接着左转，他一直走到圣米高合唱团中学前，学校的大楼由石块垒砌而成。停车场一眼望去空空荡荡，这意味着几乎没有人，或即便有也只是少数几个，在晚上这个点还留在学校排练或是工作，他能如愿获得自己想要的私密空间。他又瞥了一眼停在不远处的车辆，不由猜想那辆银色的雷克萨斯是谁的座驾——中学里究竟有谁能 _买得起_ 它。或许它的主人是校方的一名赞助商，可他们又为何深夜留在学校不走？

 

另一辆栗色的福特小轿车则属于校长，神父Gaius。Merlin犹豫了。或许Gaius不会发现Merlin到学校来练习。或许今晚恰是Gaius一反常态破例的一晚，他不会亲自巡视校园查看谁在使用录音室。或许这一次Merlin无需面对那挑起的眉毛，也无需承受对方欲言又止的长篇大论和溢满悲伤的扫兴失望。 _至少这一次不用。_

 

Merlin对自己说不论Gaius在与不在都没有关系。此时此刻，Merlin全心所系的只有一件事。

 

上帝。他竟是如此想要放声歌唱。

 

自钻石发布会起，这种 _需求/冲动/渴望_ 便如文火灼烧在他肌肤下肆虐。也许这来自再度站上舞台，重获公众瞩目的滋味，他曾深陷其中不可自拔。也许这又出于他的表演，源起那场经由一位指挥大师一手打造的演出。

 

或许内心某处，他渴望重温得以驾驭听众情感的沉醉感受，他想要重现辉煌昨日，再次为座无虚席的剧院观众创造非凡的感情体验，回味那因此而起的纯粹至上愉悦，他渴望看着自己咏唱的音节达到最高音调时，台下听众眼中闪烁泪光，胸口上下起伏，脉搏跳跃悸动。或许他是嫉妒了，那以自我为中心的私欲正在隐隐作祟，只因这一回他并非舞台的焦点所在，他的心头仿佛压有千斤重担，急剧收缩的胸口令他呼吸不能自已。又或许因为体内再度沸腾的青春活力，那无牵无挂想要开口吟唱的无尽渴望，Arthur曾肆意飞扬地站立舞台之上，他是那么的无所畏惧，不屈不挠又坚定不移。

 

可不管是什么促使他此刻迈开步伐，Merlin清楚在他过去租借圣米高合唱团中学录音室的一年中，他爬上楼梯的速度从未如此之快。他在门口输入了自己的通行码，十指颤抖不停——见鬼，他觉得自己就像个瘾君子，正想尽一切办法获得下一剂药剂——他连输两次密码，终于进入大楼。

 

守夜的管理员并不在，不过前台上摊放着签到本，装满钥匙的小碗安然置于柜面之下。Merlin那通常华丽流畅的字迹如今显得仓促潦草，他为此尴尬不已，而当他伸手去抓钥匙时，他几乎将整个小碗掀翻在地。他没有疾步跑过走廊。他没有在开启录音室时失手掉落钥匙。他没有胡乱摸索电灯开关。他没有背靠大门，也没有再三查看房门是否锁紧。大门确实紧锁。他紧紧闭上眼睛，竭力平复猛烈悸动的内心。

 

Merlin迫使自己按照惯例步骤，先慢慢热声，再缓缓扩大肺活量。他本以为熟悉的练习能够缓解想要歌唱的无尽渴望。然而却没有。相反地，愈渐强烈的冲动使Merlin几乎无法承受。他强迫自己耐心，等待自己完全做好准备——曾有数次，急于求成的他迫不及待加快节奏，因此而拉伤的声带则令他的声音嘶哑不堪，他至今对此心有余悸。他逐一唱过自己音域内的所有八度音阶，一个音符接着又一个音符，他重复着单调乏味的发音练习，然而纷繁凌乱的思绪却从未停歇，他试图找到一首能为他所唱的歌曲。

 

任何歌曲都可以。

 

可供他选择的歌曲数不胜数。

 

当他最终自认可以结束热声时，整整四十五分钟已悄然过去， _时机已到_ ，他低头翻起背包，找寻那册本该就在包中的乐谱，那本很久之前， _确实_ 他曾随身携带的乐谱。

 

“该死。”Merlin喘息，他在狭小的录音室中来回踱步，绝望地用手指梳理起头发。他甚至没有一部可以用来播放音乐的MP3、iPod或是手机供他倾听歌曲的起始音节，同样，他也无法聆听用于伴唱的合声背景。他不得不去一一搜寻无人的录音室，查看是否有人留下收音机。或许甚至还有乐谱。实在万不得已，他能弹奏钢琴为自己伴奏——

 

门锁发出了咔哒的声响，伴随着嘎吱的噪音，大门突然大敞。

 

学校的管理员倒退着走入室内，手中拖着满满一桶肮脏的肥皂水，水花洒了一地。拖把的手柄靠上了隔音门，哐当作响。

 

“等等——”

 

管理员当即转身，此刻拖把就是他的武器。湿透的棉制布条在木头地板上溅落点点水滴，管理员向上转动把手，将拖把高举半空。他瞪大了眼睛，目光充满警觉，他那一头花白的头发向后梳得整整齐齐，一度，Merlin以为Kilgarrah会用拖把拖地的一头猛然刺向他的脑袋。

 

“噢，耶稣基督，是你。”Kilgarrah说着放下了拖把。他用一只手比划起十字，口中喃喃道 _抱歉滥用了您的名讳_ ，随即掌心覆上胸口。他背靠房门，大口喘气，然后半蹲在地，他用另一只手支撑大腿，双眼凝视起地面。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“事先给点警告或提醒行不行。你没有打开录音室的使用标识——”Kilgarrah跌跌撞撞走到门外，撞击声传来，他将木制卡板推到卡槽的另一半。“看见没有？就在这儿。”

 

Merlin的双颊瞬间滚烫，“对不起，我以为这儿没人。其他房间也没人签字使用，所以我想——”

 

“当然不会有人。”Kilgarrah说道，他眯起双眼，“难到你没有看到通知？”

 

“什么通知？”

 

Kilgarrah望着他，“简单说一句没有就行了。”

 

“那么，没有。我没有看到通知。什么通知也没见过。”Merlin说道。他的视线顺着拖把的手柄从上至下，最后落到了地板上聚集而起的一小片水洼。

 

“假如你看到通知，今晚就不会来了。”Kilgarrah继续说，“通知就贴在楼下的签到表旁。显然你没看见。因为你出现了。可录音室得关门，我要拖地，然后给地板上蜡。”

 

Merlin几乎失声大笑，不过他咽下了已到嘴边的笑声；倘若他确实哈哈大笑，那一定会是歇斯底里的声音，既出于愕然，也出于悲哀，他差点儿当场失控。偏偏今晚圣米高合唱团中学决定关闭录音室，过去的一年来，这是唯一一次Merlin不仅仅满足于练声训练。他渴望放声 _歌唱_ 。

 

“你能不能……你能不能先跳过这个房间？给我几个小时就行？”

 

Kilgarrah眯起眼镜，“跳过这个房间？你是说让我改变一贯的顺序？听着，小子，我才不管你平时都住惯了什么乱七八糟的劣等环境，可这里的头儿要的是一尘不染的地板，所有地面必须干干净净，能让他们——”

 

Merlin不愿再听Kilgarrah没完没了的唠叨，“好吧，那有没有哪间录音室是你暂时不会去的？我可以……”

 

“没有。一间也没有。我同时打理所有房间。首先，我会扫一遍地板。现在你闯了进来，我就不得不再扫一次这个房间。还真得谢谢您，我正嫌我的活儿不够多呢。接着我会用拖把拖地，最后才是上蜡。一步接着一步。按照先后顺序进行，明白了吗？环环相扣。”Kilgarrah在脑海中回忆着工作的每个步骤，同时用一只手飞快地打着手势。

 

Merlin恼火地举起双手。现在赶去皇家音乐学院已然太迟，他在皇家音乐学院的预约按照标准流程，那儿的环境不如圣米高合唱团中学这般宽松，毕竟——认识学校的高层总能有些特权。Merlin猜想假如不是因为他昔日在蒙特利尔的导师如今是此处的校长，他也就无法像现在这样随意进出学校。而Gaius神父对他的纵容正是他试图帮他走出困境的表示。“那我该去哪儿？我需要练习。”

 

“你可不需要练习。”Kilgarrah低吼，“你需要的是歌唱，小子。在这么小的屋子里，你根本不能好好唱歌。你的嗓音浑厚，充满张力，音域也很高，在这儿，你无法发挥实力。”

 

Merlin瞬间动弹不得，“你怎么知道？你知道我是谁？”

 

“当然我清楚你是谁，小子。你是打乱我清洁计划的家伙。”Kilgarrah回答。他上前一步，“而且我能听到你的声音。我知道你唱起歌来是什么模样。你真以为这些录音室是隔音的？”

 

Kilgarrah不屑一顾。Merlin立刻警觉地环视四周。

 

“你的声音浑厚有力，但你不敢放开嗓子大声演唱。你担心周围的世界在你的歌声之下毁于一旦，又或是害怕造成其他的可怕后果。”

 

_疯狂的老头_ ，Merlin暗想。录音室都由隔音材料建成。他一清二楚，并且确信万分。他曾经过一个个房间，当时室内满是练唱的学生，而隔着大门，他连一个音符都从未听到。管理人得以听见他声音的唯一可能不是他本身疯了，就是Merlin的魔法伴随着音乐再度神不知鬼不觉地大显神通。

 

而鉴于自钻石发布会以来，Merlin的魔法再也没有回应他的召唤，Merlin在心中否决了后一种猜测。

 

“给我看你的脚。”Kilgarrah突然咬牙切齿地开口说道。

 

“什么？”

 

“给我瞧瞧你的脚。我要看你的鞋底。”Merlin并未有所动作，Kilgarrah瞪了Merlin一眼，凶狠的目光足以带来无尽的死咒与不幸。“我得看看你有没有把脏东西带进屋里。”

 

Merlin先抬起一只脚，接着抬起另一只，让Kilgarrah看清楚两只鞋底。

 

Kilgarrah哼了一声，“或许我不用回去拿扫帚了。很好，非常好，替我省了不少时间。好了，小子，有多远滚多远，我还有活儿要干呢。”

 

“我也是。”Merlin反驳。隐隐作痛的胸口并未平复。

 

“那就去其他地方干你的活儿。哪里都行。后面的小巷，屋顶——这儿的孩子都去那儿抽烟，他们以为没人发现，可谁也瞒不过我。到处都是烟头，简直不堪入目。这些烟头由谁来捡？是我。对，就是我。我恨死捡烟头这事了。知道吗，我这就去找条链子拴上屋顶的大门。只要还是好天气，我就不开门。我要上去把门死死锁住，那就再也没人能去抽烟了。哪怕老师也上不去。哈，他们以为我不知道他们也抽，可他们确实总这么干。甚至连校长也不例外。陋习难改。”Kilgarrah举起拖把，他将拖把的一头没入水桶之中，更多的水花溅洒在地。

 

Merlin没有浪费任何时间猜想为何Gaius会开始抽烟，他匆匆抓起背包，以免被水打湿。

 

“你可以试试地下室。不过那儿的音效不好，再说老鼠总是吱吱乱叫，它们可不是好的伴唱。那些大声叫唤的猫咪也好不到哪儿去。或者你可以试试剧院。剧院里没人，唯一能听见歌声的就只有我，但我不会在意。我听过你唱歌。哪怕你唱得再好也不会让我吃惊。”

 

Merlin注视着他。他想要大笑，只因当下境遇实在荒唐，然而他的胸口不禁泛起一丝恐慌。这个家伙是谁？他是从何而知Merlin的歌声？他是否知道Merlin是谁？他的身份暴露了？虽说他并没有刻意隐瞒身份的打算，而假如他真想遁隐尘世，他早就改名换姓了，可——

 

Kilgarrah的手臂在半空中挥舞，动作恰如指挥交通的巡警。“走开，走开。今晚我不会打扫剧院，那是明早的活儿。快走，滚远点，小子。你把我的计划搞得一团乱。”

 

出于自我保护，Merlin将背包紧抱胸前，他把它当作盾牌，生怕Kilgarrah改变主意抄起拖把便开始猛砸他的脑袋。Merlin平安无事抵达门口，他停下脚步，站立原地一动不动，他不确定自己究竟想去何处。剧院？他已有整整一年未曾登上剧院的舞台。而且剧院并不在大楼内，而是在室外。他不想被抓个正着——万一有人认出他来怎么办？刚才管理员已暗示他——

 

他考虑返回住处，打开淋浴房中的花洒，在浴室中歌唱，可浴室毕竟不同于录音室，正如录音室毕竟和剧院不同。他必须唱歌，他必须 _宣泄_ ——

 

Merlin左转前往剧院。

 

“不！不是那边！你这个蠢货。我刚拖完那边的地板。走另一边。”

 

“但另一边就是绕远路了。”Merlin抗议。

 

Kilgarrah双眉高挑，“那又怎么样？你长着两条腿。用你的腿好好走路。”

 

“上帝。”Merlin喃喃低语。倘若不是因为想要唱歌的冲动令他无法喘息，Merlin原本便能一走了之打道回府。他根本无须面对Kilgarrah的谩骂。可今晚的他状态正佳。

 

圣米高合唱团中学是一组C型的建筑群，所有教室、录音室及教职人员办公室都分布在圆弧区域上下三层的大楼里。剧院则位于字母C的开口处，朝里的舞台正对建筑群，中间空无一人的观众席可以轻松容纳数百人。剧院的场地高于地平面，而剧院本身则是凹陷的多层结构，得益于某些有钱人的捐赠，近来剧院刚刚完成此番装修。一块写有他们名字的匾额——上刻 _汤姆·科林斯纪念碑_ 几个大字，恰好位于舞台左侧通往剧院正厅的走廊入口处，巨大的匾额奇丑无比。

 

Merlin推开了门。大门在他身后咣地一声紧闭，回声四起，独留他一人承受黑暗的降临。他伸手拍打起墙壁，最终摸索到了电灯开关，他一个接着一个打开开关，后台灯光缓缓亮起，帷幕已被拉起，通往前台的道路一片光明。

 

他顿时止步不前。

 

此刻他寸步难移。

 

胸口压抑难忍，心中断断续续的 _渴求_ 从未消失，他不由自主向前迈开脚步，直至站立舞台中央才停下，他的背包静静落在双脚一旁。他凝视着空空荡荡的观众席，望着被仿真皮革椅套覆盖的一排又一排座椅，他看着橡木与松木材质的镶板，注视着墙上那些制作精美的教会装饰。这里一度曾是教堂；事实上，这里无疑 _依然_ 是个教堂，四周墙壁环绕而成的穴形空间中，天花板高耸头顶，虽然牧师们早已离去，然而他们的祈祷逗留不去，圣洁萦绕不散。

 

舞台的一侧立有一架钢琴，正前方则摆放着一个讲台。舞台后方，由三层阶梯组成的站台在一层又一层帷幕之间呈半月形延展。低陷的乐池则位于台下，此时无人的空位正是管弦乐队演奏的地方。

 

剧院令他想起了故乡。Merlin想起了自己年少时参加的唱诗班，他曾在那儿学习和歌唱。在那儿，他学会了如何翻看乐谱，如何弹奏钢琴，又该如何放声演唱。同样，也是在那儿，他懂得了如何伴随着合唱提高嗓音，并且最终唱出了属于自己的歌声。送他去皇家山童声唱诗班学校就读是他母亲的决定，Merlin对此爱恨交加。每一秒在台上的时间，每一次习得一首新歌，每一回攻克一首难曲——他心甘情愿忍受长达数小时的礼拜，只为获得开口唱歌的机会。十二岁时，他的人生阅历就已比他母亲丰富；十四岁时，他转到皇家音乐学院学习；十六岁时，他一夜成名；十八岁时，他的生活在他眼前开始直转急下，而他甚至对此一无所察。

 

Merlin在 _圣约瑟夫大教堂_ 里结识了许多朋友，也从那儿的神父身上学得了许多知识。或许他并不喜欢教会里的宗教氛围，但在教堂的唱诗班唱歌令他的母亲深觉欣喜，而对他而言，只要能开口唱歌便已心满意足。

 

他将背包丢在讲台一旁，随手拿起卡在实木台面缝隙下的一页乐谱。

 

他轻笑出声。《与主同行》。他能用三种语言唱出这首歌曲。

 

“ _夕阳西沉，求主与我——同行——_ 。”Melrin唱道，他的声音轻柔低沉，他看着眼前的乐谱，聆听着歌声在大厅中唱响回荡。最后一个音节愈转愈轻，他的声音几乎无法抵达剧院的另一头，而扩散的微弱声响也仅仅勉强传至二楼的观众席。

 

Merlin爬上站台，他走到儿时常常站立的位置附近，他曾在蒙特利尔、伦敦、罗马先后演唱过这首歌曲。自那时起，他的声音并没有太大的变化——成熟后的声音浑厚深沉，可他的音域始终宽广，一如既往。

 

那时，在他身侧的是Pierre，他会站在他的右边，总是用手肘推搡着他以获得更多的空间。Merlin的身型日渐修长，而Pierre的体型则日益圆壮，当变声期结束后，他的嗓音完全转为低沉的男中音，于是他的位置也随之下降数排。取代他角色的是Gerry——Gérard——这名年幼的男孩比Merlin小两岁，可当年年底，他便又一次变动位置加入了男高音。Merlin成了唱诗班的中心，其他成员在他周围来去流转，只有他的位置始终如一。

 

“ _夕阳西沉，求主与我同行；_

_黑暗渐深，求主与我同行。_

_求助无门，安慰也无求处，_

_可靠救主，今求与我同行。”_

 

Merlin闭上眼睛，放松了下来。他微微改变站姿，仅仅凭借声音，他便找到了准确的位置，脱口而出每一个音符在他耳边共鸣，洪亮有力，清澈明净，他竭尽所能唱出自己最高的声音。一切再度重归基础，回到初学唱歌的第一课。聆听感受，气运丹田，一呼一吸之间，伴随着音符，他的灵魂一一放飞。

 

_“渺小浮生，飘向生涯尽处；_

_欢娱好景，转瞬日渐凋枯；_

_变化无常，环境何能留住；_

_不变之神，恳求与我同住。”_

Merlin的脑海中浮现了Arthur的身影，他想起了男人徘徊舞台帷幕边缘，透过幕布望向台下人群的模样。Arthur是一片混乱中始终不变的明灯，沉着冷静，稳重坚定，明亮的光线吸引了所有近身的来宾，而他欢迎着他们的靠近。

 

Merlin感觉到了体内魔法的跃动和闪现，肌肤之下，阵阵刺痛传来。

 

_“惊瞥问候，皆非我所祈求；_

_愿像门徒，与主相伴左右，_

_亲切谦逊，耐心以及自由。_

_且非暂住，乃常与我同行。”_

 

胸口的压抑渐渐缓解，他想象着自己为Arthur歌唱，想象着用魔法轻触他的身体，慢慢将他拉进，再也不让他远离，他是Merlin此刻全心希冀的存在。泰然自若，果断刚毅，坚定自信，他需要这么一个人陪伴他左右，他需要这么一个人永不舍他而去。

 

Merlin的魔法在肌肤下雀跃舞动，延绵伸展的魔法缓缓覆盖了整个舞台表面，仿佛注定就该如此——不论Arthur身在城市的何方，他的魔法必会找出他的位置，牢牢环住他，将他领往圣米高中学，将他带到Merlin脚边。

 

_“莫带威严，有如王中之王,_

_只带慈惠，并你施医翅膀,_

_泪来洗忧，心来听我求诉——_

_罪人之友，请来与我同行。”_

 

 

_“回忆童年，往事历历可笑；_

_虽有叛逆，同样心怀任性，_

_你守护我，我却常离开你，_

_直到末日，求主与我同行。”_

 

那晚发布会将尽时Arthur逗留会场的模样在Merlin脑海中挥之不去。当时他曾渴望——现在他仍渴望——相信Arthur确实多少在乎Merlin，相信他不愿让Merlin离开，正如Merlin想要一直守在他身边。所有人都离开了会场， _机会_ 曾一度摆在他面前。Merlin本能开口询问Arthur……上帝。他不知道自己究竟想问Arthur什么，不过他清楚自己会主动请求。他会主动请求永不离开那个男人，他是如此美丽，当时会场宾客摩肩擦踵，他却独自一人静立其中，仿佛他即是那指路明灯，引领周身人群来去匆匆。

 

就像对Merlin而言，他就是那启明星辰。

 

Merlin永远不会离开如同Arthur这般耀眼夺目的存在。他又如何能？Arthur的所作所为，他所展现的慷慨言行与关爱善举，当今世界，还有谁会做这些？所有他曾捐助的慈善机构，所有那些他所创建的基金会？Arthur做了Merlin原本希望做的事，他做了他现在仍希望做的事——他愿意付出任何代价只为弥补过去的错行。

 

_“我深需主，时刻需主眷顾。_

_除却主恩，试探何能驱除？_

_谁能如主，时常导引扶持？_

_风雨晦明，求主与我同行。”_

 

如果Merlin能在与他的经纪人相遇前便与Arthur相识该有多好，如果他能在自己的名声莫名水涨船高前就与Arthur结交又该有多好。他真心希望他们可以成为朋友。Merlin真心希望他们可以再度相见。

 

_“有主赐福，仇敌何须畏惧；_

_泪消苦意，病痛也无足虑。_

_坟墓威权，锋芒今在何处？_

_欣然得胜，求主与我同行。”_

 

Merlin曾喜欢过Arthur。 _现在依然_ 喜欢Arthur。并不仅仅因为他帅气非凡，赏心悦目。当然，他的头发如黄金般闪耀，湛蓝的双眼神采熠熠，他的下巴坚毅有力，他的笑容会意舒心。可同样的，他机智过人，全神贯注并且卓有见地，他从不轻易对别人敞开心扉，却毫无顾忌为他人付出时间。他为人极好，不只是现代词汇意义上的好坏，更多的是指那难以形容的 _美好_ ，美丽脱俗、平和静谧、沉着冷静。

 

胸口的疼痛渐渐平息，可苦楚的情绪从未离去，只是如今，另一种截然不同的痛苦填满他内心。

 

_“示我十字，双眸垂闭之时；_

_照彻昏幽，指我直上天衢。_

_阴翳飞逝，欣看天光破曙；_

_天上人间，求主与我同行。”_

 

如今的痛苦源于 _渴望_ ，出于孤独，来自忧虑。Merlin不喜欢现在糟糕的自己——他也心知肚明他根本 _不曾_ 有片刻对自己倾心。

 

然而他却喜欢——不，他热爱和Arthur相处的时光。为他工作，助他一臂之力，翻译对话，排除种种障碍。他仍然记得Arthur当时言语中饱含的力量——那场演说曾令他感慨万千。即使现在，回想起那场演讲仍令他动容不已。

 

Merlin重重坐下，他用双肘支撑着膝盖，两手紧紧捂住了嘴巴，他的双眼泪水迷离。他再也无法继续如今这样的生活。他再也无法继续伪装。清晨深夜，他躲进录音室练声歌唱，他的歌声无人听闻。每一天，他干着琐碎杂活，他的身份无人知晓。这样的生活让他痛不欲生。

 

眼前，他的魔法波光闪烁，在他视线范围内无尽延展，夜幕之下，点点光辉宛如熠熠星光，绽放璀璨光芒，将声音扩增放大。他依然能听见自己歌声的回响——

 

_求主——与我——同行_

 

——他在歌声中浑身战栗。他倒吸一口冷气，擦去了脸上的泪水。他的魔法随之颤动，黯淡，终被哀伤吞噬殆尽。

 

他想要再度开口唱歌。他想要站上舞台——并非立于暗处，为他人代言。他渴望关注，他渴望听众，他渴望掌声。

 

他自内心渴求，他的 _渴望无穷_ ，可他无法拥有。他不能，只因倘若他随心而动，他便将失去本就所剩无几的生活。

 

上帝保佑，他以为自己早已一无所有，却偏偏在此时与Arthur相逢。

 

每一个夜晚，当Merlin闭上双眼，他无一不是想着他陷入沉睡。每一个晨曦，当他睁开眼睛，他无一不是猜想Arthur的这一天又会如何开始。他好奇他是否习惯早起。他又是否偏爱沉思，喜欢独自一人翻阅《多伦多星报》商业版。或者，他是否一大早便赶去工作，匆匆忙忙出门，甚至连一杯咖啡也顾不上喝。

 

Merlin再次体会到了做回自己的感觉，他再度领略到了有人陪伴身边的感受，那时的他看着他，他 _看清_ 了他，他不在乎Merlin的身份，也不在乎Merlin的能力，而是 _需要_ 他这个人。

 

_上帝，我已无药可救，_ Merlin暗想。他用手揉过脸庞，站立起身。

 

“嘿！你！说的就是你！”

 

Merlin猛然抬头，他看着剧院后方的大门开启又关上，一个男子的身影清晰可见，他正疾步走过通道。有着一头及肩卷发的男人身穿长款西装外套，衣服的下摆随着他的动作在双腿上飞扬。

 

“你是谁？”

 

男人身后的大门再度一开一合；有人疾速紧跟他身后。高挑的个子，挺起的胸膛，向后梳理的白发，以及架在前额上的眼镜——Merlin只能依稀看清来人的模样，但这已足够让他认出学校的校长。

 

他本以为今晚无需面对Gaius神父那挑起的眉毛和一脸的关心，可心中的希望在此刻灰飞烟灭。

 

“Sullivan先生。Sullivan先生。”Gaius喊道，他追赶着另一个男人，声音伴随着步伐越发响亮。“请听我说一句。支持我校的各方人士并不愿公开姓名。他们到这儿来正是因为期望拥有一个安静的练习和表演环境——”

 

“你怎么能告诉我 _那把_ 声音的主人想要隐姓埋名！”男人甩开手臂直指舞台的方向。Merlin所在的方向。

 

“假如你愿意听我解释，这是特殊情况——”

 

Merlin走下站台，他步履蹒跚，几乎一个趔趄，然后他踏上舞台，走到背包旁边，同一时刻，男人刚好走到台下的小型乐池前。他瞬间动弹不得；男人当即停下脚步，他们注视着彼此，视线久久不曾移开。

 

男人比Merlin稍长几岁。他的头发呈深栗色，胡子邋遢，眼神专注，目光坚定不移。他张大了嘴巴，神情举止无不表明他已认出了声音主人的身份。“我认识你——”

 

Merlin的心情分外沉重，腹部似有千斤巨石砸落。

 

“——你是Merlin Emrys，对不对？”

 

Merlin用力将他的背包甩上肩头，“抱歉，你认错人了。”

 

男人绕过乐池，走向位于舞台最边缘的一侧楼梯。Merlin连忙离开原地赶往另一头，当男人抵达Merlin之前所在的舞台中央时，他早已走到了和乐池齐平的位置。“Emrys先生！我叫Gwaine Sullivan——”

 

“很高兴见到你！”Merlin大声喊道，尽他所能地用 _我才不在乎你是谁_ 的语气说出口。他飞快地走上观众席通道。Gaius神父正站在通道斜坡中间，恰好挡住了他的去路。他的双臂交叉环抱胸前，双唇紧紧抿起，其中的歉意与失望一览无遗，Merlin的心一沉，“对不起，Gaius——”

 

“非常动听，Merlin。你的歌声听起来又和过去一样了。”

 

Merlin低下脑袋，他觉得尴尬，也感到欣喜，可他同样急切地想要离开。他回头瞥了一眼，“不，我做不到。对不起，我得走了。”

 

“Merlin——”

 

“求你了。”

 

Gaius叹了口气，既出于理解，亦带着不满，他伸手轻拍Merlin的手臂，“走吧。我会拖住他。”

 

Merlin从他身边离开，健步如飞，当他走到观众席斜坡顶端时，他听到了另一个男人——Gwaine——紧追不舍的呼喊，“Emrys先生——Gaius，你能拦住他吗？拜托了！”

 

Merlin挣脱了Gaius神父的束缚，他拔腿就跑。

 

**ooOOoo**

 

“Arthur回神。”Gwen比划道。

 

Arthur的双眼直视Gwen，然而他眨了数次眼睛才恍然回神。他一直盯着——好吧，事实上，他只是呆呆地看着前方，根本未曾注意Gwen走入他的办公室。

 

“抱歉，我在思考问题。”Arthur说着挺直了靠入座椅的身体。他瞥了一眼办公桌，桌面上，会计报告、珠宝设计图和营销策略稿乱成一团；他的目光扫过慈善基金筹款人委员会的会议记录；扫过曾经崭新一时如今破旧磨损的电脑键盘；也扫过数年前他从某场商业展览会随手带回的廉价咖啡杯，陶瓷材质的杯子几经热力考验已在边缘浮现裂纹；他又看了一眼桌上的绘图笔，颜色深浅不一的铅笔总是杂乱无章地散落收纳盒外。最终他揉了揉颈背，从上至下抚平领带，在心中盘算是否该卷起袖管。

 

这间办公室，这张办公桌——过去曾为他父亲所有。从小到大，Uther Pendragon总是费尽心思保证他的桌子必定腾出一片空间供Arthur使用，儿时的Arthur曾在这里画画，年长些许后，他也曾在这里完成作业，而随着岁月的流逝，当Arthur从大学毕业并开始在公司就职后，Arthur同样曾在这里狠狠摔下一叠叠报告、记录、手册以及任何令他大为光火的文稿。如今，这片小小的区域成了他父亲的专有，不大的空间里凌乱地堆满了他闯荡全球带回的各种小玩意儿，包括Uther从桑德贝找到的精品紫水晶，以及从澳大利亚矿井中发掘的天然方形小金块等等。这方领域神圣不可侵犯，他的绘图铅笔从不曾自行滚入，就连清洁工们也不会擅自打扫，因为他们心知肚明哪怕挪动一件物品都有可能意味着承受比死亡更为可怕的严刑。

 

“让我猜猜。”Gwen用手语说道，Arthur整理完面前散落的纸页，假装做出 _没错，Gwen，我正在看你昨天给我的这些合同_ 的模样，尽管他怀疑Gwen并不相信他。“黑色的头发，明亮的眼睛，漂亮的就连Morgana也嫉妒？”

 

Arthur低头看向手中花哨的小册子。这是最后定稿，可他刚刚才用红色记号笔圈出一个叫人脸红的拼写错误。他不禁冲动地想要掐死营销部那个连拼写检查功能也懒得用就直接把文字稿最终版送印的天才（那些在册子送达他手中前曾一一过目其中内容却依然没有发现错误的各级管理层就更别提了），然而发现这些错误让他暂时得以不再纠结真正萦绕脑中的的思绪。

 

愈演愈烈的不详之战正悄悄上演，可Arthur此刻所想的问题全然无关Agravaine，也绝非营销部所犯的错误，他的思绪完全被Merlin占据。他清了清嗓子，“我不知道你在说什么。”

 

“好吧。”Gwen比划着，她怀疑地隐隐挑起一侧眉毛，“话说，我至今也不明白为什么你不干脆问他要个电话号码。或者问他是否有空再次为你工作。他相当出色，你很清楚。”

 

是 _出类拔萃_ ，Arthur心想，但他并没有说出口。自钻石发布会开幕的那晚以来，Merlin优雅纤长的手指便不时闪现Arthur脑海，始终挥之不去；他记得那颤跃舞动的十指，或拼出复杂的姓名，或创造全新的词汇，那双手能将两个现有的手语结合改动，而Arthur对此一目了然，他能领会理解，毫无困难。

 

仅仅第二日，Arthur就深切感受到了因Merlin缺席左右而留下的空白，剧烈的失落几乎让他痛彻心扉。

 

从那时起，Arthur一直默默忍受着Cedric的翻译，他丝毫无心留意语言的意义，只因他忙着对比两种截然不同的手势，Merlin的动作不仅更为自然流畅、生动形象，而且 _饱含信息_ ，相比之下，Cedric的手语则显得草草了事、枯燥无趣，简单并且含蓄。

 

会议翻译是最能体现两者不同的有力证明，一日，Arthur先后安排了十六场与股东、投资方、采矿业领军人、艺术设计师以及地质学家的会面。虽然每场会议的时间都不长，然而一日频繁参会后他能得出的唯一有用结论便是，除了白白耗费Arthur的精力、注意力和耐心之外，Cedric确实一文不值。

 

倘若那些会面从一开始就无需Cedric参加，那么Arthur得以理解的内容显然能更多，Cedric用手语告诉他的所有信息，他都可以试着从阅读他人的唇语中获取。不过恰恰是当日的一场会议，让Arthur意识到了Cedric比划的内容与对方想要表达的意思完全南辕北辙，当时一位勘探员正在讨论位于安大略北部的金伯利岩管情况。可经由手语翻译的对话中，金伯利岩管变成了管道工程， _安大略北部_ 则成了西北领地。一度，会谈的走向叫人摸不着头脑，Arthur花了数分钟苦思冥想为何这个负责勘探的男人会莫名谈起为偏远地区的一个林中小屋改建大理石厕所的话题，于是他不再继续留意Cedric的手势，转而全神贯注凝视眼前正在说话的男人。

 

勘探员真正谈论的是重新开采某一古老矿井的打算，这一矿井为他们家族所有，他的祖父曾在日志中记录下该地区异常的地质构造，或许此矿井确实暗藏和钻石形成息息相关的金伯利岩管。

 

_上帝，_ Arthur暗想。Cedric的翻译和对话的内容相差了十万八千里，而只有老天知道还有多少场会谈被他扭曲得面目全非。究竟Cedric对Agravaine言听计从到何种程度？是Agravaine指使他故意错翻别人想要告诉Arthur的信息从而令他全然不知事实真相？

 

那么——他们到底在密谋什么？

 

Arthur容忍Cedric的时间越久，他就越渴望Merlin的陪伴。

 

这想法相当荒唐，他再清楚不过。Arthur只与那个男人见过一面。

 

Merlin在发布会上为他翻译的对话精准可靠，完美无缺。除了卓越绝伦，没有任何词汇可以诠释他的表现。从第一场对话起，经由男人翻译的大量信息源源不绝扑面而来，Merlin的手势简洁易懂，他的肢体语言传神丰富，那双手让Arthur再度 _听到声音_ ，那对唇让他得以 _理解对话_ ，而所有这一切，无不令Arthur彻底沦陷其中不可自拔。Arthur在男人灰蓝色的双眸中沉醉，纤长的睫毛映衬下，宛如海蓝宝石的亮丽蓝色动人心魄。Arthur为那粉色的唇瓣着迷，淡淡的粉红令干燥的双唇显得格外柔软，叫人不禁想要碰触。Arthur忘不了在一片死寂的黑暗中Merlin主动和他 _说话_ 的那一刻，他的十指温暖柔和，安抚人心，Arthur也忘不了当他轻触他时，短短一瞬，电光火花在两人间迸射。

 

Arthur清了清喉咙，他故意不看Gwen，因为他十分肯定此刻她的脸上必然挂着了然的得意笑容。他举起做了记号的手册，“你能让他们修改一下这些错误吗？”

 

“我会的。”Gwen用手语回答。她稍作停顿，然后问道，“那么Merlin呢？”

 

“没Merlin什么事。”Arthur回答，他的胸口随之一紧，难受不已。这无疑是彻头彻尾的谎言。自从Leon将Merlin的背景资料交予他的那刻起，Arthur的行为便近乎 _走火入魔_ ，或许他曾用网络搜索“Merlin Emrys”这个名字的频率多少可以说明他无可救药的程度。他用力咽下口水，连忙给出了他能想到的头一个合理解释，“他早就不干翻译这行了。”

 

“Lance告诉我他现在并没有一份正经的工作。”Gwen用手语告诉他，她并不知道Arthur对此情况已然知晓。“你可以借公司的名义聘用他。担任你的助理。这样，你就再也不用和Cedric打交道了。”

 

“我有助理。确实，每当她有什么愚蠢的主意，她就会像头斗牛犬，不过——”Gwen冷冷地怒目而视，Arthur的声音渐渐转低。这是他早已熟知并且免疫的神情，然而眼前的她十指用力紧握，指关节几乎咔嗒作响，于是Arthur出声询问，“怎么了？”

 

“Leon刚才来电。他说他在确认某些信息时遇到了麻烦，他还需要几天才能找到你要的情报。”Gwen比划道，她眯起双眼，“你让他去调查Merlin了，是不是？”

 

“这与你无关。”Arthur说道，他双臂交叉，重重地落在键盘上。眼角的余光中，他看见电脑开始重启。他在心中哀叹，希望自己没有忘记保存正在撰写的演讲稿，这份稿件专为即将于一个月后召开的国际钻石委员会大会准备。“即使我确实调查了Merlin，你应该高兴才对。和过去不同，这回我采纳的可正是你的意见。”

 

“我？”Gwen问道，她大吃一惊地伸手指向自己。

 

“是你告诉我必须得小心。我这么做就是出于谨慎。而且，那晚你打电话找Lance帮忙，他家沙发上就恰好有这么一个 _完美_ 的候补，他还偏偏碰巧有一件可以出席晚会的礼服，你总不能告诉我这不是巧合吧。鉴于我们目前试图应对的种种状况，这实在太巧了。”

 

他意味深长地高挑眉毛，希望Gwen能够理解他的做法。他很有把握Leon不久之后便能得到关于Agravaine的消息——得以确凿证实男人各种可疑言行的信息——他的内心深处，不祥预感与恐惧担心不禁交织涌现。

 

可Gwen不仅完全领会了他的意思，更是下定决心抓住他话中最微不足道的方面与他针锋相对。Gwen突然起身，她勃然大怒，“Lance是听觉协会的顾问。他的 _朋友_ 会手语或本人就是翻译绝不是巧合。听听你自己都在说些什么——我是让你小心谨慎，不是让你 _疑神疑鬼_ 。”

 

Arthur做得太过火。Gwen生气的时候从不打手语——她的手指猛然戳向他，指尖十有八九能刺破气球，更别说人类心脏，那快速划过半空的手指锐利程度远胜于刀剑。很早以前，Arthur便牢记在她发怒之时必须离她一臂之远。

 

而这一次的怒火之高前所未有，他看着她的双颊在怒气中阴沉。“不要告诉我你也调查了Lance。”

 

Arthur或许从未和女人谈过恋爱，不过在和女性交往方面，能给他建议的朋友绝对不少，因此他很清楚自己的回答假如并非以 _不，当然没有_ 作为开头，他根本不可能全身而退。他一度想要说谎，然而上回说谎被Gwen抓个正着后，她曾在他咖啡里动了不知什么手脚，以至于他和厕所日常为数不多的交道瞬间升级为格外亲密的接触。“我是为你着想。”他试着开口解释，语气颇为尴尬，“如果他有哪儿不对劲，我会告诉你。我至今什么也没说，不是吗？”

 

Gwen注视着他，视线久久没有移开，她魅惑的目光近乎致命，淡淡的微笑在她脸上浮现，那应该是抹笑容，只要他从合适的角度来打量，最终她开口说道，“我知道你是为我好，非常感谢，但与其来干涉我的感情生活，不如好好处理你自己的问题吧。”

 

“我的感情生活没有问题。”Arthur抗议道，“坐下，我的脖子都快抽筋了。”

 

“噢，是吗？”Gwen坐了下来，“上一次你出去约会是何年何月？”

 

“才没那么久——”

 

“试试回答六个月吧。”Gwen咬牙切齿，“而且那次是相亲。”

 

“他还不错。”Arthur指出。

 

“在俱乐部男厕所和你干个手活，把自己弄干净后五分钟不到就甩了你的男人确实够好的。”Gwen提醒他。

 

Arthur不由一颤。他后悔自己将整件事告诉了Gwen，但至少他说的并非整个故事的 _来龙去脉_ 。他从未对她说起自己为何被甩，因为解释说明无疑太过痛苦——真正的原因让他心如刀割。男人当时正对厕所的镜子整理头发，他以为Arthur听不见他说话，甚至根本没有意识到在镜中读唇语和当面读唇语一样易如反掌。 _哼，干一个聋子一点儿没有我想的有趣。_

这恰恰再次提醒他，他的存在与众不同，他与别人格格不入。

 

Arthur在社交圈的地位可以说进退两难。他有几个失聪的朋友，可听力健全的朋友更多。他的父母不断鞭笞他优人一等，他们从不接受“不行”这一回答，也从不愿承认Arthur可能与普通人一样 _平庸_ 。从小到大，他生活的条件得天独厚，而这正是聋哑人士群体中某些人憎恨他的理由。

 

他在社交上可以应对自如——程度高于且远超大多失聪人士。他能和像他一样身患障碍的人们融洽相处。但不论身处哪个群体，他从来不觉得自在轻松。

 

Arthur曾与数个听不见声音的男人约会，然而所有恋情无不以失败告终。其中，Morris是他记忆最为深刻的一个，那个男人完全无法接受Arthur竟能不通过翻译便与陌生人对话，也不喜欢在用餐时由他开口点餐而根本无需对着菜单指指点点，而当Morris遇上麻烦时，他更是丝毫不能容忍Arthur出面干涉 _替他_ 解决难题。和Arthur交往的男人中，听力健全的人占了大多数，可不知出于什么原因，他们并没有和他长久相处的耐心。

 

“那次的手活挺不错。”Arthur轻声说道。他看着Gwen皱起眉头，于是他沉重地叹了口气，“我和Merlin相处得很好。他友善，聪明，而且他 _完全_ 是我喜欢的类型。可也就到此为止了。如果形势不同，我很肯定我们能成为好友，但我们的关系不会再近一步。况且，我甚至不知道他是不是喜欢男人。”

 

Leon在Merlin公寓中发现的言情小说是男欢女爱的类型，故事中的男女主人公总是有情人终成眷属，Arthur并不能真正从中解读出什么额外的信息。Leon同样还查到了一些流言蜚语，事关过去他与各色男女的短暂恋情，但传闻只是——传闻。在采取行动之前，Arthur需要更为确凿的证据。

 

“他喜欢男人。”Gwen说道。Arthur望着她，目不转睛。

 

“你究竟是从哪儿 _知道_ 这事的？”

 

“显然，通过Lance。”Gwen回答。她依然显得十分恼火，不然她会用手语和他说话，或者向他提供更多的信息，又或者用手语告诉他更为详细的细节。他倾身靠向办公桌，手肘压上了文件，他眉毛高挑，静心等待。他可以一直等下去，Gwen了解他。于是她叹了口气，给了他一个白眼，开口说道，“那个故事相当有趣，但我现在想不起来。总而言之，有一次Lance试图介绍个姑娘给Merlin认识。Merlin拒绝了，因为他说 _我是同性恋，明白了吗？”_

 

Gwen曲起手指比划双引号以表强调。

 

“在你考虑Merlin或许已有交往对象之前，我要告诉你我同样打听过了。”Gwen说道，Arthur在窘迫和气馁中叹息。Gwen已彻底进入“不管你喜不喜欢，这个对象我是介绍定了”的模式。

 

拥有一名本来就是好友的私人助理自有其弊端——Gwen仿佛手握一张可以干涉他私人生活的通行证书。她拘谨地一笑，打定主意用这个方法实施她的报复，Arthur沉入座椅，严阵以待。

 

“Lance说他是孤零零的一个人。他曾想安排Merlin与另一个男人约会，但Merlin告诉他 _我相信你认为我们非常般配，不过我现在真的无心约会。_ 顺便说一句，那还是一年前的事。Lance至今没有看见他和任何人成双成对——”

 

在数晚的盯梢后，Leon同样没有见过其他人出入，而对他手机通讯记录的调查也得出了相同的结论。“这并不意味着什么——”

 

Gwen又看了他一眼——这一次她的目光充满同情，但坚定不移，不论她脑中有什么不切实际的疯狂计谋，他明白他只有乖乖顺从的份，不然便脱不了身。“你需要有人陪伴，Arthur。”

 

“我有你。”

 

“不，你没有，也别假装你有，即使我会带着一桶冰淇淋去你家陪着你看电影以免你整天只想着工作，但过不了多久，我去的就会是Lance家，而不是你家。”

 

Arthur挑起眉毛，“打算什么时候举办婚礼？”

 

“噢，上帝。乌鸦嘴。他甚至还没开口约我出去。”Gwen脱口而出。

 

“为什么你不约他？”

 

“我做不到。”Gwen说道，双颊通红。

 

“你们在发布会上都手牵手了。”

 

“他是出于善意。”Gwen反驳，“当时我双手冰冷。”

 

“好吧，我信你的话。我同样还信圣诞老人、复活节兔子和牙仙。”他们望着彼此，谁也没有移开视线。Gwen双手紧握座椅扶手，她的指甲深深埋入椅子昂贵的真皮里。红晕染上了Arthur的脸庞，他举起双手，示意她他不会再拿她说笑。

 

“假如你让我取消Cedric接下来的所有预约，并且雇佣Merlin的话，我就开口约他出去。”Gwen这么说道。

 

Arthur的太阳穴阵阵刺痛。他用手指抵住左侧眉毛上方的静脉，等待着疼痛缓解。他瞥了大门一眼，确定大门依然紧闭才开口，“暂时什么也别做。目前我还不想惊动Agravaine，不能让他察觉我们正在调查他。好吗？至于Cedric，事关他的安排不要做任何改动。一切照旧。让我先和Leon谈谈，看看调查进行到了哪一步。”

 

Gwen眯起双眼，“Cedric为你工作的时间越久，对你越是不利。”

 

“我会设法应对。但我不想在缺乏可靠证明的情况下采取任何过激的措施。我不愿见到局势变得一发不可收拾，仅仅因为我的判断错误。”

 

“你很清楚你的判断并没有错。”Gwen对他说。她关切的神色几乎令他窒息，有那么一瞬——短短的瞬间——Arthur想起了他的母亲，每当他做出某些格外愚蠢的决定，她就会这么看着他，可她从不会出手制止，因为只有这样，他才能明白为何自己的主意糟糕透顶。

 

“暂时就按我说的做吧。”Arthur轻咬下唇，“帮我两个忙？”

 

“那得看你让我帮什么忙了。”Gwen回答。

 

“你是我的私人助理。我说什么，你就得做什么。”Arthur继续说。

 

“好吧。”Gwen说道，显得不屑一顾，“你要我做什么？”

 

“和Leon确认我会见他。时间地点随他定。”Arthur说道，“不要告诉别人我和谁见面，也不要说我去了哪儿。”

 

“我什么时候说漏过嘴？第二个忙是什么？”

 

Arthur犹豫了。他并没有立刻把到了嘴边的话说出口，片刻的沉默后，看着Gwen神采飞扬的双眼和微微扬起的唇角，Arthur十分肯定她已猜到他究竟想说什么。“Merlin并不是听觉协会的员工，对吗？”Gwen灿烂地笑着点头，Arthur继续说，“请他过来工作，作为我的私人翻译，定下一份薪金。别用公司的钱付他的薪水。我要以我个人的名义雇佣他，而非公司。目前我只需他随时待命，随叫随到。让这份工作合约看起来足以令他心动。”

 

“心动到什么程度？”Gwen挑起眉毛问道。

 

“别太让他动心，不然要是我想和他约会，就不得不先让他没了工作。”Arthur伸出一根手指正对Gwen，“一旦你向他提出工作的请求，不论他接受与否，你就必须约Lance出去。”

 

她站了起来，脸上的笑容就像他做了什么救她于水火之中。然而微笑转瞬即逝。“Arthur。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我四处打听过了。”Gwen比划道，她的双唇紧紧抿起，“放心，我没有透露为什么要打听，但我发现Agravaine曾事先为发布会准备了演讲稿。”

 

Arthur靠回椅背，失落不已。这在他意料之中。当然Agravaine早就准备好了自己的演讲稿。该死地，Agravaine都在 _日程_ 上写下了演讲的安排。当他自告奋勇表示愿意上台朗读 _Arthur的_ 稿件时，他不过是在假装自己与Arthur身处同一战线。Agravaine是打算在临上台前的一刻偷换稿子？Arthur是否当场就能知道Agravaine对观众发表的言论？还是他会在事发许久之后才发现真相，而那是一切已为时已晚？

 

他想要开口说话，然而他清楚自己颤抖的声音沙哑低沉，于是他咽下一口口水，再次开口，“你有稿子的备份吗？”

 

“我正在等人发给我。”Gwen打着手语说道，“Henry——市场部的文案撰写实习生——是他负责修改那份演讲稿。他说他应该还留着原稿。今天他会把稿子传给我。一旦我收到邮件，就会转发给你。”

 

Arthur一言不发，他点了点头，“谢谢。”

 

他看着Gwen走出办公室，然后打开邮件系统，他死死注视着屏幕，强烈期望Henry现在就把演讲稿发送给Gwen。

 

立刻。

 

接下来的数个小时，Arthur竭力转移自己的注意力，他心不在焉地继续完成演讲稿，这份许久之后才会用上的稿件待到发表之时无疑还需推倒重来；他漫不经心地阅读着未经处理的报告，并在合同最下方签下表示同意的落款；他魂不守舍地审阅起珠宝部门的秋季系列产品，同时瞥了一眼公司旗下各矿井的季末统计报告——包括贵重金属回收、钻石、以及其他珠宝。他从餐厅买了金枪鱼三明治，吃的是黏糊糊的面包，喝的是难以下咽的温茶，然后他嚼起太妃软糖，直到糖粒在口中融化。最终，他用绘图板画着设计草图打发时间。

 

而每隔十分钟，他就查看一次邮箱是否有新的邮件。

 

当他终于看见来自Gwen的邮件时，他的心脏狂跳不止。邮件的主题显示为：“转发：回复：演讲稿”。

 

他深吸一口气，双击打开了附件。

 

文件有整整八页，单倍行距，全文满是修订模式下红色的修改标记。Arthur选择删除了所有修订记号，他想完整地阅读Agravaine的演讲稿，他要好好瞧瞧未经改动，也未作修改的原稿到底是什么模样。

 

_晚上好，女士们，先生们。我叫Agravaine DuBois，是Pendragon产业的代理CEO。_

 

Arthur再次看了一眼这句句子，接着又读了一遍。他冷笑出声。

 

“难以置信。”Arthur说道。Agravaine的胆子究竟有多大？竟敢声称自己是Arthur公司的CEO？

 

_欢迎光临第25届年度钻石发布会。接下来的一周内，我们为你们准备了激动人心的节目，其中最基本的便包括几场重大展会以及出自我公司最优秀设计师之手的珠宝作品展示，届时，这些设计将作为春季系列的一部分上市发售。我明白你们中的大多数人对此期待不已。我们也安排了由多伦多顶级大厨亲自掌勺的晚宴，以及数场表演，而在下半周，股东午餐会同样即将召开。我期待着在以上所有活动中与你们相见。_

 

Arthur摇了摇头。他能在脑海中描绘Agravaine阅读稿件的模样，他几乎不会抬头正视观众。迄今为止，这是Arthur见过的最为无趣的文章，因此他完全可以想象亲耳聆听这篇演讲会是多么的枯燥难耐。

 

_你们都知道，Pendragon产业在上一财务季度中突然遭受重大损失。公司的前任CEO及拥有者，Uther Pendragon，与著名设计师，Ygraine DuBois-Pendragon，在空难中丧生。我们一起观看了向他们致敬的美好纪念仪式。对于你们的善意与慰问，我深表感谢。过去的数月中，本公司在这个领域持续的成功离不开你们充满仁爱的支持。_

 

Arthur跳过了那一页，同时匆匆扫了一眼下一页，接连的两页中到处充斥着Agravaine和Uther以及Ygraine的虚假回忆。Arthur完全没有印象Agravaine曾被邀请前往位于穆苏科卡的家族小屋，他也百分之百地肯定Agravaine从未和Uther一起前往南非考察，他从来没有亲自收集过地质样本以便决定未来是否征用此片土地。Arthur的舅舅憎恨一切可能让他的指尖染上尘土的行为，他同样厌恶长时间远离充满物质享受的乐土。

 

_过去的二十五年中，我孜孜不倦地在Pendragon产业幕后辛勤工作。我知道对于你们大多数人而言，我的名字并不熟悉，但我相信你们都听过这么一句老话_ ——幕后的掌权人。 _多年以来，掌握实权的那个人就是我。当Uther站在聚光灯下时，是我负责处理合同，同时出面与拥有公司旗下矿井的国家政府洽谈外交协定。我不仅为收购全新开发并且有利可图的矿井出谋划策，而且在兼并国际重要资产上也献出了一臂之力，从而成功扩大了Pendragon公司的市场占有率。_

 

“该死的都是些什么胡言乱语。”Arthur低语。他略过数段类似的狂妄宣言，那些自吹自擂的言辞更像是某份简历的封面，而不是为会议准备的演讲。

 

_公司失去了两位著名的精神领袖，这无疑令人痛心，然而，是时候忘记悲剧了。正如我之前所言，Uther与Ygraine选择由我继任Pendragon产业的CEO，这一任命使我倍感荣幸。过去的三个月中，基于公司的未来发展，我已制定了全新的业务宗旨。虽然钻石产业向来十分可靠，可近二十年来，它的发展已日渐低迷，我将带领公司在新的领域进行开拓探索。这个全新的产业将造福全社会，而不是有选择性地让少数得以承担辛苦劳作果实的人士受益。_

 

“什么！”Arthur看向大门，猜想Gwen是否听见了他的咆哮。他没有再看演讲稿，而是用手揉起前额，他迫使自己冷静。他的 _父母_ 任命Agravaine为CEO？Arthur知道他们一定会急着把Agravaine扔进泥沼的深渊，任其自生自灭。

 

Arthur深吸一口气，稳定心绪，他读出了其中的言外之意：Agravaine想要扩大客户群以换取更大的收益。

 

_不久的将来，我们将向石油与自然能源勘探方面拓展业务。面对全球范围内的经济危机，Pendragon产业根据已知需求转而发展得以盈利的产品来源，这一转变顺理成章。我们的第一步措施便是资助在俄罗斯与白令海峡周围新兴开发的几处采矿工程，充分利用未被冰雪覆盖的北冰洋海水，竭力开发这片可能藏有数以万计桶原油的区域，并通过海外资源加速自身的独立。这是一项重大的事业，我们希望在本年度年底完成新部门的建立并开始运作。董事会已有数位重要成员同意采用这一手段——_

 

怒气顺沿脊椎从上至下蔓延全身，Arthur浑身冰冷，他继续读着演讲稿，快速记下列出的姓名。他们无一不是董事会的高级成员。

 

他们的鱿鱼他是 _炒定_ 了。

 

_Pendragon产业这一巨大且重要的变动意味着总公司其他业务的精简。我们仔细审阅了所有部门，并已对解散哪些分部作出了决定。在此，我非常难过地向大家宣布，我们将出售钻石部门，同时关闭海外的所有分部，以集中精力发展全新的事业。_

“见鬼。”Arthur说道。他努力抑制想要抓起显示器就狠狠扔向办公室另一头的冲动。

 

_业务重点的变化也意味着直至公司稳定，我们都将不再继续承担在钻石委员会的职责。_

 

Arthur再也读不下去。整篇稿件令他恶心。他快速浏览起剩余的文件，扫到了几句更能引发他人同情的话语—— _在这个动荡的时期，我们感谢你们的支持，这些变化不仅有利于公司，也将会使投资方获利，_ 他的双手覆上脸庞。

 

他靠回座椅，心力交瘁。他看着办公室的大门开启，Gwen随即走了进来，惨白的脸色写满恐惧。

 

“你看完了？他到底想做什么？”她用手语问道。

 

Arthur没有回答。他无法回答。愤怒的火焰在体内缓缓积聚，沸腾的怒火随时可能爆发，宛如森林大火般失控的火苗仿佛可以轻易摧毁安大略最北部的广袤土地。

 

最终，他的手松开了座椅的扶手，他比划道，“给Leon打电话。告诉他加快节奏。”

 

**ooOOoo**

 

人生如常，Merlin再度回归按部就班的生活，这一次，曾一度雇佣他的杂货店老板缓缓走出了他平淡的日常；Lance一如既往天天念叨着Merlin别老宅在公寓里，不停劝说他走出家门和世上其他人好好交往；而突如其来的恶劣天气也总是在他下班回家的路上让他措手不及。

 

雨水淌落Merlin全身，他应声打开大门，Lance站立门外，脸上是格外高兴的神采。

 

“找我干嘛？”Merlin问道。他毫不隐藏自己的烦躁。

 

“淋到雨了？”Lance反问。Merlin分明觉得Lance灿烂的笑容透着 _揶揄_ ，这让他本就糟糕的心情雪上加霜。

 

“没有，我只是今天打算省几毛钱，决定在洗澡的时候顺便把衣服给洗了。”Merlin没好气地回答，“当然我被这该死的大雨淋成个落汤鸡。你是哪里不对劲这都看不出来？”

 

Lance大步闯入公寓；Merlin连忙侧身让开，以免被一脚踩踏而过。

 

“今晚你工作吗？”Lance问他。

 

Merlin考虑撒谎。上回他如实告诉Lance自己不用工作，结果落得个为金发美男兼职临时翻译的下场——自那日起Merlin便不时对那位金发美男想入非非，不论是洗澡时速战速决的手活，还是在床上不急不躁的慵懒自慰，男人的身影总是浮现眼前。

 

给出否定回答或许意味着面临相同的境遇，而Merlin心知肚明他绝不会拒绝任何与 Arthur Pendragon相见的机遇。不过此时此刻，Merlin真的没有那天煞的心情。

 

想必因他犹豫着迟迟没有给出答案，于是Lance一把抓过Merlin手中湿透了的外套。

 

“跟我走。”

 

“呃，为什么？”

 

“因为Gwen打电话邀请我参加今晚的一个高级晚宴， _作为她的另一半_ 。”Lance说道。

 

“那我再问一次，为什么？她约的是你，不是你和我，而且那个姑娘你已十拿九稳，根本无需我这个帮手。”Merlin说道。他走入厨房，想要安安静静地擦干身上最后的雨水。他朝地上扔了块抹布，迈开脚步踏了上去。

 

“因为 _Arthur_ 希望你去。”

 

“什——”抹布在Merlin脚下打滑，他就像踩了香蕉皮，“——么么么！”

 

Merlin背面朝下一屁股半坐在地，弯曲的双腿抵上了烤箱和橱柜，他的脑袋刚好靠上水池边缘。就差那么一点儿，他便难逃脑袋不幸开花的命运。可这不算什么，因为除了脑袋，他全身上下疼痛难忍，上至头顶的每一根发丝，下至竭力喘息的每一个肺泡组织。

 

“你还好吗？”Lance问道，扶着他起身。

 

“噢！不好！话说回来， _什么_ ？”Merlin转动肩膀，龇牙咧嘴。骨头咔嗒作响，接下来的数日，屁股上必然出现一大片叫人难受的淤青，他的手腕也似有扭伤，可除了伤痕累累的自尊，他自认这些小伤不足挂齿。

 

“按照Gwen的说法，因为没有在发布会上问你要个手机号码，Arthur现在追悔莫及。”Lance说着从冷柜里拿出一袋冰冻蔬菜。Merlin随即用它按住手腕。

 

他没有直视Lance的眼睛。Arthur希望 _他_ 去。Arthur想要 _见_ 他。兴奋之情瞬间涌现，速度之快荒唐得不可思议，心中，恐惧不安，忧虑疑惑，以及再度与Arthur相见的热烈渴望交织盘旋，他在情感的汪洋中左右摇摆。

 

假如说Merlin对Arthur那漫不经心的冷淡告别丝毫没有 _动气_ 就像是说海水不湿，寒冬不冷，或是直视阳光过久不会令人失明一样是假话，可是，实话实说，Merlin根本没有立场生气。他只是去工作。他的付出有金钱的回报——而且是相当慷慨的回报。没有任何人曾暗示他将再次获得相同的工作机会，哪怕一开始他就打从心底渴望自己的期盼成真。

 

当然他万分确信他没有这种想法。他毫无此种渴望。一丁点儿也没有。

 

和他萍水相逢的男子高傲自大却英俊非凡，不应萌生的情感在他体内泛滥，心中隐隐作痛，不过得以前往圣米高中学，并且长久以来首次登台歌唱，真正地放声歌唱，多少缓解了他内心的阵阵痛楚。

 

然而这一瞬间在被人发现的一刻尽毁——更糟的是，他被人撞破了真实身份。自那时起，Merlin便刻意不接Gaius的来电，他衷心盼望无人再会记起那日发生的一切。

 

“Merlin？”Lance充满关切地上前一步，“怎么了？出了——等等，我以为你喜欢Arthur——”

 

“不，我 _不_ 喜欢！”Merlin咬牙切齿，“不管他的金发是多么闪耀，不管他的眼睛有多么湛蓝，也不管他的神情是多么能打动人心，你究竟是怎么才会觉得我对那个斤斤计较、自私自利、粗鲁无礼的混蛋有好感？我从来没有见过像他这样的人——前一秒还是个如假包换的无赖，后一秒却见鬼的迷人万分——我不想喜欢他！”

 

Lance挑起眉毛，双臂交叉。

 

“噢， _闭嘴_ ！”Merlin背过身子。

 

Lance是对的。Merlin _确实_ 喜欢Arthur。

 

他喜欢Arthur应对各种场合的方式。他喜欢Arthur走下舞台时 _光彩夺目_ 的模样，面对众人的赞赏，他略带尴尬却不失优雅，红晕布满了他的脸庞，他满心欢喜，可他的表情毫无保留地告诉人们当时的他是多么紧张。他喜欢聆听Arthur的低语，发布会开始，四周一片漆黑，他曾倾身靠近Merlin，在他耳边悄悄说话；他喜欢握住他的双手，当Merlin在他手心画下一笔笔回答，他从未试图从他手中挣脱；他也喜欢Arthur的神情变化，当Merlin为他翻译演讲或对话时，他似乎总显得一脸高兴与轻松。

 

他喜欢Arthur对自身不足了然于心的态度，虽然不情不愿可他仍愿坦然相对——对 _Merlin_ ，对他这个完全陌生的人开诚布公。他喜欢Arthur道歉的样子，在那场无人该被怪咎的误会后，面对Elena近乎歇斯底里试图补救疏忽的企图，他耐心聆听，不厌其烦。他喜欢Arthur打探消息的方法，他会开口询问，却从不会在Merlin不愿回答时紧追不舍。他喜欢和Arthur一起穿梭徘徊展台之间，喜欢萦绕两人的轻松与自在，也喜欢彼此间无拘无束，无忧无虑的氛围。

 

他喜欢Arthur对他展露的微笑，喜欢他缓缓柔和的神情，喜欢他若有所思时眯起的双眼，也喜欢他在半空舞动的双手，一个接着一个手语随着他的动作流泻而出，精准可靠，优雅迷人。

 

当他以为Arthur和Morgana在一起时，他还能相对轻松地应对内心的感情。这对他而言也相对安全。可如今，知道Arthur很有可能依然 _单身_ 的消息留给他的却是不下二三十次的手活，而每一回，他脑中幻想的无一不是Arthur近在咫尺的身影，抚摸着他，和他做爱。

 

Merlin望着Lance，深感遭人出卖。无数心事企图在这一刻破口而出，不过他一一咽下所有到了嘴边的言辞。而当他最终得以开口说话时，他却再也无法压抑语气中的愤怒，“真好笑。十分有趣。你知道，我从来不觉得你是个残酷的人，可你就是。我信任你，我对你掏心掏肺，我把自己心底深处最见不得人的秘密告诉你，你却这么折磨我。你这个人太可怕，太恶劣了。我彻底被你那伪善的面目给骗了。”

 

“我是认真的，Merlin。”Lance说道，脸上是颇为受伤的神情，“而且，Gwen说她想和你聊聊，但她希望当面和你谈，假如今晚你愿意出席，还有更好的消息，她提到了关于工作的机会。”

 

Merlin干笑一声。心中那微乎其微的 _痛苦_ 希冀彻底破灭，他再也不去幻想Arthur愿意再度与他相见或许真的另有原因。“估计是他的另一个翻译又放了他鸽子。你确实转告Gwen我已经不是翻译了？告诉她我很久不干这行了？也说清楚上次那回纯属帮忙？只是为了帮你把她骗上床？”

 

“Merlin！”

 

“当初我之所以帮你就是因为想要你们在一起，这样你就能早点结婚生子，快快乐乐，幸福得让旁人无法容忍，然后再也 _别来招惹我_ 。”Merlin厉声说道。他挣扎着脱下湿淋淋的衬衣，随手将衣服扔进水池。

 

“Merlin。”Lance开口说道，他皱起眉头，“Gwen说今晚的翻译是Cedric，她说Arthur希望你以 _宾客_ 的身份出席。”

 

瞬间，Merlin的心脏就像是为了马拉松长跑热身般狂跳不止。他的双眼圆睁，一脸惊慌失措，于是他匆忙转身，侧过身子努力想要隐藏自己的忐忑。

 

“胡说。”Merlin背靠橱柜，一把扯下了左脚的袜子。可他低估了自己的体力和潮湿布料的张力，袜子脱手而出，擦着Lance的身侧飞过半空。“帅成那样的男人？不仅家财万贯？而且魅力非凡？难道他就找不到一个 _真正_ 愿意与他约会的人？

 

Merlin脱下右脚的袜子，他转过身子，在水池里将袜子挤干。

 

Lance的叹气声从背后传来，但他没有听见丝毫不耐烦的语气，“Arthur自然可以自己约人，但他没有你的电话号码，于是他让Gwen来问我。我告诉她你没有手机，所以Arthur无法亲自给你发消息。你也没有TTY，他不能打电话给你。虽然你家有座机，可你总是不在家，当然他能试着叫人转接电话，不过这么一来他就必须在电话里留言，而他对此深恶痛绝。我不得不和他们解释你既没有电脑，也没有邮箱地址，基本上过着 _避世隐居_ 的生活，假如他想要开口约你出去，他就得当面和你说，然而他目前脱不开身，因为他正在开会， _但他派了一辆车来_ ——”

 

“我是不会去的。”Merlin开口说道。他的心跳如雷，“哪怕这不是什么天大的玩笑，今天我也过得够呛，现在我最不愿做的就是把气撒在某个我真正喜欢的人身上。”

 

当意识到自己说了什么后，Merlin顿时脸色煞白，可想收回前言支吾其词已为时已晚。

 

Lance的双眼眯起。他的手臂交叉怀抱胸前，“你现在就去洗个热水澡，然后穿上西装，我会在三十分钟后过来接你，到时你得准备就绪，因为车子会在楼下等，等着我们上车，虽然很有可能现在车早就到了。”

 

Merlin费尽心思想要找个不用参加晚会的借口，“我得去工作。”他讪讪地说。

 

“不，你不用工作。”

 

“我饿了。”他说道。适时咕咕作响的肚子无疑是最佳的佐证。

 

“那儿有吃的。高级晚宴，记得吗？我们的 _另一半_ 会确保我们不饿肚子。”Lance回答。

 

“或许对你来说这是约会——”

 

“这是约会。”Lance说道，坚定不移，他的眉头紧锁，双唇抿起。他不会再容忍任何多余的争辩。

 

Merlin的后背重重靠回橱柜，潮湿的抹布在脚下打滑。“好吧。”

 

Lance满脸的笑容灿烂热烈，仿佛陷入热恋的男人一般。“很好。三十分钟后见。”

 

“三十分钟。”Merlin无可奈何地回答。

 

“噢，别用这种口气。搞得就像你一点也不为Arthur _着迷_ 似的——”

 

“我没有！”

 

“——而且你一定在心里偷偷为Arthur想要再见你的事儿高兴——”

 

“我没有！”

 

“——顺便说一句，戴你那条红色的领带。Gwen和我说那是Arthur最喜欢的颜色。”

 

Lance转身离开，Merlin死死盯着男人之前所在如今已空无一人的空间，他一动不动，直到大门咔哒关上的声响传来。

 

他瞥了一眼时间。三十分钟。

 

“该死。”

 

Merlin考虑迟迟不做准备，可一想到Arthur那愉快，并且几近温柔的微笑，这一想法立刻被他抛到了九霄云外。他冲向浴室，努力挣脱身上湿透了的牛仔裤，竭力避免最终落得个摔断脖子的结局。

 

**ooOOoo**

 

Merlin没有戴红色的领带。他系上了蓝色的那条。领带镶有银色的斜线条纹，在浅蓝色衬衫和深灰色西装的映衬下显得格外醒目。

 

“你看上去真不错。不知道的人还真看不出来你是去参加葬礼的。”Lance在Merlin打开房门时说道。

 

事后Lance花了整整十分钟才说服Merlin他只是在 _开玩笑_ ，他完全没有重新回屋换套衣服的必要。而在上下班高峰的交通中拥堵了二十分钟后，Merlin本就糟透了的心情愈加烦躁。Lance打电话转告Gwen他们的遭遇，在等待道路通畅的途中，他始终没有放下电话。司机打开广播听起了一个Merlin闻所未闻的烂俗脱口秀，Merlin不得不看着隔壁车里不断做着鬼脸的孩子才得以不去理会内心越渐焦虑的惶恐。

 

当他们抵达时，宴会厅中聚集着一小簇人群，大多数来宾依然逗留大厅，他们手握各种饮料；工作人员不时来回走动，拼命让自己显得奔波忙碌，不断暗示徘徊的人群适时入内就坐。

 

Lance仿佛与生俱来身怀定位Gwen的雷达，他几乎是立刻就发现了Gwen的位置。两人交换着如痴如醉的笑容，看向彼此的目光情意绵绵，他们握住对方手心的动作是那么温柔，Merlin不禁在心底暗暗哀号，他看着他们跳完这支求偶之舞，而两人也终于恍然回神在场的绝非仅仅只有他们。

 

“我去拿些喝的。”Lance说道，他依依不舍地将视线从Gwen身上移开，这一次，他终于有了足够的时间朝着Merlin所在的方向瞥了一眼，“葡萄酒还是啤酒？”

 

“姜汁汽水或者苏打水之类的都行。”Merlin说着耸了耸肩。他看着Lance走开，突然有种仿佛置身显微镜下的感觉。他回头望向Gwen，展露淡淡的微笑。“嗯？”

 

“Arthur提过你不喝酒。”Gwen开口说道。

 

“不，工作的时候我不喝酒。”Merlin回答。

 

“你现在并不是在工作。”她微笑着说，眼中闪过一抹会心的神采，Merlin不由自主一阵颤栗，他环顾四周找寻偷拍的摄像头，万分确信这必然是个 _玩笑_ ，因为像Arthur这样的男人又为何会对他这么一个无足轻重的人物有丝毫的兴趣？

 

Merlin勉强扬起一抹笑容以掩饰涌上心头的局促不安，他微耸肩膀，“我的酒量小的可怕，千万别说出去。光是屋里的酒气大概就能让我耳鸣目眩了。”

 

Gwen轻笑出声，她伸手环住他的手臂，带着他离开宴会厅环绕四周漫步。“Lance有没有和你提起工作？”

 

“工作？”泪水刺痛了双眼，Merlin眨着眼睛消除泪意。所以到头来，这终究还是一个笑话。Merlin任由自己相信或许这是一场约会，相信Arthur想要的是 _他_ ，而不是他的翻译技巧，可是他错了。这顿用来盛情款待Merlin的大餐十有八九图的是让他点头同意任何Arthur想要Merlin接手的工作。他违心地向Gwen一笑，打量起周围，“这次是什么事？Arthur又要上台演讲？Lance的确告诉你我早就收手不干这行了吧？”

 

Gwen侧过脑袋，他看见她微微皱起眉头，紧紧抿起嘴唇。仿佛积聚力量一鼓作气想要唱出最高音的歌手一般，Gwen开口说话，语速相当缓慢，“他说过，但他同时也提到了你过去糟糕的经历——”

 

Merlin下意识地浑身紧绷，万千思绪同时在脑中奔腾不休—— _我以为我能信任他他发誓他永远不会告诉别人难以相信他竟然说给了Gwen听他甚至都还没娶她她会向警方告发我而我会被送去实验室接受各种实验他竟敢为了泡妞出卖我不管她的为人有多好我成为他的朋友在先_ ——最终，他摇了摇头，强迫自己聆听Gwen的话语。退一万步，至少他能知道自己是否还该上演一场失踪的好戏。

 

上回这出戏码一经推出便大获成功，不是吗？

 

“——你知道，面对那样的场面谁都会受不了。Lance一直非常难过。他觉得你能应付年纪偏小的孩子，他说之前你和他们相处得都很好，可那个孩子难以接受她失去听力的事实。”Gwen继续说，“你明白，那不是你的错。而Arthur早就不是个孩子了。他甚至都不记得听见声音是怎么回事，而且他真的不在意。”

 

Merlin内疚地垂下脑袋。当然Lance不会出卖他。想到自己竟会认为Lance有心背叛不由令他惭愧不已。Merlin无比肯定在Lance的基因构成中，背信弃义这四个字永远不曾占有一席之地。

 

他闭上双眼，许久不曾张开，他倾听着Gwen的话语，慢慢理解话中的语意。从很多方面而言，Arthur就像Will。Will出生后不久便丧失了听力，他从来都不曾真正地听见声音。Merlin对Arthur的了解甚少，可从他所知的信息来看，Arthur的情况十分类似，不同的只是他的失聪源于儿时的一场疾病。Merlin仍记得Arthur对于丧失听觉的看法——他曾说他毫不介意，也曾说他不以为然，虽然那的确和Gwen的说法一致，然而Merlin还是情不自禁用埋怨的口吻说道，“你不该把你的想法强加在他身上。”

 

当他意识到自己的话不仅唐突无礼而且还充满保护欲时已为时过晚。Gwen顿时双颊绯红，可与其说她因被人冒犯而显得生气，不如说她看上去大吃一惊，“噢，不，不，我不是这个意思。只是因为，他一直都非常明确地表示没有人该为他听不见声音而感到担忧或者遗憾。”

 

“噢。”这是Merlin唯一能够给出的回应。

 

“你很适合他。”Gwen忽然开口。他还来不及出声大笑或是嗤之以鼻，又或是找个借口立刻转身离开，Gwen已继续说道，“他什么事都自己扛。他不知道该怎么开口求助。在发布会上，他根本 _无需_ 请你帮助，你却已伸出援手，就像是你恰好知道他需要什么。比如那个他前去道歉的女子——”

 

Gwen停了下来，她抬头看向Merlin，唇角扬起一抹宠溺的笑容，“他不会去道歉，你知道，通常来说不会。这对他而言很是尴尬。他厌恶不得不告诉别人如何与他交流——并不是说他觉得所有人早该知道怎么和他沟通，他只是讨厌……”

 

“向别人求助。”Merlin替她说完了后半句话。他曾注意到Arthur的犹豫，也曾察觉到他的隐忍。他记得Arthur的 _渴望_ ，也记得他那无声的请求。“他讨厌提出任何要求。”

 

Gwen点头。

 

Merlin忘不了那时Arthur忽然松了口气的模样，Merlin曾出面替他进行解释，是他告诉Elena直接与Arthur对话，正如她对待其他熟人一样，至于翻译的内容则全权交由Merlin处理。此后，Merlin与Arthur便开始采取这套轻松自在的相处之道——Arthur会不时看他一眼，眼中饱含期盼，而Merlin会在他需要时出面介入谈话。

 

Merlin确实越界了——一名翻译理应是中立的一方，是两方对话中无形的存在，然而每一次他开口替Arthur解围，Arthur似乎都是那么的 _如释重负_ ，Merlin心中的歉意也因此稍稍缓解。

 

“他觉得自己不该开口请求。”Gwen又突然说道，“他认为他没有权利要求什么。假如他想得到自己渴望或是需要的东西，他必须先向别人证明自己的实力。”

 

“荒唐。”Merlin回答，完全无法压抑怒气，“他是否能够听见都没有关系。他完全超越了所有我认识的人。尤其是他与别人相处的方式，他会主动与他们攀谈，因为他知道若非如此，他们根本不会和他说话，他将所有人视作与他同等的存在——我知道有些人甚至胆怯地不敢出声……不论面对谁都不愿开口，可是Arthur——他无所畏惧。我为他——”

 

_神魂颠倒_ ，他并没有把这话说出口。

 

“——所折服。任何人都会被他打动。”

 

“大多数人怕他。”Gwen说道，“不仅仅因为听觉的关系。”

 

“那是因为他多少就是个混蛋。”Merlin回答，Gwen失声大笑。

 

“瞧？这就是为什么你和他是绝配的原因。你一点儿也没被他吓住，是不是？”

 

“为什么该被他吓到？”Merlin反问。从Gwen脸上温柔的笑容来看，他明白自己成功地骗过了她，因为Arthur确实令他 _害怕_ 。

 

曾有一度，他竟糊涂地仍凭自己被那些好胜激进的人所摆布。Nimueh咄咄逼人，只要是她认为最好的选择，不迫使Merlin点头同意她就绝不肯罢休，当他发现她从不曾好好为他考虑而最终出声喊停时，局面已几近无可挽回；他曾与她争锋相对，直至他疲惫不堪，精疲力竭，心力交瘁地无力放任Nimueh为所欲为，而他只能小心地维护仅存的一点自我。Merlin曾对自己许诺再也不让同样的遭遇发生在自己身上。

 

Arthur身上笼罩着传奇的光芒，这不仅令Merlin戒心重重——他已恐慌畏惧。他能在脑海中描绘出Arthur成为一名征服者的模样，他会横扫而过新发现的土地，一一搜罗钱财和物资，随后扬长而去，徒留破败贫瘠的土地，正如Nimueh过去对待Merlin那般。

 

Arthur是Merlin渴望的所有。亦是他害怕拥有的一切。他难以想象自己得以对Arthur说 _不_ ，即便他试图回绝，他也不能肯定Arthur能够接受他 _否定_ 的回答。

 

Nimueh从来没有接受。Merlin只能采取唯一能够永久保护自己的措施——终结一切法律关系，断然转身离开——他才得以保护内心独留的丁点感情。

 

Merlin无需看Arthur一眼便心知肚明他渴求这个男人甚至多于他渴求自己唯一的挚爱——音乐。他想要尝试所有那些愚蠢、浪漫的行径，想要放下心中幼稚的迷恋转而真正去爱这个男人，可是面对如此一个或许会将他剥皮拆骨，并且可能使他血肉模糊，身心空无一物的男人，他却害怕轻易交付他的信任。

 

Merlin的视线扫过房间的另一头，他看见了那头金色的发丝。他伸长脖子想要打量清楚，虽然Merlin还未看到对方的身影，他已十分肯定那人必是Arthur。Arthur的身边聚集着一小群宾客，四位或是五位男人，无一不是中规中矩的商人打扮。一名翻译站立他们身侧，他的身形瘦小，脸色苍白，仿佛一只吹干了毛发的落水老鼠，仅仅为了不在人群中格格不入而特意打扮一番，他呆板的神情茫然失措，就像遭人当头一棒而显得无所适从。Arthur正与一名商人谈话，另一名商人应声点头，不时开口插上几句，他们周围的人群也都纷纷侧过脑袋仔细聆听，或出于兴趣，或表示赞同。

 

Merlin的心脏怦怦直跳，似是鼓声如雷，紧张惶恐的情绪在他胸口泛滥，恰如他踏上舞台前的不安，他已有一年多不曾体会这种感觉，同一时刻，他的魔法伴随着某种情感急速涌现，而Merlin只能将充满内心的感受归结为愉悦。

 

他移开了牢锁Arthur的目光，连忙控制体内奔腾的魔法，不住猜想 _为何现在竟会失控_ ，因为自钻石发布会以来，他的魔法一度沉寂，同样，自上回在圣米高中学险些被那个男人抓个正着后，他的魔法也已毫无动静许久。

 

Merlin好奇是什么让Lance去取几杯饮料却迟迟不回——Merlin忽然口干舌燥——他回头向后瞥了一眼。然而他的视线再度被Arthur吸引。

 

Arthur是名才华横溢的男子，他全身上下洋溢着热情与信念，他也是名意志坚定的领袖，他会直面每一个为他所用的人，并尽己所能善待所有员工。

 

Merlin非常清楚他已万劫不复。他的感情早就不再是一时的迷恋。他爱上了这个男人。他真的爱他。

 

“这不只是一份工作那么简单，对吗？”Merlin叹着气问道。他下意识地揉起胸口，试图抚平内心的疼痛。然后他摇了摇头，在Gwen得以开口说话前，向她展露亲切的笑颜，“如果我接受这份工作，他是打算一手掌控我的生活，是不是？”

 

“不知道为什么，我总觉得你不会任由他摆布。”Gwen回答。

 

Merlin对此嗤之以鼻。他的下巴紧紧綳起。他无法摆脱Nimueh Blake的阴影。他的前任经纪人甚至根本不 _在场_ 。他彻底将她从生活中剔除，宛如截肢一般决绝。她不适合他，也从未善待他，一次都没有，可那时的Merlin过于年轻，当她拜访他母亲家并提出担任经纪人的请求时。他们不明实情，他们 _一无所知_ ，他们被兴奋与激动冲昏了头脑，也完全被激昂的恭维蒙蔽了眼睛，她曾告诉他们Merlin身怀的天赋 _难得一见并且独一无二_ ，如此可贵的才能必须与全球分享。Nimueh曾说只有她才能使他从默默无闻的歌手成为走上国际舞台的巨星——在这点上，她的确值得称赞，因为Nimueh确实说到做到。

 

而Merlin付出了一切的代价。他的生活。他的音乐。他的朋友。他的家人。上帝，还有他的 _母亲_ 。在那场追逐个人名誉和财富的漫漫征途中，Nimueh几乎将Merlin置于死地。

 

他们默默地走着。数名宾客在两人漫步经过时与Gwen客气地打招呼。还有几个则向她打听各种消息。其中有两人要求与Arthur会面，Gwen微笑着接过了他们的名片，并许诺尽其所能协助安排。事到如今，Lance早该跟上了他们的脚步，然而Merlin可以想象，像Lance这种高尚无私，礼数周到的男人，这么做想必是为了确保两人有足够的私密空间畅谈工作。

 

Merlin张开嘴打算说， _谢谢，不过还是算了吧，_ 可他最终说出口的却是，“那么，具体是什么工作？我的意思是，他似乎并不需要翻译时时陪伴左右。况且，他不是已经有那个家伙了？他的名字叫什么？Cedric？”

 

“哦。”Gwen说道，她的语气和Merlin母亲过去说 _哦_ 时如出一辙，其中的失望、反对与厌恶几乎溢于言表，可同时，出于客气和委婉，她无法畅所欲言，不能坦承真正的想法。Merlin看了她一眼，她已平静下来，拘谨地对他一笑，“Cedric为听觉协会工作。Arthur明明有能力为自己雇佣一名翻译却一直借助协会的服务实在有些说不过去。”

 

或许因为愤世嫉俗。又或许因为过去十年中他已习惯了面对别人的心口不一。Merlin本该对Gwen的话信以为真，忽略这善意的谎言，不再继续深究，可有什么就是促使他挑起眉毛开口问道，“真的吗？”

 

Gwen扬起的唇角显然意味着 _不，并非如此，_ 而她接下来所说的话充满了真情实意，“Arthur _喜欢_ 你。他的生活中离不开翻译。学校、工作、活动，从我与他相识起，我就见过他用了不下数十名翻译，可我从来没有见过他 _想念_ 他们中的任何人。他朝思暮想，Merlin。为了你。”

 

Merlin发现他再也无法直视Gwen热切的双眼。他硬生生地忽然移开视线，努力挣扎着忍下即将浮现嘴角的微笑。

 

Gwen不得不话锋一转才免去了他的尴尬，“工作性质是随叫随到，至少开始的时候是这样。对于各种会议和活动，我们会安排相应的日程，可有时突发事件总会不期而至。”

 

“比如？”

 

“深夜或是凌晨与其他国际办公室的通话——一般Arthur会在他的公寓里接这些电话，所以你得去他家。他还会前去察看分布全球各地的几个矿井，毋庸置疑他一定会让你陪同前往。还有慈善活动——通常他会买两张入场券，可除了一时兴起，他几乎不会亲自出席。诸如此类的事。”Gwen说着满怀期待地看着他。

 

Merlin一言不发。

 

“不管是否有工作，我们都会支付薪水。所有费用都能报销。还有相应的津贴。”Gwen说道。Merlin感受到了她打探的目光，而当他没有做出任何回答时，她接着开出了更为诱人的待遇，继续用不俗的条件吸引他上钩，“你可以使用公司的汽车。对于那些高端的活动，我们会发放服装补贴。休假从每年四周起步，还能借用Arthur在穆苏科卡的小屋。”

 

Merlin再也忍不住了。他轻笑出声，“Arthur知道你把他的度假屋拱手奉上吗？”

 

“他告诉我不惜代价雇佣你。”Gwen说道，她的笑容出奇灿烂，几近耀眼夺目。Merlin感到内心的壁垒开始崩塌，面对Gwen的善意，以及违背理智想要接近Arthur的 _渴望_ ，他根本毫无胜算。于是他屈服地低下脑袋。亲耳听见Arthur是 _如此_ 决意地想要雇佣他顿时令他既受宠若惊又情非所愿，因为上回有人这么迫切需要他时，他的整个人生却偏离正常轨道一去再也不复返。

 

逻辑思维和自卫本能不住地叫嚣 _不，别答应_ ，然而伴随着微耸的肩膀脱口而出的却是轻轻一句，“我会考虑的。”

 

“这也是我唯一的请求，但我希望最终你能给我肯定的答复。”Gwen说道，瞬间，必须当场做出决定的压力不复存在。他对她微笑，终于明白为何Lance会对Gwen如此心动。

 

他刚想到Lance，男人便像是听见了召唤。他们不过才改变话题，Lance立刻出现眼前，他颇有技巧地一手托着两杯葡萄酒，一手紧握一个狭长的玻璃杯，杯中的姜汁汽水依然嘶嘶冒泡。Merlin感激地接过他的饮料。

 

“晚餐马上就开始了。”Gwen在一旁开口，她饱含歉意地继续说道，“Arthur一有空就会来找我们。他得参加几个临时决定的会面，不过我们可以边走边聊等他过来。”

 

他们就这么随意漫步，不过他这只电灯泡终究还是和他们分道扬镳。Merlin看着Lance和Gwen渐行渐远，谁也没有真正注意到他越来越慢的脚步，他最终远远地落在了两人身后，而假如让他实话实说，他着实松了口气。他需要思考。

 

而任由自己迷失人群之中显然令他轻松不少。

 

Merlin早已在心中做出决定。虽然他强烈否认自己喜欢——不，是 _热爱_ ——Arthur，但他也的确完全看不到两人间可能存在互利双方的关系，不论是雇佣关系，还是任其他 _关系_ 。因为面对Arthur的种种要求，Merlin根本无力抵抗。

 

倘若他接受这份工作，那也是完全为了体验接近Arthur时心中交织涌现的痛苦和甜蜜。与此同时，Merlin几乎可以预见不出一周自己便会出于自我保护断然辞职，而那样的举动对谁都有失公允。从他对Arthur为数不多的了解，以及少之甚少的解读来看，Merlin猜想男人的生活急需稳固与安定。就这方面而言，接二连三地不断更换翻译或许只会火上浇油。因此对Merlin来说，最佳的选择不外乎是从一开始便回绝一切工作的机会。

 

他对自己点了点头，继续向前走动，他小口喝着姜汁汽水，暗中决定并不立刻给出回答，他不愿让今晚毁于一旦。他同样抱有私心。他想再度见到Arthur，他想假装今天确实是场约会。

 

或许，他甚至能想办法换来一个晚安吻。

 

Merlin绕着大厅至少走了一圈才偶然看见Arthur的身影，他正与一名高个的金发女子谈话，女子身穿的衣物类似勘探服装，与其说她此行为了参加高级晚宴，不如说更像是全副武装准备参加亚马逊丛林的探险。他看见了Arthur——更确切地说，是没有什么能逃过Arthur的目光——他朝他轻轻点头，打定主意默默走过人群在一旁等待Arthur了结今晚所有的公事。

 

Arthur微皱着眉头，当Merlin打算悄悄离开时，他的眉心愈发紧皱。Arthur不动声色地对着Merlin微微摇头。他的动作极其小心，几乎不引人注意，如果不是因为Merlin一直目不转睛地看着Arthur，他也就不会看到这个希望他留下的请求。

 

Merlin本能一笑了之摇着头转身离开，不过他还能去哪儿？于是他停下脚步不再走远，转而打量起环绕他们周围的人群，不时客气地与身旁宾客寒暄几句。渐渐地，来宾一个接着一个纷纷移步更为宽敞的宴会厅。没过多久，逗留Arthur身边的人群便只剩下为数不多的几人，于是Merlin上前站立他们身侧，假装他也是那些试图吸引他的注意等着巴结他的家伙之一，他所处的位置恰好位于Arthur视线所及范围之内，他听着他们的对话，却丝毫没有关心谈话的内容。

 

至少他本意如此，可直到他瞥了一眼翻译才恍然意识到那个男人根本没有完整翻译整场对话。或者，该这么说，他所翻译的内容无不 _错得离谱_ 。

 

正对Arthur说话的女子显然努力迫使自己耐心，可当Arthur没有回答她的疑问或者甚至似乎在重复她的话时，她脸上的不满一览无遗。而Arthur——他的双唇紧闭，下巴绷紧，死死咬住的牙关仿佛只有在事后花上数万加元才能修补当下造成的损害。他已竭尽所能，他确实已全力以赴，他的神情专注集中，在翻译慢上大半拍的情况下，他竭力阅读女子的唇语，可依然于事无补。

 

Arthur遇到了麻烦，Merlin一点儿也不惊讶。任何人都会。因为女子不仅口音浓重，说话抑扬顿挫，而且她的语速飞快，脱口而出的词句宛如以每分钟一百公里的速度奔驰而过。

 

Arthur的表情隐约有所转变，虽然Merlin并不肯定，但Arthur看起来像是再也按耐不住脾气，似乎转眼就将勃然大怒。

 

当Arthur的目光扫过他所在的方向，Merlin小心地朝他比划， _你的翻译实在是烂透了。_

 

Arthur不断紧锁的眉头似乎稍有缓解。一抹冷笑隐约浮现他的唇角，早前因女子而起的沮丧瞬间转为对翻译的恼怒。

 

_他没有完全告诉你她说的话。事实上差了十万八千里_ ，Merlin无声地用嘴型说道。

 

刹那之间，Arthur立刻移开了视线，他的注意力全部转移到翻译身上，而后者根本没有察觉到Arthur一时的走神——假如他有所留意，他也一点儿没放在心上。Arthur静待片刻，然后故意看了看手表，继续默不作声，女子明白他意有所指，当即闭口不言。

 

“非常抱歉，虽然我很想接着和你谈下去，但我得出席晚宴了。”Arthur说道，圆滑的模样宛如能言善道的江湖贩子，“不如我让我的私人助理另外安排一场会面，我们到时再继续讨论这个话题？”

 

“是啊，为什么不呢。”女子回答，脸色冷若冰霜，她忽然转过身子，毫不客气地保持沉默。当Merlin看见Arthur的神情时，他不禁一颤，可不论Arthur在想什么，他几乎没有透露丁点心事，而是转头看向了他的翻译。

 

“今晚就到此为止，Cedric。”Arthur说道，“谢谢你的协助。”

 

Merlin听见了女子嗤之以鼻的冷笑，她低声咕哝了几句，说的无疑是葡萄牙语。

 

“那么，不邀请我参加晚宴？今天也真够累人的，我有点饿了。”Cedric打起手语。

 

“不了。”Arthur冷冷地回答，“如果我没记错，你之前曾说你今晚得早些离开。我自己会想办法应付。”

 

女子转身看着两人，摇了摇头，接着失望地叹了口气，扬长而去。

 

“你肯定吗？”Cedric的双手插入衣袋，拿出了他的钥匙。

 

“晚安，Cedric。”Arthur说道。Cedric伸手点了下前额，略带嘲讽地用童军敬礼的方式与两人告别，然后大步离开。

 

Arthur瞥了一眼Merlin，目光中的决心坚定不移，他比划道，“我需要你。现在就跟我来。”随即迈开脚步朝着女子离开的方向追赶而去。

 

女子在宴会厅外的长廊尽头与另一名男子汇合，她的右臂猛然甩向半空，仿佛一道长鞭直指她的身后。她正大声说话，嗓音格外尖锐，而那名男子则用满含安抚的手势试图平息她的怒火。

 

“Romão女士。”Arthur说道，但他们没有听见他的声音，“Isolde。 _Isolde!_ ”

 

两人停下了谈话，女子—— Isolde——转过身子，不过那名男子上前一步站立Isolde身前，他的双眼眯起，其中的保护意图不言而喻。

 

“你想干嘛，Arthur？你侮辱我们还嫌不够吗？”男子的话比Isolde更加难以分辨，其口音之重无人能敌。Merlin连忙加快脚步向他们靠近，可他还是迟了。场面已无法补救；Arthur没有理解他的意思，而他的停顿与片刻的无言足以令男子讥笑出声，“好了，我们走吧，Isolde。”

 

Merlin看见Arthur的脸色瞬间阴沉，他犹豫片刻举棋不定，他 _急需_ 说些什么却不知该如何开口，可当Merlin恍然回神，解释的话语已然脱口而出，飞舞的十指开始组词造句。又一次。“等等。拜托了。我恐怕刚才是一场误会。”

 

“没错，误会大了。”男人说着一把拉过Isolde，准备转身离开。Isolde看了一眼Merlin，打量着他为Arthur翻译的手势，随即停下脚步。

 

“Tristan。等一等。”Isolde面对Merlin，怒目而视，“什么意思，你说误会？”

 

“如果可以的话，请让我澄清几件事。”Arthur开口说道，立刻抓住了这个机会，但他没有忘记匆匆向Merlin点头以表谢意。“之前，你曾说你决定将旗下矿井撤离——”

 

Isolde震惊地倒吸一口冷气，Merlin打起手语，“我从来没有这么说过！我想知道为什么DuBois先生建议我们解除合约，还说Pendragon公司不会继续资助安第斯山脉的采矿工程。我现在还想知道为什么你要这么捉弄我，假装对一切一无所知？”

 

如果可以用风暴雷雨来形容阴暗的神色，那么此时的宴会厅早已被足以媲美诺亚洪水的狂风骤雨席卷倾覆。Merlin看着怒气从Arthur身上升腾，而从Tristan和Isolde彼此对视的模样来看，显然注意到此番变化的绝非他一人。

 

“你不知道。”Tristan说道，他看向Merlin，死死盯着他的双手。

 

“是的，我不知道。”Arthur回答，Merlin能够听出Arthur无比 _厌恶_ 坦承这句话，更不用说之后他更是低声下气地继续说道，“而且现在看来，我完全没有理解刚才你告诉我的消息有多么的举足轻重，Isolde，对此我很抱歉。但如果你愿意，我现在就想知道详细的情况。另外，或许我们还能讨论一下合约？”

 

Tristan和Isolde四目相对，交换了一个眼色。“那晚宴怎么办？”Isolde问道。

 

“不急。”Arthur回答，“我知道有个地方能让我们私下详谈，只要你们愿意？”

 

面前的两人再度对视，这一次他们久久没有移开彼此的视线充满思量和斟酌，如果Merlin没有趁此机会望向Arthur，他也就错过了男人的神色，他已被紧张焦虑的情绪彻底笼罩，仿佛随时可能不堪重重压力而崩溃瓦解。有什么不对劲，Merlin一目了然。虽然他完全不明白究竟出了什么事——商界就是一个由文件、数字和法律条文垒砌而成的复杂魔窟，他毫不怀疑钻石产业别无不同——不过他还是一眼就看出了眼前正在上演的角逐，这是一场为了支配和地位的博弈。托Mordred、Aglain以及其他数位剧院新星的福，他对权力斗争并不陌生，尽管在此方面，他们谁也及不上Nimueh。

 

得以揭穿阴谋诡计，Arthur是幸运的，他发现了这出玩弄权术的好戏。至少 _这一次_ 他没有错过。

 

无论如何，Cedric必是参与其中。他想必已被人收买——没有一个翻译能烂到这种地步。没有人能错得如此离谱，虽然Cedric可以争辩错不在他，而是Isolde的口音——但这实在说不过去。那么到底发生了什么？

 

Merlin本能告诉自己此事与他无关，他不该卷入其中，他可以对自己说这 _恰恰_ 是他不该接受这份工作的 _另一个理由_ ——他的生活中早就充斥着几辈子也经历不完的混乱、阴谋与刺激，他根本无需自找麻烦——可面对Arthur毅然决然的表情，他哑口无言，男人心甘情愿牺牲自己的骄傲以挽回某些更为重要的事物。Merlin想要保护他，这种感觉难以言喻，似决心，似渴望，更似 _需求_ 。

 

而撇开Arthur的魅力，他那高傲的态度，以及自负的举止不谈，他是——他 _真的_ 是——一个好人。

 

“好，我想我们可以好好谈谈。”Isolde说道。她伸出一只手搭上Tristan的手臂，“私下谈。”

 

Arthur朝两人匆匆点头，然而他的目光已转向Merlin。他犹豫了一下，然后开口说道，“Merlin，你能——”

 

对于工作，Merlin早已作出决定。他的确已下定决心。他有着无数为何不该接受这份工作的原因，也有着无数应该远远走开的借口。

 

“行。当然可以。”Merlin这么回答。

 

Arthur脸上的微笑无疑是他为何应该留下的全部理由。

 

**ooOOoo**

 

谈话在皇家约克酒店的Pendragon套房中进行，事后，Tristan和Isolde留给Arthur一大叠写满冗长会议记录的文件，而直到他们离开，Arthur才终是不再故作镇定。伴随着沉重的叹息，Arthur长舒一口气，他起身走向洗手间，往脸上泼了几次冷水。他下意识地伸手去取口袋里的止疼片。药片在瓶中晃动，他不住思索这次又该吞下几片。

 

无论从哪点来看，Isolde拿给Arthur看的文件——事实上，该说是留给Arthur的文件——无不表明安第斯山脉的矿井是个烧钱的无底洞，对于Pendragon股份有限公司来说，该矿井毫无利益可谋。凭借这些文件，出于对生意的考虑，Agravaine解除Arthur父亲与Romão家族之间的协议合情合理。如果公司因拒绝履行承诺而被告上法庭，那么解决争议的方法相当简单：公司易主之后，暂停及取消任何合同、协约与未结交易都属合法。Romão家族曾收到一封表明再评估已然开始，其评估结果“可能终止双方的伙伴合作、业务监管或商业收购”的通知信，而Arthur发现收到这一信件的绝非仅有Romão一家。依靠合同中无懈可击的法律条文，Pendragon股份有限公司完全可以全身而退。这招可谓天衣无缝。

 

Agravaine的确保护了公司，可他的行为实属擅自越权。Arthur绝不会同意采取该项举措。Agravaine的做法将波及多少其他公司？有多少人会因此失去工作？又有多少勘探设施实际已遭Agravaine关闭？

 

Agravaine不会料到Uther曾让Arthur参加了早期与Romão一家的谈判，他并不知晓Arthur一清二楚双方达成一致的条款与协议，他更不知道Uther心甘情愿投资该项采矿工程，因为根据独立矿物学家提供的数据，矿井中存在探途元素与矿物已是确凿无疑，这也意味着该矿不仅可能藏有大量的贵重金属，还有可能出产更多与目前陈列于安大略皇家博物馆中的黑钻同等质量与大小的钻石。

 

而这颗黑钻恰恰发掘于紧邻Romão家族领地边界线的土地。

 

同样，Agravaine也不会料到Isolde会坚持与Arthur见面，虽然 _显然_ Cedric已事先接到指示，什么该说什么不该说他早就谙熟于心，因为那场会面的走向无疑近乎彻头彻尾的灾难。

 

如果不是Merlin在场——

 

Arthur把装有止疼片的塑料瓶放回衣袋，他一颗也没有吃。他不需要药片。这漫长一天以及过去数小时的经历令他精疲力竭，但他并没有感到通常在长时间集中注意力后袭来的熟悉头痛。而这一次他得以如此幸运的原因不用说只有一个。那就是Merlin。

 

是Merlin让Arthur觉得一切都是如此简单。

 

他弯起嘴角，然后瞥了一眼自己在镜中的模样，顺手理了理头发。酒店套房中只有他与Merlin两人——假如说他的脑海没有突然浮现某些令他饶有兴致的念头，那他就是在说谎。

 

Arthur走出洗手间，刹那之间动弹不得。

 

Merlin站立窗边，多伦多漆黑的夜色勾勒出他的身形，窗外多彩的光线撒落他全身。他高举双臂伸了个懒腰，舒展的身体修长、纤细、柔软。那一刻， _在_ 那短短一瞬，Arthur忘记了过去数小时经历的一切压力——重新开展谈判，暂时达成一致，Isolde承诺一旦文件起草完毕就把相应的文书直接抄送Gwen——此刻机会难得，他放任自己

 

_渴望_

 

他想要张开双臂环住Merlin的身体，想要在他耳边呢喃情色的轻声细语，想要拉扯着他走向只有数步之远的床畔，可相反地，他只是斜靠门框，而他心知肚明自己得以压抑忍耐靠的纯粹是无比强大的意志力。

 

Merlin转动着肩膀，完全没有察觉身后注视的目光。他放下翻起的袖管——他们都脱去了大衣，松开了领带，袖子高高卷起——他系上了袖口，然后伸手去取外套。Merlin正准备离开——Arthur必须阻止他。

 

他想要Merlin只属于自己。哪怕一小会儿也行。他一直期待着他们的约会，可意料之外的展开使今晚的打算彻底成了泡影。Arthur希望Merlin不会因此讨厌他。

 

“你知道今晚我请你来不是为了工作。”Arthur说道，他满意地看着Merlin的手不由一颤，他的脑袋猛然转向Arthur所在的方向。

 

“你需要帮忙。”Merlin比划道，他微耸肩膀，恢复了镇定。他先是伸手拾起外套抖了抖，接着又用另一只手继续打起手语，“别担心。我明白我还没有正式领薪水，不过你只要确保合同的日期从今天开始写起，行吗？这么一来我们都会受到保密协议的约束，至于今晚你谈到的所有问题？我一个字也不会透露出去。”

 

“当然你不会。”Arthur说道。然后，鉴于Merlin似乎完全没有听出Arthur最初那句话的含义，他接着补充，这一回说得直截了当，“我们还没有吃晚餐。”

 

Merlin穿上外套，他一言不发，直到腾出双手后才继续回答，他对着Arthur一脸坏笑，“没有关系。你可以补偿我。给第一份工资加上一笔丰厚的奖金吧。”

 

这并非Arthur希望得到的回答，但这是一个开始，而他绝不打算错过这个机会，“一起吃饭怎么样？”

 

Merlin通常生动的神情当即凝固，Arthur只能将他的表情解读为“唔？”。

 

“晚餐。”Arthur一字一句地说，“我带你去吃晚饭。现在就走。”

 

Merlin的双眼在笑意中眯起，他张开的双唇微呼着气息，Arthur看出了他的轻笑，他皱起眉头，多少觉得有些难堪，Merlin打起了手语，“现在已经过了十一点。吃晚餐似乎有些迟了。我们又能去哪儿？”

 

“好吧——”

 

“不准提客房服务，想都别想。”Merlin比划道。伴随着瞬间黯淡的眼神，他的手势也显得格外生硬，Arthur几乎能够猜到那没有说出口的 _我已经受够了客房服务。要是再让我吃一顿客房送餐——_

 

“我知道有个地方。”Arthur说道——这无疑是个小小的善意谎言。既然如今他知道客房服务绝对不在考虑之列，那么他只能绞尽脑汁寻求其他选择。

 

Merlin打起的手语解除了他不得不想出一个饭店名字的困境。“你的手机在震。”

 

Arthur走过主卧来到咖啡桌边，在手机滑下桌面之前拿起了电话。屏幕显示短消息来自Gwen。 _会议进行得如何？_

 

_很顺利。过几天Isolde会把文件发给我们，_ Arthur回复。同时，迫于情势，他又发了条信息， _你能帮我在Touché定个位子吗？他们应该还没关门，对不对？_

 

“你喜欢吃什么？”Arthur问道，他及时抬头，恰好看见Merlin瞥了一眼手表随即皱眉的神情。

 

“搞定我很容易。”Merlin比划。可突然之间，仿佛意识到话中的言外之意，他又立刻澄清，“我的意思是，我不挑食。”

 

“很好。”

 

Arthur微笑着看见红晕浮现Merlin的双颊。Merlin慌张的模样着实可爱。

 

“你不必再继续使用手语。”Arthur说道，他低头看了一眼手机。 _已留位。他们的店门为你敞开。_ Gwen的短信这么说道。Arthur抬头继续说，“还记得吗？读你的唇语很轻松。”

 

“习惯了。”Merlin回答。他微微对Arthur一笑，不再显得戒心重重，Arthur不禁暗想倘若此时他向Merlin打听关于他的事情，Merlin又是否会如实相告，还是他依然会改变话题。“街头有家孤星碳烤，对不对？”

 

像是为了补充，Merlin舞动的手指拼出了餐馆的名字，Arthur不由自主地微笑，Merlin仿佛总是知道该在什么时候用手语帮助Arthur理解对话。姓名、地点，任何对话中的关键词——他通常只能请求人们重复述说，或是至少让他们写下具体的名字，但和Merlin在一起，他无需开口。

 

“太暗了。他们店铺的光线实在糟糕。”Arthur说道。

 

Arthur放下了卷起的袖口，他系上衬衣的第一颗纽扣，理了理领带，然后穿上了他的西装外套。

 

“街头还有一家披萨店，灯光充足，不过晚上这个点总有许多学生。”Merlin提议。

 

“晚宴的菜单是缅因龙虾、神户牛排和黄鳍金枪鱼。”Arthur冷冷地回答，“披萨我可不接受。”

 

“噢，当然你不会接受。我到底在想什么，竟然建议吃披萨？”Merlin反问，眯起的双眼满是笑意，翘起的唇角透着揶揄，“那种东西只会吃坏你那娇嫩的肚子。”

 

“一点儿没错 _，Merlin_ 。”Arthur说道，“难道你忘了，我只要最好的。”

 

“可如果你在 _非洲_ 丛林迷了路，只能靠各种虫子过活怎么办？”Merlin问道，他的双手下意识地比划起非洲，他用十指拼出了 _蠕虫_ 和 _幼虫_ 两个单词，他曲起手指接连模仿起不同的昆虫——蟑螂、蟋蟀、蜈蚣。此情此景让Arthur咧嘴大笑。他完全情不自禁。Merlin的手指——这向他展示了所有细节的手指，Arthur想要一一亲吻并细细舔过每一根。

 

“碰巧我就爱吃虫子，只要配上松露酱汁就行。”Arthur说道。而Merlin那闪亮的双眼和灿烂的笑容则是对他最好的回报。

 

Arthur找到了他的车钥匙，“我来开车。”

 

Arthur不喜欢开车载人，仍是少年时，有一次他曾因过于专注和朋友的对话而忽视了路面险些酿成大祸，自那以后他便不爱开车带客，通常Arthur会把钥匙交给其他人。可是，这一回，Arthur坐在了方向盘后，他想知道Merlin会有什么反应，而当Merlin安然入座一路无语时，他如释重负，Merlin甚至伸手关上了收音机。

 

“太响了。”等他们因红灯不得不停下而Arthur可以看见他时，Merlin才用手语说道，然后他继续保持沉默。

 

“人们总会在上车后打开广播。”Arthur说道，“却也都不爱关上。我都不知道有多少回被人怀疑始终在假装听不见声音，因为那些顺路搭我车的人一看见开着的收音机便会不由得开始猜测。”

 

他瞥向Merlin，看见了他的轻笑。他再次将注意力集中到路面上。夜色未深，街道上不时有汽车驶过，然而稀疏的来往交通足以令Arthur抽空朝着Merlin所在的方向看上一眼，然后再看上一眼。

 

“还有，更糟的是，开着的电台放的还是些无比尴尬的节目。Gwen是最可怕的祸首。她不知道我知道，但她会听那些谈论性爱的脱口秀。有一天我去机场接一个部门主管，结果之后的整个周末他不愿和我说一句话。因为显然那天电台节目正在大谈BDSM。”

 

Arthur在红灯前减速停车，他看向Merlin。后者正哈哈大笑，他的眼角皱起，双唇分开，酒窝显现双颊，他笑容满面。Merlin发现了他探寻的目光，他立刻打起手语，“那场面一定很有趣。”

 

“那还不是最惨的部分。最精彩的不外乎是父亲亲自到我的办公室告诉我究竟出了什么事。他还建议我今后最好把收音机关上。”Arthur说道，微笑浮现他的唇角。他还记得当初他的父亲是如何一脸镇定却又浑身不自在地兜兜转转终于提到了中心话题，他先是好奇地询问 _你知道广播是开着的吗，_ 接着又补上一句 _我只是想明确一下，你对那种事情没有兴趣，对不对？_ 回答的他的则是Arthur上气不接下气的笑声，而面对他那表面从容实际尴尬不已的父亲，笑得肚子生疼的他最终回答， _噢，我的上帝，我简直不敢相信——给我上性教育课已经有些迟了，爸爸。虽然这与您无关，但是，不，我当然不感兴趣。_

 

那一刻，Uther的神情看上去尤为严肃认真，当时的他结结巴巴地说道，“对，好吧，是的。很好。不要告诉你母亲今天我们谈了什么。”接着他走出办公室，没有多说一句话。

 

接下来近一周的时间，Arthur都无法直视他父亲的双眼，因为每一次他都会忍不住当场失声咯咯笑个不停。

 

笑容从Arthur的脸上褪去，他咽下一口口水，用力眨着眼睛消除泪意。他深深呼气，一只手搭上了他的肩膀，紧握他肩头的手掌饱含安抚人心的力量。

 

Merlin的双眼透着淡然和冷漠，仿佛他同样在竭力压抑翻涌的感情，过去的回忆想必在他内心挥之不去。交通灯从红转绿，他慢慢松开了手心，Arthur左转方向盘沿着道路继续向前驶去。

 

Arthur想念他的父母。所有和他们相处的时刻，无论好坏，他全都怀念不已。他不知该如何用言语形容，可他想要他们回到他的身边。倘若他能逆转时空，假如他能阻止他的双亲自愿踏上那场旅途，他早就动手了。

 

他将车停在了路边的一个停车位。“饭店就在前面。”

 

Touché饭店及它的马提尼酒吧是深藏小意大利地区的精品餐馆，和附近其他饭店炫彩的灯光和高高设立的霓虹招牌不同，这家饭店的外部装潢显得格外精致巧妙。沿着优雅铸铁栅栏环绕的楼梯向上而行便是餐馆，樱桃红色写成的店名悬于入口上方，字体精美漂亮。数年前，Arthur发现此处纯属偶然，而此后，他和他的朋友多次结伴前来探索店中种类丰富的马提尼酒单，却每每在第二天清醒之后连着数日对自己的行为追悔莫及。

 

Arthur拉开大门等待Merlin通过，后者挑起眉毛一脸笑意，然而他一言不发，顺从地走入店内。Arthur的手心覆上了Merlin的腰际，数秒前平复的眉头再次微挑，他带着他走过开放式的酒吧，宽敞的空间内，数张座椅随意放置，胡桃木餐桌雅致精巧，豪华沙发搭配着矮桌摆放，两人走向通往地下室的楼梯。店内客人不多；一对年轻的恋人在藏青色的沙发上紧紧相依而坐；一对中年情侣则入座桌边，两人间满是首次约会的尴尬氛围；还有几位客人手握马提尼酒杯应酬交际，畅谈大笑。

 

柔和的棕色灯光笼罩酒吧，家具与装饰的风格突显了红色的砖墙，也渲染了店内幽暗不明的气氛。Arthur猜想——他一直这么认为——各个角落必定巧妙地设有数枚喇叭，从中流泻而出的音乐回荡酒吧。Arthur并不喜欢饭店的一楼，这儿过于昏暗让他难以阅读唇语，同时又过于喧哗让他不得不提高嗓门才能和人对话，可往往，当音乐和四周的说话声稍有停歇时，他那响亮的声音便格外引人注意，因为他听不见声响的平息。

 

“Arthur Pendragon。我们有订位。”Arthur对站立前台边的女服务生说道。她微笑着望向两人。

 

“我们正等着你们。”她说着拿起两份菜单，引领他们走下楼梯。

 

下楼的每一步见证的是灯光与设计的缓缓转变，最终，他们身处的是一个与早前全然不同的世界。会所餐馆和酒吧的风格天差地别，亮白色的墙面取代了锈红的砖墙，银白色的玻璃与镜面闪闪发光。有整整一面墙壁被布置成了酒架，另一边，多伦多最为出色的酒保常驻店内。剩余的空间中，卡座与方桌呈十字形摆放，桌布雪白，餐巾鲜红，而银器锃亮夺目。

 

Arthur没有错过Merlin朝他打的手势，他示意他先行入座，对于如此周到的考虑，Arthur十分感激。他讨厌背对整个餐馆的座位——不仅因为这么一来他便看不到店内的状况，而且从他身后出现的服务生总会让他大吃一惊。他们入席坐定；服务生将菜单递给两人，她说了些什么——Arthur猜想不外乎是通常那些诸如 _水稍后就到_ 的客套话，于是他下意识地点头回应。

 

“我觉得很不好意思。”Merlin比划道，他打开菜单却似乎无心查看。Arthur跟随着他的视线环视四周，当即明白Merlin所谓何意——整个餐馆空空荡荡，大多数桌子已收拾一空，只有少数几个不愿离去的客人慢慢品着手里第二份或者第三份又或者第四份餐后酒、咖啡或甜品。“厨房想必已经收工了。你肯定我说服不了你往那娇生惯养的肚子里塞上一块美味的披萨？”

 

“不。”Arthur的回答坚定不移，“没有关系，Merlin。”

 

当Arthur终于从读完Agravaine的演讲稿时出离愤怒的状态中恢复镇定后——他花了整整三天才平息熊熊怒火，而至今怒气依然在他内心似隐火灼烧——他故作随意地询问Gwen是否已征求过Merlin对于工作的意向。

 

_“没有，上帝。是这样的。”Gwen比划道，她从办公桌后起身紧跟Arthur走入办公室，并随手关上了身后的大门。“我没有他的电话号码。我找遍了所有地方，可我觉得我应该从来没问他要过。于是我打电话给Lance——”_

_从那断断续续的停顿听来，Arthur打赌Gwen对着Lance甜言蜜语的时间远远多于谈论Merlin的时间。“然后？”_

_“Lance只有他的座机号码，而Merlin出去工作了，所以——”Gwen的双手垂落，Arthur看见她正喃喃低语，从她口中吐出的话语看上去极其像是“偶请他过来餐家碗宴”的短句。Arthur不住叹息。_

_“请慢慢地再说一次，拜托了。”Arthur说道。_

_Gwen深吸一口气，她再次打起手语，“我似乎同时邀请了他们两人出席今晚的晚宴。作为，唔，我们的另一半？”_

_当Gwen看见Arthur那灿烂的笑容，她忽然一屁股在办公椅上坐下，显然松了一大口气。“噢，很好。我还以为我搞砸了。我的意思是，我知道你喜欢他——”_

 

或许邀请Merlin共进晚餐是Gwen的主意，可Arthur更愿把这看作是Gwen自发地为满足Arthur的私欲所采取的行动，正如她过去一贯的做法。这同样意味着在接下来的整整一个下午，本应详读公司各部门季度简报的Arthur却不断浏览着Leon曾交予他的U盘文件，他在网络上一次又一次搜索着“Merlin Emrys”的名字，只为查找是否有关于他的新消息，而只要时间允许，他还不时地阅读一篇篇和他相关的各种报道。

 

Arthur衷心期盼着Merlin相伴身边的时光，哪怕环绕他们的即将是嘈杂、拥挤的人群。可晚宴却在拯救他父亲曾为之付诸心血的工程中悄然而逝，而假如Arthur错过了这个得以完全独占Merlin的机会，他可就真的无药可救了。

 

男人温和善良，饱含同情，同时又魅力非凡，充满神秘。关于他的过去，Leon成功汇总的内容无不表明Merlin曾遭受重重痛苦，历经种种劫难，照理说，他本该彻底遁隐人世，再也不抛头露面。然而，他就这么出现在Arthur面前，对他伸出援手，即使他根本全无义务，他不只是帮了他一次，而是接连两次。Arthur想要更多地了解这个男人，不仅仅依靠Leon搜集来的详细个人资料，他渴望的是真正逐渐与他相识。

 

他们任何时候都能去吃披萨。事实上，Arthur已暗下决心他们总有一天 _能_ 吃上这顿披萨。不久之后就能。

 

比如第十次或者第十二次约会的时候。Arthur盘算着类似的约会多多益善。

 

服务生来到他们身边，她的唇角挂着友善的微笑，可她的目光多少染上了 _漫漫长夜_ 过后的疲惫。Arthur没有看见她说了什么，但他只需朝着Merlin匆匆一瞥——他正不动声色地比划着 _酒水_ 的手势——便已足以。

 

“招牌红酒。”Arthur说道，“Merlin？”

 

“请给我水就行了。”

 

“好的。那你们慢慢看菜单。”女服务生说着便走开了。

 

“你知道，你完全可以点杯酒喝。真的，不管你想喝什么都行。”Arthur说道。

 

Merlin隐隐的笑容有几分勉强，亦有几分尴尬。他向后靠入座椅—— _拉开了与Arthur的距离_ ——他的双唇紧紧抿起，最终他开口说道，“我不喝酒。”

 

“你之前也这么说。”Arthur回答，他不喜欢Merlin忽然闭口不谈的模样，“我以为那只是因为你从不在工作的时候喝酒——”

 

“我不喝。”Merlin说着面对Arthur展露灿烂笑容，“要是我喝醉了怎么办？醉酒时比划手语很可怕。事实上，相当危险。也许我会一不小心戳瞎别人的眼睛。”

 

“就算你不喝酒，这事儿不还是发生了。发布会的时候，你不就差点戳到那大个子，还记得他吗？个子比你高，手掌好比铁铲，体重轻轻松松就能超过我们两个的总和。”

 

“那个地质学家？”Merlin顿时愁眉苦脸，“顶着乱蓬蓬头发的那个？”

 

“就是那家伙。我还以为他会把你揍个半死。”Arthur轻笑出声。他依然记得Merlin当时一而再再而三的道歉和他全力躲避男人本能回击的模样。“你现在并不是在工作，你很清楚。”

 

“我知道。”Merlin回答。他耸了耸肩膀，低头看向菜单，然而他的视线没有焦点。当他最终抬头时，他说道，“我只是不喝酒而已。再也不喝了。并不是说我嗜酒如命什么的，我只是——对于酒精，我再也提不起兴致罢了。”

 

Merlin在剧院的朋友，Freya，曾暗示Leon在演出成功后，Merlin总得参加那些觥筹交错的应酬。Arthur希望他能信任他，他希望Merlin能告诉他真正的原因，而不是这些编纂的借口。Arthur点了点头，暂时不去深究，“好吧。”

 

他的语气想必是流露了什么，因为Merlin的肩膀一沉，同时放下了手中的菜单。他轻咬起下唇——Arthur竭力不去注视那对唇瓣——然后说道，“我过去……年纪还小一点的时候，我常常出去吃喝玩乐。这里我说的常常，是指极其频繁。有的时候，我会喝很多酒，结果……我根本不记得怎么回到……或者该说，我完全不记得发生了什么。实话实说，我很惊讶我竟然能活到现在。”

 

“所以说你的酒量是如此不济，一杯葡萄酒就能把你放倒？”Arthur问道。他看的出来Merlin误将他的好奇理解为指责，于是他立刻补充，“我想说的是，好吧，如果这是真的，感谢你的警告。这么说来，我更愿靠自己的努力让你成为我的人，而不是因为一杯酒让你放下戒心。”

 

Merlin嗤笑。可片刻之后，他一动不动。和想要表达“唔”的模样时截然不同，面对Arthur，此时他无疑流露的是一脸想说“呃”的神情。他红着脸垂下脑袋再度看向菜单，茫然的眼神没有焦点。

 

Arthur看着Merlin的双唇一张一合，他十分肯定Merlin说的是 _我身上也不剩什么能够为你所有了_ 。想到Merlin竟然如此看低自己，他的心头瞬间溢满悲伤。不论他曾经历了什么——不论他曾与谁在一起？Arthur丝毫不在乎。

 

服务生来到桌边，她放下了他们的饮料，这一次，当她开口说话时，Arthur已做好准备。“你们准备点餐了吗？”

 

“为何我们不一切从简呢？你可以去厨房看看现在还有些什么吗？我想他们差不多该收工了吧，假如我点了一些必须从头开始准备的食物，就太过意不去了。”

 

服务生对他微笑，微微扬起的唇角充满感激，“我现在就去问。大厨一定会感谢您的体谅。”

 

Arthur等她走远才转向Merlin说道，“我希望这样的安排不会让你介意。”

 

“事实上你的做法相当善解人意。”Merlin回答。他合上了菜单，随手放在餐桌边缘，然后他倾身向前，眯起双眼，“刚才关于成为你的人的那套说法，是在开玩笑对吗？因为，我为你工作，对不对？这不是什么约会，是吗？首先，Lance告诉我你想和我约会。接着Gwen又问我是否愿意工作。而刚才我确实在为你工作，可现在……我不懂，Arthur。我只是想弄明白，我的意思是，假如你希望我为你工作，你完全没有必要用高级晚餐来收买我。我只是想搞清楚我们现在到底算什么。”

 

Merlin的眼中饱含痛苦，而Arthur却无从解读。

 

Arthur的下巴紧紧绷起。他想开口回答 _当然，这是约会。_ 他想告诉Merlin他很抱歉工作成了他们的绊脚石，他想解释他不得不改变初衷花上数小时竭尽力收拾Agravaine留下的烂摊子，他想说他会在事后会好好做出补偿。可是，他只是咽下了涌上喉头的苦楚，无视隐隐作疼的胸口，他不住猜想，到底从何时开始，今晚竟彻底泡汤再也无法挽回。

 

起因是Cedric？还是Romão家族？究竟从什么时候起Merlin开始认定这并非约会？因为今晚的确是场约会。

 

这点确凿无疑。

 

可假如Merlin出席晚宴仅仅只是因为他想要这份工作？

 

Arthur压下心中翻涌的情感。他挑起一侧眉毛，颇为得意地笑着说道，“每当Gwen留下帮我完成产品设计或是审阅报告时，我都会带她出去吃晚餐。有什么理由我不该这么对待你？”

 

“哦，好吧。”Merlin回答。Arthur希望Merlin神情中的失望也许，仅仅只是也许，Merlin终究还是渴望这确实是场约会。Arthur当即暗骂自己为何不大胆放手一搏，可想要挽回局面已为时已晚。

 

然而或许还有救。

 

“告诉我，Merlin。”Arthur说道，满心期望脱口而出的问题听起来恰如他脑中所想的那般蛊惑人心，“如果这是约会，你会说什么？”

 

Merlin的双眼瞬间圆睁，“噢，唔。”

 

服务生回到他们桌边，Arthur不禁暗中埋怨她的动作为何如此迅速。她一口气说完了厨房提供的选择，语速飞快，Arthur皱起眉头瞥向Merlin，后者则用口形对他一一描述 _招牌沙拉开胃小菜、牛扒、三文鱼、鲈鱼_ 。Arthur下单点菜，Merlin同样做出了选择，餐桌再度回归独剩他们两人的空间。

 

他考虑提醒Merlin回答他的问题。可Merlin刻意回避着他的视线。沉默在两人间持续，而就在气氛几近尴尬的刹那，Merlin开口问道，“那么这份工作到底包含什么内容？Gwen说会给我日程，但工作的性质是随叫随到？”

 

“大致就是这样。”Arthur回答，他抿了一口葡萄酒。

 

“所以，工作的时间差不多是，一天两小时？一周两小时？”Merlin问道。

 

Arthur犹豫了，“一开始不是。Cedric——你看到的那个翻译——根据约定，他的工作还会持续一段时间，一旦他的合约结束，你就会取代他。不过你的合约从今天开始算起。”

 

Merlin细细琢磨，“那么基本上来说你付我薪水，而我整天坐着无所事事？”

 

“你是随时待命， _Merlin_ 。”Arthur说道，“这正是随叫随到的意思。当我需要你的时候，你就得出现。”

 

“我必须放下一切飞奔赶到？”Merlin问道，他的语气透着怒气。

 

“没错。”Arthur说道。

 

“但是我做不到。万一到时我在工作怎么办？”

 

Arthur皱眉，“你想说什么，什么叫假如到时你在工作？”

 

“我有其他工作！”

 

Arthur知道这一信息，然而他依然紧皱眉头，任由自己显得困惑不已，“既然你为我打工，为何还会有其他工作？”

 

“你刚刚才告诉我为你工作根本没有固定的时间！”Merlin同样眉头紧锁，挫败焦虑显而易见，“假如每次你一吹响口哨，我就像只小狗一样在轮班的当口跑掉，那就再也没人愿意继续雇用我了！”

 

“我不懂该怎么吹口哨。”Arthur指出。

 

“你清楚我说的不是这个。”Merlin回答。

 

“好吧，当然我知道这份工作没有固定的时间。”Arthur说道，假装自己终于听懂Merlin想说什么，即便他早就一清二楚他所为何意，“这正是我为何付你薪水的原因，为了确保在我需要你的时候，你有足够的时间。你得辞去其他工作。事实上，这该是你明早做的头一件事。”

 

Merlin怒目而视，“要知道，你是个混蛋。”

 

“对，我们早已明确过这点。”Arthur带着笑意说道。服务生给他们送来了两份招牌色拉——绿叶蔬菜、烤红辣椒、切碎的羊奶干酪以及散发清香的鲜烤松子。他拿起餐叉，“来吧，吃点东西，别再这么盯着我了。”

 

开胃菜吃到一半时，Merlin放下餐叉开始比划，“那我整天到底该做什么？干坐着玩弄自己的大拇指？”

 

“是的，假如那是你喜欢干的事情。或者也许，看看电视？不，算了吧，我听说白天的电视节目一塌糊涂。你可以看书。”Arthur说道，小心地不去提及 _言情_ 小说，即使他冲动地想要脱口而出。他刻意望着自己的色拉继续说，“培养个兴趣爱好什么的。做做飞机模型、写写博客、学学怎么弹钢琴，又或者去组建个乐队。”

 

Arthur故意没有在意Merlin顿时静止、无法动弹的模样。他继续吃完了自己的那份色拉，时不时抬头看上一眼。他假装没有察觉Merlin距离恐慌仅一步之遥的状态。而当Merlin终于深吸一口气从崩溃的边缘恢复镇定时，Arthur不禁如释重负。他装作漠不关心，可假如仅仅提到音乐，不论以哪种形式或方法，都能影响Merlin到这种地步……

 

在Arthur看来，这简直是暴殄天物。像Merlin这样的天才？Merlin应该站上舞台，而不是藏身于其经纪人一手造成的破碎世界。Merlin逃离了一个真正女魔头的禁锢——可是本该再度掌控生活的Merlin却恰恰走向了另一个极端。

 

“色拉不好吃？”Arthur出声询问。他的问题打断了Merlin宛如莫比乌斯环一般延绵无限的思绪，他继续吃起了色拉，直到盘子干干净净，一颗松子也不留。服务生前来收走了他们的餐盘，Merlin倾身向前，双臂在餐桌上交叉相握。

 

他注视着Arthur，许久没有移开视线。或许他的本意是想令Arthur坐立不安，可显然并未起效。于是缓缓地，Merlin松开了怀抱胸前的双手，他比划道，“你调查过我，对不对？”

 

“如果对你一无所知，我是不会提出让你为我工作的。”Arthur说道，“Gwen确实试图向Lance打听消息，不过Lance却再三缄口避而不谈。”

 

他说的是事实，Gwen的确得以问了几个问题，但在Lance巧妙地回避之后，他们的对话便转向了另一个情意绵绵的方向，而Arthur毫无兴趣聆听。

 

“我没有期望能用网络搜出什么信息——”Arthur颇为不屑地随手挥舞餐叉，仿佛花上 _数个小时_ 阅读Merlin生平的根本不是他，“——可结果却让我意外地惊喜。”

 

Merlin的脸色一沉。他的双臂再度交叉桌面之上。他紧紧抿起双唇，轻咬吮吸唇瓣。Arthur只能依靠想象猜测那些他没有说出口的话语，与那些所有他隐忍压抑着吞下的词句。Merlin向后倾身远离餐桌，他的双唇撅起。他拿起了腿上的餐巾，随手留在餐桌上。

 

“别走。”Arthur说道。他感到自己的声音嘶哑低沉，断断续续。他不能肯定Merlin是否听见了他的话，于是他再次开口，“拜托请别走。”

 

Merlin生气了——非常、非常生气，Arthur不知道Merlin会做什么，可Arthur最大的梦魇不外乎是被他抛下独自一人，完全不知道自己做错了什么，也不明白该如何弥补。或许吩咐Leon调查Merlin的背景确实严重地侵犯了隐私，又或许一一阅读他能在网上找到的每一篇关于Merlin的文章近乎痴迷，然而Arthur用自我保护为他的行为开脱。

 

他并未料到自己会被Merlin深深吸引，也未料到自己会因他神魂颠倒。

 

Arthur急切地在Merlin脸上找寻任何并非愤怒的点滴情绪。

 

慢慢地，Merlin终于不再显得绝望不安，他松开了咬住下唇的牙齿，放开了拉扯着外套、掐捏着手臂、仿佛想要驱散挥之不去恶魔的十指，虽然整个过程好似无尽漫长，但他并没有转身从座椅中挣脱，或是猛然起身拔腿就跑，而Arthur将之视作一场小小的胜利。

 

服务生适时端上了他们的主食。Arthur只是低头扫了一眼他的安格斯牛扒，和牛扒搭配的是蒜蓉土豆泥、清蒸时蔬及蘑菇酱汁，但Merlin拿开了桌上的餐巾为他的炙烤海鲈鱼腾出空间。服务生并未立刻走开——无数次的外出就餐经历让Arthur对用餐的流程和规矩了如指掌，他明白她正问他们是否还需要其他东西。

 

Merlin轻舔唇瓣，他稍稍向后靠回座椅，抬头望向服务生，“事到如今，我还能要杯酒吗？”

 

“请把酒瓶给我们，好吗？”Arthur问道。他不知道服务生对他说了什么，但想必是诸如 _当然_ 或是 _没有问题_ 之类的回答，毕竟如果明知一大笔小费近在眼前却不愿提供服务实在说不过去。他看着Merlin；Merlin并没有看他，片刻后，酒瓶送到；服务生替Merlin倒了一杯酒，又替Arthur满上了他的酒杯。

 

当Merlin放下餐叉时，Arthur抬起头看向他。Merlin用一只手揉过脸庞，并用另一只手打起手语，“你本可以问我本人。”

 

“你会回答我吗？”Arthur柔声询问，却被Merlin猛然抬头望向他时的阴沉目光所打断，“发布会上，我没能从你口中得到任何直接的答案。你回避着每一个问题，正如你拼命逃避狗仔队那般。倘若我向你打听你的过去，你会告诉我吗？哪怕是现在，你会如实相告？”

 

Merlin忽然移开了视线。他重新拿起餐叉，沿着盘子边缘戳起一片胡萝卜，然后割下一小块鲈鱼。

 

“Merlin。”Merlin没有应声，于是Arthur倾身靠向餐桌，他从Merlin手中抽走了餐叉，“看着我。我不会告诉你该做什么——好吧，我会，但那是因为现在你为我工作，不过这不是重点。重点是，你就是个傻瓜。”

 

Arthur拿出了他的手机，刻意无视Merlin想要吸引他注意的企图。他翻阅起从网上下载的照片—— _好吧_ ，如果他会存下这些照片，那么对于Merlin，也许他真的已深陷其中不可自拔——他找出了他最爱的那张。

 

他将电话滑向Merlin，同时用手指轻轻敲打桌面，直到Merlin的目光扫向手机。

 

照片并非最好的。那是张老照片，摄于近十年前。照片的背景凌乱，分辨率低且满是噪点，然而布光却恰到好处，光线撒落他那蜷曲的凌乱发丝，在他湛蓝的眼中留下一抹金黄。淡淡的阴影突显了他的双颊，而分开的唇瓣则刚好唱出一个音节，Merlin的神情是那么的 _平静_ 和 _愉悦_ ，Arthur几乎因此泪流满面。

 

因一张照片而不知所措显然荒唐，可Arthur只想因Merlin而感动。他想亲身体验。或许他听不见声音，但那种 _感情—_ —

 

Arthur想要体验这种情感。他渴望这种情感。大多数人不是隐藏就是伪装甚至否认自己的内心。可Merlin——Arthur轻而易举便能明白他的想法，仿佛他们共享同一个灵魂而彼此不分。

 

“曾有一度，你热爱歌唱。热爱表演。只要你能唱歌，不管唱什么或是在哪里唱都没有关系。”Arthur说道。Merlin阴沉的神情仿佛化作龙卷风，疯狂肆虐，席卷而过，途经之处，催生起新一轮狂风暴雨。悲伤、愧疚、羞耻一一闪过。愤怒、惊讶、尴尬同样浮现。“只要你依然不愿重拾那部分自己，那么对我而言，利用你的其他才能就理所当然。我需要你，Merlin。”

 

Arthur讨厌承认自己需要帮助，他更讨厌需要不得不开口求助。 _我需要你_ 这几个字让他的喉头一紧。然而他需要的不是Merlin的帮助。他需要的是 _Merlin_ 。

 

他无比确信Merlin会起身离开。Merlin浑身紧绷，好似即将蹦出床面的弹簧，又宛如几近断裂的皮筋。

 

可相反的，Merlin长舒一口气，拿起了电话。他轻触屏幕解除了待机状态，然后死死注视着照片，许久之后，他忽然翻转手机，屏幕朝下。

 

“你作为一个混蛋的境界已达到了全新的高度。”Merlin比划道。

 

Arthur轻点脑袋以示认可，“我把这归为一种全新的艺术形式。得努力跟上潮流不掉队。”

 

Merlin微微翘起的唇角似有一抹若隐若现的笑容，然而他看向Arthur的目光坚定不移，他伸出一根手指指向他。

 

“不许你告诉任何人。也根本不许你提起这件事。如果我想要谈论这个话题，那么我会开口，不然，你不许过问。”

 

“你说什么都行，Merlin。”Arthur说着举起酒杯静置唇边，希望Merlin没有注意到Arthur实际上并未做出任何承诺，“既然你拿着我的手机，为什么不输入你的电话号码和邮箱地址呢？”

 

**ooOOoo**

 

辞掉所有工作出乎意料的简单。当他向大统华超市的Gail请辞时，她双眼圆睁，笑容满面，除去早该支付他的薪水，她更是给了他一笔丰厚的奖金以表 _欢送_ 。唱片店的老板则对着他双肩一耸，仿佛Merlin能找到更好的活儿早在他的意料之中。他没有打破沙锅问到底为何Merlin会留在店中打工如此之久，但他确实咕哝着告诉他，最后一份薪水会以邮寄支票的方式送达。Merlin同样辞去了盘点的工作，但他心有愧意，他是真心喜欢Henry，他不愿就这么甩手不干独留他一人，可是生意正处淡季的公司并不需要这么多人手。

 

于是一切尘埃落定。

 

至少，Merlin本以为一切尘埃落定，直到他发现显然有些信息Gwen并未让Arthur知晓。

 

_“我没有手机。也没有邮箱地址——你干嘛这么看着我？”Merlin问道。_

_“没有是什么意思——Merlin，你确实明白我们现在身处的是二十一世纪？”Arthur颇为不满地看了他一眼，然后摇着头说，“不用在意，这事我会处理。”_

_Merlin想要开口询问Arthur打算怎么处理，然而服务生端着甜点来到他们身边，于是这个话题就此打住——几天之后，Arthur手捧几个纸盒出现在Merlin家门口。_

_“我给你带了个iPhone，还有台笔记本电脑。宽带公司的工作人员待会儿就到，他会替你安装无线网络。”Arthur对他说道。_

 

那是他们之间的第一次争吵。前提是，假如那些斗嘴可以定义为争吵的话。Arthur向Merlin演示着该如何使用iPhone发送短信和进行FaceTime通话，同时也为他的Macbook装上了MSN和Skype即时通讯软件，而在整个过程中，两人间的唇枪舌战一刻未曾消停。

 

_“我真的不需要这些垃圾。”Merlin抱怨道。技术人员花了三十分钟安装电话宽带和无线路由器，随即立刻转身逃之夭夭——Merlin对他无比羡慕。_

_“不，你需要。”Arthur回答。_

_“不，我不需要。我的意思是，我该拿这个怎么办——”Merlin在Arthur眼前晃动起一根网线，本该和电视连接的线路却因电视机的缺失成了多余。_

_Arthur从Merlin手中一把夺过网线，“你想干嘛就干嘛，但你得用其他设备。”_

_“你这是在摆布我的生活。”Merlin指责他。_

_“不，Merlin，我没有。我发誓——”_

_“如果我知道你想一手掌控我的生活，我绝对不会答应接下这份工作。”Merlin说道。_

_Arthur抓住Merlin的肩膀来回晃动，Merlin的脑袋随着他的动作前后摇摆，他开口说道，“我没有想要摆布你的生活，天煞的。这是工作的一部分，我必须和你沟通。不然你以为我该怎么联络你？用心灵感应吗？”_

_Merlin凝视了Arthur许久，终于他出声说道，“那也比随身带着这些乱七八糟的东西强多了！”_

 

最终，Arthur和Merlin一边吃着外卖披萨一边在笔记本电脑上看起了下载的电影，他们依然会不时争上几句，直到Merlin对着Arthur那娇生惯养的屁股关上房门，两人间的争锋相对才终是停歇。

 

最糟糕的不外乎是他有太多时间自由支配。

 

第一周，Merlin呆坐家中玩弄着大拇指等待工作的降临，一周结束后，无聊至极的他有着随时想要从加拿大国家电视塔上一跃而下的冲动。第二周，Merlin重拾了跑步的习惯。第三周，他的手边多了数不尽的书籍和一台全新的电视机用来打发时间。

 

答应成为Arthur翻译的这一个月中，他总共被请去参加了八场会议，没有一场耗时超过一小时，也没有一场地点设于公司总部，所有会议无不随性而起，主题全都无关痛痒。

 

Merlin不记得他曾在薪资上讨价还价，可当他查完银行账户，他发现自己在这点上确实没什么好抱怨的，遵从“随叫随到”的扯淡说辞换来的是相当丰厚的高额补偿。而对于一份任由老板 _全权掌控生活_ 的工作，这无疑也是唯一值得一提的福利，Merlin的生活正如他预料一般遭受摆布——虽然他对此频频抗议，可他发现自己事实上毫不在意。

 

当Merlin透过Arthur那冷血商人的表象看清他的为人后，他意识到Arthur与Nimueh截然不同。或许为了达到目的他会无所不用，然而他的所作所为皆在情理之中。他会不惜一切代价保留员工的职位，努力为人们创造更好的生活，赋予他们 _机会_ ——即使为之付出代价的是他的公司。Arthur对他人的需求和渴望极其敏感，那些或许可能伤害他人感受的行为会让他羞愧万分，虽然他不时挑战着Merlin的耐心和底线，他却一清二楚该何时收手，同时突然改变策略，转而用柔情蜜意安抚人心，这让本就对他神魂颠倒的Merlin更加无法自拔。

 

Merlin厌恶自己不能与Arthur时时相伴。他想尽一切办法用来消磨时间。

 

然而没过多久，Merlin便看完了所有待读的书籍，他不仅连着通关了两个电脑游戏，还读遍了网上可以找到的全部新闻，与此同时，他日渐沉迷于CollegeHumour.com网站。一时的空虚也令他开始接触在线电视节目以及iTunes。

 

这是一年多来Merlin首次再度拥有音乐。诚然，这些不过只是花了一百多加元买来的单曲，而且全是流行一时的电子音乐，他并没有像是手捧CD或是唱片那般心满意足，但是此时此刻，他可以理直气壮地说自己确实拥有音乐收藏。

 

而这多少让他有些头晕目眩。

 

在Merlin不用为Arthur工作的日子，每一天，他都会前往皇家音乐学院唱歌。可是，每一天，Merlin都会因为录音室预订一空而被拒之门外。对于过去从来无需等待，随时可以使用皇家音乐学院个人录音室的Merlin而言，不得不排队才能入内的等候无疑磨尽了他的耐心。一次，当被告知依然没有空闲的录音室可供他使用时，他几乎当场大发脾气，诸如“你知不知道我是谁”之类的狂妄言辞差点脱口而出。如此的冲动简直荒唐，Merlin当即转身疾步走出了学院。

 

他想要歌唱。他需要歌唱。在浴室唱歌对他无异望梅止渴。如果他不能在皇家音乐学院借到录音室，那么剩下的选择就只有圣米高合唱团中学。

 

可偏偏从上次被人认出真实身份以来，Merlin就一直回避着前往圣米高。他没有回Gaius神父打来的电话——自那晚起，来电每周两次，雷打不动。假如Merlin现在出现在圣米高中学的大门口，好吧，他真的不知道迎接他的会是什么。

 

至少，他能肯定自己免不了面对那扬起的眉毛，皱起的眉头。

 

差不多一个月后，Merlin终是放下了自尊，他振作起精神，前往圣米高中学。

 

时间尚早，在校学生仍在教室学习而不是跑去使用录音室。Merlin对学校的日程了如指掌，他一清二楚录音室什么时候有空。Merlin走上了通往礼拜堂的阶梯，心中满是焦虑和惶恐。他在日间管理员那儿签到——一名高年级的学生在课间负责保管所有录音室的钥匙，埋头写着作业的他几乎看也没看Merlin的证件便将钥匙递给了他——他走上空空荡荡的长廊。

 

他刚刚走过一个转角，却与Gaius神父撞个正着。

 

他们及时抓住了彼此，免去了任何贵重物品不幸落地的命运。而尽管Gaius的笑容温暖依旧，可他环住Merlin手腕的手心坚定有力，显然一时半会儿没有放开的打算。

 

也幸好如此，因为Merlin被吓得够呛。

 

“Merlin。好久不见。自从你在剧院唱歌的那晚起，所有住校的学生都在打听你的消息。”

 

“噢，该死。他们也听见我唱歌了？”Merlin垂下脑袋，尴尬和愧疚在心头翻涌，“对不起，神父，我没有过来，我没有到这儿来时因为——”

 

Gaius抓着他的手臂带领他走过长廊，不过谢天谢地的是他并没有对着Merlin皱起眉头，要知道打从儿时起，Merlin便将他皱眉时的神情牢记在心，一想到那紧锁的眉关，哪怕只是想在深夜偷偷溜进厨房偷上一块或者两块饼干的念头都令他觉得自己罪孽深重。“没有关系。Sullivan先生确实很……热情。你会被吓跑我一点儿也不意外。”

 

Merlin的轻笑低不可闻，“我没有被吓到，Gaius。只是，我没有料到会被人认出来。那让我措手不及。”

 

Gaius后退一步，他从上至下扫视Merlin，自Merlin童年时代起，他就常常这么打量他。Merlin对此记忆犹新，仍住蒙特利尔时，当他被送去Gaius的办公室接受惩罚，Gaius就会用和现在一样的目光看着他，试图猜测Merlin _此刻_ 表情所掩饰的究竟是怎样的真心，而大多数时间，他的推断八九不离十。Merlin猜想现在他又在他脸上看到了什么。

 

“想喝杯茶吗？”Gaius问道，但显然这个问题不接受任何并非“好”的答案，因为Gaius已然转身向他的办公室走去，完全没有等待Merlin的回答。

 

厚重的橡木大门映入Merlin的眼帘，黄铜打制的名牌与普通成人的视线齐高，大门应声缓缓打开，眼前出现的是一个深棕红色的世界，镶板、地面和家具皆由木材打造，深浅不一的红棕是唯一的色彩，这一刻，似曾相识的感觉席卷而来。仿佛不论建于哪个年代，只要是教会学校，其内部设计和建筑材料便都相差无几。同样，走入导师办公室时的不安也与儿时别无不同，即使Gaius客气地招呼他坐下，不急不缓地摆弄起角落里的茶具，他还是一如既往地紧张。

 

Merlin把背包放在身侧，他沉入座椅，满怀不详预感。Gaius在他身旁的椅子坐下，他给他端来了一大杯红茶，大量的奶油使浓烈的茶水看上去几乎呈现米色。Merlin不由自主地微笑，他清楚红茶的香甜来自其中的蜂蜜，Gaius端给学生们的茶水用的都是这个配方，其中多少抱着博取学生好感的想法。

 

茶里的蜂蜜，Gaius总这么说，是为了舒缓一日长时间歌唱后疲劳的喉咙，和缓解孩子们的紧张完全没有任何关系。 _就算不放蜂蜜_ ，自然，男孩们也能和他轻松相处……

 

他们默默喝茶，最终Gaius开口说道， _“Je me souviens de l'entrevue quand vous n'étiez qu'un petit garçon avec une grosse voix.”_

 

_我想起了我们过去的面试，当时的你虽然仍是个小男孩，却有着响亮浑厚的嗓音。_

 

Gaius用法语继续说，“我还记得面试结束后，我曾问你长大后想干什么。”

 

“我说我想唱歌。”Merlin回答，他同样说的是法语。

 

“没错。”Gaius说道。他的微笑恍惚淡然，正如那遥远的记忆，“我还问你， _那么你想在哪里唱歌_ ？”

 

Merlin低下了头，凝神注视起手中的茶水。

 

“当时你是怎么回答我的，Merlin？”Gaius问道，声音格外轻柔。

 

瓷器碰撞，叮咚作响。钟声回荡，绵延悠长。脚步声远远传来，各个年级的孩子们几乎同时走出教室疾步赶往下一个课堂。声响愈渐喧哗，吵闹缓缓平息，最终一切万籁俱寂。

 

“舞台。”Merlin终是开口回答。

 

Gaius倾身靠近，他伸出一只手搭上Merlin的肩膀，“你仍是那个小男孩，依然在唱歌的时候激情澎湃，光彩照人。你的嗓音需要在剧院放飞，你的歌声需要人们聆听。声音不是你的囚犯，不该被禁锢在小小的斗室里。”

 

Merlin沉默不语。

 

“任何有眼睛的人都能看出来，Merlin。你需要舞台。只有站上舞台，你才焕发盎然生机。”

 

“但是——”唱歌毁了每一个人的生活。瞧瞧唱歌让我变成了什么。我厌恶我自己。我厌恶所有人。我总是一肚子怒气。我觉得恶心。我背叛了朋友。我伤害了我爱的人们。

 

Merlin没有把这些全部说出口。这些话死死卡在了他的喉咙口。

 

尽管如此，Gaius还是听懂了他的意思，正如他似乎总能听见Merlin无言的心声，他说道，“那已经过去了。你得到了教训，你已经成长。难道你不认为是时候忘记过去重新开始了吗？难道你不觉得该为更有意义的目的发挥你的天赋吗？”

 

_“Le quel”_ Merlin问道，他的视线低垂。 _哪一个？_

 

Gaius知道——当然Gaius知道Merlin身怀魔法，自Hunith带着Merlin参加童声唱诗班学校的入学面试评估起，他就已知晓他的魔法。一直以来，Gaius全心信任Merlin，他也将自己的能力全盘托出——不仅指他那深沉的男中音，还包括了他的魔法，那为了侍奉上帝而弃之不用的魔法。

 

_“Les deux”_ Gaius说道。 _两者皆有。_ “不论是你的哪种天赋，都是奇迹的化身，Merlin，但是当两者相融相辅？每当你的音乐和魔法交织汇结，你便精神焕发，神采奕奕。你的声音引导着魔法，你的魔法则隐入声音之下，从而让人们体验到前所未有的 _感受_ 。你的音乐，以及你的魔法，它们同根而生，本是一体，距离上次我听见你在唱歌时如此完美地结合两者已过了很长——”

 

“——时间。”Merlin替他把话说完。他注视着茶水表面泛起的细细涟漪，“我知道，Gaius。”

 

随之而来的沉默漫长却安然。Gaius小口喝着红茶。Merlin同样啜饮起茶水。

 

“近二十年前，一个又瘦又高的小男孩站立在我面前。他勇敢无畏，毫无保留。在唱完了测试要求的所有曲目后，我让他再为我唱了一首歌。”Merlin努力假装不明白Gaius为何提起往事，然而Gaius的双眼闪现别样的神采，“那首歌是怎么唱的？”

 

“我不知道。”Merlin喃喃低语，接着又抿了口茶水。

 

_夏日最后玫瑰_

 

_独自绽放芬芳；_

 

Gaius挑起一侧眉毛以示邀请。

 

_所有可爱同伴_

 

_都已凋零飘散；_

高挑的眉头透着几分警告。

 

_身旁无人相伴，_

 

_亦无玫瑰花蕾，_

 

_映衬她的红润，_

 

_分担她的忧愁。_

 

扬起的眉毛最后又向上弯曲了毫米之距，暗藏其中的威胁意味不容错过。Merlin顺从地吸了口气，加入歌声之中。

 

_不愿留你孤寂！_

_独在枝头憔悴；_

_良伴即已入睡，_

_请与她们同眠。_

和Gaius圆润低沉的男中音不同，Merlin的嗓音轻快灵动，唱出的歌声仿佛环绕音符，平添了一抹飘渺悠远的魅力。Gaius面带赞许轻点脑袋，他向后靠入座椅，独留Merlin唱完整支歌曲，Merlin不住在心底叹息，他差点就想当即收声，然而他双肩一沉，继续放声歌唱。

 

_好意摘采洒落，_

_丽叶铺撒床畔，_

_花园伙伴同样_

_在此消逝安息。_

_我将随你而去，_

_友谊渐逝渐远，_

_爱意不再绚烂_

_挚爱放手离开。_

_真心枯萎凋残_

_爱人远走高飞，_

_噢！谁还愿意，_

_独留凄凉世间_ ？

 

Merlin注意到了自己坐直身体，扬起下巴的发声姿势。他同样也感觉到了在肌肤下肆意游走，迫不及待想与音乐共舞的魔法。他继续轻声歌唱，可是内心深处，若隐若现的一缕冲动催促着他用歌声唱响整个办公室。而明白Gaius的房间并非隔音且学校仍在上课的处境则成了阻止他深吸一口气放声高歌的唯一理由。

 

Gaius心满意足地得意微笑。Merlin转动眼睛。

 

“这证明不了什么。”Merlin说道，隐隐透着愠怒。

 

Gaius心照不宣地轻笑出声。他伸手轻拍Merlin的手臂，“并不是很久之前，就在我们的舞台上，我曾看着一个男孩的身影，那时的他刚唱出贝多芬《夏日最后玫瑰》的头一句歌词便深深倾倒了在场的三千名观众。”

 

Merlin一言不发。他喝完了手中的茶水，将马克杯放在Gaius的办公桌上。

 

“那个男孩去哪儿了？”Gaius柔声询问，“自你逃离舞台的这几个月以来，Merlin，我亲眼看着你苦苦挣扎。”

 

Gaius流露苦楚的语气令Merlin双眼紧闭。根本无需经人提醒，他清楚地记得自己曾接连数周静坐一片死寂的录音室，哪怕是为了保持嗓音灵活的练声训练，他都没有力气进行。而仅仅为了成功地唱出一个完整的音节，之后的几周，他花了更多的时间竭力迫使自己不在淌下的重重泪水中分崩离析。Merlin一度 _深陷悲痛_ ——为了他的母亲，为了他的朋友，也为了他的生活。他曾尖叫，哭泣，然后蜷居一角，拼命抗争内心的各种恐惧。

 

“我看着你在打一场毫无胜算的仗——直到最近。我不知道发生了什么，然而你找到了治愈灵魂的动力，我的孩子。”Gaius说道。

 

泪意刺痛双眼，Merlin紧紧闭起眼睛。

 

Arthur。

 

他想为了Arthur振作起来。

 

当他在与Arthur初见的那晚为他翻译时，当他看着Arthur站立舞台之上时——对于Merlin而言，那就像是万事万物瞬间变得有了意义。Arthur光彩夺目，平易近人，他是一股坚实的力量，一轮耀眼的日光，一盏指路的明灯。是他将Merlin从过往人生破碎残骸堆砌而成的混乱世界中拯救出来。

 

内心某处，Merlin责怪着Arthur，他不满他那总想一手掌控全局的习惯，他想斥责他那为了自身喜好解决问题的手段，也想反对他毫无顾忌出手夺取一切想要或是需要之物的方式。

 

可同时，心中另一半的他却怀着更多的渴望。

 

Arthur想要他。他需要Merlin。即便只是因为他能替他翻译——仅凭这一点，就让Merlin找到了继续前进的理由。

 

当然，Arthur不时在这儿或是那儿暗示Merlin应该重新开始唱歌并没有让他觉得好受。

 

“我遇见了一个人。”Merlin承认，声音低不可闻。 _他无与伦比，完美无缺，他不知道我爱他。_

 

Gaius侧过脑袋想要直视Merlin的双眼，“答应我带他过来，好吗？”

 

Merlin淡淡一笑，试图隐藏他的痛苦。他甚至不知道Arthur是否和他一样感同身受。那场所谓的约会最后并非约会，而是为了让他同意工作的殷情款待。不论是那晚两人单独的外出，还是之后那些Arthur到他公寓抢占着客厅坐垫随意浏览各个电视频道同时吩咐Merlin叫外卖披萨的日子，他们的身份也是雇主和员工。可有的时候，他觉得他们是朋友。

 

还有些时候，他又觉得他们不止是朋友，而那种感觉往往令Merlin在事后迷惑数日之久。

 

“或许我会。”

 

“很好。”Gaius站立起身，他拿起了Merlin的茶杯，“再来杯茶？”

 

“我得去练习了。”Merlin说道。他伸手拿过背包，从座位上站了起来。

 

Gaius转身后对他流露的 _神情_ 令他当场不能动弹。“你现在 _需要_ 的是和练习完全不同的东西。你还记得在剧院追着你跑的那位先生吗？”

 

“噢，拜托了，Gaius。 _千万不要_ ——”

 

“Gwaine Sullivan是圣米高毕业生中最受瞩目的明星之一，虽然，事实上，他早在我出现之前就已功成名就了。”Gaius说道。他于三年前开始担任圣米高合唱团中学校长一职。“他来见我是为了找我帮忙。”

 

Gaius走回座椅旁，他重新给Merlin沏了杯茶。Merlin不情不愿地接过，“好吧。”他回答，却在Gaius轻拍他后脑勺时差点松开手了中的茶杯。

 

“他在策划一出歌剧。新版 _《仲夏夜之梦》_ 。我听了部分曲目；相当不错，和布里顿的版本截然不同，他的这出更为现代，却并没有丧失沙翁原版的韵味。”

 

Merlin沉入座椅，他很清楚Gaius接下来想说什么。

 

“他几乎已招齐了所有演员，也成功获得了加拿大艺术委员会的资助。他是加拿大歌剧委员会的董事之一，所以他的这出歌剧目前暂定于年底在四季歌剧中心开幕首演。”Gaius说道。

 

“听起来似乎他已万事俱备。”Merlin说道。他讨厌自己语气中的苦涩，这种强烈的自我厌恶，这种疯狂的嫉妒之情，像Gwaine这么年轻的人——虽然Merlin还比他略小几岁——竟在短短的职业生涯中获得了如此辉煌的成就，可相比之下，Merlin自己却已跌至人生的谷底。

 

“所以他只欠东风。”Gaius回答。他刚打算开口说下去，却被Merlin硬生生地打断。

 

“不行。我很抱歉，不。我不能，我做不到。我还没有准备好去唱歌剧。我已有整整一年没在剧院唱过歌了，Gaius。我不能上台。我还没做好准备。我……我只是。我做不到。我再也承受不了那种经历。”Merlin放下了他的第二杯茶，他一口未动，倘若不是Gaius伸手轻轻按住了他的手臂，他早就站立起身了。“Gaius，拜托了。我已一无所有。”

 

他用袖口背面拭去眼泪，可是于事无补，源源不绝的泪水彻底打湿了他的衬衣前襟。恍惚之间，他感觉到Gaius起身走开，又感觉到他走了回来，一块手帕塞入了他的手心，一杯水出现在他身旁的书桌，一张椅子向他挪近，一只手覆上了他的后背，来回划着小圈的轻揉安抚人心。

 

远处隐隐传来钟声。疾速走远的脚步声回响室外。有人敲响了房门，Gaius站立起身，他对着来人轻声低语，当即送走了访客。

 

“对不起。”当Gaius再次在他身边坐下时，Merlin小声说道，“对不起。”

 

“Merlin，噢，Merlin。”Gaius出声说道，他的口气饱含无尽温柔，Merlin的泪水几乎再度夺眶而出，“没有什么是你需要道歉的。”

 

沉默持续了许久。然后，出乎意料地，又一次轻击落在了他的后脑勺。Merlin难以置信地倒吸一口气，他哽咽着轻笑出声，“为什么……干嘛——”

 

“你并非一无所有。你只是选择放弃了一切。”Gaius继续说道，“你意识到当时的生活与你本该走的人生之路已南辕北辙，于是你将所有抛之脑后。可你有没有想过，你抛弃了太多的东西，而这么一来，最终的赢家就成了那个恶魔？”

 

Merlin相握的双手紧紧绞在了一起。他嗤之以鼻，轻声说道，“恶魔。”

 

“我相信她名为Blake女士。”Gaius说道。

 

Merlin本能放声大笑。他也确实笑了。然而经由胸腔迸发而出的笑声呛得他连连不停咳嗽。

 

“你还想唱歌吗，Merlin？”Gaius问道。

 

_我想。_ 他想这么说，可他发不出声音，于是他转而用点头回答。

 

“那么，我们就先从小规模的表演开始。”Gaius说道。

 

Merlin点着脑袋，却又立刻动弹不得，“等等，什么？”

 

“合唱团受邀为慈善募捐表演。”Gaius继续说，“而我相信若你能将 _《圣塞西莉亚颂歌》_ 作为时隔一年后复出的首演曲目，对募捐必是有利无弊。”

 

“Gaius——”Merlin紧紧闭上了眼睛。他昔日的这位导师是在打感情牌。他很清楚这首颂歌是他母亲最爱的歌曲。过去每逢她的生日，他都会唱给她听，没有错过一回——直到……直到Nimueh开始在生日的同一天安排他在地球的另一头演出。“颂歌？上帝。那才不是什么 _小规模_ 的表演。我想我不会参加。”

 

Gaius站立起身，他伸手抚上Merlin的肩头，“我可花了不少功夫才说服Sullivan先生别来追你。难道你真以为我不会要求相应的回报？当然，我随时都能打电话给他，告诉他我改变主意了，决定把他介绍给你，让你们俩直接联系。”

 

Merlin瞠目结舌，“这是勒索。你可是神父。你怎么能自甘堕落地用上勒索这招。这都能算是违背教规或是教义了，不是吗？”

 

Gaius笑了，“不然你以为我过去用的是什么方法让你乖乖地去写作业，而不是整天不停地唱歌，Merlin？好了，把脸擦干净，我们该去剧院了。我相信导演在决定是否用你之前还得好好听听你的歌声。”

 

Merlin注视着他，目瞪口呆，“你是说我必须参加 _试唱_ ？”

 

* * *

 

追查遗产律师行踪所耗费的精力与时间远远超过了Arthur可以接受的范围，但至少Leon保证了Arthur能够了解调查中的每一个步骤。调查进展得相当缓慢，全然不同于六十分钟罪案剧里上演得那般速战速决。Arthur十分理解留下书面记录的必要性，他明白他们必须划分事务的轻重缓急并且建立相应的预案，也明白他们得追根溯源翻查过往文件以确定Agravaine把计划付诸行动的确切时间，同时他们还必须找出因此受到打击和影响可Arthur却被瞒在鼓里的所有公司事务。

 

参与调查的还有其他几位令他全心信任的同伴。Leon的弟弟，Owain，有权直接调阅各个不同部门的文件；因此Leon无需等待Arthur亲自收集信息。Gwen则在不引人怀疑的情况下尽力帮忙，可她从不善于勾心斗角，于是只要人手足够，Leon便尽量不去惊动她。而在其他地区的分部，也有数名工作人员直接向Arthur汇报工作，他们都是他的 _朋友_ ——伦敦办公室的Pellinor，南非办公室的Neidi，澳大利亚的Galahad，甚至还有身处比利时的Bohrs。

 

尽管有那么多的帮手干着最基础的梳理工作，可是，调查进度依然慢得令人灰心丧气。Leon曾说他们最终会找到突破点，到时他们便须果断出手，毫不犹豫，然而现在，他们只能按兵不动，静心等待。

 

Arthur讨厌等待。他尤其厌恶等待自己父母的遗产律师，此次在巴哈马群岛为期三个月的休假显然是这位律师金盆洗手的先兆。要不是因为Leon一一追查他的下落并且确切打听到他的归国日期，他们至今还不知道Monmouth已然返回多伦多。

 

如今他们正等着见他，依然在等待。而此次会面本该于半小时前开始。

 

Monmouth的秘书挂断了电话，她朝他们看了一眼，充满歉意地微笑。Arthur恼怒地转身，继续来回踱步；他没有看见她对Leon说了什么。Leon对上他的视线，向他比划，“他马上就到。”

 

“三十分钟前他也说马上就到。”Arthur用手语回答，再也无法忍耐他的怒火。他没有停下走动的脚步，不由暗中希望自己应该想到拜托Merlin前来为他翻译。并非因为他不信任Merlin——Merlin那不可思议的 _坦率_ 和真诚，叫人很难对他有半点疑心。之所以没有叫上他是因为Arthur说不准这次会面是否与工作相关，又是否过于私人，同样地，也因为他不愿让Merlin卷入这一场扑朔迷离的混乱。

 

他不想亲手毁了这本能为他在赢得对方真心的道路上添砖加瓦的一大筹码。

 

他们相处的时间越来越长——不论是工作中还是私下里。如今，就算是Arthur突然出现拽着Merlin前去参加各种不同的活动，Merlin也早就不大惊小怪了，而面对Arthur不时以省得Merlin总得从沙发上起身为他开门为借口向Merlin声讨公寓备份钥匙的威胁，Merlin也早已习以为常。这是一支步伐缓慢的求爱之舞，Merlin对此一无所察，而Arthur已打定主意绝不放手。

 

“耐心。”Leon比划道。

 

Arthur对此不屑一顾。如果是为了Merlin，哪怕滴水穿石，磨杵成针，他也心甘情愿。

 

Arthur继续踱步。玻璃门开启又关上，他刚好正对大门。

 

就Arthur所知，从他出生到现在，或许更久以来，Geoffrey Monmouth一直是他家的律师，不过在他记忆之中，男人的模样始终如一，鹤发银须，双肩微弓，西装外套总是沉沉地压在他身上，岁月的痕迹却意外地不曾印刻他脸庞。他永远穿着深浅不一的灰色西装三件套，今天亦不例外；浅紫色的条纹领带是他身上唯一一抹色彩。

 

可直到Monmouth浓密的胡须映入眼帘，他才恍然记起，即便是口齿最清晰的时候，男人的唇语也极其不易分辨，他不禁暗想此刻打电话给Merlin是否已为时已晚。Merlin随时听命于他，此刻他们的位置距离Merlin居住的市中心并不算远。他能及时赶到这儿。假如Monmouth打算让他们坐着干等，那么只有他们一起等Merlin才称得上公平——

 

Monmouth的嘴唇一张一合；Arthur只看出了“抱歉”、“迟到”、“堵车”、“稍等”，以及“马上就来”这几个单词。

 

这些已足够他拼凑出一句句子，“很抱歉我迟到了，堵车堵得厉害。请稍等片刻，我马上就来。”

 

Arthur由着Leon代为回答，他立刻打开手机，给Merlin发送短信。

 

_911_ _。十万火急，立刻过来_ 。他在消息最后加上了地址。

 

当他抬头时，Monmouth已不见人影。Leon看着他，一脸好奇。

 

“Merlin。”Arthur解释道，“我都忘了，Geoffrey的话我几乎看不懂。”

 

早前的秘书看了他一眼，颇为不满地皱起眉头，然而Arthur彻底将她无视。

 

“假如他不能赶到，我可以——”Leon刚开口，Arthur的手机便立刻响起，他大吃一惊。

 

_刚好救我于水火之中。就在3个街区外。10分钟后到。_

 

Arthur如释重负地叹了口气。他默默轻点脑袋，随后转身面向Leon，给他看手机上的短信，“他能到。”

 

“三个街区之外？”Leon比划道，“那他应该就在圣米高中学。”

 

Arthur心生愧疚，是他打断了Merlin的声乐训练——虽然对于训练一事，他理应一无所知。Merlin仍然不愿谈论唱歌，但至少他已开始渐渐对他敞开心扉。

 

当Merlin跌跌撞撞地走出电梯来到他们所在的等候室时，Monmouth依然躲在他的办公室中不曾现身。他看起来有些衣衫不整——乱蓬蓬的头发、歪斜着的外套、领口没有系上的衬衫底下显然是一件白色的T恤。他放下了单肩背着的背包，将衬衣下摆塞入牛仔裤，他整理着衣装，不至于让自己的模样过不去。

 

Arthur看着Merlin的双手飞快地消失在牛仔裤的腰头，他费尽全力移开视线。

 

Merlin瞥了他们一眼，迅速打起手语同时开口说道，“抱歉没穿正装。我没有料到今天得工作。”

 

“你真的明白随叫随到的意思吗？”Arthur问得简洁直了。Leon对他皱眉。Arthur趁着Leon不注意立刻悄悄比划起 _谢谢_ ，动作饱含歉意。Merlin看到了他的手势，他微微一笑，Arthur察觉到他多少松了口气，“那意味着假如我在半夜打电话告诉你我想吃一桶枫糖冰淇淋，你就得从床上爬起来帮我去买。”

 

“那你算什么，孕妇？”Merlin比划道。

 

Arthur看着Leon不禁失声大笑。他丝毫没有搭理Leon，转而面对Merlin，“话说我是从怎样的水深火热中把你给救了出来？”

 

Merlin再度微笑，淡淡的笑容透着几分勉强，他的手指理过发丝，“我等会儿再告诉你，好吗？”

 

“我们还有时间。”Arthur回答。

 

Merlin的双手半举空中，他正要开口回答，Monmouth却刚好打开办公室的大门招呼他们入内，Arthur只得暂时按捺好奇。

 

“Arthur。”Monmouth笑着说道。他伸出一只手。Arthur与他双手相握。“和你在一起的这两位是？”

 

“这位是我的同事，Leon——”

 

“啊，没错，你就是在我度假的时候给我打电话的人。”Merlin在一旁翻译，Monmouth完全忘了——显然绝非第一次——Arthur听不见声音，他侧过身子，并未正对Arthur。Monmouth和Leon握了握手，不出意料地随即转向Merlin，“那么这位是？”

 

Merlin望向Arthur所在的方向，他挑起一侧眉毛以示询问。对Monmouth已恼火万分的Arthur毫无心情开口回答，他只是点了点头。“你该知道，先生，如果你面对Arthur提问，他完全可以回答你的问题吧？”

 

Arthur瞬间看向Merlin。他没有料到Merlin会这么说——他本以为Merlin会告知对方自己的身份，而不是出声责问。Monmouth的身体一度僵硬，他的双肩绷紧，腰板直直挺起，忽然之间，原本正对Merlin的他立刻转向了Arthur，“对，对，说得没错。我很抱歉，Arthur。”

 

“没有关系，Geoffrey。”Arthur回答，“这是我的翻译，Merlin。”

 

和对待Leon不同，Monmouth并未主动要求与Merlin握手。这是Geoffrey为人处事的典型作风，心胸狭隘，锱铢必较，不过Merlin似乎一点儿也不在意。“大家都坐下吧，好吗？”

 

Monmouth转身迈开脚步走向他的办公桌，当他开口说话时，他依然背对着三人。Merlin伸出双手，翻了个白眼，匆匆用一只手比划道 _抱歉，我尽力了_ ，然后双手飞舞翻译起Monmouth的问题，“那么你找我有什么事，Arthur？Leon曾说是关于你父母的遗嘱？”

 

“没错。”Arthur回答。他等着Monmouth入座后才开口；Merlin脱下了他的外套，抚平了身上的衬衫，随即站立Monmouth的办公桌后，他所在的位置恰好能让桌前的人看清他的所有动作。Monmouth转身看向Merlin，一脸怀疑，然而这一次，Merlin完全不露声色，他的注意力全都集中在了Arthur身上。

 

“我不知道我还能告诉你什么，Arthur。”Monmouth说道，“在公布遗产的时候，我们都读了遗嘱。我知道的你都知道。另外，不管怎样，我都不能在其他人面前谈论涉及你父母的事务。”

 

“Geoffrey，你始终是我们家的好友。我很清楚我的父亲在一些私事上全靠你为他出谋划策。”Arthur这么说道，一点儿没有看漏Geoffrey得意洋洋地高高挺起胸膛的模样，“而除非你退休，不然你同样也会是我的律师。今天是我请Leon和Merlin陪我前来，我全权信任他们两人。不论你说什么，是我想让他们知道，因此，拜托了，请不要对我有所保留。”

 

Monmouth两手一摊，“你想知道什么？”

 

为了问出Leon想要询问Monmouth的问题，Arthur曾反复在心中仔细地组织语句，可是这短短一刻，他的脑海一片空白，满腔怒火之下，他唯一的冲动便是厉声询问， _Agravaine想要做什么？_ 最终他清了清喉咙，转而开口问道，“有没有人前来向你打听关于我父母遗嘱的事？”

 

Monmouth大吃一惊，“你是在暗示我泄露了个人信息？你应该很清楚相关法律规定我必须为客户的隐私保密——”

 

“我并非在质疑你的职业操守。”Arthur不耐烦地说，“我只是想知道是否有人前来询问我父亲或是我母亲的遗嘱内容。”

 

Monmouth犹豫了。Merlin瞥了一眼身侧的Monmouth，他的眉头已紧紧锁起，“是的，一开始有，自然不时会有人打听。那些想要知道公司状况的媒体和投资方，就在你的父母……去世后不久。”

 

“还有其他人吗？” _比如我那背信弃义的舅舅，Agravaine_ 。Leon曾告诉Arthur不要主动说出任何名字，而是等着Monmouth亲自告诉他们，可是忍着不出言相斥对他而言实在是千辛万苦，困难重重。

 

“这么说来，确实有。Dubois先生常常会来，不过我很久没见他了，但那是自然的，因为我在度假。”Monmouth故意瞪了一眼Leon。

 

“我舅舅来见你干嘛？”

 

“噢，这我可不能说。”Monmouth说道。Merlin的手势使Arthur肯定他并没有理解错对方的回答。

 

“我不知道原来Agravaine是你的客户——”

 

“他不是。”Monmouth说道。

 

“既然如此，并非你客户的Agravaine向你打听我父母的遗嘱，而鉴于我仍是你的客户，并且是唯一的继承人，你应该没有任何顾虑告诉我你们之间的谈话才对。”

 

Monmouth皱眉，Arthur猜测Monmouth是否在想Agravaine给他用来支付巴哈马群岛假期的上万加元。沉默的僵局似乎没有尽头，最终，Monmouth向后靠入座椅，他伸手移动鼠标，在电脑中输入了几行命令。

 

Arthur瞧了Merlin一眼。对于他的神色，Merlin了然于心，于是他越过Monmouth的肩膀望向屏幕。 _他打开了日程。又打开了日程中嵌入的详细记录。_

 

Leon一脸平静，不过Arthur确信他同样看到了Merlin的手语。

 

片刻的阅读之后，Monmouth转向Arthur，“从我的记录来看，我能告诉你的是他针对遗嘱提出了几个颇为尖锐的问题。同时他还要求亲自查阅遗嘱。不用说，我自然是拒绝了。”

 

Merlin动作小心地用手语暗示他Monmouth的声音有几分颤抖。

 

“他问了一些怎样的问题？”Arthur问道。

 

“没有什么不寻常的。至少一开始的时候没有。他分别问了立下和公证遗嘱的日期。他想知道过去数年中遗嘱总共修改了几次。他还想知道具体修改的内容，以及遗嘱中是否提到了他的名字。”Monmouth没有说下去，长达数秒的停顿后，他继续开口，“他确实让我觉得Ygraine没有把他的名字列入遗嘱一事令他十分恼火。事实上，他相当气愤。给我的感觉是，他和他姐姐的关系很是亲密，可她甚至都没有在遗嘱中提到他，所以他倍感屈辱，他还说了些……”

 

Merlin放下双手，他转而看向Monmouth，眉头紧蹙。他又瞥了Arthur一眼，并在Monmouth再度说话的同时打起手语。

 

“……对于你的父亲，他还说了些不怎么中听的话，他暗示或许是在Uther的影响下，Ygraine才会想到修改遗嘱，彻底把Agravaine从遗嘱中剔除。就我所知，Arthur，你的外祖父母过世时，Ygraine曾被他们指定为家族财产的监管人，而Agravaine只得到了一小部分微不足道的财产。Agravaine表示他十分担心是Uther强迫Ygraine在命名DuBois财产唯一继承人时按照Uther的意思做出相应的决定。”

 

又是一阵犹豫的停顿。

 

“他同样问了些非常……尴尬的问题，都与你相关，Arthur。请你理解我当时并没有容忍他继续追问，而是尽力转移话题——”

 

“他问了什么？”Arthur分明感到了自己声音中的尖刻，他看着Monmouth在他面一阵颤栗。

 

“他想知道你的父母是否和我谈论过你。他们又是否或许，不论以何种方式，曾暗示你并非经营公司的合适人选。当然，他们从未这么说过——你的父母完全信任你的能力。你将会继承并且掌管公司一事向来都不容置疑——”

 

Arthur没有看见Monmouth接下来所说的话。他的视线因怒火而一片模糊。Arthur的双手紧紧攥主了座椅的扶手，他的十指指尖深深陷入了木质的把手里。

 

Merlin向他示意如今说话的是Leon，“Monmouth先生，你能百分之百地肯定Agravaine没有亲眼看过遗嘱？”

 

Merlin又指了指Monmouth，“作为Ygraine的兄弟，他有权在阅读遗产时到场，当时他也的确看了遗嘱，不过除此之外，没有。”

 

“你是否保留了之前遗嘱的所有版本？”Leon问道。

 

“当然。”Monmouth回答。

 

“Agravaine知道存在旧版的遗嘱吗？”Leon继续问。

 

“当他向我打听遗嘱时，他提出的问题相当具体，因此，是的，从某种程度上来说，我认为他知道那些遗嘱的存在。”

 

片刻的沉默后，Leon再度开口，“你是否有这些遗嘱的复印件？”

 

“当然我有。”

 

“你能检查一下吗？”Leon又问道。

 

Monmouth那一对浓密的眉毛紧皱，并未说出口的问题凝固在了分开的唇畔，他无奈地摊开两手，“我向你们保证，所有文件万无一失。”

 

“那还真得让我开开眼了，Geoffrey。检查一下文件。”Arthur说道。

 

Monmouth低声抱怨，但他仍是走到了宽大的文件柜边，柜子由木材打造，雕花精美，他拉开了数个抽屉，专心翻找起想要的文件夹。找寻的过程耗时并不短，但Arthur自始自终看的都不是他。他注视的一直是Merlin。

 

Merlin的神情沉重，关切之意溢于言表。他几乎难以隐藏自己的情绪，而Arthur明白那是因为Merlin听到的话已令他心生不安。突然，Merlin指了指Monmouth，接着开始比划，“确实有些不合常理。”

 

他再次用手势暗示Monmouth的语调轻微，近乎自言自语。Leon转身看向Monmouth，“有什么问题吗？”

 

Monmouth拿着一个厚重的文件夹走回办公桌；早前在手中展开的文件夹如今安然置于桌上，他呆呆地看着眼前的文件，显然有些惊慌失措。然后他一页一页翻阅起文件，接着摇了摇头。

 

“文件的先后顺序乱了。”Monmouth伸手拿过电话，接通分机，“Estelle？我不在的时候你翻过Pendragon的文件夹吗？文件的顺序错了——没有？你肯定？好的，Estelle。没事了，Estelle。”

 

他挂断了给秘书的电话，再次浏览起装订整齐的文件。

 

“少了什么吗？”Leon问道。

 

片刻之后Monmouth才开口，“不，没有。就我所知，所有文件都在。只是恐怕顺序错得离谱。我不知道为什么会这样。”

 

“你肯定？”Leon又问。

 

Monmouth的视线越过他的眼镜扫向Leon，“对此我确信无疑。”

 

“在你整理这些文件之前，介意我先看一下吗？”Arthur问道。他并未给Monmouth回答的机会，而是直接转过桌上的文件夹。文件夹内另含文件夹，虽然他不明白Monmouth用何种方法归档，但他很清楚遗嘱绝不该和最近的房产购置文件同时出现。因为第一份遗嘱可以追溯到二十多年前。

 

他浏览文件，一一阅读。他知道Leon正在与Monmouth说话，也知道Merlin站立身侧随时等候着他的吩咐，然而Arthur专心翻阅遗嘱，心无旁骛。最早的一份遗嘱——也是位于所有遗嘱最上方的一份——列有一项明确的条款：即，如果Ygraine和Uther双双遭遇不测，直到Arthur成年，都将由Agravaine负责掌管公司。第二份遗嘱，立于第一份的六个月后，其优先权不仅高于前一份遗嘱，同时彻底废除了此前的那项条款。而在此后的其他遗嘱中，没有一处再次提到Agravaine的名字。

 

“我要这些文件的复印件。”Arthur忽然开口。他抬头看见Monmouth打算出声反对，于是立刻坚定不移地说道，“立刻就要。”

 

Monmouth的双唇紧抿，他拿起文件，走出了办公室。

 

“怎么了？”Leon问他。

 

过了许久Arthur才得以回答。他浑身颤抖不停。他没有自信能好好说话，因此他转而打起了手语，他的手势马虎，动作飞快，Leon完全跟不上他的节奏。他并非故意这么做。他想让Leon知道出了什么事。然而惊惶未定的他根本无法放慢手上的动作，“他想要我父母认为我无法经营公司的证据。任何证据都行。即使那来自我刚满五岁时母亲写下的遗嘱——”

 

Leon睁大双眼望着他，随即转而看向Merlin，后者上前靠近，为他翻译，他的声音低沉，视线始终牢锁Arthur。Leon注视着Arthur的手势，倾听着Merlin的声音，他的神情愈渐凝重。

 

“——但是六个月后她便修改了遗嘱。六个月。当时到底发生了什么让她那么快就改变了主意？我想说的是——这些文件已绰绰有余，要知道，我都能想象他向高级董事会成员展示文件的模样，他们根本不会在意这份遗嘱立下的日期，也不会在意事后确实存在 _新立_ 遗嘱的事实。当时他们脑海中一闪而过的只会是，我的父母认为我没有能力——”

 

“当时你才五岁。”Leon说道，他举起双手想要示意他镇定心绪，可他的动作反而让Arthur沮丧地扭过了脑袋。

 

“那时我刚刚丧失听力——”

 

Monmouth恰好在此时拿着复印件返回办公室。Arthur点头接过文件，说了声谢谢，虽然他试图再寒暄几句，可他已毫无谈话的心情。此刻的他只想赶紧离开，走得远远的，找个地方躲起来，什么地方都行，然后任由自己沉浸在痛苦之中。他没有去听Leon提出的其他问题。也没有留意Merlin继续翻译的对话，但Arthur很肯定Merlin早已察觉到了他的心不在焉，他已魂不守舍许久。

 

他们走出了大楼。三人站立停车场上，Leon概述起之后几日的计划。Arthur默默地点头，但他并未回答Leon的问题，“别做任何傻事。再耐心等几日。让我收集更多可以对抗Agravaine的证据，好吗？目前我们手头上的材料还完全不足以回手反击。”

 

Leon坐入车中，随即开车离去。

 

很久之后Arthur才意识到Merlin并未离开。Arthur暗暗叹息，他转过了脑袋。他不该打电话把Merlin叫来——如今Merlin一定对他深感同情。Arthur不愿听到Merlin为他打气鼓劲。他不愿听到任何用来安慰人的陈辞滥调——

 

“我知道去哪儿能吃到城里最美味的焦糖冰淇淋。”Merlin忽然朝他比划。

 

微笑并非Arthur的本意，然而他却扬起了嘴角。

 

 

 


	3. Act Three

 

**第三幕**

**ooOOoo**

 

自与遗产律师一会后，一切已全然不同往昔。

其一，想要保护Arthur的强烈欲望不由溢满了Merlin的内心，虽然他怀疑倘若Arthur发觉他竟有此想法，他必会大为光火。可Merlin想要 _做些_ 什么。不管什么都行。他冲动地想要追查Agravaine的下落，告诉那个男人假如再继续玩这大逆不道的阴谋诡计，他最终会落得个怎样的下场，他要让那个男人好好尝尝什么才是无能为力、束手无策的滋味。

Merlin出离愤怒，就连他的魔法也开始躁动不息。

Merlin对那种感受深有体会。他曾对自己许诺再也不会经历如此磨难。他绝不想重温那痛彻心扉的体验，也绝不允许同样的历史在他人身上重演。他厌恶看见Arthur心力交瘁、焦虑不安，也不愿目睹他无计可施、不知所措，他更讨厌看着他在流逝的时间中渐渐迷失自我。

有时，当Arthur以为Merlin的视线已从他身上移开，Merlin分明能感觉到挫败正瓦解着Arthur的勇气。即使周身环绕一屋子人群，Merlin仍能在Arthur身上看到孤独与疏离。为了走进公众的目光，为了理解他人的意图，也为了表达自己的想法，Arthur不得不努力地时时抗争到底，他的疲劳和倦意在他眼中一目了然。同样，他也看见了Arthur的顽强与自尊，固执骄傲的他从不愿意开口求助。

被远远推开的感觉令Merlin沮丧不已，然而他唯一能做的就是陪伴Arthur左右，在他需要的时候为他翻译。Merlin并非事事具悉，但假如从Leon给Arthur的信息中能看出些什么端倪，那便是事态的发展仍在他们控制之中。

Merlin猜想他自身的沮丧很大一部分来自希望Arthur加快节奏采取行动对付Agravaine的希望。他不知道Arthur还在等什么。

他们的会议越来越多。包括常规工作时间后的短会，以及和Leon的碰头。所有会议都在公司外进行。地点或在咖啡店，或在餐馆，和他们见面的全是Arthur信任的员工。这些会议中的有些是为了情报收集，有些是与Pendragon股份有限公司全球各分部的电话会谈，还有一些则是为了处理公司的日常业务。

正是这一切让Merlin理解为何Arthur近来频频走访他的公寓，又为何不时邀请Merlin和他一起参加那些明明无需Arthur出席的各类活动，也正是这一切让Merlin明白为何他们常常无视电视上正在播放的电影，转而滔滔不绝地聊天，而话题却总是漫无边际，天南地北。

Arthur需要 _其他_ 事物以转移注意力，而Merlin非常乐意自己能够令他分心。

一日会议结束后，他们依然逗留餐馆久久没有离开，仿佛这已然成了两人的习惯，服务生沉重的叹息没有逃过他们的眼睛，显然他们无不期盼着两人立刻 _消失不见_ 。

“一定发生了不少事吧。”Merlin比划道，“我是指，公司里。为什么你不让我去公司为你翻译会议呢？”

“那儿有Cedric。”Arthur回答。

“噢，没错。你是说那个把话翻得狗屁不通的家伙。”Merlin扭过头不看Arthur，他根本没有立场伤心难过，可心痛还是莫名地席卷而来，出于嫉妒，也出于占有。他装作若无其事地轻点脑袋，微耸肩膀，然后拿起大衣外套准备起身离开。

“Merlin。”Arthur出声说道，Merlin转身看向Arthur，后者正微斜着脑袋，一侧眉毛高挑。“Cedric和Agravaine是一伙。”

“噢。”Merlin这么说，因这是他能想到的唯一回答。此前他并不知道这一情况，而如今仿佛最后一块拼图终于找到了正确的位置，他也恍然大悟。

“相信我说的，除了你，我谁都不要。自始自终都是你。”Arthur疲倦地垂下了双肩，然而他的神情却让Merlin……无法捉摸。

一阵暖意从Merlin的体内淌过，他刻意不去理会心中泛起的情感，也完全没有在意自己的感觉。“没有关系，Arthur。我明白。你不想让Agravaine知道你的计划。”

“对。”Arthur缓缓开口，眉头紧蹙。他转身将文件放入公文包。两人的谈话就此硬生生地打住，不过他们还是一同离开了餐馆，彼此肩膀轻轻相挨。

从某些方面来说，Merlin希望Arthur _早早_ 动手炒了Cedric，这么一来至少Merlin就无需前去参加唱诗班的训练。指挥演出的导演不仅兴高采烈地接受了Merlin的加入，更是断然拒绝了Merlin想要隐身合唱团的请求，他根本不同意将他和其他低年纪或是高年级的孩子安排在一起，也不愿让他和其他校友一起上场歌唱。相反地，Merlin发现自己成了整场演出的最大亮点，他会在演出最后出场，独唱一首，且只唱一首曲目。

他无法真心责怪导演的安排。毕竟这是一场慈善募捐，而“Merlin Emrys重归舞台”的招牌必然能吸引更多的捐助。虽然偶尔他会因阵阵恐慌而无法动弹，可能够再度重登舞台的念头总是令他的心中充满了难以言喻的喜悦。哪怕汗水浸透了衬衣的双腋，打湿了他的手心，每当他结束练习转身离开，他都觉得自己似乎又是过去的那个自己了，而他已有很久、很久不曾体验这种感觉。

尽管如此，Merlin依然希望他无需上台表演。时机过于糟糕。他想陪伴Arthur身侧助他一臂之力。他多么希望Gaius不是这么老奸巨猾，善于摆弄人心。他又多么希望自己能够抗拒心中 _渴望_ ，不再去想为他母亲演唱这支本该在她人生最后送上的歌曲。他想要一切在眼前烟消云散。什么都可以荡然无存，除了Arthur。

当Arthur无需他时，Merlin便会去唱歌。当Arthur需要他时，Merlin便会赶到他身边，他的魔法因此在肌肤下欢歌雀跃，而他对此庆幸无比。每每在与Arthur见面后登台唱歌，他总会觉得格外冷静自如。可当Merlin不用放声歌唱或是无需比划手语时，无处可释的魔法就会在肌肤下瘙痒躁动，连连引发阵阵难耐不适。

时光渐逝，他参加的会议只增不减。他们一起见了安大略北部开发与矿业部的首席宝石学家，与他就加拿大钻石的分级标准进行讨论。他们见了掌管安大略远北地区企业的副部长助理，和他一同重新审核与第一民族签下的协议。他们还见了无数装腔作势，自视甚高的人物，若非Merlin不时取笑他们妄自尊大的口气，Arthur根本无法容忍和他们的会议。

他唱歌的机会同样日益增加。唱诗班的训练，以及音乐，占据了他越来越多的时间。Merlin会帮着年幼的孩子找到准确的音调，他会教导他们如何用歌声维持一个长音，也会侧耳倾听管弦乐队的演奏，并在那些年轻乐手无法判别哪项乐器走音时提醒指正。

需要他出席的还有其他场合——一些颇为重要的小规模活动，身穿西装三件套的男女商人往往充斥其中，自命不凡的他们不仅目中无人，还总爱夸夸而谈。他们就仿佛一条条鲨鱼穿行迂回彼此之间，一点一点蚕食着自己的猎物，同时小心试探着池水深浅以确定自己的高低地位，并借此机会找出为了节节高升而不得不前去阿谀奉承的合适人选。Arthur戏谑地看着一切在眼前上演，而Merlin只是摇着脑袋，此种场面的糟糕程度和他的剧院经历不相上下。从某种程度上来说，他如今所见的一幕幕更为 _可怕_ 。

Merlin只和Arthur一同外出交际，因他把所有空闲的时间都花在了剧院，他竭尽全力不让独自站上舞台的自己出丑。自Merlin参加试唱的这一个月以来，管弦乐队不断成长， _颂歌_ 的演奏日益精进，如今已堪称完美无缺，可同样的形容词却完全不能用来描绘Merlin的歌声。几近绝望的他想方设法努力演唱，一次又一次，然而换来的却是一遍又一遍颤抖不平的声音。有一回，当Merlin自以为看见Gwaine Sullivan在高处观众席俯视他的表演时，他顿时一个音节也唱不出来。

他们还会一同参加其他活动——在高档场所举办的大型聚会，来宾身穿时髦礼服和亮丽长裙，名流，红毯，记者，一项不少，除了偶尔需要他翻译几句，Merlin丝毫找不到任何出席这种场合的理由。而当Merlin挑起眉毛询问Arthur是否需要自己开始翻译时，Arthur却只是对他摇头，如此反复五次，又或是六次之后，Merlin恍然惊觉，也许，仅仅只是也许，他们一起参加的某些活动事实上是 _约会_ 。

比如今晚。

又一次，Arthur对他露出了难以捉摸的笑容，他摇了摇头，皱起眉头望向Merlin，仿佛事到如今，他早该明白根本没有必要问这种问题。Merlin因此迷惑不已。

“你一个人待会儿没有问题吧？我得打个电话。”Merlin比划道，而自然地，Arthur点着头朝他淡淡微笑，Merlin暗想或许他在那抹笑容中看到了 _宠溺_ ，Arthur转身继续和一名女演员交谈，Merlin记得最近Lance逼着他观看的电影中，有整整三部都有这位演员的身影。

他给Lance打电话。

“她的名字叫什么？我已经记不清她们的名字了。”Merlin在Lance接起电话的同时问道，他的声音显得漫不经心。

“什么谁的名字是什么？”

“电影里那个拿着枪还有其他东西的女人。”Merlin说道，没有在意内心的纠结不宁。他回头瞥了一眼。Arthur正在说话；女演员时而大笑时而微笑，她的手已搭上了Arthur的胳膊。Merlin嫉妒地眯起双眼，可女演员却直直望向了Merlin所在的方向，笑容中的 _了然_ 一览无遗。

“呃，我完全不知道你在说什么。”Lance回答。一阵声响传来，虽然周围人群的嘈杂几乎盖过了电话中的动静，但Merlin十分肯定他听到了女性的咕哝声以及客厅沙发嘎吱作响的声音。

“该死，你不是一个人，对不对？”

“Gwen在我家。”Lance说道，要是换个时间场合，听到他那甜得腻死人的口吻，Merlin必是二话不说匆匆收线。“难道你今晚不用工作？”

“我觉得今晚是约会。”Merlin脱口而出。他瞥向Arthur，看着他同数位银幕女神谈笑风生，显然全都曾听闻过 _Arthur Pendragon_ 大名的她们已被他迷得神魂颠倒。Merlin对自己说他根本不妒忌。一点儿。也。没有。

电话的另一头，Lance失声轻笑，“是什么让你这么想的？”

“噢，我不知道。”Merlin回答，他转过脑袋不去看Arthur，同时走到对方可以直视他的视线范围之外，因为Arthur有着哪怕相隔 _千米_ 也能看清唇语的惊人能力，在他面前，他藏不住任何秘密。“或许因为今晚是他亲自来接我，而自我们到场后的这一个小时以来，他没有让我为他翻译任何东西，每次我试图帮他，他都拒绝了。”

“嗯，Arthur说过这是约会吗？”Lance不确定地问道，Merlin不能肯定Lance究竟在问谁——他还是Gwen。

“不！没有，没有明说。他曾问我今晚是否有空，而我以为是为了工作——”

“等等。”Lance打断了他的话。电话另一头隐约有人说话，当Merlin意识到Lance或许在问Gwen时，他不禁懊恼地连连哀叹。毫无疑问Merlin不愿让Gwen知道他目前的小小恐慌，因为这便意味着Arthur最终也会知晓，而假如他 _错了_ ，那么接踵而来的打趣说笑一定没完没了。

“Gwen说是约会。”Lance说得一本正经。

“噢，上帝。”Merlin说道，没有握住电话的另一只手盖住了眼睛，“噢，见鬼。我——我不能这么做，他是我的 _老板_ ——为什么——啊，该死。这种事，我现在还在晚会现场。我该怎么办？我简直是在 _地狱_ ——”

Lance用上了他那宛如慈父般严肃的语气，“你告诉他我希望他把握好时间把你送回家，而如果他 _必须_ 留你过夜，那么至少和平时一样好好待你。噢，记得用安全套。”

“ _噢，滚远点。_ ”Merlin咬牙切齿。几位宾客同时朝他瞪眼，脸上写满了不赞同。Merlin充满歉意地扯出一抹微笑。

Lance哈哈大笑，Gwen同样笑出了声。他结束了和两人的通话。

“我恨我的生活。”Merlin说道。他攥紧手机，仿佛手握救命的绳索，他举起手中的电话轻敲额头，大吃一惊地感到有人轻轻碰了碰他的手臂。

“一切都好吗？”Arthur问道。

“呃。”Merlin轻咬下唇。他看着Arthur的目光缓缓扫向他的嘴唇——是为了阅读唇语，没有其他任何理由，他断然提醒自己，可他还是忍不住紧张地笑了笑，他的舌尖舔过双唇。Arthur的双眼微微睁大，Merlin赶紧继续说道，“呃，是的。唔，Arthur，我能问你些事吗？”

“行，当然。”Arthur说道。他皱起眉头，饱含关切。

“这是约会？”Merlin问道，他同时打起手语，抹杀了一切误解的可能，可话一出口他却当即后悔莫及——他本不该挑明，他该好好享受今晚，然后静观其变——就在这时他看见Arthur的脸色一沉，瞬间冷漠的神情充满了戒心。他还记得上次他问起这个问题时，Arthur同样是默不作声，当时他阴沉的表情与当下如出一辙。“只是，我以为你叫我来是为了工作。”

“抱歉。”漫长的沉默后，Arthur出声说道，他的口气生硬、正式，语调毫无起伏，Merlin从未听过他用这种声音说话。“看来在我开口请你出来的时候应该说清楚，当然今晚是为了工作。”

他别开了脑袋，不再直视Merlin的双眼，也没有准备听Merlin的回答。Arthur的双唇抿紧，双眼眯起，他扫视着人群找寻退路，正如Merlin早前给Lance打电话时寻求脱身之法一般。

Merlin冲动地想用脑袋狠撞墙面。这 _是_ 约会。一场他渴望已久的约会。他做梦都想着约Arthur出去，或是也许Arthur会开口约他出去，然而他早早打消了自己的念头，因为他是Arthur的员工，而且，再说，他根本不能——仍然不能——确信Arthur是否在那方面对他感兴趣。就算他的确有兴趣，Merlin也从未察觉。他完全不容许自己 _怀抱_ Arthur或许会喜欢他的幻想。可如今的一切看上去就像，没错，就像Arthur _确实_ 喜欢他。而且是 _那种_ 方面的喜欢。

“今晚我得参加一个慈善晚会。你想一起来吗？”Arthur曾这么问他，而Merlin一点儿也没有多想。他本该好好思考，因为其他时候，Arthur都只会直接要求Merlin到场。

如果这是一场约会，那么为何Arthur不承认？又为何要谎称这不是约会？

除非——除非Arthur和Merlin一样不确定他们的关系，所以用谎言避免自己看上去像个傻瓜？Merlin不会怪他，因为他感觉自己现在就是个傻瓜。

这是一场约会，而他刚刚搞砸了一切。

“见鬼。见鬼。见鬼。”Merlin说道，声音低不可闻。他可以不去深究，默默地藏身于这暧昧的意图和错误的解读之下，然后他们可以继续维持那套过去两个月中两人都颇为享受的工作关系。或者他们也可以—— _他_ 可以主动出击告诉Arthur他的感受。

一位身穿白色礼服的服务生穿过人群向他们走来，Merlin从他手中拿过两杯香槟酒。倘若无需工作，那么他也就没了不能喝酒的理由。或者至少他能假装喝上一杯，虽然天晓得现在的他是多么需要力量为自己鼓气。他上前拉近了与Arthur的距离，用手肘轻推后者以吸引对方的注意。

在Arthur能够开口打发他，或是做些什么诸如独留Merlin一人傻傻站立一边的恼人行径之前——有一回，当Merlin拒绝把他那无礼至极的言论翻译给另一位束手无策的可怜商人时，他还确实就这么干了，Merlin将香槟酒塞入了他的手心。Arthur惊讶万分，然而Merlin耐心等待，他明白Arthur会一如既往地洞悉眼前的处境，他观察着Merlin手中成对的玻璃酒杯，看着Merlin轻轻颔首试图吸引他注意的目光，没有错过任何一个细节。

“如果说今晚是约会，那我一定会点头答应。”Merlin用一只手比划，丝毫没有想要开口的打算，因为他心知肚明倘若他出声说话，那他一定会紧张地结结巴巴，然而口齿不清对他现下境遇只会雪上加霜。“我也会花更多的时间来打理头发。”

Arthur的唇角微翘，他的视线缓缓落到了Merlin的头发上。他小口喝着香槟以掩藏自己的微笑，目光一刻不曾离开Merlin。他没有说话，而是打起了手语，“碰巧我就喜欢你这刚从床上爬起来的模样。”

这回竭力忍住不笑的人换成了Merlin，他比划道，“的确有位潮人告诉我这是当季最流行的打扮，所以我想我应该算是引领了潮流。”

“碰巧而已。功劳可不在你身上。”Arthur用手语说道。他的视线下垂，然后上前一步靠近Merlin，如今两人之间已几乎没有空间供他们比划手语。“如果我改变了主意，如果我说今晚终究是场约会，如果我向别人介绍你是我的男友，你会觉得困扰吗？”

他的声音没有一丝犹豫，他的话语是如此坚毅决绝，Merlin的脚下无力，双膝一软，他觉得自己命不久矣，他的心跳如雷，不用说这一定不是什么好兆头。“所以，这是我的身份？”

“这是我希望你成为的身份。”Arthur回答，开门见山，直截了当。而仿佛像是为了缓解紧张的氛围，他语气轻松地继续说道，“而且，这也许还能帮我一个忙，那些女人可能就不会再来烦我了。”

“可你爱死了别人的关注。”Merlin说道。

“不是那样的关注，而且肯定不是女人的关注。”Arthur回答。

“男人的？”

“你的。”Arthur侧过脑袋，直言不讳。而当Arthur的手指环上他的手掌时，Merlin那吞吞吐吐的反驳再也没能说出口。他们近在咫尺，他们紧紧相依，此刻，两人呼吸着彼此的气息，几乎分享着同一片天地。身穿礼服的Arthur英俊非凡，性感迷人，从他身上传来的热力险些将Merlin身上的衣服烧成灰烬。

并非Merlin在意，可他们身处大庭广众，如果他们的衣服自行消失，想必有人无法接受。

仿佛有着自主的意志一般，他的魔法一点一点从体内溢出，Merlin立刻垂下双眼，以免Arthur看到他眼中确凿无疑的证据，猜想为何他那湛蓝的眼睛会突然闪现金黄的光芒。Merlin用力咽下口水，他平静地缓缓呼吸，终于，肌肤上灼热似火的魔法渐渐蛰伏，带着几分勉强，也有着几分任性，他的魔法渴望着嬉戏玩乐。

Arthur松开了环住Merlin手掌的五指，Merlin在诧异中忽然抬头。Arthur的忐忑已深藏那该死的心墙之下，如今他脸上挂着的是面对公众时的假面，那是只有他不愿让别人看透 _他_ 时才有的神情。Merlin紧紧抓住Arthur的手心，十指交叉相握，他牢牢握着他不愿放他离去。他真心企盼Arthur再度对他敞开内心。

微笑慢慢重归Arthur的嘴角。他的神情满是怀疑、探寻和疑惑。

“我们约会有多久了？”Merlin问道，“鉴于我毫无自知。”

Arthur微微皱眉。

“毫无自知。”察觉Arthur眼中并未出现了然的神采，Merlin重复道。

一名服务生从他们身边经过。Merlin动作娴熟地将酒杯放回托盘，香槟一口未动，他转而面对Arthur，用手指拼出了 _毫无自知_ 这个单词，接着又指了指自己。

“那是你的饮料。”Arthur说道，他看着服务生托着盘子在人群中越走越远。

“我等会儿可以再拿一杯。”Merlin回答，“我宁愿和你说话。”

“你有两只手，Merlin。”Arthur说着低头望向两人紧扣的手心。

Merlin再度抬头，对着Arthur展露羞涩的微笑，“我宁愿不放手。”

Arthur的眼睛半闭，他颔首微笑，那是一抹 _独一无二_ 的笑容，他似乎再也无法压抑扬起的嘴角，微笑浮现，他的双眼神采熠熠，倾泻无尽喜悦。

倘若Merlin当时没有爱上钻石发布会舞台上的Arthur，那么他现在也会毫无疑问地彻底沦陷。

Merlin任由Arthur牵着他走入人群。当Arthur开口说话时，他转过脑袋望向Arthur。“两个月。”

“两个月？”Merlin问道，眉毛高挑。

“我们约会已有两个月。”Arthur对他澄清。

“我们……我们有吗？”Merlin皱眉，他试图回想任何可能与约会沾上点儿边的场合。更别说那或许是两人的 _首次_ 约会了。“晚宴？”

“对。”Arthur说道，明白Merlin并未忘记那一日，他的语气既带着一丝笑意又透着欣喜。

“可是那场晚宴——是你企图讨好我，让我同意接下工作——”

“讨好无疑是其中一环。”Arthur说得坚定不移，“不过显然有人后知后觉。”

“那次不算。”Merlin说道，“当时我们在工作。”

“那么，之后我们又干了什么？”

Merlin若有所思地轻咬下唇，他努力回想。Tristan和Isolde——那对活力十足的夫妻，不论是他们浓重的口音还是足具异域风情的举止，都着实令人难忘，然而尤为让人印象深刻的则是他们蓬勃的热情和敏锐的头脑。和两人的谈判让他们累得够呛，不过Arthur纵情享受着会谈的每一分钟。他们最终错过了整场晚宴，之后——“噢，我们一起去吃了晚餐。”

“没错， _Merlin_ 。我们一起去吃了晚餐。”

Merlin轻哼一声。Arthur紧握他的手心。Merlin喃喃自语，他看向Arthur，“好吧。所以说今天是我们的第二次约会？”

Arthur单肩一耸，“也不能这么说。”

Merlin苦苦思索着另一些或许可以称作一次“约会”的场合，“在希尔顿的商务宴请？那怎么可能——仅仅因为对方没有出现，而你又不愿浪费事先的留位，可不能算是一次约会。”

“但假如从一开始就不存在什么商务宴请，那就能算了。”Arthur说道。

“什么？”Merlin瞪了Arthur一眼，“那都是你计划好的？”

索性Arthur还知道该觉得尴尬，不过Merlin完全不吃他这套。自己竟对这些约会 _一无所知_ ，Merlin对此恼火不已——尤其想到浪费了这么多时间——Arthur局促不安地回答，“对。”，Merlin的不快立即烟消云散。

“于是这是我们的第三次约会？”Merlin的眉头紧蹙。他挣扎着想要回忆究竟有多少次的见面可以算作约会。

Arthur愁眉苦脸。

“第四次？”Merlin问道，同时竖起四根手指。他的大拇指紧随其后，示意着数字五。而当Arthur不愿直视他的双眼时，他用手势打出了数字六——大拇指轻触小手指。Arthur垂下脑袋，一脸坏笑，于是他放下了举起的手，接着再次尝试比划起数字七——大拇指轻触无名指。他不确定是该对自己真是 _如此_ 后知后觉，竟然一点儿没有察觉两人的约会而恐慌，还是该因Arthur的戏弄而生气，他突然打起手语，“有话直说？多少次？”

“我并没有一一计数。”Arthur平静地说，“说真的，Merlin。你不该吃惊才对。过去两个月中我们见面的频率可不低。”

“确实，但我都在工作。”面对Arthur挑起的一侧眉毛，Merlin不情不愿地继续说道，“是大多数时间在工作。”

Arthur另一侧的眉毛同样高挑，他咬住了下唇。

“因为事后我们不是去吃了午餐，就是吃了晚餐。”Merlin最后说了一句，他已哑口无言。诚然，他也许并非情场老手，鉴于他过去大多数的“恋情”仅限于手活或是一夜情，而并非 _约会_ ，但他不可能这么迟钝，可所有迹象都表明他大错特错。

“我们一起看过一次电影。”Arthur说道。

“对。”Merlin回答，“我以为……该死，我也不知道我当时在想什么了。”

“我带你去了皇家博物馆。”Arthur继续说道。安大略皇家博物馆之行纯粹是心血来潮的一时兴起，当日一大早Arthur曾用短信告诉Merlin做好准备十点出门，却丝毫没有提及出行目的地及原因。周六整整一天，他们随意漫步，观看馆中展品，虽然Arthur坚持塞给Merlin一个能够边走边听的导览机，但对Merlin连续不停翻译的解说，他自始自终都显得三心二意。

“可那次是——”Merlin皱起眉头。

“我们还一起去购物。”Arthur说着用手肘轻推了他一下。

“你给我买了那件衣服。你让我试了十件不同的紫色衬衫，还用上了什么为了找到合适颜色的白痴借口——”

Arthur得意地笑了。

“噢。我的上帝。”Merlin轻拉Arthur，后者停下了脚步。“我还真是后知后觉。”

Arthur殷切地点头表示赞同。Merlin伸手用力拍上了他的手臂。

“慢着，等等。”Merlin环顾四周，明白不管怎样Arthur总能看清他的唇语，于是他压低声音喃喃说道，“我们还没有……”

一个打扮地过分花枝招展的漂亮女人挤入两人之间，女人身穿布满亮片的海军蓝礼服，从胸口开至肚脐的剪裁相当大胆。他们牵着的手因她的到来而硬生生地分开。Merlin低下头紧咬牙关。有些人就是太会挑时间，实在叫人头痛。

“嗨，听说你就是Arthur Pendragon。”女人开口说道。

“我是。”Arthur回答。

“Pendragon家族钻石企业？”

“对。”Arthur低声回答，Merlin不知道他是如何做到用语气同时表达出 _有何贵干_ 以及 _请你走开_ 的意思。女人的笑容愈发灿烂，仿佛在她眼中，Arthur不外乎一个等待攻克的挑战。

“噢，太棒了。我有一条你们家产的项链，但显然我今天没有戴。我的名字叫——”Merlin用手指拼出了 _Bryn Loizeaux_ ——“——不知道我是否可以请你喝一杯？”

女人——Bryn——收紧的双臂进一步向胸口聚拢，Merlin为她深感担忧，显然那对呼之欲出的双峰即将冲破本就脆弱不堪的支撑和只是隐约遮住了半边身体的衣服。他猜想她的这番伎俩想必旨在引诱Arthur答应她的任何要求，其中自然包括签下一份不附婚前协议的结婚证书。

“不胜荣幸。”Arthur回答，而他对着Merlin展露的神情已足以令Merlin冲动地想要拉着Arthur远远走开，找一个更合适的隐蔽之处继续他们之前的对话。“但我已经有伴儿了。”

“伴儿。“Bryn说道。她夸张地四下张望，接着摇了摇头，“她似乎已弃你而去了。”

“我的另一半是你冒然打扰的这位先生。”Arthur说道，傲慢的口吻不亚于Bryn不屑的态度。他朝着Merlin伸出一只手，Merlin茫然地不知该如何是好，最终，他握上了他的手心。Arthur轻拉着他靠近，随后继续说道，“Merlin Emrys，我希望你见一见……”

Arthur稍作停顿。

“抱歉。你叫什么名字来着？”

“Bryn Loizeaux。”女人说道，语气颇为轻蔑，她有气无力地对着Merlin伸出一只手，“来自Loizeaux广播王国。”

Arthur挑起一侧眉毛，并未明白她所指何意；Merlin当即为他翻译，接着转身面对女人，“啊，没错。Loizeaux广播王朝。曾在上世纪50年代风光一时，对吗？酒水不错，设备廉价。现任的掌权人可不怎么样，是不是？一意孤行地取消了运动节目。难怪枫叶队会开始抵制Loizeaux集团，而且拒绝接受你们记者的任何采访——”

女人扬长而去，每一步都踏着熊熊怒火。

Merlin假装不明白发生了什么，他看向Arthur，“好吧，这也太无礼了？我还没把话说完呢。”

每当Arthur大笑时，大多数时间，他依然默默无声。他的双眼有神，眼角皱起，咧开的唇瓣展露灿烂的笑容，他的呼吸则因笑意而显得短促急速。可是如今，他失声大笑，从胸腔迸发的笑声响亮深沉，开怀畅然，他张开了嘴，眯起眼睛，目光熠熠生辉。他的笑容美丽绝伦，他的笑声宛如天籁，而Merlin唯一的遗憾只是不得不与他们周围的人群一同分享他的笑颜。

Arthur挣扎着控制笑声，他轻咳几声以掩饰笑意，又摇着脑袋对Merlin皱眉。不过他还是微笑着握起了Merlin的手，“刚才你说到哪儿？我们还没有……？”

Merlin微微向前倾身，Arthur的笑声，他的微笑，以及手上传来的力量都令他心怀勇气，“接吻。”

Arthur的目光始终逗留他的唇瓣，久久没有移开的视线催生一股热力沿着Merlin的颈部从下至上缓缓蔓延。Merlin想起了所有那些他为Arthur翻译的场合，想起了有时他觉得Arthur对他的翻译心不在焉却似乎全神 _注视_ 着Merlin的模样。最终Arthur抬起头看着他说道，“这好办。”

他没有向前靠近，Merlin同样站立原地，但Merlin低头回避着他的视线，而红晕已悄然爬上了他的双耳耳尖。

“要知道，我觉得你该好好研究一下约人出去的方法。”Merlin开口说道，“原本两个月前我们就能接吻了。”

“而我以为你是个渴望漫漫追求的羞涩少女。”Arthur说着对他挑起了眉毛。他向前靠近，“可事实上，不论我要求什么，你都会同意，对不对？”

Arthur的声音低沉火热，诱惑人心，Merlin不禁颤抖。他清了清喉咙，用舌尖轻舔嘴唇，“那么，呃，我们现在该怎么办？你是我的老板——”

“难道你不看合同吗，Merlin？我付你薪水是因为翻译，可你现在并没有为我翻译，不是吗？”

“哦， _噢_ ！”过往Arthur拒绝Merlin为他翻译的一幕幕突然浮现Merlin眼前，他眼神古怪地看了Arthur一眼。类似的时刻 _数不胜数_ 。同样，不知有多少次，Arthur曾与他近在咫尺，他与Merlin的手掌轻轻相触，仿佛像是拂去衣服上无形的线头一般，他的手指一一抚过任何指尖所及之处——双臂、后背、肩膀。肢体相依的感觉令Merlin欢心雀跃，可他仍是伸手抵上了额头，试图缓解突如其来的头痛。

Arthur轻推他的手臂，“怎么了？”

“我是个傻瓜。”Merlin说道。

“还有呢。”Arthur的唇角微翘。

Merlin看着他许久，“你也是个傻瓜。”

“我？为什么？”

“你才是那个和我约会了两个月却没有任何进一步行动的人。”Merlin回答。

“正如我说的，这好办。”Arthur拉了拉Merlin的手心，他侧过脑袋，意味深长地挑起眉毛。他竭力故作随意地牵着他走过人群，Merlin用手指轻点Arthur的手腕，试图吸引他的注意。然而当他看见Arthur领着他前往的方向，他立刻收回了手指，他们正走向——主会场一侧似乎鲜有人烟的走廊，和走廊相连的则是相对更为僻静的过道。

Merlin的心跳急剧加速，他加快脚步紧跟Arthur。

他们没能走到目的地——事实上根本没走出几步——两人便被数位企图和Arthur交谈的宾客当道拦下。Arthur饱含歉意了看了Merlin一眼，飞快地用手语说道 _稍后_ ，接着转而和他们寒暄闲谈，回答他们提出的问题，鲜有几回，为数不多的几次，为了明白对话的确切意义，他会看向Merlin。

而当他的目光扫向Merlin时，Merlin便暗中对自己说此刻的翻译并非工作。他只是在社交场合帮他男友的忙而已。

_男友_ 。

这个念头令他出奇地高兴，可喜悦戛然而止，有人碰了碰他的手臂同时开口问道，“我很抱歉，不过有人认出了你。你是那位歌剧演唱家？Merlin Emrys？”

“呃。”Merlin垂下脑袋。

“我只是——你看起来有点眼熟，不过时隔太久，我不能肯定。接着我无意中听见有人说你确实在场。”眼前的女人说道。Merlin上下端详起她的模样，纵使她身穿光鲜的露肩长裙，Merlin十分清楚她是一名记者，并且十有八九今晚结束后她还不得不将礼服归还报社的服装部。她同样打量着他，她的目光向下移至他与Arthur紧紧相缠的双手，饶有兴趣地挑起一侧眉毛。

Merlin皱起眉头，他松开了握住Arthur的手；Arthur当即攥紧他的手心，转身望向他。而不论映入他眼帘的是何种景象，都让他都二话不说地结束了自己的对话，悄然移步站立Merlin身侧。

“我是Merlin Emrys。”Merlin最终承认。

记者面带喜色地问道，“那么你们是一对？”

“我们是。”Arthur回答。

“我非常希望采访你们。同时采访你们两人。”女人继续说道，“我的意思是，所有人都在猜测一年前Merlin究竟出了什么事。他是舞台上赫赫有名的演员之一，他失踪的消息在当时闹得沸沸扬扬。而你，Pendragon先生——我试着想要采访你已经很久了。你们两个在一起，出现在这里——你们不介意我问几个问题吧？”

“今晚我们只是来尽情享受的。”Arthur坚定地说道。

“如果你们改变主意——”女人拧开了她的手包，递给Arthur一张名片。Arthur瞥了一眼名片上的名字——Morgause Gorlois。她转身，最后回头看了他们一眼，渐渐走远。对于她的小题大做，Merlin真心想找个地洞爬进去，再压上块大石头远远躲起来。

Arthur摆脱了她的骚扰，他马上转身面对Merlin，“我以为你早就习惯了和媒体打交道。”

“不，负责应付媒体的是我的经纪人。”Merlin坦承。接着他澄清道，“我的 _前_ 经纪人。”

Arthur神情古怪地看着他，视线久久没有移开，“好吧，现在你有我。”

Merlin勉强笑了笑。他本想摇摇头，开口说 _不，仅此一回，我再也不会碰到这种事了_ 。但这无疑是谎言，因为数周之后他便将再度登台歌唱，而他至今仍未和Arthur说起那场演出。

Merlin低下了头，眉头紧蹙。这个美丽的男人——他的 _男友_ ——自己根本配不上他。他不仅清楚何时该退让一步，而且明白什么话题又过于敏感不该追问不休，他耐心地花了整整两个月等待Merlin自己察觉Arthur喜欢他的事实。

所以Merlin开不了口，他无法说出他即将演唱颂歌或是参加表演的消息。他告诉自己Arthur无需操心这些问题——Merlin的问题——他在不安中轻咬下唇。

“你什么也不用担心。”Arthur说道，显然误解了Merlin的神情。泪水几乎从Merlin的眼中夺眶而出——而愧疚使他呼吸不能自已。

“噢，见鬼。”Merlin在Arthur身后看见了一抹熟悉的身影，“该死，那是Morgana。”

Morgana身上的长裙必是当晚最夺人眼球的礼服——一席浅蓝色紧身连衣裙，深浅不一的蓝白两色交替组成了裙身的主色调，浅至近乎漂浮海面泡沫的奶白，深如大西洋海水的蔚蓝，还有一抹浅紫隐约镶嵌其中。她颈戴一条金属项链——可能不是银就是铂金；Merlin完全分辨不出这类东西的材质——一连串弧形的椭圆钻石经由项链缠绕包裹，如今安安稳稳地环住了她的喉咙和肩膀。

她怒火中烧的模样正如等了百年一触即发的捆绑炸弹，每走一步都似有TNT粉末抖落地面。Leon，在她身后，飞快地打着手语，“趁你能跑的时候赶紧逃。”

Merlin确实尝试了，可Arthur丝毫不愿放手。

“声音训练？”Morgana打起手语，同时开口说道，她的脸色阴云密布。她的目光死死锁住Merlin。

“那并非完全是谎话。”Arthur说道。

Morgana的怒火瞬间烧到他身上，她猛然指向他所在的方向，锋利的指尖着实可怕。“你知道？”

“当然我知道。”Arthur迎上了Morgana的目光，显得怒气冲冲，仿佛受了奇耻大辱。

“而你没有想过该告诉我？”

Arthur笑了，那是一抹叫旁人恼火不已的笑容，每当他掌握了某些别人应该知道却一无所察，而他不该知道却了然于心的事实时，他露出的便是这样的微笑——Merlin察觉自己竟对Arthur的每一种笑容了如指掌——接着，Arthur开口说道，“今晚过得怎么样，Morgana？你看上去还真是越来越像嘶声力竭的海妖了。”

“别以为这件事就这么算了，Arthur。”Morgana比划道，划动的指尖宛如皮鞭抽打般锐利。

“你究竟是怎么发现的？”Arthur问道，他环顾四周。Merlin跟随着他的目光四下打量，最终他的视线落在了Bryn Loizeaux身上，正与当地几位名流说长道短的她不时回头狠狠瞪上他们几眼，和她一起八卦的宾客中还包括一名枫叶队的冰球运动员。Arthur接着比划，“而为什么你又戴着卡地亚这种垃圾货色？”

他伸手去碰她的项链；Morgana用力拍开了他的手。

“话说，刚才传闻四起的时候，我根本搞不懂为什么你的Merlin如此重要。”Morgana说道，格外强调 _你的_ 二字，同时她挑起一侧眉毛，又迅速地瞥了一眼两人依然紧紧相握的双手。Merlin的双颊通红。“不过我新交的朋友非常乐意答疑解惑。”

“你竟然有朋友？”Arthur比划道，满脸笑意。

Morgana侧过身子转向一边，她的注意力终于从他们身上移开，Leon在一旁用嘴型无声地道歉。

当Morgana伸手环住另一个男人的胳膊拉着他靠近时，Merlin当即无法动弹。“这是我的表弟，Arthur Pendragon，和他的男朋友，Merlin Emrys。你们见过Gwaine Sullivan吗？”

Gwaine礼数周到地对Arthur点头致意，同时主动与他握手，他的眼眸是一片温暖的深棕，他的唇边是淡淡的笑容，Merlin瞬间恍然回神。

Merlin猛地抽回了和Arthur相握的手，转身离开。

“Merlin。”耳边传来了Arthur的声音，迷惑不解交织着伤心难过，然而他并未因此停下脚步。

一只手搭上了他的胳膊；他用力挣脱手臂上的束缚。

“Emrys先生。拜托了。Emrys先生。Merlin——”

Merlin止步转身，心知肚明两人已引得周围来宾纷纷侧目。他抿紧唇瓣，拼命咽下所有到了嘴边的话语，因为不管他想说什么，眼前这个男人都不该承受他的斥责，他从未犯下任何伤害Merlin的行径。

Gwaine Sullivan的个子几乎与Merlin齐平，不过他那宽阔的肩膀和结实的体型都令他显得相对矮上一截。他身穿晚礼服，优雅自如的模样仿佛 _刚刚才胡乱套上一件旧礼服_ ，随手打理了一下卷曲的棕发，便自认体面过人地足以踏上红毯。

遗憾的是，他确实有这个资本。

Gwaine帅气的相貌是正统意义上英俊男人的长相，他的双颊略带胡茬，下巴粗狂坚毅，每当他展露微笑时，他的眼角便微微皱起。而此刻，他正对Merlin微笑，笑容中透着一丝犹豫，他伸出一只手，仿佛安抚一只即将发动攻击直取要害的狂犬一般试图平息Merlin的愤怒。

“你想干嘛？”Merlin问道。他并没有提高声音，周围人群的嘈杂交谈恰好盖过他的说话声，可宾客还是开始向他们缓缓靠近，无不抱着想要暗中打听的意图。

早前那该死的记者还在他们周围的人群中。

“想让你听我把话说完。拜托了，两分钟就行。两分钟。不然，只要能说服你，花多久我都愿意——”

“这里不是说话的地方。”Merlin突然出声，他愤然转身朝着和之前截然相反的方向走去。人群中的记者对两人露出了狰狞的笑容，悲伤涌上心头，因不安而骚动的魔法将记者的鞋底牢牢钉死地板之上，以示报复。

最终两人站定一处相对僻静的走廊，因背光而投下的阴影将他们笼罩，Merlin顿时满脸通红。这正是不久之前Arthur打算带着Merlin前往享受私密一刻的过道，他们本该在这儿纵情亲吻，唇齿相融。他转而对着Gwaine怒气冲冲，却发现他们并未远离众人打探的视线。他匆匆扫了一眼人群，看见Arthur正望着两人，他的眉心紧蹙，同时竭尽全力试图摆脱Morgana的束缚，然而没有一次成功。

“如果你想说的是歌剧，那么答案是不。”Merlin说道，“我再也不会上台了。我的表演生涯结束——”

“这可不是我听到的消息——”

“我才不管你听到了什么。”Merlin厉声地说，他看着Gwaine伸出双手平举半空，半是为了保护自己，半是为了安抚Merlin，他冲动地想要因此把眼前的男人骂得狗血淋头。他不愿看见Gwaine眼中流露的关切担忧，也不愿看见他紧紧抿起的嘴唇中透着的坚定绝决。

“听着，你和你的经纪人之间的事，我真心感到抱歉，但我根本不在乎这些。我希望由你来出演我的奥布朗。”

Merlin嗤之以鼻，“所以归根结底重点还是你想要什么，对不对？还有其他人想要什么。只要你们能够继续榨取我的生活，就没有人会在乎我想要什么——”

“真见鬼。那婊子确实把你害得不浅——”

“不关你的事——”

“是吗？世上最优秀的歌手如今就站在我的面前，我随时准备双膝下跪 _恳求_ 他出演我的歌剧，而他却对我说不？说他的表演生涯已经结束？你知道吗？我根本不相信你的话。一点儿也不。你怎么能告诉我在我母校舞台上唱歌的那个男人再也不愿登台演出——能够唱出 _那种_ 歌声的人绝不该这么说。你又怎么能告诉我准备独自演唱赛珀尔 _颂歌_ 全曲的人却声称他的事业已然告终——”

Merlin出离愤怒，“该死地不准你拿颂歌来说事——”

Gwaine大吃一惊，困惑地看着他。当他明白他说这话的意思后，他的神情大变，“你不想别人知道。简直难以置信。难道你不明白吗？这么久以来，人们都等着你重归舞台。如果你想继续躲藏——好吧，太迟了。广告传单已经公开发布，剧院门口的宣传栏打上了你的名字，而演出的门票也销售一空——”

Merlin用手遮住眼睛，背过身体，“耶稣上帝。”

“Merlin。Merlin。听我说。”Gwaine伸手搭上了Merlin的肩膀，充满占有的动作不容忽视；Merlin怒目而视，最终Gwaine收回了手。他们注视着彼此许久，谁也没有把视线移开，Gwaine深深呼吸，又缓缓呼气，“我希望你成为我的奥布朗。你要我做什么都行。只要你同意出演奥布朗一角，我会答应你的任何要求。”

Merlin对此不屑一顾。这番言论他不是没有听过。

“听我把话说完。”Gwaine说着竖起一根手指，“我的主要工作场所是多伦多。我并不打算把这出戏剧做成巡回演出。而且我的名字就足以吸引观众——我无需借用你的名声。如果你打算隐姓埋名，我完全可以只字不提你的加入。当然，只要获得我的认同，你也可以选择自己的替角。我不会用演出来束缚你。我们可以订立无条件契约，由你决定具体条款。让你的律师来审阅合同。我们之间也不需要经纪人的介入，除非你自己提出——但假如这是你的意愿，那么我只有一个条件。你的前经纪人？我绝对不会和她打交道。”

Merlin的双手揉过脸庞。

“她简直是该死的毒药，Merlin。过去她就狠狠毒害了好几个优秀的歌手，现在她依然死性不改。她毁了他们；但她没有毁了你。你曾挺身反击。你能——”

Merlin走入男厕所，关上了大门。魔法突然迸发，他向后背靠门板，跌坐地面之上，而尽管如此，他的魔法还是将大门死死封锁。

**ooOOoo**

Arthur刚想迈开脚步紧跟Merlin，Morgana却已伸手扣上了他的胳膊，死死掐入礼服袖管的手指几乎留下血痕。内心五味杂陈——困惑、愤怒、甚至嫉妒——太多情感在他心头翻涌，他看着Gwaine擦身而过，男人毫不费力地穿行人群之间，轻松自如的模样显然来自长年累月的经验，不远处，他已追上了Merlin的脚步。

_你想干嘛？_ Merlin问道，脸色阴云密布。他紧紧绷起下巴，泪光浮现的双眼之中，怀疑与愤慨一清二楚。

Arthur看不见Gwaine的回答，但不论男人说了什么，效果立竿见影，因为仿佛绝望从天而降，Merlin当即垂下了肩膀，他开口说道， _这里不是说话的地方_ 。

Merlin带着Gwaine穿过人群，朝着另一个方向走去，边廊的阴影吞噬了他们的身影。胳膊上的桎梏重如千斤，Arthur硬是拖着手臂想要跟上两人，然而当他看见Merlin在走廊半道停下脚步，他立刻站立原地，相隔如此之远，他无法阅读唇语，同样，其他人也无法偷听。

只要他们不去任何僻静的角落就行，Arthur对自己解释。他信任Merlin——他不信任另一个男人。虽然他不清楚Merlin和这个男人的关系，可他刚刚才赢得了Merlin的真心，他决不打算在这个当口失去。此时此刻，他唯一关心的只有Merlin是否安好。

他转向Morgana，居高临下，近身逼近，“你干了什么？”

“我什么也没干。”Morgana比划道。舞动的手指略带一丝迟疑，仿佛她终于缓缓意识到自己或已犯下大错，“是你知情不报。为什么你不告诉我Merlin是个歌剧演唱家？”

“他不想让别人知道。”Arthur说得咬牙切齿，“我尊重他的意愿。而假如你不是这么该死地爱管闲事，说不定他本会亲自告诉你。”

“为什么你对着我生气？你不是最讨厌别人对你隐瞒真相——”

“你觉得Merlin会瞒着我不说吗？放开我，Morgana。立刻放开。”Arthur低吼。眼角的余光中，Merlin正转身离开Gwaine，他狠狠瞪了Leon一眼，朝他比划，“难道你就没有什么警队特有的招数对付发疯的神经病？”接着他指了指Morgana。

“别把我扯进来。她不会饶了我。”Leon用手语回答。他耸了耸肩膀，一副“我还能怎么办”的模样，而显然是为了隔绝一切打探的目光，他上前向两人靠近。Arthur猜想他们必是引来了周围人群多余的关注，然而他根本不在乎。

“真没用。”Arthur告诉他。他冷冷地看着Morgana，“Gwaine是谁？”

“瞧瞧现在有事瞒着不说的人是谁？”Morgana的手势多少有些拘谨。

“这不好笑，Morgana。他是谁？”

有什么让Morgana松开了手——他的神情，又或是他的语调。而不论是什么，都令她不自在地倒退一步。Leon在一旁轻触Arthur的手臂。

“他说他是作曲家。”Leon说道，毫无疑问，Leon已全权掌握所有信息，因为他看了一眼手机继续补充道，“他为加拿大歌剧公司工作（COC）。”

Leon用手指一一拼出了C-O-C的缩写，同时用嘴型无声地说了一遍三个字母，这么一来，倘若之后的对话再度涉及该公司，Arthur也就有了相应的参考。

Arthur深吸一口气，他望向了Merlin和Gwaine所在的位置。Gwaine跟着Merlin向一侧的房间走去——Arthur的胸口一紧——Merlin正当着Gwaine的面关上了身后的大门，后者被迫当即止步。他伸手推上了房门；又用力敲打起门板，然而大门依然紧闭。

不知为何，此番场景稍稍缓解了Arthur糟糕的情绪。

“他说他只见过Merlin一次，一面之交。”Leon接着说，“虽然他一直想要和他当面谈谈，但两人的关系仅此而已。”

“你能肯定吗？”如释重负的感觉瞬间溢满Arthur的心头。假如这个Gwaine是Merlin的某个前男友，他完全不知道自己会做出些什么。

“这是目前我所知道的全部信息。”Leon朝他比划。

Arthur对着Morgana怒目而视；她毫不服输地向他挑起一侧眉毛。“你让我生气。”

“好吧，你也让我生气，所以我们扯平了。”Morgana说道。就像她才是遭受不公待遇被人小瞧的那个人一般，她双手交叉环抱胸前，下巴高高地昂起，“你没有告诉我你在约会。”

“噢，闭上 _你的嘴_ ，Morgana。”Arthur回答。他瞥了Leon一眼，一旁忍俊不禁的他根本来不及收起一脸的笑意。Arthur摇了摇头，迈开脚步朝着走廊走去。

他来到Gwaine跟前，男人正对着男厕所的大门滔滔不绝。Arthur不清楚他说了些什么，可从他愈渐焦虑的神情来看，显然Merlin没有做出任何回应。Arthur轻拍Gwaine的手臂，同时对他挑了挑眉毛，示意Gwaine跟上。

Arthur带头朝着走廊深处灯光渐亮的方向走去，微弱的光线刚好使他可以阅读唇语。“很明显，Merlin不想和你说话。”

Gwaine说了什么；他转身向后走了几步，接着又走了回来。Arthur恼火地注视着他，始终没有移开视线。他想就此罢手不去深究，他想继续沉着脸不言不语，直到Gwaine拂手而去，可是这一刻举足轻重，而这一次，他放下了自尊。

“Sullivan先生。我听不见声音。为了让我们能够沟通，我必须得阅读你的唇语，如果你还像那个让我深恶痛绝的大学经济学教授一样喃喃自语接着一走了之的话，我就无法看清你说了些什么。”每当需要告诉别人如何和他对话，Arthur清楚自己没有Merlin那般委婉的技巧，可实话实说，他根本不在乎。他想知道究竟出了什么事，而且现在就要知道。

Gwaine犹豫了。他的视线在紧闭的厕所大门和Arthur之间徘徊。

而在他可以开口之前，Arthur便没好气地说道，“是的，我知道。你很抱歉，你没有意识到这个问题，或者你知道却忘了。没错，Merlin和我在一起，Merlin很清楚我听不见声音。对，我了解Merlin的实力，也知道他过往的经历。好了，给我动作快一点，别再去想我听不见这件事，立刻开始给我解释该死地你找他干嘛，又说了些什么竟能让他如此不安。”

Gwaine回头看了一眼男厕所，又转过脑袋看向Arthur，接连数次后，他最终缓缓地仔细打量起Arthur。Arthur不得不称赞他；因为他既没有结结巴巴地想要道歉，也没有试着企图拔腿就跑。相反地，他说道，“你能看懂多少——”

他伸出手指示意自己的嘴巴。

“很多，Sullivan先生。像平时一样说话，口齿清晰，然后回答我。你对Merlin说了什么？”

Gwaine挑起一侧眉毛。片刻的停顿后，他不自在地轻笑出声，“好吧。”

他没有继续说下去，而是朝着厕所的方向又看了一眼。Merlin没有现身，Arthur对此担心不已。此刻的Merlin绝不该一人独处。

“我正在准备一出歌剧。规模相当大的剧目，这出戏——”Arthur很是庆幸Gwaine咽下了即将脱口而出的自卖自夸，男人接着说道，“我想让Merlin参演。我要他成为主角。我一直都在找能够扮演——”

Arthur没有看懂角色的名字，但他并未出声打断。

“——找了很久，我都差不多打算放弃找寻最佳人选了。时间所剩无几。所以我回到母校恳求校长翻阅档案看看是否有人，是否存在 _任何人_ 有能力胜任这个角色。当时我们正在他的办公室翻看资料，查阅所有曾经入读的学生信息，寻找拥有合适音域的孩子，而就在突然之间，我听见了他的声音。”

Gwaine大手一挥指向了厕所。大门仍然紧闭。

“要知道，我过去从未听过他唱歌。我的意思是，我听过他的唱片，也在YouTube上看过他的表演。他十分优秀，可是——”

他摇了摇头，暗自轻笑。

“亲耳听他唱歌却是天壤之别。我想说的是，别人都曾 _告诉_ 我，很多很多年前，当他的职业生涯刚开始时，他确实出类拔萃，可大家都说他在甩手不干之前便已江郎才尽，可是……不管他失去了什么，如今的他已然重拾，因为——”Gwaine的声音转低。“听他唱歌竟然让我一句话也说不出来。从来没有发生过这样的事。前所未闻。我干这行够久了，什么样的歌声我都听过。见鬼，没有什么能感动我，可他——”

Gwaine朝着厕所的方向再度挥舞手臂。

“他？该死地，他唱了一首颂歌，我便不能动弹。我一动也不能动。你怎么能告诉我可以唱出这种歌声的人不该站上舞台——”Gwaine忽然支支吾吾起来，仿佛他刚刚意识到和自己说话的人是谁，又似乎此刻他才恍然明白Arthur永远也无法理解聆听Merlin的歌声会有怎样的感觉。“上帝，我很抱歉，我简直是个没心没肺的混蛋——”

“我很肯定你这话没说错。”Arthur说得尖锐苛刻，毫不留情，他不愿听到道歉的言语，很久以前他便全然接受自己永远失聪的事实，但让他生气的恰恰是来自他人的同情。“可如果Merlin说他还没有准备好，如果他不想上台唱歌，那么你应该尊重他的决定——”

“问题就在这儿。”Gwaine说道，他沮丧地用双手梳理起头发，而Arthur，显得相当耐心，他等着Gwaine停下手上的动作，慢慢整理思绪表达他想说的话。“他说他的职业生涯结束了。可假如像他说的那样，他再也不会上台表演，他又为何要为慈善音乐会唱歌？”

Arthur眨着眼睛，震惊不已。他想出声询问， _他要表演？在哪儿？为什么他不告诉我？_ ，可他一个字也说不出口。空气从肺部抽离，他甚至不知道自己是否还能说话。双腿软弱无力，他几乎当场摔倒在地，他只能继续听着Gwaine的话，力不从心。

“我不相信他的说辞。一点儿也不信。那个男人渴望唱歌。他应该放声歌唱。他需要站上舞台。然而他害怕了。可你知道吗？在受尽了他的经纪人一手造成的所有煎熬之后？我完全不怪他变得疑神疑鬼草木皆兵，但我保证——我 _保证_ 我永远也不会那样对待他。”

Merlin有事瞒着他不说，Arthur吞回了涌上心头的苦楚，他将注意力完全集中在Gwaine身上。“这话怎么说？”

如果不是Gwaine察觉Arthur有可能助他一臂之力，就是他确实真心盼望Merlin参演他的歌剧，而为了达到目的，他不愿放弃争取任何点滴的机会，因为Gwaine看着Arthur的模样仿佛他正是他的最后一丝希望。

他说了一个Arthur没能看懂的名字，“——他的经纪人——”

Arthur用之前得到的信息填补了对话的空白： _Nimueh Blake_ 。

“——她从不给他机会在任何一处落脚。我的意思是，数十家剧院拼尽全力想方设法让他成为他们固定演出班底的一员，但是据说她曾一一拒绝所有提议，而Merlin对此一无所知。她让他四处奔走，足迹遍布全球，这儿唱上一首，那儿演上一场。假如说连他自己也不清楚大多数时间身在何处，我是一点儿也不会惊讶。”

这和Arthur通过Leon查明的消息别无不同，但亲耳听到这番述说却更让他难受。

“如果他同意接下这个角色，他就能在 _这里立足_ 。”Gwaine说着伸出一根手指直至地板，“他的选择。他立条款。假如他想去别处唱歌——哪怕他要去的是廷巴克图，我也不会阻止他——”

_我会。_ 这样的念头令Arthur揪心。他一定会对Merlin魂牵梦萦。然而同时，倘若那是Merlin的愿望，他很清楚自己不会阻止Merlin。如果Merlin再度放声歌唱，如果他做好准备重登舞台——

Arthur强忍喉头的酸楚。Merlin没有对他提起音乐会的事实令他内心泛起阵阵刺痛。

“我不能强迫他。”Gwaine说道，“但我可以求他。我可以做任何事，只要Merlin同意出演——”

Arthur在脑中拼凑起一个个音节。 _奥布朗_ 。莎士比亚笔下的奥布朗。淡淡的笑容浮现他的唇角。他一直都很喜欢这出戏剧，剧本的描写之下，一幅幅不可思议的画面在脑海中活灵活现，那一出出阴谋诡计、故事情节、以及昙花一现却又错综复杂的爱情全都在眼前上演。

Arthur不由想起了Leon曾告诉Arthur他在Merlin公寓中见过的所有言情小说——Arthur本人也在走访时得以亲眼一见。虽然Merlin曾匆匆藏起书本，可Arthur还是肆无忌惮地取笑了他一番。

难道Merlin羞于唱歌？或许他不告诉Arthur的原因正是因为不愿见到Arthur得意洋洋地宣称自己没有说错，又或是他不想遭受他的取笑？Arthur忽略心中愈发深重的愧疚，因为这恰恰是他的错。就在Merlin请求他别再提起这个话题之后，他还一直暗示Merlin应该再度登台歌唱，然而……

Arthur渴目睹到Merlin重归舞台，忽然之间，他想要见到由Merlin扮演的奥布朗。他注视起男厕所，一度不曾转移视线，最终他回头面对Gwaine，“你愿意做任何事？”

“呃，唔。”仿佛被人抓了个正着，Gwaine不禁张大了嘴，分开的唇瓣看起来恰似字母O，接着他笑了，微笑之中却略带一丝愁容，“几乎任何事。”

“我正在准备一场慈善活动，旨在帮助那些生活被血钻资助的战争毁于一旦的人们。”Arthur说道。

“所以你希望我执导一场演出。”Gwaine回答，似懂非懂。

“我要你一手打造并且执导一场演出。”Arthur明确指出，“我会让组织慈善活动的人与你联系。他能为你提供详细的信息。”

Gwaine伸手捋过头发，有那么一刹那，Arthur暗想Merlin是否曾被这个男人吸引。因为他确实迷人——一头微卷的长发，坚毅的下巴遍布胡茬，深棕色的眼眸神采熠熠，他的笑容轻松自如，行为举止流露痞气。泛滥的嫉妒几乎令他窒息，Arthur竭力压抑。

“让Merlin成为我的奥布朗，那么我会考虑一下。”Gwaine竖起一根手指，指尖正对Arthur，“而假如Merlin还愿意参演慈善演出，那么我一定会好好考虑。”

“如果我说服Merlin成为你的奥布朗，同时让他答应在筹款演出中表演，那么你要做的就不仅是编导剧目，还要设法将这场演出打造成年度活动。”

Gwaine摇了摇头，他转过脑袋，举起的手垂落。他再度微笑，Arthur看得一清二楚，男人在扬起笑容前暗咒了一句 _该死_ ，而这一次，他笑中的苦恼也更为分明。终于，他伸手探入礼服，抽出一张名片，随手递给Arthur，“我必须向COC递交最终的演员名单——”

他用C—O—C代称歌剧公司，Arthur十分感谢Leon早前对该首字母缩写的特意说明，要不然他必是一头雾水。

“——月底之前必须提交，否则我的赞助和档期将同时泡汤。”Gwaine继续说，“你能让他打电话给我吗？”

Arthur伸手摸向里袋，他快速翻阅起不同版本的个人名片，找出了写有Gwen直线电话和他短信号码的那张。他将名片递给Gwaine。

Gwaine接过名片，随手一晃，在半空微微摇摆的纸片正对Arthur，“你可真是一个讨价还价的好手。我都不确定现在我是不是还想让你去说服他。”

“不，你想。”

Gwaine一声叹息，他点了点头，“是的，我想。听着，我无意让他不安，我只是太想要他——”

_我也要他_ 。有那么片刻，Arthur移开了视线。

“——不是那种意思，你清楚。我不会介入你们之间。再说，我也不认为我有机会。我瞧过他看着你的模样。”Gwaine伸出一只手。Arthur和他双手相握。“你真是个幸运的混蛋。但如果你能让他改变主意，运气好的那个人就是我了。给我打电话。”

Arthur点头，他看着Gwaine转身返回派对人群，随即迈开脚步向男厕所走去，Gwaine的名片已被他安然收入袋中。他在门前犹豫地停下，不确定地轻推大门。房门纹丝不动。

他轻轻敲打门板。接着又敲了一次。“Merlin。亲爱的。能让我进来吗，拜托了？”

对着一扇门说话却无法听到回答让他觉得愚蠢至极。然而周身空无一人，没人能听见他说了什么，又或是看见他做了什么，于是他再次试着开口。

“Merlin。我不知道你能不能听见我说话。要是能亲眼看到你就好了，亲爱的——”

大门的晃动清晰可见，仿佛此前堵住门板的阻力重如千斤，而如今重力移去，就连松开的铰链也嘎吱作响。Arthur试探性地一手推上大门，轻而易举敞开的房门畅通无阻。他走入厕所，料想Merlin必然身在附近，可相反地，他却在厕所另一端的墙边看见了他的身影。Merlin俯身靠着洗手池，他的双手紧抓大理石，脑袋低垂，后背隆起。

Arthur向他走近，Merlin闻声一动；他松开了因用力过度而泛白的指关节，微微直起后背，但他并未抬头。

“我很抱歉。”Merlin打起手语，“我乱了手脚。”

“然后留我一人猜测他是你的某个前男友。又或者也许你们余情未了。”Arthur说道。他明白这话说得着实不厚道，可他正努力试图让Merlin有所回应。

Merlin的视线猛然上移，镜中，双眸亮蓝，眼圈通红，Arthur正对镜面直直迎上了他的目光，他的脸色惨白，“上帝。不，不是。我只见过他一次，他——”

“我知道他是谁。”Arthur说着向他走近。他伸手搭上了Merlin的肩膀。轻捏肩头的手掌从上至下抚过Merlin的背脊，他用手心画起小圈，动作饱含安抚，“我知道他想要什么。我刚和他谈过话。”

Merlin垂下了头。他狠狠地用力咽下一口口水，喉结上下跃动。他紧紧抿起嘴唇，深深吸入的气息颤抖不平。

“ _你_ 想要什么，Merlin？”

Merlin举起一只手揉过脸庞，他舔了舔干燥的唇瓣，眼前的他看起来是如此精疲力竭而又心力交瘁。然后他摇了摇头，比划道，“我不知道。”

“想走吗？”

Merlin叹着气轻点脑袋。他站直身体，接着又摇了摇头，“派对怎么办？”

“什么派对？那个？”Arthur问道，漫不经心地回头示意身后的方向，“根本不值一提，不是吗？我的意思是，如果整场派对的亮点是被某个试图为自己找个金主的无趣广播公司女继承人缠上，那这也算不上什么好派对，是不是？”

Merlin的嘴角微微扬起，淡淡的笑容浮现，然而微笑一闪而逝，“我很抱歉。我不想让你离开——”

“我唯一不想离开的人只有你。来吧。我送你回家。”

Merlin试着整理衣装，想让自己不至于看起来太糟糕，可他最终还是放弃了；不论做什么都无法抹去他眼中的红晕。Arthur对酒店的构造了如指掌，在他带领之下，两人避开了派对人群，也远远躲开了记者，早前那名女记者徘徊于长廊尽头不愿离去，她手握香槟酒杯，与宾客交谈甚欢，而她瞥向他们所在方向的目光显得肆无忌惮。穿行酒店的一路上，Arthur始终紧握Merlin的手心，他牵着他走入电梯，走过停车场，走到车前。他替Merlin拉开了车门，然而Merlin却古怪地朝他看了一眼。

“你知道，我可不是什么姑娘。”

“谢天谢地。”Arthur说道，他的眼前，Merlin弯起唇角展露微笑，他倾身靠近吻上了他的脸颊。Merlin与他相依的身体放松了下来，这一刻是如此美好，Arthur多么渴望时光永不终了，可他知道他们必须在被人发现之前离开。“我们走吧。”

Merlin刚准备坐上副驾驶，却忽然停了下来，仅仅片刻的停顿中，他越过Arthur的肩头注视起远方，脸色一片阴沉。他看见的正是那名记者。

她就像一条猎犬，一路尾随两人的踪迹而至。

Arthur翻了个白眼，用手语说道，“上车。”他疾步从车前走过，飞快地坐入了驾驶座，然后转动钥匙发动引擎。还未等记者得以走近堵住两人的去路，他们的车便已驶上了通向室外街道的斜坡。

车行途中，他们一言不发；自然Arthur不能开口说话，除非他把视线从前方的路面移开。而Merlin则别过脑袋凝视着窗外，他头靠椅背头枕，神情恍惚，一脸失落。

沿着央街的车程漫长、缓慢。交通并不顺畅。前方路段的一起事故使路面窄得几乎成了单车道。一群孩子在道路两侧之间来回跑动，纯粹只是为了惹恼试图驶过这一路段的司机。Arthur的双手始终紧握方向盘，他强迫自己放松，不用多久他们就能抵达Merlin的公寓，很快他就能让Merlin不再焦虑。

或许他们还能聊聊。Arthur真的很想好好谈谈。他想深入了解Merlin这极力隐藏不为人知的一面。他想弄清楚那场Merlin即将参演却并未让他知晓的慈善音乐会。他想——

他想亲吻Merlin。自Merlin指出两人至今从未接吻的那刻起，这个念头就一直在他脑中挥之不去。停车场上那蜻蜓点水的匆匆一吻无异一场撩人的难耐折磨。

至今，他们鲜少牵手——直到几小时前，他们 _都不曾_ 牵过手，而Arthur已永远不想放手。他很清楚假如他开始亲吻Merlin，他同样不会再愿意停下。

他将欲罢不能。

他提前一个十字路口右转，借道小路绕行，并因此幸运地在大楼正前方找到了一个停车位。他跟随Merlin走入楼内——一度，Merlin犹豫不决，他不自在地停下，伸出的双手停滞半空， _要进屋来吗_ 的疑问尽在不言之中，而面对Arthur挑起眉毛一脸 _还用问吗_ 的神情，他很快垂下了双手。两人直接走入停驻底层的电梯，一路沉默无言抵达七楼。Merlin胡乱摸索起他的钥匙，Arthur伸手一把接过。

“你能把手语比划得行云流水，可拿自己的钥匙怎么就这么笨手笨脚——”Arthur摇着头拿起了他猜想该是用来开启房门的钥匙，当Merlin点头表示肯定后，他打开了大门。

Arthur紧跟Merlin走入屋内，关上房门。

公寓并不宽敞。空空荡荡的室内干净整洁，一眼望去，能看见的只有堆放墙角的书籍、安置于不久前还被盆栽占据了空间的柜子上的崭新电视机以及Arthur送给Merlin的笔记本电脑。厨房一尘不染——水池中没有碗碟，果盆里放着几只苹果和香蕉。客厅的沙发上，一条铺开的毛毯覆盖一角，Merlin拿起毯子，随手一叠向一旁的椅子上扔去，半是出于紧张，半是为了不让自己胡思乱想。

“想喝点什么吗？”Merlin问道。

“你有什么我就喝什么。”Arthur清楚Merlin并不喝酒，他的公寓里本来就不会有任何酒精饮料，他说想喝只是为了让Merlin走近他的身边，别再担惊受怕。

“茶还是咖啡？”Merlin比划着。他显得有些尴尬，“我想我是没有料到会有访客。”

“喝茶就行了。”Arthur尾随Merlin走入狭小的厨房，堵住了他的退路。他看着Merlin往壶中盛满水，打开了煤气，然后拿出两个看上去分量颇重的手工烧制陶瓷杯，分别往杯中放入一袋伯爵茶。他没有转身面对Arthur，他的肩膀紧紧綳起，宛如木条般僵硬，他的双肩耸起，几乎贴近耳朵。“Merlin？”

“我不想谈刚才的事。”Merlin用手语回答，他并未转身。

Arthur低下头一声叹息。他上前走到Merlin身后，“好。”

他的双手覆上了Merlin的手臂，沿着双臂线条从上至下一一抚过了他的手腕，他的十指。他将两手移至Merlin的臀瓣，经由掌心稍稍施加的力量恰好让眼前的人转过身来。

“我们不谈。但有一件事我要说清楚。”Arthur说道，他微侧脑袋正视Merlin的双眼，“我要的不是你的名也不是你的利。这两样毫无疑问我都有了。我唯一要的就只有你。”

借着身后的橱柜，Merlin站稳身体，他的双手死死抓住了柜面边缘。Arthur伸手松开了Merlin的领结。

“能欺负你的只有我。别让Sullivan摆布你。如果他来骚扰你，我要你告诉我，好吗？而在此期间，我希望你能考虑一下他的提议。”

他解开了Merlin衬衣的前三颗纽扣。伴随着沉重的呼吸，Merlin的胸口上下起伏。

“你害怕过去发生在你身上的事重演，但我们俩都知道我们谁也不会放任事态发展到那个地步。我肯定不会。所以不要让过去的事左右你现在的决定。”

Arthur继续解着Merlin的衬衣纽扣，直至礼服的腰带阻拦了手指的去路。一道稀疏的浅色毛发自Merlin腹部向下没入光滑的布料，Arthur用拇指轻拂，Merlin顿时深吸一口气。

“如果这是你想要的，我会支持你。如果你想去其他地方，我会跟着你去。你知道，我做得到。全球那些数一数二的美丽城市里都设有我们的办公室。”

探入Merlin礼服下方的手环住了Merlin的腰际，他松开了腰带，将之卷起放置一旁。他从裤头拉出了Merlin的衬衣，接着解开了剩下的纽扣。

“如果这些都不是你想要的，如果你更乐意为我工作，好吧，我还有什么好抱怨的？自然我希望你能随时随地和我在一起。”

Arthur将阻隔两人之间的礼服外套脱下。他的双手滑入Merlin的衬衣。如今的一幕曾在他幻想中上演，他曾想象自己伸手抚遍Merlin全身上下。包裹着纤细肌骨的皮肤光滑柔软，Arthur无比渴望在那肌肤上用嘴唇留下道道印痕，用舌尖印刻下缕缕痕迹，此时此刻，这亦是浮现他脑海的唯一念头。

“不论你做出什么决定，我都会和你在一起。或许我谈情说爱的本事还有待提高，或许我是个慢热的人，或许我还需要一段时间，但我绝不打算离开你。”

Arthur的目光向上扫至Merlin的胸口，又掠过了诱人的锁骨。视线继续上移，映入眼帘的脖颈似乎专为细吻而精心打造，尽展眼前的下巴又像是迫切召唤着轻舔。他看着那对漂亮的唇瓣扬起一抹略带羞涩的笑容，他抬起头直视Merlin的眼睛。红晕并未消退的眼眸依然有一丝浮肿。湿意浸染的双眼隐隐闪烁光辉，然而迷蒙的泪水没有掩盖Merlin的情感。

率先倾身的人是Merlin，他吻上了Arthur的唇，动作轻柔，透着几分试探。他拉开了两人的距离，用舌尖轻舔唇瓣，垂下的视线牢锁Arthur的双唇。Merlin的肩膀不再紧绷，但死死抓住柜面的双手仍未放开，Arthur不知道这是因为他担心失去重心摔倒在地，还是因为他害怕向前靠近。

从Merlin口中呼出的热力拂过了他的脸颊，Arthur几近疯狂。他想要紧贴Merlin，想要感觉他的身体，想要吸吮卷舔每一寸肌肤，首当其冲便是那柔软的唇瓣，还有那纤长的十指。

然而他静心等待。选择权在Merlin手中。

他用双手上下轻抚Merlin的身侧，手心所及之处，轻颤传来，他享受着Merlin的每一次颤抖，努力告诉自己耐心。

他的等待并未持续很久。滚烫的蒸汽鸣响了水壶，两人同时大吃一惊。Merlin将水壶从灼热的煤气上移开。眼角的余光扫过灶台，他伸手关掉了煤气。而当他停下手上的动作后，他没有再试图去抓身后的橱柜。

Merlin的一只手落在了Arthur的胳膊上。捏压伴随着爱抚，他最初的手势小心轻柔。Arthur闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，Merlin的掌心沿着他的手臂缓缓向上，最终停留肩膀，Arthur长长地舒了口气。

他的另一只手同样放开了橱柜，和之前徐缓的动作不同，这一次抚上Arthur另一侧肩头的手心多了几分急切。他的指尖在Arthur的颈畔起舞，弯曲的手指扣上了他的耳背，又覆上了颌骨下方，他用拇指在Arthur的肌肤上来回摩挲。

Merlin的嘴唇轻蹭起他的脸颊，留下的是一个个挑逗的亲吻。一度不由屏息的Arthur如释重负，他任由自己稍稍向Merlin靠近，他的双膝颤抖不停。

然后终于，终于，Merlin再次吻住了他的唇。这是一个甜蜜的亲吻，轻柔缓慢又饱含试探，胶着的双唇稍稍分开又立刻贴合，周而复始，短暂的分离仅仅为了变换角度。他们唇对唇，探索、逗弄、浅尝，那对唇瓣不紧不慢地细细品味着每一个落下的亲吻。

此刻宛如 _极乐_ 。Arthur可以像这样整个晚上不断亲吻Merlin。Merlin结束了一个吻，伴随喘息呼出的空气拂过了Arthur潮湿的嘴唇，带来一阵凉意，唇瓣再次靠近，略微分开的双唇先是抵上了Arthur的下唇，接着又覆上了他的上唇，一次又一次，而在Arthur心里，极乐这个词的定义已被全然改写，Merlin的那张嘴、那对唇所触发的任何感受都应归属极乐的领域。

Merlin的手指探向了Arthur的后脑勺，发丝缠绕指间。Arthur的双手缓缓移至Merlin的腰际，轻轻爱抚起他的尾骨。

Arthur这才发现Merlin的肌肤极其敏感，哪怕丁点的碰触都能让他无法按捺，Merlin紧贴着他的身体猛然一颤。一度，隔着一层层衣裤，他们的阴茎相抵，这是甜蜜又痛苦的折磨，他们的分身坚实、硬挺、叫嚣着 _欲望_ 。

“ _Merlin_ 。”Arthur呻吟。

Merlin变换着两人的位置，直至Arthur的后背撞上冰箱才停下；无声的叹息在Arthur体内回荡，脱口而出的低吟在Merlin胸腔鸣响，同样震颤的身体迎上了彼此，唇齿相交，战栗渐止，他们的亲吻狂热、缠绵，这是一场唇与唇的激舞，舌与舌的探索。Arthur体会着Merlin口中的滋味；他描绘着每一颗牙齿的形状；他与Merlin的舌缠绕缱绻，换来的是席卷身心的一阵颤抖。Merlin一度中断亲吻，却又立刻吻上了他的脸颊，舌尖卷过了他的下巴，摩挲着他的耳垂下方，舞动的舌头向下轻舔起他的喉咙，最终不得不停在了他衬衣的领口上方。呼出的缕缕气息拂过肌肤，因Merlin的亲吻而沾染湿意的皮肤传来阵阵瘙痒，Arthur的双膝渐渐失去了支撑全身的力量。

震动再次从Merlin的胸腔传来，Arthur伸手抚上了Merlin的胸口，颤动下至胸骨末端上至喉咙顶部。他在说话，断断续续，吞吞吐吐，字字句句因一个又一个亲吻而模糊。

“我不——我不知道——你在……你在说什么。”Arthur低语，内心某处，有什么分崩离析， _真正_ 地支离破碎，因为他永远也不会知道Merlin说了什么，现在不知道，将来也同样不会知道。他已在无声的世界中生活了许久，这一现实从未令他烦闷困扰。然而如今他却因此痛苦不已。

泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，Merlin后退，分开的距离让Arthur能够清楚地看见他——可更重要的是，Merlin正望向 _他_ ，他那早已写满了情欲与渴望的神情如今染上了一抹完全不同的柔情，而Arthur害怕为其定义。

“你美得无与伦比。”Merlin说道，红润的嘴唇完美无缺。他倾身亲吻Arthur的喉咙，Arthur感觉到了Merlin唇瓣的移动，震颤再次从他的胸口传来。他几乎能够幻想自己听见了Merlin正在重复相同的话语。

Merlin拉开了两人的距离。

“你穿着礼服的模样让我无法招架。没有一次例外。”Merlin拉扯着Arthur的领结；布料在他指尖之下散开。Merlin的嘴唇贴上了Arthur的脸颊，来自胸腔的颤动低沉而又美妙。

当Merlin的身体向后靠去时，Arthur才刚刚理解Merlin话中暗藏的深意——他身穿礼服的样子，Merlin总共见过几次？今晚、几周前的活动、钻石发布会——Merlin正端详着他，他的目光温暖，坦率真诚。Merlin用手指拉出了Arthur的衬衫，正如早前Arthur解开他的纽扣一般，他也解开了Arthur的纽扣。

“你是如此非比寻常。你是那么的……那么的……我从未见过像你一样的人。我无时无刻不在想你。”

Arthur的手指环住了Merlin的衬衣一角，他拉着他靠近，然而Merlin并未顺从。他的话还没说完。

“当我唱歌的时候，我脑中所想的全是你。”Merlin的手指落在了纽扣上。移动的十指隔着布料轻抚Arthur的胸口，就像是他害怕直接碰触裸露的肌肤，“我从未……我想……”

一只手垂落，他打起了手语，幅度不大的动作带着一抹不确定，“我从未爱上过谁，但我想我是爱上你了。”

他的手掌随即紧握成拳，他摇了摇头。他的一只手覆上了Arthur的胸口，而Arthur顿觉呼吸几近疼痛。

“我爱你。”

Arthur的心脏猛烈跳动，“Merlin。”

“我只是想让你知道。”Merlin比划道，然而Arthur仅看到了半句，接着连猜带蒙读懂了剩下的半句。Arthur倾身向前，他用嘴堵上了那对唇瓣，因亲吻而肿胀的双唇无可挑剔，一个接着一个的吻不曾停歇，直到两人都不得不大口喘息着呼吸空气。

“……别离开我。拜托了，不要——”Arthur看见Merlin这么说，他感觉到了Merlin的话，他 _听见了_ Merlin的声音，而他的身体不住颤抖。可他还来不及多加思索，来不及因肌肤上传来的战栗而惊讶，也来不及怀疑从Merlin半闭的双眼中流泻而出的金色光芒，Merlin的手指便已移除了Arthur的礼服腰带，同时解开了他身上剩余的所有衬衣纽扣。

“不会。永远不会。我不会。”他在热烈的激吻间隙承诺，他的双手撕拉起Merlin的衬衫，扯开了他的外套，他将礼服从他的肩头褪下，而滑落的衣服一度将他的胳膊反锁背后，美妙的片刻稍纵即逝，他的双手从束缚中挣脱。

从厨房到卧室的一路上，他们的衣物散落一地，Arthur带领着两人前行。他们在走廊停下了脚步，并不漫长的通道中，两人挣扎着脱去了彼此身上余下的外衣，隔着Merlin的平角内裤，Arthur的掌心覆上了他的硬挺—— _噢，上帝_ ——Merlin紧接着拉扯起他的底裤，拽着两人走完了剩余的几步路。

他们跌跌撞撞倒在Merlin床上的模样没有一丝优美可言，四肢交缠，他们同时调整着姿势，谁也不愿错失先机。他们都想成为主导的一方，他们都想碰触、亲吻、轻舔对方的身体，他们也都想掌控全局。突然，Merlin在Arthur身下放松了下来，他毫无顾忌地交出了主动权，各种情绪在Arthur体内翻涌不停，怜爱溢满了他的内心，激动令他措手不及。

“我不会……上帝，我想——” _我想进入你的体内，我想感觉你的存在_ ——Arthur开口说道，然而他说不下去，因为说话便意味着长时间与Merlin拉开距离，而他此刻所想的就只有细细品味对方的身体。

Merlin在他身下变换姿势。纤细修长的身体扭转——肌肉因转身而弓起弧线，Arthur用唇瓣顺着线条一一描绘——他伸手探向一旁柜子的抽屉。漫长的等待似乎没有尽头，Arthur抬起了头，他看见了床上的润滑油，可除此以外，没有任何其他物品。

“我什么也没有。”Merlin说道，他的脸上，痛苦与狂野交杂闪现，而即便欲火依然在他眼中灼烧，他的嘴角还是不禁在失望中下垂。

Arthur在两种感受中摇摆不定，一方面他如释重负——知道Merlin什么也没有，明白他已有一段时间不曾与他人亲近——一方面他不由沮丧，不过失望的情绪只是一闪而过。他弯起臂腕，胳膊绕过了Merlin的大腿，他将他整个人拖回床上，然后分开双腿压住了他的下半身，不愿让他有任何机会远离。他们的阴茎在碰撞中轻蹭；Arthur没有看见，但他分明感觉到了Merlin猛然深吸一口气。

Merlin的臀部在Arthur身下上下起伏，渴望着更多的碰触；Arthur满足了他的欲望，同样硬挺的分身不断摩擦，直到他再也无法忍受流淌全身的阵阵酥麻才停下。他一把抓过装有润滑油的瓶子，液体流入掌心——太多的液体，他用手掌同时握住了彼此的分身，手中的小瓶滑落，倾倒而出的润滑油洒满了两人的阴茎。

“噢， _该死_ 。”Arthur看见Merlin说道，如果不是因为他正竭力压抑，避免过早地攀上快感巅峰，他本会用相同的感叹作为回应。

他一手揉擦着他们的分身，低头看着阴茎顶端从他的手心探出，他又看向Merlin，而男人的神情顿时令他痴醉神迷。Merlin伸手拉近两人间的距离，他放任自己俯身靠近，如今，他们胸口贴着胸口，嘴唇对着嘴唇，从Merlin胸腔传来的振动美不可言，在Arthur的心口掀起连连震颤。Arthur用一只手肘支撑起自己的身体，他的手掌再度环绕两人的分身，坚定的手指轻轻挤压，从彼此阴茎顶部缝隙渗出的前列腺液经由拇指的爱抚融汇凝聚。

Merlin用手环上了Arthur的手背，进一步加快节奏，Arthur紧咬下唇，他呻吟着感受到Merlin的快感在阵阵律动中释放奔涌，而仅仅数次爱抚之后，他的高潮紧随而至。

他们就这么平躺在床单上，Arthur紧贴着Merlin的胸膛，安然置身Merlin的双腿之间，他们的身体粘腻炙热，疾速跃动的心脏怦怦作响，又终于逐渐趋于缓和与安宁。

Merlin轻轻吻上了他；落下的亲吻温柔慵懒，Arthur在心底暗下 _决定_ ——假如余生之中再无机会感受这般美好，那么此刻他就必须尽其所能留住更多亲吻，否则他必定命不长久。

片刻后，最终从床上起身的人是Merlin，当他走回床边，手中所拿的是温热潮湿的毛巾，他用毛巾将两人清理干净。同样，从Arthur身下抽出毯子的人也是Merlin，他将毛毯盖上了Arthur的身体，然后依偎着他躺下，贴合彼此的身体舒适安心，Arthur伸手拥住Merlin，他的下巴抵上了Merlin的肩膀。

“我也爱你。”他在Merlin耳畔低语，轻声诉说词句的声音几近无声。Merlin紧贴着他的身体瞬间静止，而那微微扬起的唇角以及Merlin眼中隐隐闪烁的金色则是Arthur从未见过的绝美奇景。

**ooOOoo**

陌生的床铺和毛毯。陌生的布光——室内过于昏暗。陌生的气味。震动隐隐传来，仿佛楼内锅炉启动时的轰响，又似重型卡车接连驶过大楼门前。周围唯一令他稍感熟悉—— _安心_ ——的只有紧紧靠着他的温暖身体。与他贴合的肢体修长、纤细，就像失落的碎片恰好填补了复杂的拼图，完美无缺。

Merlin。

他的双眼紧闭，纤长的睫毛蜷曲，而他的脸上是一片祥和与安宁。缓慢的呼吸规律平静，他的心跳从容不迫，无疑深陷沉沉梦境。

Arthur冲动地想要留下，他想看着Merlin渐渐转身，慢慢苏醒，他想将他拉回身侧，让他靠近，然后送上一个个温柔的 _早安吻_ ，他想和他共度慵懒周日，不到中午绝不从床上爬起。

可是他必须得走。

他伸长脖子，最终瞧见了房间另一头衣柜上的闹钟，晨曦阴沉朦胧的暧昧光线中，红色的数字格外醒目。距离八点还差几分钟，可对他而言，时间已所剩无多，他必须回家、洗漱、更换衣服，然后赶往Pendragon公司的大楼，以自己的公司为目标开展一番谍报活动。

他又一次看向Merlin，卷曲的发丝覆盖着他的前额，翘起的发梢布满了他的两鬓，他注视起那对形似爱神之弓的完美嘴唇，又将目光移至下巴上若隐若现的胡茬。

Arthur不愿离开。他从Merlin的胳膊下悄然抽出身子，尽其所能不动声色地从床上起身。他找不到自己的平角短裤，也不能肯定那些是不是他的袜子，他试着往脚上套了一双，接着从地上拾起了另一双，而直到这时，他才发现了自己的西裤。他的衬衣、领结以及腰带散落走廊，但他还是停下了脚步，在转身离开之前最后看了Merlin一眼。

他大吃一惊，眼前，已然转醒的Merlin睁开眼睛注视着他，故作睡意惺忪的神情也难掩他的难过与困惑。他翻身仰面平躺，拉至腰际的毛毯缠绕双腿之间，也在无意之中为他的模样另添一抹性感，Arthur瞬间口干舌燥。

“我以为你会留下来。”Merlin比划道，Arthur相当感激，室内的光线依然晦暗不明，他无法好好阅读唇语。

“相信我，我想。”Arthur在床边坐下，一只手伸向了Merlin，他用手指梳理起那一头微翘的发丝。Merlin握住了他的手腕，然而这一次，主动倾身送上亲吻的人却是Arthur，因为他万分确信如今的自己已全然无需率先获得对方的允许。“Agravaine出城了。Leon、Owain还有Gwen要来帮我翻查档案。Leon认为Agravaine会留下书面记录，但他不会明目张胆地留下痕迹，而要找到相关证据绝不容易。”

“我可以过去帮忙。”Merlin用一只手比划起手语，他并未拉开两人的距离，唇瓣轻轻擦过了Arthur的脸颊，他用另一只手从上至下抚过Arthur的背脊。

“如果你跟来，我不认为我还有心思干活。”Arthur说道，Merlin的手指拂过了某个敏感点，他不由自主地猛然一颤。事实上，他知道Merlin会在周日前往圣米高中学，他会在那儿呆上数个小时，再加上慈善音乐会一事——

心口一阵刺痛，因为Merlin仍然对此只字未提。

——不出意外他的练习强度只会增不会减，而他不想占据Merlin用来练唱的时间。“一起吃晚餐？”

“好。”Merlin比划道，他的牙齿和舌尖停留Arthur的耳垂，虽然Arthur迫切地想要前去动手调查Agravaine的阴谋诡计，可从耳垂上传来的触感却让他渴望整日逗留此地。

“上帝，照这样下去我是别想走了。”Arthur说道，但他还是后退着拉开了两人的距离，他站立起身，“再多睡一会儿。”

睡意让Merlin显得不修边幅，他的模样看起来可爱至极。Arthur坚定地告诉自己立刻转身离开。而当他走到卧室门口，他突然想起一件事。

“如果你今天打算出门，或许你能……去买点东西？你家似乎缺了某件重要的日常用品。”Arthur怀疑他根本坚持不到需要戴上保险套的那刻，然而下一次，他绝不想再忍耐压抑。

Merlin任由自己摔回床面，他尴尬地朝着Arthur笑了笑，然后拽过一只枕头便往自己的脸上盖去，“我会的。”他用手语说道。

Arthur轻笑出声。他找到了衬衫和外套，Merlin当时同时脱去了这两件衣物，而不曾移动一点位置的衣服至今仍紧紧套在一起，他穿上衬衣，往口袋里塞入领结，然后将礼服腰带折叠整齐，就在这时，他看见了厨房柜台上一小叠邮件下压着的彩色传单。他望向卧室，床上的Merlin早已翻身变换了睡姿。

他从信件底下抽出传单，阅读起上面的文字。

_多伦多男童唱诗班携手圣米高男童唱诗班以及多伦多管弦乐团将于当晚为广大观众献声合唱，师承蒙特利尔皇家山童声唱诗班学校的著名高男高音Merlin Emrys特约加盟此次表演，本次演出旨在为非凡男童唱诗班筹集善款，该新兴唱诗班欢迎各年龄段的有才男孩到来。_

上面同样印有日期。距离今天不到两周。周五晚上开演。

Arthur拿出了他的iPhone，对着传单拍下照片，然后原封不动将传单放回原处。他拿起外套离开公寓，随手关上大门，又试着推了一下以确保房门确实锁紧。

他转过身子，顿时不能动弹。

不足十英尺开外站着的正是Gwen，她手拿大衣和手袋，静静关上了身后的大门。她转身，看见了他，两人同时目瞪口呆。阵阵轻笑当即破口而出，他们笑个不停气喘连连。

“噢，老天。”Gwen说着竖起一根手指紧贴嘴唇，“嘘。Lance还在睡觉——”

“所以你这算是偷偷摸摸开溜？”Arthur问道，Gwen伸手环住他的手臂，拖着他向楼下走去。

“还好意思说我。”Gwen比划道，“前一秒，Merlin打电话给Lance，困惑得不知所措，努力想要弄清楚你邀请他前往的是否是场约会，后一秒，你就一声不响地溜出他的公寓——”

“我才没有一声不响。 _我亲自_ 对他说我得离开，然后让他继续睡觉。”Arthur出声抗议。

“噢，真贴心。”Gwen说着侧过脑袋，她看着他，目光溢满温柔。可片刻之后，她神情一变，开口说道，“太巧了，竟然在这儿遇见你。我正准备叫辆出租车呢。”

Arthur不由默默叹息。“亲爱的Gwen，我能开车送你回家吗？你可以慢慢地洗澡换衣服，然后再等我过来接你去办公室？”

“啊，Arthur，你真是太慷慨了。行，我很感谢你的好意。”Gwen比划道，接着从手袋里取出手机，她立刻将手机举至耳边，同时抬起头望向公寓大楼。她挥了挥手，“抱歉我没声打招呼就先走了，我不想迟到——对，和我在一起的人是Arthur。我在Merlin的家门口碰巧遇上他——”

她的视线扫向Arthur，用嘴型无声地说道 _Lance_ ，Arthur给了她一个白眼，催促着她向他的轿车走去，他用拇指按下钥匙的遥控按钮解除了警报装置，打开车门。

前往Gwen公寓大楼的一路上，他们谁也没有说话，不过当他减速在大门口将车停稳后，他说道，“等等。”

他从口袋中取出手机，把在Merlin橱柜上拍下的传单照片转发给她，“你能帮我买张这场演出的票吗？我不能确定，也许票已经卖完了，可是——”

他清楚Gwen有本事搞到几乎 _所有_ 活动的入场券，自然他不会傻傻地问她如何做到，毕竟多少担心后果适得其反，但不管怎么说，他很肯定她能让他顺利看到这场演出。

Gwen瞥了一眼手机，开口说道，“好，当然，不过为什么——”她把手机稍稍凑近眼前，用食指和拇指将图片放大，近距离地细细查看起照片。她的视线猛然回到他身上。“ _Merlin_ 会参演？噢，我的上帝。为什么Lance不告诉我？我绝对要拿到演出票。”

Arthur微微皱眉。如果Merlin希望借用一场低调的小型演出小试锋芒——假如这确实是他的打算——那么仅仅让Gwen知道便相当于Arthur一手毁了他的计划。他在Gwen下车之前抓住了她的手，“Gwen。Merlin不知道我知道他的表演。你能……你能替我保密吗？告诉Lance别和Merlin提起？”

Gwen的眉头紧蹙，嘴唇噘起，她显然心存疑问，但她并未问出口，“我不会声张，我保证。”

“好的，谢谢。四十分钟后我回来接你。”Arthur说道。他等着Gwen走入大楼的安全门后才发动汽车返回自己的住所。他洗了个澡，换了身衣服，喝着咖啡吃起了涂满花生酱的面包圈，他一边狼吞虎咽，一边注视着手机上的传单照片。他希望Merlin最终会把演出的消息告诉他。他不想让Merlin吃惊，他不想勉强他，然而——他的心中还是略带一丝不安。或许Merlin不告诉他确实有他的理由。或许他紧张得不知该如何是好。可是，尽管如此，Arthur仍然觉得自己的行为好比跟踪狂。

他收拾起笔记本电脑和几个文件夹，开车前往Gwen的住处，他在接到人后向着Pendragon公司驶去。Leon和Owain在一边的人行道上徘徊，他们小口喝着蒂姆咖啡，随即坐入了汽车后座。

对于Arthur而言，周末前往公司是再平常不过了，整整一天，他或是在工作室为新设计绘制草图，或是处理一周以来尚未完成的文件。因此倘若Agravaine前去核实——假如安全主管提供的信息能说明些什么的话，他非常肯定他会——那么在记录上留下的进出通行信息就只能是Arthur的。他们的目的是确保Agravaine不起半点疑心，直到他们一手掌握和Agravaine近来各种行为相关的所有情报——不仅指他在董事会诋毁Arthur的企图，更与Leon在上周后半周发现的非法活动密切相连。

Leon只字未提与后者有关的信息，他不愿激怒Arthur。至于Arthur本人，他努力不在各种可能上 _胡思乱想_ ，而是耐心等待Leon向他汇报。

他会开口告诉他。只要他们进入大楼。

Arthur把车停在了和平日不同的位置，远远避开了摄像头，他独自走入办公大楼，而剩下的几人则在移动监视设备扫至另一方向时加快脚步紧随Arthur身后。他们搭乘电梯直达大楼顶部的楼层，Leon先后前往Arthur的办公室和会议室查找窃听器的踪影，他们三人则在走廊上稍作停留。

Gwen碰了碰他的手臂，开始比划，“Lance不知道演出的事，但他很想去。”

Arthur点点头。得知Merlin最亲近的好友同样不清楚Merlin不久之后的演出莫名地让他松了一大口气。不知为何，心中的内疚稍稍缓解。“你已经拿到票了？”

Gwen一脸不快，她举起手机，“我得等到售票处开门。”

“什么的票？”Owain问道，他饶有兴趣高挑眉毛，喝了一口手中的咖啡。

“歌剧。”Arthur回答，看着Owain愁眉苦脸，他得意地一笑。

“冰球赛，没问题。电影，也行。 _太阳马戏团_ 的演出，我甚至也愿意看。可是歌剧？哪怕你倒贴我钱，我也不会去。”Owain说道。他用手语生硬地比划起 _冰球比赛、电影_ 以及 _马戏_ 。

或许Owain是Leon的亲弟弟，但不同的遗传基因却使他们的血缘关系并非如此一目了然。Leon继承了他父亲漂亮的爱尔兰长相与红棕色头发，而Owain继承的血统则来自肤色较深的一方，和他那独具异国风韵的母亲一样，他的外貌融合了美国原住民与法国人的特点，他长着一头棕色的直发，皮肤的颜色也相对显得深一些。

“话说你们为什么想去看歌剧？有裸体？”

“波涛胸涌的场面想必是会有的。”Arthur说得一本正经，Owain看了他许久，最终摇着头大笑出声。

“你这就是在取笑我了。”

“你本来就是活该被人取笑。”Leon从会议室里探出头说道。他侧了侧脑袋邀请他们入内。他绕过会议长桌在另一头坐下，打开了公文包，拿出一个文件夹。他将文件夹翻了个身，正面向上，然后快速翻阅起其中的文件，他严肃地看着他们三人，Arthur当即明白那一脸凝重的神情只能用“问题”两字来解读，而这两个字还得用黑体加粗才能表示事态的严重。

Arthur沉沉地在他通常的位子坐下，他不完全肯定自己究竟是否还想听Leon的汇报。Agravaine至今所做的一切难道还不够过分吗？

Arthur知道Agravaine妄想密谋从他手里夺过公司的所有权。Leon曾给了他一张接受Agravaine贿赂的高级董事会成员名单，这些成员已签下书面承诺，同意在公司内部进行变革。可目前他们并未找到任何直接的罪证，手中仅有的也只是资金进出的记录——非法从Pendragon公司转出的钱款，最终汇入的恰是Agravaine的账户。

名单上的这些董事会叛徒全是由Uther一手挑选的高级会员。其中，为数不多的一人或两人曾毫不客气地拒绝了贿赂，可他们同样没有前来告诉Arthur发生了什么。Leon曾调查发现不愿低头的那几名董事不是等着Agravaine开出更高的价格，就是本身已临近退休，只要他们的养老金不打水漂，他们才不会在意公司究竟出了什么事。

Ygraine所写的旧版遗嘱曾不止一次被断章取义地用来说服那些迟迟不肯退让的成员。有迹象表明接下来的数周内有一场秘密会议即将召开，出席该会的董事会成员将为明确公司的领导人进行投票。关于这场会议，目前唯一没有定下的只有时间与日期，正如Leon在这场闹剧初始就曾预料的那般，Arthur深感事态的急速发展似乎即将失去控制。

他有身处同一战线的朋友，这点他很清楚。Owain和Gwen便是其中两名，可他有的不仅只是他们。伦敦办公室的Pellinor、南非的Einoch、比利时的Bohrs、在法务部工作的Lamorak，以及许多来自不同部门的年轻员工，他们或是对其所在部门主管的行事作风心存不满，又或是早已厌烦了对董事会成员卑躬屈膝，而往往这些董事会的成员不是缺乏长远的眼界和道德责任感，就是不愿因时代的变迁而做出调整和改变。

也许Agravaine可以笼络各级主管，也许他能够贿赂董事会成员，也许他已做好准备登顶至高王座，但这并不意味着Arthur只能孤军奋战。

他的舅舅不会走出他那位于转角的办公室，他只会藏身那片奢华舒适的空间策划密谋，他将大笔钱财浪费在和股东以及投资人的无用饭局上，和他进餐的那些人在乎的仅有到手的大笔利润，公司的其他事务与他们并无利害关系。他的身边尽是些只懂得阿谀奉承，唯命是从的家伙。他们愿意为他效力不过是一厢情愿地相信此刻的小小付出必将换来巨大回报，他们不是认为自己可以将Agravaine出售的几个部门据为己有，就是觉得当Pendragon公司在Agravaine的带领下转型投资新的领域后，他们会成为新一代的管理层。

似乎没有人意识到一个极其重要的事实，即Agravaine未来的一系列计划将使—— _正_ 使——公司一步步走向万劫不复。他所追寻的是加拿大北极区藏有大量原油的传说，而为了达成这一目的，他竟然愿意抛弃盈利丰厚的贵金属矿产业务。任何有点头脑的人都只会投资早已在石油产业站稳脚跟的企业——然后把勘探开发的活儿留给行家去做。

Arthur有着相同的计划——但他的考虑会从他的公司出发，从他手下的专家出发。贵金属、矿产、钻石，无需去想石油，石油开采并非Pendragon股份有限公司的支柱，也永远不会成为主要业务。采矿、珠宝、人力才是重中之重。

这正是Agravaine无法理解的一点。公司的成功由人创造，而非资源。Arthur曾与所有员工携手工作，他下过矿井，去过仓库，他到过切割室，也从事设计创作，他收发过邮件，也整理过文书档案。他曾熬夜坐着监控公司的安全，也曾彻夜阅读各国之间的长篇法律公约，同时煞费苦心地为矿产开采权起草订立协约。他曾与钻石产业举足轻重的大人物们就合同与协议进行谈判，也曾与世界上最强硬的政客们针锋相对，并成功说服他们接受采用新型的证书制度，此外，他还全凭一己之力——在Merlin的帮助下——不仅恢复了他父亲曾与Romão家族合作的珍贵项目，而且挽救了不止一个Agravaine试图破坏的交易。

这是 _他的_ 公司。他绝对不会任由他那心胸狭窄、目光短浅、贪得无厌的舅舅将公司从他手中夺走。

Arthur看见了Leon脸上一闪而逝的迟疑，他向前坐了坐，手肘靠上桌面。他清了清嗓子。

“大家都知道要找什么，对吗？”他看向Gwen、Owain与Leon，“任何与Agravaine相关的内容，从大约二十年前的文件开始查找。”

他给出的日期大致与他母亲改写遗嘱将Agravaine从中彻底除名的时间段相吻合。

“合同。合伙人，包括过去的和现在的。他所参与的任何交易，以及工作过的所有部门——”这倒是不难，因为Agravaine自始自终只在一个部门任职，他从未对其他部门流露半分的兴趣。“——任何看起来不同寻常或是可疑之处，尤其注意过去六个月至一年以来的动静。”

一切仍不明朗，Leon至今尚未发现确凿的证据，然而巧合实在太多，当Uther和Ygraine乘坐的私人飞机飞至半空时，Agravaine曾前往约见法务部门就Pendragon公司的财务监管进行商讨，而他与他们的见面时间又恰恰在飞机坠毁之前。Arthur不知该对此作何感想。

事实上，他知道。

怀疑他的舅舅忍心谋害他人就已让他的五脏六腑翻腾不止，更不用说他谋害的还是自己的亲姐姐和姐夫。

让他心情愈发糟糕的是，某日深夜，Leon曾在他们两人在办公司中核查Agravaine的财务记录时私下对他说，“假如他牵涉其中——不管是以什么形式——那么哪怕概率微乎其微，我们也不能完全排除他或许会对你动手的可能。你应该让我帮你请一个保镖——”

Arthur言辞激烈地断然拒绝了他的提议，但这并不意味着Leon没有自说自话地一意孤行。至今，任何关于Agravaine与坠机是否相关的调查依然尚无定论。

他们在财务记录中找不到任何证据；就算真有什么，记录在案的交易数不胜数，且款项来往于无数账户之间，交易方所在国更是绝不会轻易答应他们查询账户所有人的信息。盘问机场的工作人员同样徒劳无果——Agravaine本人就不止一次使用私人飞机，没有一位工作人员记得曾有可疑人物出入，而考虑到机场及机库的布局，这一结果亦在他们意料之中——背景调查显示机场员工全都一清二白。就连负责调查坠机的委员会也只能根据飞机黑匣子的记录将事故原因归咎于某种机械故障。

虽然他们特地留意着过去一年中的信息，希望借此找到Agravaine确实曾 _下手加害_ Arthur父母的点滴证明，然而Leon还是建议他们以金融犯罪起诉Agravaine，这样不仅更易于起诉成功，而且，也更易于彻底将他从公司剔除。

Arthur的十指蠢蠢欲动，他迫不及待想要立刻拿起那张他打算交给Agravaine的解聘通知书。

他们要找的是任何非法活动的踪迹，任何记录下与Pendragon公司业务相悖行径的书面文件，以及任何可以表明或揭露Agravaine不仅仅只是行事作风出格越界的证据——他一次又一次在对与错的边界上铤而走险，直到再也不顾是非对错，毫不留情地狠下毒手。

过去的六个月尤能说明这点。Leon的手上有数个档案箱，其中的资料足以有力证明Agravaine企图解除Arthur身为公司所有人、总裁以及CEO的职位，并以此为目的接近董事会成员。他录下了其中两场会议——Arthur完全不想知道Leon如何能拿到这些录音带——而Agravaine曾在会议上毫不隐晦地声称Arthur的残疾将对公司的发展不利。

当Arthur读完从录音转抄的文本后，接连数日，他的头脑一片混乱。在他付出了那么多，成就了那么多之后，有人竟还是如此看他，愤怒，屈辱，甚至消沉沮丧一度在他心中挥之不去。

并且至今依然在他心中盘旋。

“算我们走运，Agravaine不擅长利用现代科技。他留下的书面记录足有一英里长。不幸的事，这也意味着我们得花大量时间翻找落满灰尘的档案箱以找出其中的联系。Owain，我要你集中查看合同。Gwen，由你来核对个人开支、行程资料、各种约见以及日常总务。我会负责处理财务资金的部分——”

他看见Owain的嘴唇动了动，似乎在说 _你这可怜的家伙_ 。

“——而我们找出的所有文件都由Leon进行筛选。他会整合所有信息，让我们知道是否还有遗漏，方便我们继续找寻所需的证据。”

他环视室内。他能看得出来Owain早已跃跃欲试——没有什么能比搞垮某人更让Owain满心欢喜了。Gwen站立一旁挺直腰板，她的唇瓣紧紧抿起，神情坚毅决绝——她就仿佛一名女武神，怒火满腔，义愤填膺。而Leon，尽管他看起来同样打定主意决不罢休，但他显然有什么欲言又止。

于是，Arthur转身面对他，小心翼翼地开口问道，“我想这些就是我们要找的所有内容了，除非还有其他新的消息？”

Leon看了他一眼，目光颇为古怪——每当他万分确信Arthur绝不可能知道某些情况时，他就会这么看着Arthur——接着他说道，“没错。补充一点。O，在你查看合同的时候，需要特别注意一下跨国合约，我要你留心那些不属于合同范围之内的联络和交流。Gwen，我希望你看看能否将这些交流与任何未经授权批准的出行关联起来。假如某一交易已达成协议长达数月之久，而Agravaine却以此为借口因公出境，你能告诉我一声吗？”

“好，没有问题。”Gwen回答。

“我要说的就是这些。”Leon说道。

Arthur的目光又在Leon身上逗留片刻，此刻的他心惊胆战，毛骨悚然。他清了清喉咙，重新打起精神，然后说道，“你们都知道文件在哪儿。我会先从Agravaine的办公室开始查找。”

Owain与Gwen同时离开，他们拿着Arthur的通行证——以及一个收发室使用的手推车——走出了会议室。Arthur转而望向Leon，出声问道，“你还有什么没告诉我？”

Leon瞪了他一眼，“为什么你总有办法知道我有事瞒着不说。”

“你平时爱玩扑克。当然你总会留些什么不说。我看你不是藏着一手扭转乾坤的绝世好牌，就是握着一把无可救药的超级烂牌，但就算如此，你还是会表里不一虚张声势。不过从你脸上的表情来看，我猜这次把奖押在前一种可能是不会错的。”Arthur说道。Leon格外强调了 _跨国合约和公出_ ，在Arthur看来，这便立即使原本普通的金融垄断犯罪上升为有组织的跨国越境犯罪。而唯一可能触及该雷区的国际交易就只有血钻了。胸口仿佛有重石坠落，Arthur的心瞬间一沉，“不要告诉我，这事和钻石产地证书有关。”

“你是怎么——”Leon瞠目结舌，“你是怎么知道的？”

Arthur重重地靠回椅背，他用一只手肘支撑扶手，伸手捂住了嘴巴，他竭尽全力想要隐藏此刻内心的痛苦，然而他的努力无济于事。脑海之中，疯狂的思绪宛如飓风盘旋不止，他不断想象着事件的来龙去脉以及由此带来的各种负面影响。假如说之前仅仅想到Agravaine或许和他父母的死有关便让他揪心难过，那么 _如今_ ，知道他的家族遗产将在Agravaine的手中化为乌有就更让他恶心地想吐，一阵阵酸楚在他的喉咙口翻涌。

“——两个月前，我在国际刑警组织的一个朋友于苏里南截获了一批血钻。若非当局不是从一开始便步步追踪这些钻石的动向，他们根本不可能知道它们从何而来。几位探员认为当时发现的证书文件均系伪造，可证书看起来天衣无缝。文件上唯一存在的疑点就只有签名。”Leon继续说，“因为签名不符。”

Arthur闭上眼睛。双手捋过发丝，他用手掌各抓起一把头发猛地一扯，心甘情愿承受着随之而来的短暂痛楚。Leon对Agravaine的调查越是深入，他们对Pendragon公司的审查越是细致，他们竟越是深陷泥沼不可自拔，如今，他们仿佛身覆熔岩却挣扎着想要逃离魔爪。

“国际刑警组织和钻石委员会联系了吗？”Arthur轻声问道。

“联系了。”

“那么那些证书上的序列号原本又是授权给哪家公司的？”分发给世界各地矿井收购企业的证书皆用水印刻下了独一无二的序列号码，且该号由钻石委员会一一记录在案——当然，能够获得证书的采矿公司必须同意接受审核，同时证明他们确实将证书用在了钻石上，而不是转手倒卖给血钻走私犯。

Leon犹豫了，“他不肯说。然而当我告诉他是你雇佣我调查Pendragon公司中的蹊跷，他突然就变得兴趣 _盎然_ 。他问了一堆关于Uther的问题，直到我告诉他，即便在你的父亲去世之前，他的行踪也与钻石的动向不符，他才没有继续追问下去。而当我提起Agravaine，并且让他去和Bohrs谈谈——”

Leon摊开双手。

Arthur任由一只手垂落会议桌，紧握成拳的手掌砰地一声重重敲上了桌面。“好吧。我们一直都在猜测让他得以实现所有计划的经济来源是什么，也一直都在疑惑他又能从哪里获得全面开发北极地区石油资源的资金。这一发现确实解答了很多问题。”

就Arthur所了解——法务会计师能查出的问题一定比他更多——Agravaine长期从部门预算中私吞钱款，可这些钱完全不够他用来贿赂董事会成员。而从Agravaine的秘密报表来看，解散出售数个部门所得的资金甚至还不够为Agravaine急于追求的事业打通起步阶段的道路。那些钱不外乎杯水车薪。

先是遗失的证书，接着是钻石委员会的担忧，现在又让他们发现了这一情况。一切似乎环环相扣，顺理成章，却又隐藏着深深的阴谋。一直以来，Agravaine都在通过贩卖认证证书中饱私囊，而只有老天知道他这么干已有多久。难怪他始终反对Bohrs提名钻石委员会主席。用来追踪钻石动向的新型激光技术将彻底切断他的财路。

“见鬼。”Arthur说着站立起身，“我会从证书开始查。”

 

* * *

 

_抱歉。忙得不可开交。吃不了晚餐了。_ Arthur给Merlin发送短信。

他的大拇指在发送键上徘徊，他的内心惴惴不安。Arthur不愿让Merlin认为他故意对Merlin爽约，尤其是他 _终于_ 得到Merlin的当下，他绝对不想造成误会。这段刚刚才起步的关系还远非坚不可摧。

Arthur暗想他是否应该等到收拾完Agravaine的烂摊子再开始这段感情，可他有种预感，这场闹剧一时半活儿决不会告终。这些日子他反复做着噩梦，梦中的他身陷法庭面临审判，直到满头灰发，老态龙钟也无法逃离。

他梦见自己形单影只。身边没有Merlin的陪伴。

他伸了个懒腰，环视会议室。室内的桌椅全都被高高堆起的档案箱和文件所占据。起初，他们的进展并不快，然而没过多久，Gwen和Owain便在文件中找到了关联，Leon则根据发现进一步明确了特定的调查方向；他们埋头翻阅文件，与此同时，Arthur继续核查着证书文件，并对Agravaine的办公室进行搜查。

他所找到的材料远远超出他的预计，而随着越来越多的事实浮出水面，他内心的怒火也愈加熊熊不息。

他们仍有许多文件需要查阅整理。清洁人员将于午夜过后进入大楼；因此直到那时为止，他们必须看完积累了二十年的文件资料，并且在被人看见之前消失得无影无踪。

午后接近傍晚时分，Leon从警方的联络人那里获得了更多的消息；视频资料显示，Agravaine与一位臭名昭著的血钻走私商中间人接上了头，警方已着手对该影像的对话进行文本转录。最糟的是，视频的拍摄时间就在昨晚，而那时Agravaine不过刚刚抵达他的目的地。

所有的一切都令Arthur心烦意乱。他要彻底摆脱Agravaine。他按下了手机的发送键，朝着Leon挥挥手以吸引他的注意。

“这些证据够了吗？”是否已足够将这个混蛋绳之于法。让他上庭受审。把他远远送走，并且很久很久都不会在他们面前出现。

“绰绰有余，不过还是要继续挖掘。我们必须让警方介入，再找一个国家检察官来研读案例。估计这案子得花上一段时间才能步入正轨。”Leon向前倾身，他的指关节抵住了桌面，“Arthur，你应该找个律师。为了你自己，我的意思是，法务方面我们有Geraint背着Cenred暗中帮忙，以免届时供职Pendragon公司的律师们乱成一团措手不及。然而目前的形势千钧一发，你需要有公司外部的人助你一臂之力——而那个人绝不能是Monmouth。”

Arthur是幸运的——没有任何证据直指Arthur参与其中，可在法庭之上，哪怕他所言的确属实，以不知情推卸责任的辩辞效果很是有限。他呆呆地点了点头，但他心中已有了人选——一位外表极其甜美可人的商务律师，以至于没有人会想到她的冷静无情和残酷嗜血。对他更有利的是，Mithian还懂得手语。“我会联系Mithian。我要你和她谈，把我们手里所有的资料都发给她。”

他瞥了一眼手机。有一条来自Merlin的短信。

_有点扫兴，但不要紧。要我送外卖过来吗？_

他微微一笑，抽空将Mithian的联络信息发送给Leon。“我受够了。所有这些和Agravaine有关的烂事。我能解脱了吗？我要炒了Cedric，让Merlin过来——”

眼角的余光中，他看见Gwen正开口说话，他立刻转过脑袋，恰好瞧见她说，“——老天，太好了，拜托，让我们彻底甩掉他。”

“对我来说，依靠声音识别软件是一回事，但要完全明白，且毫无疑问地了解别人究竟说了些什么又是另一回事，而你们都清楚——”近来的会议上，Arthur都在悄悄使用一款新型软件，该软件可对声音进行记录并同步在电脑上输出文字，使他无需假借他人之手便能应对自如。虽然软件还谈不上理想——仍需对其进行调整以识别特定的口音与音量，此外，他还需要一个更好的麦克风，而非外接在他笔记本电脑上的小话筒——可即使如此，软件的识别功能也比Cedric那狗屁不通的翻译强上千倍。“——因为从此刻起，我必须一字不差地明白每一句话。那就意味着Merlin。”

Leon和Gwen看向Owain，不过Arthur并没有看到他说了什么。他猜测不外乎是“谁是Merlin”之类的问题，因为Leon开口说道，“Arthur在钻石发布会时用的翻译。记得他吗？”

“不记得。”Owain回答。

“那是你的损失。他 _真的_ 非常可爱。”Gwen说着同时打起手语，她高挑一侧眉毛看了一眼Arthur。

“Merlin是我的。别打他的主意。”Arthur也用手语告诉她。

“有多可爱？”Owain追问，突然对这个话题兴致勃勃。

“真的、真的、真的很可爱。是那种能让你本来就不好用的脑子瞬间当机的可爱。”Leon说着给了他一个白眼，“别再犯傻了，O。他同时也是Arthur的男朋友。”

“该死。”Owain说道。

Leon说道，“如果你现在解雇Cedric，Agravaine会起疑心。”

“Cedric总是迟到。我早就厌烦了，这不是什么新闻。每个人都听我抱怨过这事。”Arthur继续说，“他能怀疑什么？即使他确实心生疑虑，我们也已拍下了所有文件，之后可以整理成电子版存档，并确保警方在他得以摧毁任何证据之前掌握所有信息。”

Leon若有所思地点了点头，“只要你确定就行。”

“我确定。”Arthur表示肯定，而脑海的某个角落，他猜想自己是否确实做好了准备。他清楚Merlin的日程，音乐会将于两周后举行。他犹豫了，他没有权利在演出之前剥夺Merlin练习的时间—— _上帝，Merlin一定因演出而心慌意乱无所适从，不然他不会对所有人都闭口不谈，尤其是不会瞒着我不说，_ 他暗中告诉自己——可是，天煞地，他想要Agravaine滚得远远的。他想要夺回他的公司。而要做到这点，他需要Merlin。

Leon只是简单地点了下头。

Arthur转而面对Gwen，“我们明天就解雇Cedric。”

回答他的是她那灿烂无比的笑容——恰是又一个表明Arthur所做决定准确无误的证明。他向Merlin发送了另一条短信。

_不用了，谢谢。明天一起吃午餐？早上9点有场会议。你有空吗？_

一分钟不到，他便收到了回复。

_我有空。另外，话说什么时候你开始征求我的意见了？_

Arthur忍俊不禁。他收起电话，看见Leon正好奇地打量着他。“没有问题的，Leon。Agravaine不会起任何疑心。”

**ooOOoo**

前一晚的练习耗尽了Merlin所有的精力。管弦乐团的音乐并未达到完美无瑕的境界，然而演奏上的些许差错绝非一目了然，Merlin怀疑只有那些极为挑剔的听众才会察觉——当然前提是Merlin愿意让他们发现。他能用他的魔法掩盖错误——他曾试过，很久之前，在那他几近遗忘的过去，虽然如今Gaius反复劝说他尽情使用魔法，可他不确定自己是否胆敢听从他的建议。

随着练习颂歌的次数增多，Merlin的魔法也愈加安定，肌肤之上，魔法仿佛毛毯，包裹环绕全身，舒适，愉悦，直至丝丝欣喜涌上心头。平日里，魔法在他的肌肤之下灼烧，伴随着心跳的节拍悸动，宛如一条沉睡的巨龙深藏他的腹中，正缓缓舒展羽翼从安眠中苏醒。而每当Merlin放声歌唱，他的魔法便不再躁动不息，在Merlin允许的范围之内，他的魔法延绵伸展，从容不迫，轻柔宁静，最终悉数回归它的栖身之地，蜷缩小憩，好似长途返 _家_ 一般安心。

可是每当Merlin想起Arthur，每当Merlin和Arthur在一起，他的魔法就如激流涌现，奔流翻转，引发Merlin肌肤的连连震颤，他的胸口翻江倒海，体内的巨龙在锁链下用力挣扎，而那仿佛毛毯轻裹全身的力量也随之渐渐收紧，直到他觉得自己即将炸裂。他并没有感到痛苦——远非如此；他的感受 _妙不可言_ ，Merlin的内心满是他本以为从不可能体会的情感。

当日迎着晨曦，静静跃动的魔法染上了一抹兴奋，在他身上掀起阵阵涟漪，又似旋风缠绕裹覆他周身，魔法在他身侧绽放点点火花，银色的光芒转瞬即逝，Merlin在这独特的体验中关上了公寓的大门——奔涌而出的魔法锁上了他身后的房门——他小跑着走下楼梯。体内的巨龙打着哈欠漫不经心地啃咬起束缚的锁链，满怀希望地拍打着翅膀等待随时冲出囹圄，Merlin在这别样的感受中打开了大楼的前门，他走出室外，步入氤氲雾气，扑面而来的空气隐隐混合着潮湿青草和汽车尾气的气息。心脏急速跳动，焦虑无可压抑，催生着Merlin的魔法延展环绕他的全身，试图阻止内心难以言喻的激动之情，然而却徒劳无益，因为他即将见到Arthur。

这是自他接下这份工作以来首次前往Pendragon公司的办公室为Arthur翻译。关于工作的细节，Gwen事先发送给他的内容并不多，他会在抵达办公室后得到更多的信息。会议将于九点开始，Merlin打定主意提前到场做好准备，然而他早已开始期待午餐时间的到来。Merlin渴望着更多能与Arthur相处的时间。

虽说如此，Arthur选择 _现在_ 带着Merlin出席董事会会议无疑表明Arthur在前天翻查公司档案文件时确有重大发现。Merlin猜想有什么正一触即发，为此他担心害怕，身不由己。Arthur什么事都往心里藏；他什么事都由自己扛；他总是竭尽全力坚持正义，即使这意味着自己一路走来遍体鳞伤。Arthur是Merlin至今所知的人中最坚毅，最自信，并且也是最 _决绝_ 的一个，可是有的时候，他却隐忍压抑，因为他不知该如何面对自己的无助迷茫。

他希望……他希望有人能够聆听他的倾诉。Gaius为人友好善良，可他无法理解他的处境；Merlin能够站上舞台便足以令他满心欢喜。演出的导演却只是恼怒地叹气，用低不可闻的声音连连抱怨，对当初同意Merlin参演的决定追悔莫及。Lance更绝非合适的人选，再也不是了，因为他很有可能会和Gwen提及他们的谈话，而Gwen又很有可能告诉Arthur——

他想要和Arthur谈谈。他想要告诉Arthur演出的消息。他渴望有人对他充满信心，告诉他一切都会顺利，说服他上台不会使他洋相百出，Merlin知道Arthur会嘲弄取笑他一番，然后用热切激情的亲吻分散他的注意，消除他的所有疑虑。

可是同时，他清楚如果Arthur得知音乐会一事，他必会千方百计搞到入场券，想方设法坐入观众席。Merlin不能冒险——他的魔法在肌肤下震颤鸣响，几乎就要脱离他的控制，他绝不能冒险。倘若魔法在他面对观众唱歌时失控，他无法想象将会造成怎样的后果。

Will总能听见他的歌声。那个小女孩也听见了他的歌声。而Arthur——

_噢，上帝。_ Arthur还不知道演出的事。他还不知道Merlin的魔法。

Merlin对Arthur隐瞒了太多秘密，他对这样的自己厌恶不已。Arthur更会因此对他深恶痛绝。

他深深呼吸，气息颤抖不平。他不能继续胡思乱想。这么下去他将一无是处。他需要集中精神。此时此刻，最重要的是Arthur。

Merlin耸耸肩，背好背包，向着央街走去。他能搭公车前往Pendragon股份有限公司。一声尖锐的口哨声在他走到半道时响起。“Merlin！”

Merlin转身，他看见了Leon，男人身靠一辆黑色的本田思域，双手插袋。他的身边没有别人

Merlin穿过马路，他加紧脚步匆匆走到马路对面以免被车撞倒。“一切都好吗？Arthur出了什么事？”

“话说早上好。”Leon说道，他一脸笑意，“一切都好。Arthur没事。我能开车送你一程吗？”

“我正准备去坐公车——”Merlin环视四周，本已皱起的眉头愈发紧蹙，“我不知道原来你住在这附近。”

“我不住这儿。”Leon回答，“我想和你谈谈。上车，我送你去公司。”

Merlin冷冷地打量着Leon，他注视了他许久，最终告诉自己这并非什么为了绑架而假装的好意，不论此番邀请背后隐藏着什么意图，绝对没有——十有八九没有——任何恶意与阴谋。他又稍稍沉默了片刻，暗中提醒自己再也别在睡前观看谍战和悬疑电影，然后他对着Leon坦率地点点头，“谢了。一大早赶公车确实不是什么令人愉快的经历。”

他绕过汽车的引擎盖坐入了副驾驶，将背包置于双腿之间。Leon一言不发——他仔细扫视周围，接着坐入汽车——而在驶入穿梭的车流之前，他始终没有开口。

汽车拐过第一个弯时Merlin就发现他们准备走风景秀丽的观光路线前往目的地。警钟在他体内轰然鸣响，动静之大堪比巴黎圣母院的钟声，可在他能够出声抗议之前，Leon率先说道，“关于Arthur的舅舅以及公司目前的状况，他对你说了多少？”

车流拥堵，Leon减速慢行，他在一处红灯前刹车，转而看向Merlin。

“我的意思是，我知道你参加过几次会议，也见过一些Arthur不得不亲手收拾烂摊子的场面，但是具体来说你知道多少？”

“唔。”Merlin的视线在前方的汽车和Leon之间徘徊，“我猜，我并不知道所有的事，但也足够多了。我知道他的舅舅搅黄了很多交易。我知道他企图夺走Arthur的公司。我还知道他就是一个极其心胸狭窄的超级大混蛋，我们绝不该留他祸害人间。我有遗漏什么吗？”

Leon的注意力集中在前方的车流上，不过Merlin分明看见了他略带一丝得意微微扬起的唇角，“没错，简而言之就是如此。但更进一步的细节呢？”

“这和昨晚的事有关？你们在档案里有所发现？”

Leon一度沉默。“这么看来，你所知的比我以为的要多。”

“并没有那么多。”面对Leon扫视的目光，Merlin补充道，“Arthur昨天告诉我他准备做什么。我曾提出帮忙，虽说如此，但我清楚我根本不知道应该帮着找些什么。”

Leon向左变道，超车驶过了一辆根本不该出现在闹市狭窄街道上的汽车，他始终沉默，直到他们被迫在又一处混乱的车流前停下，Leon才再度开口，“我要你帮我一个忙。”

“好。”Merlin回答，他摒住了呼吸，“什么？”

Leon犹豫着说道，“为了Arthur的安全，随时保持警惕。”

Merlin死死凝视Leon的目光令男人在座位上不安地动了动。“你说得像是——”

“像是我料想一定会出事？”Leon瞥向他的视线锐利无比；他的双手紧握方向盘，猛地右转避开了一个试图逆向驶入他们所在双车道的蠢货。“当然我会这么想。尤其目前的风险又是如此之大——”

Leon将车挤入一道空隙，不料却让他们深陷车流长龙，再也无法动弹，他举起一只手揉着前额，脸上的挫败显然并非因为一早繁忙的交通，而是来自此刻弥漫车内的惶惶忧虑。Merlin的魔法忽然迸发，完全脱离控制，魔法在他肌肤上难耐地躁动。Merlin拼尽全力克制压抑，然而他举步维艰，焦虑已在他内心生根发芽，他为Arthur而担惊受怕。

“Arthur告诉你他父母的事了吗？说他们在空难中去世？”Leon从头顶遮阳板上别着的支架中抽出了太阳镜。他心不在焉地戴上眼镜。“加拿大运输安全委员会的调查员准备把失事原因归结于驾驶员操作失误以及机械故障。”

_所以？_ Merlin想要出声询问，可他担心自己打断Leon的思绪。

“我至今还未找到任何确凿的证据——”

“噢，见鬼。”Merlin低语，可他的声音已足以打断Leon，后者紧紧抿起了双唇。“你们认为Agravaine——”

Leon并未回答。

“噢，见鬼。”Merlin说着沉沉陷入座椅。

“是Arthur察觉了两者之间的关联。他在Agravaine的话中发现了前后矛盾，而日程记录和遗失的钱款同样证实了他的发现，可是至今我仍未能找到白纸黑字的书面文件或是目击证人——”

Leon继续说着，然而Merlin的思绪停留在了那特定的句子上，再也无心听下去。 _是Arthur察觉了两者之间的关联_ 。

Merlin一无所知。Arthur从未说起。 _上帝，这一定让他痛不欲生_ 。

“——我很肯定一旦Agravaine发觉Arthur起了 _任何_ 的疑心——不管是怀疑他和Arthur父母的死有关，还是他步步为营妄想把Arthur赶出公司，又或是他处心积虑陷害Arthur替血钻交易伪造证书文件的罪名——”

Merlin睁大眼睛。他听到的消息越是多，如今的处境显得越是危急，他就越是怒不可遏。为什么Arthur对这些只字不提？

怒火急速在体内升腾，而在刹那之间，他的怒气便立刻调转矛头直指Agravaine。 _这该死的王八蛋一直伺机利用Arthur，他毫不关心他的行为将对公司、对Arthur、或是对他人带来怎样的后果——_

这一了悟令他痛彻心扉，也硬生生地扯开了过去鲜血淋漓如今结疤成形的伤痕。他曾发誓再也不会让别人占他的便宜，再也不会让别人遭遇和他一样的经历——可同样的一幕却在Arthur身上上演，在这个他关心在乎、深深 _爱恋_ 的人身上——

Leon仍在说话。

“——我替Arthur找了个保镖。Arthur对请保镖的主意相当反对，所以他不知道这事，因此假如你能对他保密，我会十分感激，但是我的人只能远远退居一边，不然就会被他发现，而现在，我们真的无需Arthur再为这些事分心——”

“等等。那么，你到底想让我做什么？”Merlin问道，他在座位上来回挪动，“我可不是乔装改扮的李连杰——”

Leon突然看向他的目光充满着打量的意味，“可惜，我还真希望你是，这么一来就好办多了。不，只是，如果可以，尽量和Arthur呆在一起。别人想要悄悄接近他，或是偷听他的话实在太容易，他们要是想要——”

他的声音渐渐转低，然而他的语气重若千斤，Merlin的思绪顿时乱成一团。事实上，Arthur绝非弱不禁风——他的体型匀称，身材结实，他甚至无意中说起他的父母曾在发现儿时的他成了校园恶霸欺凌的目标后将他送去学习武术——但倘若他不知道有什么危险，他也就无法保护自己。而不幸的是，可能发生些 _什么_ 的情况实在数不胜数，而那些场合往往叫人不寒而栗。

“——我不认为Agravaine会在周围有人的时候对Arthur出手。一直以来，他都小心翼翼地不留下任何证人，我相信这点不会改变。”

“好的，没有问题。”Merlin说着点了点头，“这我能做到。而且，Arthur也希望我呆在他身边——我收到了Gwen的邮件，里面附有整周的日程，从邮件上来看，似乎他想让我从现在起开始在公司工作。我猜他是再也受不了那个翻译了。”

Leon深吸一口气，Merlin的神经瞬间绷紧，因为男人脸上的 _神色_ 很不一般。“还有件事，Cedric在为Agravaine工作——”

“我清楚。Arthur告诉我了。你知道吗？他早该让我去公司了。”Merlin脱口而出。他的双手紧握成拳，“天煞地我就知道有什么不对劲。Lance绝不可能同意雇佣这么一个弱智翻译——”

“Merlin！”

“干嘛！”

“听我说。Arthur会在今天 _解雇_ Cedric。当众之下炒他鱿鱼。就在Agravaine面前。”Leon面对他的神情显然意有所指，而过去无数的戏剧表演经验令Merlin一清二楚对方的话中别有深意。“很有可能Agravaine会打你的主意，或者试图接近你。他也许会贿赂你——”

“该死。该死。那么，你要我怎么做？”Merlin的双手揉过脸庞，“需不需要我顺势假装和他同流合污？因为如果是这样，我们必须确保Arthur知道我们的打算，我不会背着他做任何事——”

哪怕他已然对他有所隐瞒，瞒着Arthur同意尽其所能和他呆在一起，为的却只是密切注意他的行踪，保护他的安全。他已经开始拼命琢磨，想着该如何安排他的练唱时间以及两周后的表演，同时又保证在此期间不留Arthur一人独处。所以他根本不愿耍什么花招让本就糟糕的局面愈发不可收拾，尤其还是在Arthur对当前处境不知情的前提下。

“如果你觉得你做不到——”

笑声从Merlin的口中传来，短促、哽咽的轻笑完全出于内心的骄傲，要知道他的整个歌剧生涯可不是靠着上台一部接着一部糊弄别人便能有所成就的。他吞下了本已到了嘴边真心话，转而说道，“哦，相信我，那绝对没有问题。”

想必是Merlin的声音里有什么消除了Leon的疑虑，因为之后的许久他都未再开口说话。Merlin远远地看见了Pendragon的办公楼，高大的建筑赫然耸立于多伦多风景如画的地平面上。

“事实上，”Leon缓缓开口，他显得若有所思，“如果他来找你，或许你直接拒绝他会更好。否则他可能会有所怀疑。除非他开出的条件确实十分诱人——”

Merlin想不出还有什么更能诱惑人心的报酬了，因为如今他所拥有的是——Arthur。他不需要钱；他有足够的钱，即使他的资产大量缩水，他也能凑合着过日子。而当他在这个问题上想得越多，他就越觉得唯一能让他看得上眼的贿赂就只有Agravaine提出在事成之后他本人会从地球表面彻底消失。

“哪怕他给我七位数的报酬，送我一个巴哈马的私人岛屿，让几十个Arthur的克隆人披上羽毛绒条，一边拿着扇子给我扇风，一边给我送来果汁饮料，我也会告诉他把饮料狠狠塞回屁眼，有多远滚多远，让他下半辈子嘴里该死地就只能尝到椰林飘香的味道。”Merlin说得咬牙切齿。

Leon顿时对着他眉毛高挑。他全然忘记了正在驾驶的汽车，险些没来得及在红灯前一脚踩下刹车。

“除非Arthur知道实情，否则我不会做任何事。而你最好在今天结束之前把偷偷请保镖跟着他的事告诉他，不然我会说。他讨厌不知道出了什么事——更糟的是？你是他最好的朋友，你应该清楚这点。”Merlin解开安全带，拿起他的背包，他用拇指按下副驾驶座门锁的按钮，将车门解锁以便他下车，“我会从这儿走着去。感谢你开车送我。”

他用肩膀顶开车门，一脚踏上人行道。

“Merlin？”

“什么？”Merlin弯腰透过敞开的车门看向车内。焦虑难受、心烦意乱和怒气冲冲的感觉同时在心头翻涌，他的魔法在肌肤下颤动，传来一阵阵刺痛。他必须在他的魔法犯下蠢事之前尽快离开。

“Arthur的克隆人？”Leon丝毫没有费心克制那欠扁的笑容，“你的幻想还真是够超凡脱俗的——”

“噢，滚 _远点_ 。”红晕爬上了Merlin的脸庞，他后退一步，甩手关上车门。他挥手以示再见，然后迎着楼宇间穿堂而过的凛冽寒风慢慢迈开脚步，走向Pendragon股份有限公司的大楼。

当Merlin抵达前台后，他拿到了一整套证件——带有照片的个人通行证（Merlin不想知道他们是从哪儿找来的照片）、前往行政楼层的小钥匙链以及专属他个人的安全密码，凭借密码，他能在数个由电磁门牢牢把关的区域间通行无阻。“Emrys先生，请您上楼。我已给Pendragon先生的助理发送消息通知她您到了。”身穿漂亮三件套正装的前台接待愉快地说着，然而Merlin没有被表象所迷惑。他扫了一眼对方腰际的手枪，明白她恰恰直属安保部门。

他来到了目的地所在的楼层，再次留名签到，随即按照接待员的指示往里走——这一次，接待他的是 _名副其实_ 的前台工作人员，她身穿碎花裙和法兰绒西装，显得端庄稳重，他不由得想起了自己的母亲，悲伤突然涌现，他的心揪成一团——他发现等着他到来的不只是Gwen，还有Arthur。他们神情凝重——假如Leon之前的疑虑能够说明些什么的话，那么显然他们的紧张来源于档案中找到的证据——不过他们在见到他的瞬间立刻如释重负，而此刻映入Merlin眼中的只有Arthur的微笑。

“我想你。”趁着Gwen不注意，Arthur朝他比划，Merlin的笑容越发灿烂。

“我也是。”Merlin比划着回应，他的手势幅度小，动作快，Gwen根本来不及看懂或者理解他的意思，可对于一直以来目不转睛看着Merlin，满心渴望明白他所有想法的Arthur而言，他一点儿没有错过他的讯息。Arthur微微一笑低下了头，同时不好意思地移开了视线，他的模样是那么地叫人心动，Merlin不禁当即就想把Arthur带回家中。

随后迅速比划的手语多少说明了Arthur的羞涩起因何处，“我从你公寓悄悄离开的时候被Gwen抓个正着。”

“哦。”Merlin说道，他现在终于明白Arthur为何双颊绯红了。如果说Gwen遇上了Arthur，那么这就只意味着一件事——Merlin对Gwen展露微笑，他笑得一脸天真，而为了让Arthur知道他说了什么，他在开口的同时打起手语，“早上好，Gwen。Lance怎么样？鉴于周六晚上那么大的动静，我可不确定他是不是还好好活着。他还健在，对不对？”

“他很好。”Gwen回答，看起来有些不自在。Merlin分明觉得他瞧见了渐渐爬上她脸庞的红晕。她彻底无视他满面的笑容，也没有理会Arthur脱口而出的大笑，她挺直腰板，一副公事公办的模样，开始在她办公桌上的几个文件夹中来回翻找。最终她将两页用钉书针钉在一起的文件塞入他手中，“这是今天会议的议程。”

为了Arthur，Merlin用手语重复了一遍Gwen的话，然后接过了另一叠文件——这一份的内容相对更为充实——她则在一旁打起手语，同时小声说道，“而这是从Agravaine电脑上截下的 _真正_ 议程。去搞死他。”

“我会尽力的。”Merlin说着瞥了Arthur一眼以确保他的确看懂了他的话。Merlin的手中塞满文件，他无法比划手语，Arthur对着他点了点头。在和Leon的谈话之后，复仇之火始终在Merlin体内熊熊燃烧。若非此刻他手中正拿着东西，想必他会因为期待而摩拳擦掌。

“你可以把东西留在我的办公室。”Arthur说道，“我还没来得及给你腾个位置，不过——”

“如果你不介意让我呆在你的办公室，那么我也不会介意随意使用你的沙发。我带了书过来。”Merlin用一只手比划道。

“只要你们的动静别太大就行，尤其是开始工作之后。”Gwen的手语意味深长，用手指比划的引号着重强调着句末的某个单词。

Arthur朝着她比了个颇为无礼的手势，他将Merlin拉进办公室，随手关上了房门。随之而来的一刻叫人炫目，他们亲吻着彼此，度过了 _美妙非凡_ 的两分钟，最终Arthur不情不愿地喘息着拉开了两人的距离，他紧紧抿起双唇。“你该看议程了。会议即将开始。”他比划。

“再吻我一次？”Merlin问道，努力让自己显得满怀希望。他一把抓住了Arthur的西装外套。

Arthur拍开了Merlin的双手，转身走开，不过在他彻底抽身之前，他对着Merlin所在的方向看了一眼，他的双眼半睁，目光中饱含承诺。接着他刻意指了指文件，“认真看文件，等会儿我会考你。”

Arthur只用手语却并未开口已足以表明他有多么紧张；Merlin跟着他走向办公桌，他停下脚步，将背包扔在一个高档座椅的边上。他挥了挥手以吸引Arthur的注意，随即打起手语，“那我心甘情愿得个F。好了，过来吻我。”

“别再试图让我分心了。”Arthur比划，他伸手摸向键盘，故意别过身子。Merlin一声叹息，他在两张会客椅中的一张上坐下，用手指关节敲打起办公桌。没过多久，Arthur便再也无法无视从桌面传来的振动，他终于抬起头，看上去颇为恼火，“我正在努力干活。”

Merlin的眉毛同时高挑，他静静等候。

“怎么了？”Arthur最终开口问道。

“过来吻我。”Merlin朝他比划。

“Merlin。”

“吻我，然后我保证在会议上 _狠狠_ 教训Agravaine一顿。他甚至根本不会注意到是怎么回事。我会让他会结结巴巴，语无伦次，不管想说什么都说不出来。”

Arthur的唇瓣紧抿，过往的经验让Merlin明白此刻他的神情半是出于恼怒，半是出于好笑，而他不知道哪一个更适合用来解读当下他的心情。他最终还是重重地叹了口气，沉沉陷入他的座椅。

Arthur的眼中带着疲倦，他紧绷的肩膀透着劳累，而当他伸手揉过前额，那隐隐颤抖的手指无疑叫嚣着心力交瘁。他垂下了手心，Merlin的视线紧紧相随，他看见了几个手语片段，比划句子的手势幅度极小，难以分辨。“我不确定这么做对不对。”

“你不确定什么？”Merlin问道，他将手中的文件放在身旁的另一张椅子上。

“等下要做的事。我真的不确定。”Arthur摇了摇头，坐直身体。

“你是在担心现在让我参加会议不合适？”Merlin问道。

“不。我需要……我需要你在场。我……我真的厌烦了他的阴谋诡计。这是我的公司。我必须清楚究竟出了什么事。”Arthur说道。

“现在知道至少比今后知道好，也总比永远被瞒在鼓里好。”Merlin用手语说。他看着Arthur一脸恍惚的神情，瞧着他缓缓点头的模样，随即倾身向前问道，“你昨天睡过吗？”

“睡了。”Arthur回答。Merlin怀疑地挑起眉毛，Arthur几乎是立刻便甘拜下风，他摇着头说，“没有。我只是想尽快做个了断。”

“我们会把这事解决。然后今天下午我们回去休息，这样你也能睡上一会儿，好吗？”Merlin比划着站立起身。他绕过了办公桌。

“我们中午约了一起吃午餐。”Arthur说道。

“我们会有其他机会一起吃午餐。”Merlin用手语说。

“我很期待午餐。”Arthur说着转动座椅跟随着Merlin走动的方向。

Merlin一言不发。他面朝Arthur，双膝着地，他的手落在了Arthur的腿上，他分开了他的双腿，同时将椅子拉近。Arthur皱眉，然而笑意浮现唇角，他的腿稍稍施力，压上了Merlin的肋骨。

“你在做什么？”

Merlin微笑，他用手揉擦起Arthur的双腿。Arthur瞬间瞪大眼睛。

“上帝，不。Merlin，不。我要——天啊。Gwen就在门外。”Arthur回头查看大门，房门确实紧锁。“会议马上就要开始了。”

Merlin凝视着他的目光迅速移向Arthur的跨部——如果他没有看错，隆起的裤子毋庸置疑是Arthur饶有兴致的确凿证明。Merlin举起一只手开始比划，“这样如何，我们不吃午餐了，而是……”

“噢，上帝。老天。好。”Arthur说道，电光火石之间，他的唇已狠狠吻上Merlin，迫不及待的亲吻令他气喘连连，四肢不稳，哪怕双膝跪地，他也觉得浑身无力。

“终于等到我的吻了。”Merlin对他比划。他的双手颤抖不停，他的心绪翻涌不定，可是， _该死地，_ 午餐时间为何还不快点来临。

 

* * *

 

 

没能见到Merlin分开双唇环住自己分身的场景也让Arthur几乎错过了Agravaine踏进董事会会议室却见到Arthur已然入席时的神情。虽然Arthur先于大多数人抵达会场并非罕见，但Arthur的身边有翻译陪伴却实属难得。

数月以来，Cedric在会议上现身的时间越来越迟，他的道歉也总是含糊不清敷衍了事；有些会议，他甚至根本不曾出现。可是如今Merlin取代了Cedric的位子——事实上，他所坐的并非Cedric通常的位置，那个男人总爱坐在Aulfric的身后，常常任由Aulfric硕大的脑袋遮住他的手势，但Merlin现在的座位和Arthur的视线之间没有任何阻挡——而仅仅是Merlin在场的这个事实便已动摇了Agravaine波澜不惊的神情。Arthur看着Agravaine的腰板一挺，他阴沉地眯起了双眼，假笑不再，随即快步走向一边，一脸困惑，同时又匆匆地调整迎战策略。他看着Agravaine抛开惊讶，接连弯腰在数人耳边窃窃私语，他的手掌轻拍着他们的肩膀，他们相视而笑，而他最终绕过了会议桌，在桌角的座位上坐下，这个位置将使所有与会人员都不得不转过脑袋才能面对他。

Arthur在他的座椅上微微转身，一侧的手肘置于扶手之上，他伸出一根手指抵住嘴唇，凝神注视，仔细观察，心中 _无比希望_ 现实迥然不同于当下。或许是因为从他母亲那儿承袭的积极乐观态度，又或许是因为从他父亲那儿遗传的永不放弃精神，Arthur心知肚明他的舅舅是个无耻混蛋，可他苦苦挣扎，难以接受这一认识。

Agravaine是家人。家人不会背叛家人。这一观念在他的心中根深蒂固，重如磐石，不可动摇，怒火与恨意试图瓦解他的信念，然而始终都是徒劳无果。

昨晚，独自一人身处位于顶楼的公寓套房时，Arthur差点儿说服自己再给Agravaine一次机会，正如每当他得知Agravaine的又一罪状时他都会再多给他一次机会一般。他告诉自己只要他鼓起勇气前去与Agravaine对峙，他必能听到得以天衣无缝解释他近来言行的合理说明。可是Arthur能给他多少机会？Arthur已经给了他多少机会？时至今日，他已然觉得公司正悄无声息地从他掌心逃离，仅仅靠着他的指尖才勉强维系着最后的联系。

今早开车前往办公室的途中，他甚至都曾想过取消今天的行动，可Gwen一脸坚毅的神情在他打算开口坦诚内心的疑虑之前便打消了他的念头。而在见到Merlin抵达公司的那刻，他还想过是否该对会议不闻不问，索性彻底错过会议时间，因为想和Merlin呆在一起无疑是他梦寐以求的完美借口，就让那份他收到的伪造议程见鬼去吧，他也根本不想去理会那份真正的议事清单，哪怕上面罗列的尽是Arthur绝不容许顺利通过的各种事项。

然后Merlin在他两腿之间双膝着地，他注视着他，眼神狂烈热切，目光饱含斗志，他的眼中，战意无尽肆虐。这个男人心甘情愿披坚执锐，只等Arthur一声令下——并且仅听命于他一人——便愿与Arthur并肩驰骋沙场。这个男人曾亲眼目睹自己的人生慢慢土崩瓦解，直至他的生活受尽劫掠，这个男人也曾用最大的牺牲换来了最基本的生存。

还未来得及建功立业却已失去了一直以来苦心经营的一切，如果有谁可以理解这种感受，那么那个人就是Merlin。

Merlin在他眼前双膝下跪，情欲之火令Arthur头晕目眩，可有那么一刹那，短短瞬间，就在他的脑海被欲望占领前的片刻，Arthur拾回了勇气，他将挥舞旗帜带领大军保卫他的城池，无所畏惧。

同样的勇气在他瞥向Merlin所在的方向时再度涌起，他看见对方稍稍睁大双眼，微微挑起眉毛， _听您吩咐，陛下，_ Merlin似乎在说，Arthur分明感到一阵兴奋急速淌过全身血管，满心盼望着主动出击先发制人。

会议该由Arthur来主持；这是一场由董事会授权召开的会议，他是董事会的主席。可是宣布会议开始的人是Agravaine，而这样的开场早已不计其数，有人关上了房门，与会人员纷纷入座。

“早上好，各位先生。”Agravaine开口说道，从Merlin比划词句的手势中，Arthur看到了他语气中的自负，“今早的议程相当紧凑，有许多事项值得探讨。我们开始吧，好吗？”

Merlin暂时垂下手示意句子的停顿，然后他立刻举起双手继续比划。同时，他也用口型无声地翻译着对话，这么一来，Arthur感受到的就不仅是Merlin手势所表达的概念，而且还能看到Agravaine所说话语的逐字翻译。

Arthur没有费心打开笔记本电脑上的声音识别软件，他无需借助软件跟上讨论的进程。或许和试图理解Cedric的翻译相比，使用软件确实略胜一筹，但是Merlin的翻译远远高于Cedric的手语和软件识别功能结合后的效果。

“在我们开始之前，”Agravaine说道，Merlin模仿着Agravaine说话支支吾吾，吞吞吐吐的模样，他用不明显的手势暗示着Agravaine想要拖延时间的企图。“也许我们应该先解决几个次要的小问题。为什么我们不先从议程的最后一项开始呢，听一下目前为明年新款首饰进行的宣传活动近况？Jacobs？”

Arthur轻轻摇头。Merlin的一侧眉毛高挑，然而当惊慌失措的Jacobs匆匆翻阅起手中的文件以找寻早该牢记于心的信息时，Merlin并未停下翻译。室内的所有人都等着他的发言，喃喃低语此起彼伏，Merlin不时用手指轻点四周，将他能够听到的随意交谈加以总结并且概括成句后转告于他。Agravaine所说的议题是唯一一个同时出现在两份日程上的事项——他收到的伪造日程与其他董事会成员目前无疑正遵循的日程——他想要……干嘛？Arthur的眉头微蹙，他漫不经心地看着发言，直到眼前的对话明显开始原地绕圈再无进展。

Arthur清了清嗓子，打断发言，“够了，到此为止。”

所有人当即静止不动，忽然转而注视起他来。他的声音很有可能过于响亮——Arthur飞快地瞥了一眼Merlin，后者摇摇头，悄悄竖起拇指告诉他音量的大小刚好。每一个人的目光都集中到了他的身上，等着看他是否还有话要说。

Arthur微微倾身向前，“从目前看来，Jacobs先生，你并未一一提及你的首席设计师当下考虑推出的多款设计。在可能问世的系列中，你仅仅罗列了四组系列的名字——而就我所知，包括新晋加盟设计师的草图在内，至少存在十二个系列——同样，你也没有向我们展示任何用于宣传的样板模型。不过，这件事我们现在暂且搁置一边。我希望你明天一早带着广告板到我办公室来，届时我们再就此问题作出决议。”

到时Arthur同样会让首席设计师加入他们的会面。数周之前，他便定下了更换董事会成员的计划——朝着Merlin的匆匆一瞥更加坚定了他的决心——是时候对公司进行改组洗牌了。Jacobs会在明日结束之时知晓自己的命运。Arthur的父亲过去常说Jacobs早该在十年前就退休回家；Arthur不过只是在他的退休之路上用力推了一把。

他转身面对Agravaine，“我相信刚才你提到本次会议有许多事项值得探讨。那我们就继续吧，好吗？”

“好，呃。”Merlin的手语更多地是为了表达Agravaine的犹豫，而看着Merlin垂下肩膀模仿Agravaine的肢体语言几乎令他忍俊不禁。接着，像是为了配合Agravaine的语调，Merlin又在Agravaine继续开口时直起身体，“那我们来讨论一下关于从南非矿井撤资的——”

Arthur明白这是真正议程上的第一项内容，为了不让他收到正确的议程，Agravaine煞费苦心力耍尽花招。他再次看向Merlin，Merlin对他点点头，充满鼓励。

“抱歉，Dubois先生。”Arthur冷冷地说道，完全不让自己去想和这个男人的血缘关系，“但是你发给我的文件上似乎没有这项内容。不会是被归入其他事项中了吧？不管怎么说，目前我们不会从公司旗下分布全球的任何一个矿井中撤资，因此该议题根本不该纳入议事日程——”

“Arthur，Arthur。”Agravaine说道，Arthur在Merlin的脸上看到了一闪而逝的恼怒，但他最终平复心绪，让Arthur了解到了Agravaine语气中的傲慢。“我发送给你的文件和其他人的一模一样。我相信是你的翻译错了。这我理解，考虑到他是新来的，而且并不了解我们所用的术语。或许我们应该等到通常陪伴你的翻译抵达后再——啊，他来了——”

Cedric适时走入董事会会议室，动静之大一如往常，他用力甩上身后的房门，会议桌随之一震。Cedric没有看向Arthur，他一尘不变地比划着仓促敷衍的道歉，在Aulfric身后的老位子坐下。他似乎没有注意到Merlin的存在。

“事实上，”另一名董事会成员开口，Merlin用手指出了他所在的位置。说话的人是Olaf，与他父亲相识最久，也是他父亲最坚定的支持者之一——在众人如多米诺骨牌般接连对Agravaine俯首称臣后，他同样是为数不多并未屈服的一人。“我相信Arthur的新翻译没有错。”

“呃，什么？谁？”Cedric环视四周，当看见Merlin时，他皱起了眉头。Merlin颇为得意地微笑，他朝着Cedric挥了挥手。

“Olaf。”Agravaine说道，两道浓密的眉毛别有深意地高挑，没有人错过他的神情，Arthur更是看得一清二楚，“你用的是今天的日程吗，还是说你打印的是去年的那份？这种事也不是第一次发生了，老家伙——”

“这也不是你第一次发送错误的议程了。”Olaf出声反驳。如果Merlin的表情能证明什么，那就是他脸上的微笑绝对没有减弱他语调中的犀利。Arthur相信他确实言辞尖刻。Olaf将他的笔记本电脑拉近身前，他的手指在触控板上来回滑动，他刻意望向了Arthur所在的方向，对他点了点头，“这儿，我把我的那份发给你。”

“谢谢。”Arthur回答，一旁的Agravaine当即脸色苍白，他向前靠近。

“自然你不会把错误的信息发送给Arthur？”Agravaine问道。Olaf扬起下巴，透过他的眼镜阅读起电脑屏幕。他轻吸双颊内侧，撅起了嘴唇，他读着屏幕上的文字，脑袋来回移动。

“当然不会。”Olaf开口，却并未从电脑前抬头，“这是你在十五号那天发出的议程。大家拿到都是这份吗？”

室内众人异口同声表示同意。Merlin的手语表明Olaf正轻哼着应声。而当Agravaine意识到Olaf完全没有想要搭理他的意思，他的双颊瞬间由白转红。

“好了。”Olaf说着脱下眼镜望向会议桌尽头的Arthur。Arthur将邮件窗口最大化，邮箱中已有数封其他部门于会议开始后发送给他的邮件，然后他看见了Olaf所写的信息，以及连同邮件一起发来的附件。

_你终于准备将这个王八蛋绳之于法了？他这么耍花招已有数月之久。本来我考虑是否该提早退休，现在看来也许我会改变主意。_

Olaf看着他，目光满怀期待，Arthur对他轻点脑袋，动作果断干脆。他得记得稍后询问Olaf为何明知发生了什么却从来不曾对Arthur吐露半分，接着他打开了附件文件。自然，那是他早已掌握了副本的 _真正_ 议程。

Arthur假装阅读起议程内容，他刻意拖延时间，室内是一阵漫长的沉默，他察觉即便他并未留心周围的动静，身边也无人胆敢有所动作。可Agravaine全然无视之前的严厉警告，试图继续主持会议，然而Arthur在眼角的余光中看见Merlin打断了他的发言。

Arthur不知道Merlin说了什么，但他的话立刻让Agravaine住了嘴，迫使他不得不噤声等待。

“好了。”Arthur最终说道，脸上的不悦一目了然，他丝毫没有费心隐藏因这突如其来的转变而沸腾的怒气，但在他开始处理Agravaine之前，他决定先移除另一个障碍。于是他转向Cedric，开口问道，“你在这儿干嘛？”

“我来担当翻译。”Cedric比划着回答，不过从Cedric上唇上方诡异蠕动着的小胡子来看，Arthur猜想他应该同样把话说出了口。Merlin拼命忍下了嘴边的冷笑，他同样用手语翻译起了Cedric的话。

Arthur觉得这主意简直聪明绝顶。于是每当Cedric开口说话，他便将注意力集中到Merlin的身上。

“Gwen取消了你未来所有的工作。”Arthur说道，他心不在焉地浏览着Olaf发送给他的文件，然后看向Merlin，等待着Cedric的回答。

“我没有收到Gwen的任何信息。”Cedric说道。

“这就奇怪了。她昨天联系过你，同时也和你的上司通了消息。或许你查看信息的频率还该再高一些。”Arthur这么说。他瞥了一眼Cedric，刚巧看见他一脸恼火地望向Agravaine，显然等着后者施以援手。

Cedric的如意算盘终是落空，他耸耸肩膀，“也许你没说错。不管怎样，既然现在我已经来了，那我还是呆着把会开完——”

“我不需要你。”Arthur出声打断。他继续说道，“我已另做安排。”但他接着用手语开始比划，“我有新的翻译。”

说出这句句子的人是Merlin。Cedric大吃一惊地转而看向Merlin，扭曲的脸上满是怒容，“好吧，恭喜你，不过那些更为复杂的讨论还是由我来翻吧，以免他无法应对——”他察觉Arthur的注意力并不在他身上，而是看着Merlin为他所翻译的手语。他转过脑袋，满面通红，朝着Merlin说道——他并未同时打起手势，“我能自己比划手语，谢谢。”

“我看出来了。话说你自己打的手语倒是不错，这进步可真是突飞猛进。我猜你是只有在为别人翻译的时候才比划得乱七八糟吧。”Merlin回答，Arthur看见桌边不止一人疑惑地皱起眉头。Olaf得意地微笑，而Agravaine的视线死死定格在面前文件上的一点，仿佛衷心希望着纸张在他的目光下付之一炬，连同整个会议室一起燃烧殆尽。Merlin倾身向前，似乎想让对方愈加无地自容，他继续说道，“事实上你的翻译简直狗屁不通。也许你应该找一些更与你天赋相称的工作？去做个哑剧演员什么的。”

Arthur的嗤笑脱口而出，他明白自己的笑声已过于响亮，他当即收声，清清喉咙后说道，“我相信Merlin的能力用于处理复杂的商业讨论完全绰绰有余。毕竟，如果连 _你_ 都说能够轻松应对的话……无论如何，Cedric，感谢你一直以来的付出。再见。”

他的目光牢锁Cedric，久久没有移开视线，他的眼神只传达了一个意思，那就是解雇一事确凿无疑，不容任何争议，他看着Cedric犹豫不决，坐立不安，最后一言不发地大步走出会议室。

不过，他还是对着Merlin比了个粗鲁的手势。Merlin以微笑作为回应，挥手告别Cedric。

“鉴于 _那家伙_ 的事已告一段落。”Arthur说道，他任由自己凝视的目光落在了Agravaine的身上，时间不短的端详已足以令他的舅舅不自在地来回挪动，男人朝他扬起一抹假笑，无力地妄图重拾底气。“那我就来处理一下议程上的一些事务。我们很快便能解决这些事项中的大多数问题，并在预定的时间内准时结束会议。”

“首先，关于从南非矿产撤资一事，这种情况过去从未出现，将来也绝不会发生。如果目前已有专门为此目的起草撰写的文件，那么该文件必须上交我的办公室进行审查，并在之后加以销毁。如果任何位于南非的办公室被告知不得不做好准备以面对撤资的不测结局，那么就必须明确地通知他们是 _有人_ 传达了虚假消息，而且这种错误再也不会重复。身为Pendragon股份有限公司的所有者及CEO，针对你们中那些似乎忘了某个重要细节的人，我要说的是，只有一人，仅仅只有一人，拥有最终签署并批准涉及公司内部一切所有权事务文件的合法权利，那个人就是我。”

Arthur接下来停顿了很长一段时间。他并没有说他早已拿到了那些文件的副本，或是他已经看到了文件上所伪造的他的签名。“这是我的公司。不是别人的。如果让我听到更多事关此类行为的风吹草动，那名当事人或者说那群当事人将被当场解雇。清楚了吗？”

“一清二楚。”Olaf回答，他向后靠入座椅，脸上是洋洋自得的笑容。Arthur对他点点头，他扫了一圈会议桌，看见不止一个Agravaine的“伙伴”露出了震惊的神情。他们中的有些人显得若有所思，一脸盘算，然而他们中的大多数人仅仅只是因惊讶而瞠目结舌。

Arthur希望他们的吃惊是由于他们终于意识到Arthur并不是Agravaine言辞凿凿口口声称的无能白痴。

他耐心等待，所有人的视线一一看向了他，他们对他点头——除了Agravaine，从Merlin表现出的不以为然来看，他知道他用低不可闻的声音说了句，“随便你，无所谓。”——接着他继续说道，“因此，接下来的四项议程全部取消。”

“Arthur，那些关于国际合约的内容变更，我们必须通知董事会，这事关重要——”Agravaine开口了，但Arthur果断伸手一挥打断了他的话，他随之沉默。

“如果你想说的是和南美Romão家族之间就他们土地采矿权一事的协议？无需担忧。我自作主张与Tristan及Isolde谈过了；我们重新商讨了合同，达成了一致，并且签署了协议。环境评估将于九月上旬进行，而我也已批准在评估结束后立刻动工。到今年的圣诞，我们应该可以进入初期开采阶段——”

“什么？但这不可能，是我亲自取消了合约——”

“假如你指的是在钻石发布会上和Isolde交谈，结果侮辱谩骂，把她说得一无是处，同时还设局让我看起来像个傻瓜，那么是的，你确实取消了合同。”Arthur说得云淡风轻，他伸手示意Merlin，“可是一旦我的身边有个称职的翻译相陪，一切就都不同了。”

Agravaine语无伦次，Arthur稍稍停顿，给了他足够的时间让他明白Merlin为他工作已有 _如此之久_ ，任由他在脑海中推算究竟有多少合同很有可能并未如他所料般获得更改或者被迫取消。Arthur从来不知道Agravaine的脸色竟能如此苍白，他也从不知道Agravaine的嘴脸可以扭曲到如此程度，那凝固的神情仿佛在说 _我操，我该怎么做才能挽回大势。_

“至于那四项全部涉及取消合约的议程，请允许我在此向董事会保证，不仅我们没有取消任何合同，而且所有协议已获得更新，并延期至十一年，同时，我们拥有在合同失效后优先商讨新合约的权利。这些合同涵盖了魁北克地区高产的金矿、银矿以及钯矿。”

Agravaine开口说了什么，但他立即又闭了嘴。

董事会的成员们不约而同挑起了眉毛，其中的一两个还在他们的笔记本电脑上输入了几项条目，演算起未来的趋势预测。他们想必对结果相当满意，因为他们纷纷暗自点头。

Arthur没有停下，他夺过了Agravaine手中关于会议的最后一点掌控权，他说道，“而针对接下来的几个讨论事项，包括终结我公司和近北地区勘探项目的合作，进入火环矿业区，以及与原著部落合作对钻石进行回收，我建议在座的这些项目负责人和我的私人助理联系并安排时间与我会面，以便我把和安大略北部开发与矿业部谈判时就以上项目所取得的进展告知你们每一个人。”

“你说什么？”其中一个男人坐直身体开口说道，“你和开发矿业部的专责小组见过面了？为了什么？那可是我们的职责——”

“这是我的项目，你没有理由干涉——”

“你知道你做了什么吗？我小心翼翼地发展着我的联系人——”

Arthur放任自己的目光从Merlin身上移开，他一一扫过出声说话的每一个人，直到他们在他的怒视之下全都缄口不言，“先生们，我再说得清楚一点。如果你们没有在今天结束之前和Gwen联系并安排会面，你们就被开除了。”

一个心跳的节拍，他沉默等待，他的视线望向了Merlin，内心的勇气更为坚定。他环视会议桌。眼前是一副凝固的戏剧画面，所有人都注视着他，他们无不双眼圆睁，目瞪口呆。

“如果你们觉得你们真是如此碌碌无能，在处理工作时完全无法具备如现在关注细枝末节般的迅速反应能力，而最终都不得不由我出面来帮你们收拾残局的话，那么我强烈建议你们尽早递交辞呈，同时推荐接替人选。并不是说我会考虑采用他们。对于你们的职位，我心中早就有了合适的候选。”

Arthur的心脏剧烈跳动，砰砰震颤跃动耳中。

“有人对此决定有异议吗？”

室内许久没有动静。无人直视他的双眼。Merlin环顾四周，双手的拇指同时分别掐住了食指，紧贴的手指在唇瓣上轻轻一点，然后他分开双手，作势在半空划出一道直线。

鸦雀无声。寂静一片。没有人开口说一句话。

Agravaine清清喉咙。Merlin用手指了指他所在的位置，Arthur随之看向他，而不管他的舅舅想要说些什么，他当场不屑地出声打断，“ _怎么了_ ？你有什么想补充的吗？DuBois先生？”

Agravaine的双唇一张一合。随后，他的嘴巴再度张开，又再度闭起。当他第三次这么做时，Merlin的双手突然挥舞起来，“你不觉得你有点过——”

“如果真要说什么，我觉得我还没有说 _够_ 。”Arthur说道，竭尽全力让自己的声音显得动人亲切，他勉强展露笑容。

“Arthur——”

“Agravaine。”

色彩渐渐回归Agravaine的双颊。和之前死尸般的惨白相比，此刻的Agravaine面泛红光，他的肌肤之下，充满铁元素的深红血液急速流淌。他咧开了嘴唇，假笑更胜以往，而直到此时，Arthur才意识到自己对他的笑容是多么地恨之入骨。Agravaine侧过脑袋，轻轻点头，他的动作饱含挖苦，接着他颇为大度地双手一摊。

_请您继续，_ Arthur解读着他的姿势。Agravaine迷蒙的眼中透着一抹自命不凡，那是只有肯定某个孩子即将犯错时才会有的眼神，可是他绝对不会出手制止，为的只是让那个孩子得到教训。一场无情、残酷的教训。Agravaine留了一手，而Arthur对此一无所知。

Arthur的双耳轰鸣——并非字面上的意思，因为他已有许久不曾听见声音——血液奔流冲涌，心脏砰然跃动，肾上腺素泛滥，他的耳朵因此鸣动。他能感觉到汗水缓缓淌落背脊，冰冷、难耐。

他深吸一口气，看向Merlin。Merlin朝他轻轻点头，充满鼓励。Merlin凝望着他，目光中是无尽的 _信任_ ，Arthur希望自己不会辜负。

“很好。”他最终开口说道，声音在胸膛中震颤。他看向了自己的笔记本电脑屏幕，视线有些许模糊，然而他完全无需阅读便已知晓接下来的打算。是时候给董事会的成员们尝点甜头了，让他们知道他仍然需要他们的帮助，告诉他们他有能力指引并且领导公司走向他希冀的道路。Arthur在位子上动了动，他倾身向前，手肘靠上了桌面，他的双手紧紧相扣，“世界钻石委员会想知道我们是否正在按步执行新的证书体系。目前我们的进展如何？”

又是一阵漫长的沉默。所有人都一动不动。不止一人望向了Agravaine。Agravaine向后靠入座椅，脸上那愚蠢的假笑愈发灿烂。

Arthur静静等待。等待是他的拿手活。

终于，有人跳出了原本的阵营，说话的人刻意调整坐姿，背对Agravaine回答道，“我们已经落后了。估计至少还要一个季度才能用完目前手头上的所有证书，接着再开始转用新的体系。”

“设备安装就绪了吗？”Olaf询问。

“在公司旗下主要矿井的几个重要加工厂中，设备都已安装完毕。”男人继续说道，“我们正等着委员会给我们送来最后的证书芯片，而他们正等着我们告诉他们何时才能发送。”

“考虑到是我们向委员会展示的这项新科技，我认为我们最好马上行动。”Odinson出声说道，“我们耽搁得越久，其他公司就越没有信心转换证书体系。”

“那么，立刻让他们发过来。”Olaf提议，“同时销毁现存的所有证书——”

“成本一定会高得骇人听闻。”Aglain说道。

“一旦等我们使用激光进程标记所有钻石，情况就会有所不同了。”Olaf继续说，“试想一下会有多少人愿意额外支付高价优先获得第一颗可以完全追踪产地的钻石？一颗能够确凿证明没有背负任何血债的钻石？”

“我们可以举办一场拍卖。”另一名董事会成员说道，他顺着Olaf的思路，而像是为了征得Arthur的同意一般，他看了Arthur一眼才继续开口，“至少可以弥补损失，而且很有可能有所结余。我们可将剩下的钱款打入基金。”

“我喜欢这个想法。”Arthur点着头说，“做一下成本分析，看看我们该怎么做才能达到收支平衡。再从公关部找个人来起草新闻通稿。到这个季度末前，新的体系可以投入使用吗？”

在座的众人面面相觑，然后同时垂下了脑袋，最终，有人缓缓点头，“应该可以。由我来画一张甘特表吧，对进度与人力进行一下估算。如果我们优先集中在加拿大国内的企业实施——”

“部长一定会 _爱死_ 这个主意，这能让他冲向政坛前沿。”Olaf说道。

“——那么，是的，没有问题。”

Arthur再度点头，“那我们动手吧。把所有材料送到我的办公室。周三我们开会最终确定方案，而在本周末之前，我希望内部通告发至各个部门，让他们开始为各种变化做准备。法务部也早该将必要的文件准备齐全了，如果没有，好吧，总有倒霉鬼得承担捅了蚂蜂窝的不幸结局。”

有人轻笑出声，但Arthur将之视作一次成功。

“让我们继续讨论下一项议程。”Arthur说道。Agravaine重重沉入座椅，脸上写满恨意，然而他的模样远远不及Merlin那快速闪现的愉悦笑容以及狂热迷人的眨眼令他称心满意。

 

* * *

 

 

会后，Merlin在走廊上找到了Arthur的身影，他直视他的双眼，用不引人注意的手语朝他比划，“你一定无法想象刚才的你有多么性感，也完全不知道现在的你有多么让我欲火焚身。”

Arthur清了清嗓子，他匆匆结束了和Olaf的谈话，用大意类似“……得去参加一个新闻发布会……”的借口把其他人悉数打发给Gwen处理。

他对着Merlin勾了勾手指。他们差点儿没能从办公室离开，并且有惊无险地才躲开了更多企图寻求他关注的人士。Arthur让Merlin负责开车，因为他全然不信任自己驾驶的能力。Merlin没有理会Arthur吩咐他开向套房的指示，他出其不意地打起手语，“你家太远了。”，然后便在自己公寓所在的街道转了弯。Merlin异常神速地成功找到一个停车位，他动作飞快地下了车。

“你清楚我住的地方离这儿也就五分钟车程？”Arthur说道，他迟迟没有下车，一只手置于开启的车门。

“你也清楚那就意味着我可以含住你老二的时间少了五分钟？”Merlin比划道，他背对大楼倒退着向后迈开脚步，同时面对Arthur舞动十指以示邀请。

之后，当Merlin将Arthur狠狠压在公寓大门里侧的门板上时，Arthur不得不承认Merlin的观点确实有理有据，此时，Arthur系着皮带的裤子向下滑落环住了脚踝，他身上原本服帖平整如今褶皱不堪的衬衫胡乱在腰际散开，他的领带则甩上了一侧的肩头。Merlin包裹着他分身的双唇滚烫火热，要不是Arthur一手牢牢握住门把，一手死死抓住门框，他根本没有办法保持如今近乎“直立”的姿势。

Arthur紧紧闭上眼睛。他不愿这番美好转瞬即逝。

Merlin的双手抓住了他的臀瓣，他无比庆幸男人手上强劲的握力，若非如此，Arthur完全无法抗拒迫切渴望向前冲撞的本能，他丝毫不能阻止自己挺起臀部深深埋入对方那温暖、潮湿的口腔，因 _想立刻达到高潮_ 而生的绝望令他寻求着Merlin喉咙根部柔软的碰撞。蜷曲的舌尖绕上了敏感的龟头，轻舔起顶端渗出的前列腺液。吸吮的触感环上了他的阴茎，一寸接着一寸，可很快地，他的分身却重获自由。男人伸出舌头描绘起他的硬挺，鼻尖没入了他的跨部，唇瓣吻上了他的睾丸。

“噢，该—— _该死_ 。天……啊。 _啊。_ Mer——Merlin！”

Arthur大吃一惊，他意识到自己竟然把话喊出了口，而且他的声音还不轻。过去，不止一个他的床伴曾不满地告诉Arthur，说他们永远也不知道什么才是他所喜欢的，因为身体交合的过程中，他始终都是如此的 _沉默寡言_ 。事实却是，Arthur一直对自己发出的声音深感尴尬，他常常咬住唇瓣吞下溢出的呻吟，因为他从来不会知道脱口而出的声音是否合乎常理，是会让他的另一半因此心生厌恶还是迸发激情。

他松开门把手，一只手紧握成拳塞入口中，牙齿咬上了肌肤。

因唾液而湿滑的阴茎被手指裹覆，轻轻套弄。宛如羽毛飘落般的轻柔碰触既没有令他刺痒难耐，也没有过多挑逗的意味。Arthur的臀部猛然向前一挺，分身刚好与Merlin的掌心相蹭，虽然摩擦恰好缓解了他的欲望，却依然不足以让他获得解脱。而在大腿内侧，淡淡齿痕烙印在了他的肌肤之上。

Arthur越发用力咬住口中紧握成拳的手掌，牙齿在他的手指关节留下印记，他感觉到了自己口腔中的血腥。

Merlin环绕他阴茎的手心揉捏转动，力度恰到好处，时机无可挑剔。Arthur无法压制在胸腔渐渐聚集的呻吟，他只是希望自己成功地将音量压低。

睾丸同时经受着吸吮与轻咬的洗礼，直到他与快感巅峰仅有咫尺之距，高潮蓄势待发，手心离开了双唇，他断断续续地出声警告，“Mer——我…… _上帝_ ——”

Merlin牢牢握住了他的阴茎根部，暂时停下了手上的动作，徘徊私处的压力稍稍减轻，片刻的停顿是如此宝贵——足够令Arthur倒吸着一口气睁开眼睛，Merlin公寓的走廊灯光晦暗，室内的一切都显得模糊不清、虚幻不明又难以辨析，然而他的视线清亮明净。

“该死。Merlin。我不能——”Arthur低头瞥向Merlin，他注视着他，眼前的男人双颊凹陷，高耸的颧骨完美无瑕，他的黑发柔软凌乱，发丝微微翘起，那对因情欲而通红的双唇离开了他的睾丸，一道银丝滑落，尽显情色淫靡，这本该令Arthur觉得恶心，可相反的，他的内心叫嚣着 _我的天真是太他妈性感了，_ 一阵战栗从上至下淌过他的背脊。

Merlin朝他望了一眼，浓密的睫毛之下，双眸的瞳孔放大，可他还来不及理解那眼神所传达的意思，也来不及思索那神情所包含的意义，因为那对唇瓣已环上了他的硬挺，Merlin一边吞吐着他的龟头，一边伸手覆上了自己的胯部，来回爱抚。

“ _该死。_ ”Arthur说道，后仰的脑袋重重敲上了身后的门板， _闷响_ 回荡，震颤他的全身。Arthur感觉撞击声是如此响亮，他万分 _肯定_ 整栋大楼都听见了他们的动静，楼内所有人想必都一清二楚此刻的他已彻底意乱情迷，不能自已。

Merlin的双手抓住了Arthur的臀瓣，将他固定原地不让他动弹，Arthur无力挣扎着想要挺身，他想用力挺进那张嘴——那张 _美丽_ 的嘴——分开的双唇一点一点吞入了他的硬挺，每一次缓慢的吮吸都比前一次更为深入。他感觉到了阴茎顶端的些许阻力；同样的触感周而复始。每一回都让Arthur连连喘息，他低下了头，而当他明白那点滴的压力恰恰来自与 _Merlin喉咙口_ 的碰撞时，他本就断断续续的呼吸瞬间停止。

“噢，上帝。该死。M——Merlin， _Merlin_ 。老天。我——我要——你的嘴。 _天啊_ ，我要——拜托——”

Arthur从未像这样出声祈求。他从不开口索取。他总是满足地任由他人随心所欲，鲜少给予对方指引。

但是 _Merlin_ 。天煞的，他对Merlin的渴望已无以复加，他的全身都因情欲而颤抖不息。

Merlin明白他要什么，然而Arthur没有意识到原本抓住他一侧臀瓣的手掌早已离开，直到他注意到Merlin手忙脚乱地解开了裤子，他握住了自己的分身，开始上下套弄。眼前的一幕是如此性感挑逗，Arthur觉得自己已 _万劫不复_ ，他不确定他是否还想继续注视这番风景——他的阴茎滑入Merlin的口中，Merlin的硬挺紧握在他自己手中。他用手指梳理起Merlin的头发，完全不受他控制的臀部向前挺进，冲撞着在Merlin的口中进出。

Arthur继续注视——他又 _怎么能够_ 不看——他的分身没入Merlin的口腔，缕缕唾液混合着前列腺液打湿了Merlin的唇瓣，同时在他的双颊，以及下巴上留下点点痕迹。他放开了握紧门把的手，麻木的手心传来阵阵刺痛，他伸手轻拭Merlin的脸庞，体液沾染五指，他将一根手指送入Merlin的嘴中，接着又送入了另一根——

他再也无法承受。甚至就在Merlin吞吐着Arthur阴茎的同时，Merlin的舌头还能对他的手指连番挑逗。Arthur抽回了手指，让Merlin原地不动，声声呻吟脱口而出，他真心希望自己并未语无伦次，忽然之间，他浑身静止，精液喷射而出，他大喊一声在Merlin的口中达到了高潮。

“Merlin。”Arthur低语，紧贴门板的身体向下滑落，他不再竭力支撑。Merlin的唇瓣依然环绕他的分身，他吮吸着每一滴液体，将Arthur的精液吞咽殆尽，终于，他后退着远离，他的两腿分开，臀部着地，最后瘫坐于Arthur面前的地板之上，而此时此刻，Arthur的阴茎 _敏感异常_ ，他的分身几近 _再度勃起_ ，格外的刺激使得他的全身一阵轻晃。

Merlin的模样显得情色无比，正如Arthur感觉自己同样异常淫靡。Merlin的双腿大敞，下滑的裤子刚好露出了他依然握在手中的阴茎，从那完美分身中喷洒而出的精液溅洒他的手腕，前臂，以及衬衣。情欲的熏染令他看起来愈加叫人心动；那半带睡意，又心满意足的目光使Arthur不禁轻声低吟。他已然沉沦，面前，Merlin的双唇分开，大口喘息，他的唇瓣通红肿胀， _美味至极_ ；Arthur不可自拔，Merlin看着他的样子就仿佛全世界对他而言仅有 _Arthur_ 才是独一无二的存在，而他的眼神使Arthur衷心希望自己还有体力接着再来一轮。

“上帝，我爱死你发出的声音了。”Merlin颤抖着打起手语，而就在刚才，同样的手心曾一度环绕他的硬挺。

他受宠若惊，满脸通红，却又如释重负。从未有人对他这么说。也从未有人该死地令他叫喊连连。眼前，沾染了精液的手指比划着词句——Arthur闭上眼睛，不住呻吟。

“对，就像这样。该死，光是听着你的声音就能让我高潮——”

Arthur的双颊滚烫，他意识到自己始终都没能噤声保持沉默，他明白Merlin清楚地听见了他公然发出的每一声不堪入耳、惨不忍闻的叫喊，然而，这一次，他没有感到半点不自在。他的视线扫过了Merlin那慵懒、放松的身体，然后——

Arthur在Merlin分开的两腿之间双膝着地。伸出的双手同时覆上了Merlin的两侧臀瓣。他倾身向前，在Merlin的唇上，在他的嘴里，细细品尝起自己的滋味。他抓住了Merlin的手腕——只比划了半句句子的手掌仍然悬于半空——他将他的手拉近面前，伸出舌尖轻舔干净。

Merlin的脑袋瞬间后仰，Arthur分明 _感觉_ 到了Merlin的呻吟在他体内掀起的连连震颤。他的反应是那么地不能自已，又是那么地狂野热切，Arthur不由地进一步索取。他从上至下舔过Merlin的喉咙，但他不得不在 _衣物_ 的阻挡前停下，这着看似不堪一击却着有成效的壁垒令他分外懊恼。

“去床上。”Arthur喘息着说道，他早已伸手扯去了自己的外套，猛地把他的衬衫和领带拉过了头顶。

Merlin爬着向后倒退，他拼命急着想要遵从指示，手足无措地一心盼望快速抵达床边，与此同时，他又挣扎着想要脱去身上的衬衫。他的双手手腕因此被困身后，Arthur没有放过这个机会，他爬向了Merlin，在他裸露的胸口上轻咬啃舔，吮吸亲吻，留下点点印痕，他用鼻子轻轻蹭着白皙肌肤上那道深色的毛发，Merlin当即倒吸一口气，他的腹部随之下陷，他的全身颤栗不停。隐隐酥麻似是淌过Merlin的肌肤，Arthur的唇瓣一阵刺痒。Merlin跌跌撞撞地继续后退，而在忽然之间，他竟成功摆脱了衬衣的束缚，叫人难以置信。

Merlin对他露齿而笑——Arthur觉得自己似乎在那挑人心魄的湛蓝眼眸中看见金色一闪而过——接着他朝他弯了弯手指，侧身斜着继续向后退去，而在半途中，他停下踢开了身上的裤子。Arthur原地不动，他看着他。Merlin笨拙地扭动身体褪去了深海军蓝色的长裤，闪着银色的皮带扣稳稳落在了他的大腿，可又几乎是立刻地被推到了一边，他的双脚以及裤腿还有鞋袜不可避免地乱作一团，然而映入眼中的这一幕是如此诱惑人心，性感地近乎离谱。

这时，盘踞空中的云朵散去，午后的阳光经由附近楼房的反射洒入狭小的公寓，宛若天使降临的光芒笼罩Merlin的全身，完美无瑕的亮光转瞬即逝，虚远飘渺，微弱的光线清澈明晰，神圣庄严。短短一瞬，Arthur惶恐万分，他以为Merlin会在他眼前消失不见，他以为他的救赎即将不复存在——这多月以来，悲伤绝望痛苦交缠，他竭力挣扎，无奈抵抗，而只有一道光亮，只有一个存在，能够安抚他的心灵，不让他迷失自己——他真心害怕Merlin仅仅是他的 _黄粱一梦_ 。

然而，天边云彩飘过，却并未带走Merlin，仿佛他是它们留下的礼物，以抚慰他受尽磨难的身心，永远不再让那日益弥漫的黑暗和疑虑侵蚀他的心灵。

Arthur不愿失去他。

他向Merlin爬去，狠狠吻上了他，激烈的亲吻充满占有。他死死抱住Merlin，十指在那完美的肌肤上留下道道印记，他不愿放开他，这个念头令他心生恐惧，而当他终于打断亲吻紧贴Merlin的脸庞大口喘息时，他在男人的眼中看到了敬畏与臣服。

_我的我的我的_

他不能肯定两人中是谁拖着谁站立起身，也不能确定他们最后是如何抛开所有衣物走入卧室，同样，他不知道自己又是怎么仰面躺倒床上，而身上的每一寸肌肤都被铺天盖地的爱意浸染。他的分身再度勃起，Arthur不住喘息，Merlin俯身靠近，在他唇上充满挑逗地印上一个亲吻，Merlin的分身轻轻擦过了他小腹上的硬挺，每一次的摩擦都似有电流淌过，他的阴茎疯狂地叫嚣着欲望。

Arthur翻身变换两人的位置，他笑着感觉到了Merlin的轻笑，伴随笑声呼出的气息拂过他的脸颊，他的胸膛在笑声中剧烈起伏。Arthur半跪着拉开了两人的距离，他的双手在Merlin的大腿外侧来回摩挲，他低头看向Merlin，靠着枕头的男人显得如此顺从而又动人。

他爱自己眼中他的模样，屈从但并非降服，尽管男人饱经重重磨难，勇气依然在他身上绽放明亮光芒。他爱他那无穷的耐心，无私的心灵，以及无畏的呵护。

他爱 _Merlin_ 。

这一认识并没有令他不知所措。他又怎么会惊讶于自己爱着Merlin的事实？每当Arthur知道即将见到Merlin，他都会因期待而紧张不已。每当他入睡之前的刹那，每当他苏醒之后的瞬间，他总会喃喃低语着Merlin的名字，任由他的思绪被他所占据。每当他瞥见黑发高个的身影，他总会转过脑袋望向人群，内心无比希冀对方正是Merlin。他渴望着他。

他爱着他。

Arthur想要把话说出口，然而他的胸膛一紧，他倒抽一口气。Arthur不知道Merlin在他脸上看到了怎样的神情，但Arthur的模样令Merlin的笑颜染上一抹羞涩。Merlin伸手探向Arthur，温柔的手指吸引着他俯身靠近，直到他们之间恰是足以分享亲吻的距离。Arthur贴上了那对唇瓣，四唇相对，他们的吻轻柔而又纯洁。

假如他无法亲口说出这几个字，那么他可以用行动告诉Merlin他的爱意。

Arthur低下头，伸出的舌尖卷过了Merlin的唇瓣。他一一吻遍男人的下巴，同时轻推着让他转过脑袋，他沿着Merlin的颈部曲线从上至下印上亲吻，身下接连传来震颤，他停下感受着男人的每一次颤动，明白那是自己令Merlin发出了声声的 _叫喊_ ，正如Merlin曾于不久之前让他呻吟不断。Arthur吻过了他的锁骨，顺着他的胳膊逐一落下轻吻。他执起Merlin的手指——那曾对他 _述说_ 了无尽话语的手指优雅、修长——他将手指送入口中，一根接着一根轻轻吸吮。

Merlin猛然挺身，仿佛Arthur在他身上引燃火花。

Arthur同样没有放过他的另一只手。他缓缓吞吐他的指尖，慢慢舔过他的虎口及手背，Merlin大口喘息，而伴随着每一次的吮吸，他的臀部都会向上挺起，以寻求更多的压力揉擦肿胀的硬挺。

Arthur再也无法单纯地直视他的十指，因为他一定会想起它们是多么地敏感，又是多么地热情。他想知道自己是否能够仅凭轻舔吸吮Merlin双手的每一部分便将他送上快感的巅峰，然而这个想法会在稍后实现，留着下一次再找出答案。

他的注意力回到了Merlin的身上，将眼前景象尽收眼底，他的胸膛纤瘦迷人；肌肤净皙无瑕，他的胸口中间，一道淡棕色的美丽毛发由深至浅纵向延伸，最终完全消失了踪影，却又立刻在肚脐下方再度浮现。他的肋骨轮廓隐隐在肌肤上凸显。他看着他腹部两侧的肌理，而在腹部之上，隆起的腹肌隐约可见。他的髋骨突起，双腿肌肉纤长平滑。

Arthur从Merlin小腹上前列腺液滴落的位置开始细细品尝男人的味道；片刻之后，他将Merlin的硬挺含入嘴中，竭尽所能让口中的阴茎深入他的喉咙，他将鼻子埋入了那一小丛浓密的黑色毛发，男性特有的气息与专属 _Merlin_ 的气味传入他的鼻间，令他顿时头晕目眩。他吮吸着Merlin的勃起，并未费心压制他上挺的身体；Merlin的自控远强于Arthur，他的臀部仅仅只是微微抬起，他的双手死死抓住身下的被子，力度之大足以将被面撕烂。Arthur感觉到了震颤Merlin全身上下的呜咽，于是他终于给了他一丝喘气的机会。

Arthur从Merlin的唇上读到了粗话，愉悦和挫败席卷他的身心，他的词句杂乱无章，音节时续时段。Merlin的双手撕扯着被子，然后他同时举起两手轻拭眼睛，抹去了眼角焦急难耐的泪水。他起身向Arthur迎去，Arthur主动送上亲吻，激情热烈，唇齿交缠。

Merlin紧贴着他的嘴唇开始努动，规律变化的唇瓣显然正组词造句。Arthur无需后退打量，他无需亲眼解读。肌肤传来刺痛，这一刻，他几乎就像是仿佛重获听觉。

_操我。上帝。拜托操我。_

“还不行。”Arthur说着用一个亲吻将Merlin推倒平躺。他向后半坐床上，他的双手抚过了Merlin的大腿，他的手指在Merlin的双腿下方曲起，他抬动着男人的两腿向前弯曲，直到Merlin的膝盖几乎碰到胸口，他的全身尽数呈现于他的眼前。

Arthur沿着床面继续向后退去，他弯下身体轻舔Merlin的小穴四周，Merlin猛然逃离他的碰触，小心扭动的身体半是源于难以置信，半是出于欣喜若狂。Arthur伸出舌头舔上入口处的肌肉；Merlin回应着他的动作，无处借力的身体尽可能地向下迎上了他的舌头，而这已是Arthur所需的全部认可。

他用舌尖卷过他的入口，伸出的舌头贴上了后穴。游移的舌尖不曾离开，轻舔的动作仿佛像是拼写着字母，直到留下成百个色情的词汇。

接着，他向前挺近。他的舌头在甬道中进出。他松开了紧抓Merlin双腿的两手，用拇指轻揉后穴的入口四周，他伸出中指，被唾液润滑的手指长驱直入。Merlin的阴茎在他的眼前抽搐，他能感觉到Merlin的睾丸愈加紧綳。Arthur的臀部贴着床面移动，他的分身寻求着碰触，他的硬挺渴求着某种压力，而这些许的摩擦远远不够。

Arthur收回舌头，挺入了第二根手指，他看着自己的指节没入坚实的肌肉，一次、两次、三次的抽插之后，Merlin的甬道随着他的动作缓缓放松。

第三根手指伸入，他再度半跪床面，俯身看向Merlin。Merlin的双唇微启，呻吟流泻而出，他的目光迷茫朦胧。他已彻底深陷情欲之中。

_快点_ ，Merlin用一只手比划，他的手势虚弱无力却又透着迫切焦急。Arthur看见了床上装有润滑剂的小瓶，他也看见了安全套——他完全没有注意Merlin是什么时候伸手取过了这些物品，可是同样地，他也没有察觉床头柜早已被掀翻在地，和柜子一起倒下的还有台灯，以及闹钟，而从拉开的抽屉里四散的物品则纷纷撒落地面。

Arthur戴上安全套，分身上的触感令他紧咬牙关。他往手中倒了一些润滑剂，掌心覆上硬挺，他来回揉搓，然后用剩余的液体润滑Merlin的入口。他握住分身，一动不动，看向Merlin的视线寻求着对方的同意， _噢，我的上帝，快点上我_ ，努动的唇瓣说出了回答，他挺身进入。

紧致的力量将他包裹——实在太紧了。热力逼人。当Arthur将分身全部埋入对方的身体后，他不得不暂时停下。这一刻完美无缺——妙不可言，仿佛Merlin的身体与他天生契合，正如他与Arthur不论在哪一方面都是如此天造地设，心有灵犀。

他缓缓抽送，视线一刻不曾离开Merlin，他倾身在他嘴边偷了一个吻，然后又吻了一下，接着第三次吻上男人的唇。然而欲望愈发强烈，他再也无法送上亲吻，于是他挺身贯穿，节奏更快，力度更强，从他口中呼出的热气紧贴着Merlin的嘴唇，他同样吸取着从Merlin嘴中吐出的轻柔喘息。Merlin的双腿紧紧环绕着他的身体，催促他继续深入。Arthur伸手探向Merlin的阴茎，可是Merlin的掌心早已环住了自己的硬挺，他上下套弄，数次的爱抚之后，他再也无法压抑。一道精液洒落Merlin的腹部，包裹Arthur硬挺的小穴一度收紧，Arthur眼冒金星，他最后一次用力冲刺，白光在他眼前闪过，精液喷射，高潮降临。

Arthur的双臂酸疼，两腿颤抖。他倒在了Merlin的身上，慵懒地亲吻着身下的男人，他气喘吁吁，落下的亲吻顺着Merlin喉咙的曲线一路向下，与此同时，他在心中无声地诉说，

_我爱你。我爱你。_

他们就这么静躺片刻，轻轻地爱抚着彼此的身体，细吻不息，碎吻不停，他们交换着一个又一个轻吻，无不感觉四肢沉重，昏昏欲睡。Arthur向后抽出分身，Merlin的身体微颤，Arthur低声道歉。他们蜷曲着盖上毛毯，Arthur的身体环住了Merlin，他的手臂紧紧绕过Merlin的腰际，他弯起膝盖，置于Merlin的两腿之间。Merlin转过脑袋，四唇相对。

Merlin的气息轻柔地拂过他身上，深沉的呼吸悠缓舒长，Merlin落下的发丝紧贴着他的鼻梁，引得他的鼻尖阵阵瘙痒，Merlin的手指抚上了他的双臂，温柔的碰触沿着他的手臂线条来回摩挲，Arthur就这么陷入沉沉梦境。他不记得自己何时闭上了眼睛，但当他再次转醒已过去了数个小时，他神清气爽，却独自一人。

床上，他身侧的位置空无一人，不留半点余温。

室内晦暗朦胧。窗外街灯闪烁，透过百叶窗的缝隙，灯光洒落屋内。一缕黯淡的光亮从厨房传来，同样暧昧的光线也将客厅点亮。

Arthur揉着眼睛抹去睡意，他翻身下床。双眼渐渐适应了屋内的昏暗，他看见床头柜已被扶起，然而台灯不见踪影——十有八九坏了，可他想不起来台灯是怎么坏的又为何会坏。他在壁橱里看见了挂起的西服，一旁的衣柜上则摆放着几件衣物。他伸手去取衣服——一张字条飘落地面。

“Merlin？”Arthur出声喊道。他手拿字条走出卧室，但Merlin并没有出现。

_我去买晚餐了。五点不到一会儿走的。马上回来。爱你。_

Arthur微笑着拿起Merlin留给他的衣服。一件宽大的多伦多大学红色连帽衫，以及一条灰色的运动裤。他穿上衣裤——大小刚好合适，想必对于Merlin来说这些都太大了，又或者是他特意去为Arthur添置的。

这个想法令Arthur本就扬起的嘴角愈加向上弯起。

他找回了自己的手机，浏览起所有白天错过的邮件。他没有发现任何一封来自Agravaine的邮件——意料之中——但其中有数十封信件来自董事会成员，他们无不正在加快节奏牢牢跟进Arthur交付他们处理的事项。他看完了邮箱中四分之一的信件，回复了几条Gwen的消息，而对于Gwaine Sullivan发疯似地要求他告知Merlin是否同意参演他歌剧的信息，他同样做出了答复，然后他在沙发上坐下读起了Leon发来的最新一条短信。

_我知道你反对这主意，但现在我还是该告诉你。为了你的人生安全。Perce从这烂事开始就一直跟着你了。_

怒意油然而生，席卷他的身心，Arthur几乎当场就打算用 _该死地现在立刻把他撤走_ 作为回信，但他看见了屋内走廊上缓缓亮起的灯光，而慢慢转亮的光线伴随着一开一合的公寓大门最终回归一片幽暗，于是他转而回复道， _我们明天再好好谈这事_ 。

他坐直身体，出声问道，“Merlin，是你吗？”

Merlin随手放下钥匙，走过长廊出现在他眼前。他停下脚步踢开了脚上的鞋子，脸上的笑容更加灿烂。

“看到我的字条了？”Merlin用手语说道，他将两个装满中餐外卖的袋子留在了橱柜上。他走入客厅，俯身给Arthur一个亲吻。Arthur随即伸手将他拉近，Merlin笑着倒在了他的大腿上。

他们交换着温柔的亲吻与深情的爱抚，漫长的一刻宛如天赐，最终，Merlin挪动着离开Arthur的大腿站立起身，“晚餐要凉了。”

“你原本可以叫外卖。”Arthur跟着他走进厨房，目光始终牢锁Merlin因走动而微摆的臀部。

“他们的店就在街口，但让他们送外卖却天知道要等多久。”Merlin对他比划，然后各往他的手里塞了一个食盒，“你睡得好吗？”

“很久没睡这么好了。”Arthur坦承，他打开一个方形纸盒，用手指挑出一条嫩姜牛柳，“我在考虑是不是把上班摸鱼这事变成惯例。”

Merlin缓缓扬起的唇角美丽动人。Arthur想要印上亲吻。

“你从哪儿找到那张床的？”可他却转而说道。

“噢，所以你和我在一起只是为了我的床？”Merlin问道。接着他转身从柜子里抽出了几个餐盘。

“没错，Merlin。自从几个月前我发现那张床起，我就一直想要爬上去了。”Arthur回答。他从Merlin手中接过盘子，然而Merlin一把夺过了他拿着的嫩姜牛柳。“嘿——”

“你觊觎的是我的床，可不是食物。”虽然Merlin这么说，但他还是把宫保鸡丁递给了他。Arthur四处找寻可以放下食物的位置，而就在这时，他看见了Merlin音乐会的广告传单，和上次所见时一样，传单依然半是被一叠信件遮掩。

他巧妙地小心碰倒信件。Merlin没有察觉他的动作。显然Merlin并没有瞒着他不说的意思，不然他早就大惊小怪了。Arthur的信心大增，他一把抽出传单。Merlin舔去了手指上的酱汁，他拉开一个抽屉，随意翻找，想再找出一个调羹。

他拿起传单，高举面前细读。Merlin转身面对他，一侧的脸颊鼓起，他口中含着一小块炒过的西兰花，对他比划，“想喝点什么吗？”

“喝水就行了。”Arthur说道。心脏在胸口停跳一拍，他稍等片刻，想要出声询问的念头令他惴惴不安——他原本期望Merlin亲口告诉他音乐会的消息，他觉得由他主动发问无异于给对方施加压力——Arthur挥了挥手中的传单，成功吸引了Merlin的注意，“Merlin，这是什么？”

Arthur不能肯定Merlin是否能看出他早已对此消息了然于心——他希望他看不出——但是Merlin已转过身来，一脸的好奇仿佛在说 _嗯_ ？，他的视线跟随Arthur手指的方向望向了他另一只手拿着的传单。Arthur仔细打量着他，不确定接下来会发生什么，可是Merlin忽然一颤，似乎仅仅只是看见传单的存在便已令他痛彻心扉。他放下了手中的两杯水，将其中一杯推向Arthur，然后用手语说道，“圣米高男童唱诗班的慈善音乐会。”

“上面有你的名字。”Arthur说。

Merlin点了点头，脸色阴沉，“是的。”

Arthur放下传单，等着看Merlin是否还有什么补充，然而他的模样看起来就像是浑身上下都不舒服。

“我——唔。”Merlin摇了摇头，他抿紧唇瓣，低头瞥了一眼自己盘中的炒饭。接着他抬起脑袋直视他的双眼开口说道，“还是个孩子的时候，我曾在蒙特利尔的一个男童唱诗班唱歌。我过去的老师——如今的圣米高中学校长，请求我加入演唱，因为，呃，他说这对筹集善款有益。”

他举起一只手在半空随意一挥，仿佛努力想要让这一切烟消云散。

“显然给表演挂上个大牌会更……”Merlin叹了口气。他愁眉苦脸，摇着头继续说，“我发誓我拒绝过他。可不知怎么，回绝最后变成了接受。我不想参演。这场演出注定会是一场灾难。”

Arthur一度沉默不语。“下周五就开演了。”他轻声说道。

Merlin再度点头，沮丧与痛苦已将他笼罩，“对。”

Arthur对于自己的打听心怀无尽愧意，于是他就此打住。他取过最后一点炒饭，又拿了一些宫保鸡丁。嫩姜牛柳还剩一些，不过Merlin将干炒蔬菜推到他的面前，并且毫不客气地看着他。“蔬菜对你有好处。”他对他比划。

Arthur心虚地笑了笑，他拿起食盒挑拣起其中的蔬菜，然后放下盒子说道，“为什么你不告诉我？”

Merlin垂下了脑袋。他凝视起面前的餐盘，轻咬下唇的唇角，十指颤抖，他死死扣住了柜面的边缘。他深吸一口气，胸膛随之上下起伏，而当他再度抬起头望向Arthur时，他的眼中满是后悔与愧疚，“因为我总会小题大做。如果我去想音乐会的事，我就会胆颤心惊。到时，手脚大乱、惊慌失措的场面一定不可避免，我甚至还可能哭个不停。而且，不管怎么说，那时你正一心忙于阻止Agravaine的阴谋。压在你身上的担子够重了，我不想增加你的负担。”

Merlin显然还有什么没有对他坦承。Arthur不愿去想或许是因为Merlin并不想他出现在表演会场。但他没有继续追问，而是稍稍向后倾身，开口说道，“事实上，我还真想见一见你手脚大乱，哭个不停的样子，那场面一定很搞笑。或许甚至还能让我暂时忘记烦恼。”

“滚。”Merlin比划道，但他的手势没有一点怒意。一抹淡淡的微笑浮现他的唇角。

“但是，说真的，Merlin。”Arthur说着握上了Merlin的手心，“不然还要我干什么？你应该把像这样的事都告诉我。我的意思是，我一直都在向你倒苦水，关于我舅舅的那堆烂事，我把你拖下水都有多久了？我觉得我还是能够应对你谈到音乐会时失控崩溃的模样。”

“我知道。”Merlin说道，他一声叹息。他与Arthur的手指紧紧相扣。谁也没有再开口说些什么，最终Merlin点了点头，“我知道，我很抱歉。”

“我甚至不知道你又开始唱歌了。”Arthur说道，这是一个小小的谎言。他不想让Merlin本就难受的心情雪上加霜，但同时他又情不自禁地想把话全都挑明。他讨厌秘密，而当有事瞒着他不说的那个人是Merlin时，他就更对秘密厌恶反感。

“是你说我应该找个兴趣爱好。”Merlin回答。Arthur给了他一个白眼，他向前拉动Merlin的手心，直到Merlin俯身柜面之上，而这刚好是他能印上亲吻的距离。

Merlin紧贴着Arthur的唇瓣动了动，仿佛他又一次开口诉说着 _对不起_ 。

他们默不作声地吃了一会儿东西，然而Arthur还是暗下决心，或许，他同样不该保守秘密。如他预料一般，Gwen没费一点儿劲就立刻拿到了演出门票，Arthur想知道Merlin对此的反应。“我想去看演出。”他说道。

Merlin的身体猛然后仰，仿佛遭受了重击。“上帝，不。千万别。难道你没有听懂我说那注定会是一场灾难吗？我能把歌唱完，这没有问题，但只是在私下，当我一个人在录音室的时候。一旦把我推到管弦乐队面前，我的声音听起来就像黑武士——”

过去，Leon曾对Arthur解释过黑武士说话时伴有沉重的呼吸声，因此至少他能理解这一引用的含义。

“——指挥看着我的模样就像是他在想该死的我到底算哪根葱，当时的他怎么会上当同意让我这个窝囊废参加试音，又是怎么才会想出要我参演的主意。可你知道更糟的是什么？离演出时间越近，我就越是唱不好。我完全唱不了歌。你知道吗？这首曲子我早就烂熟于心，我第一次登台表演的就是这支曲目。但如今台上的我甚至连一半歌词都记不起来——”绝望的泪水涌上了Merlin的双眼，Arthur放下了手中的一切，他绕到橱柜的另一边，展开双臂环住Merlin。

“Merlin。Merlin。”Arthur低语，他不知道该说些什么。Merlin在他的怀抱中颤抖。他感觉到Merlin的额头靠上了他的肩膀，破碎的呼吸格外沉重。他们许久没有变换姿势，食物渐渐转凉，而当Merlin拉开两人的距离时，他先是伸手拭去泪水，接着摇了摇头。

“抱歉。”Merlin再度开口，他满脸通红，“我警告过你。我会惶恐不安，惊慌失措，然后手脚大乱。”

Arthur一把将他的双手握住，“不，别这么说，亲爱的——亲爱的。这是你退出以来首次登台献唱，对吗？”

Merlin点点头。

“你是害怕对着观众唱歌？”

Merlin并未立刻回答他的话，但他终是摇了摇头，“不，不能这么说，不是，并非如此。”

“那么是因为什么——”Arthur不知该如何把这个问题说出口，然而Merlin闭上了眼睛，他深深呼吸，紧紧握了一下Arthur的手心，然后微颤着松开了手。

“我是害怕演砸，明白吗？所有人都指望我像过去那样唱歌，但我已有很久都不曾唱出那种声音了。到时我一定会看起来像个傻瓜。我的 _歌声_ 听起来也会愚蠢透顶。”Merlin挫败地叹了口气。

“你不告诉我音乐会的事是因为这个原因？”Arthur问道，他的声音低沉。

“我们能不谈这个话题吗？”Merlin把头转开。

“不能。”Arthur让他转过身来，“因为假如这是原因，那实在是太蠢了。如果你过去的老师让你参加演唱，那么他一定对你充满信心。我甚至都不知道你有怎样的歌声，但我同样对你信心十足。”

“如果你亲眼看到我前几天的排练，你就不会这么说了。”Merlin喃喃地说，而很有可能他根本不打算让Arthur看到这句话。于是他上前靠近，用手指梳理起Merlin的头发，片刻之后，Merlin拍开了他的手，淡淡的微笑在他嘴角扬起，透着几分懊恼，却同样饱含纵容，“听着，我会上台是因为我之前同意参演，但演出势必惨不忍睹。我没有告诉别人，也不会告诉别人，我不想我的任何一个朋友到场看着我洋相百出。知道吗？我真的不愿让你看到我在台上吐得一塌糊涂。我不想让你看见别人嘲笑我。我也不愿让你看着我搞砸整台演出。所以拜托了。”

Arthur缓缓点头，“我懂了。但是帮我一个忙。”

“什么？”

Arthur犹豫地说，“还记得钻石发布会吗？你为我翻译演讲的时候？你注视的人是我，是吗？你看的并不是观众，也不是其他任何人。那时的你没有一点问题，对不对？”

Merlin刚开口说道 _那不_ ——Arthur就已摇起了脑袋—— _一样_ 二字不得不被他吞了回去，因为这两种场合异曲同工。

“当你站上舞台的时候，Merlin，为何你不假想只有你和我？假装是我告诉你歌词，而你是在为我演唱？”

泪水再度涌上Merlin的双眼，他的嘴唇努动，可他终是没能把话说出口，他用力咽下一口口水，“Arthur——”

“试试看，拜托了？”Arthur说道。

Merlin垂下肩膀，灰心丧气。他点点头，“我会尽力的。”

他在Arthur的唇上匆匆一吻，略带咸涩的亲吻和他吞下的泪水滋味如出一辙，他后退着拉开了两人的距离，“晚饭要凉了。”

**ooOOoo**

孤身一人独留公寓，除了看电视、听音乐或是看书之外便无所事事——这些时间是最难熬的。Merlin无法忍受远离Arthur的时光。

每天，Merlin都会前往Pendragon公司，舒舒服服地在Arthur办公室中的沙发上坐下，或是读上一本书，或是用笔电看上一段片子，然后不时朝着Arthur所在的方向偷偷瞥上几眼，而Arthur不是埋头处理报告就是忙着查看设计稿。不止一次，访客突如其来，前来见他的有员工、部门主管，甚至还有两名董事会成员，Merlin参加了所有这些会面，来人不约而同地都将办公室大门紧闭，他们的声音低沉，语气焦虑，将Arthur此前并未意识到种种问题一一告知清晰。Merlin也与Arthur一起出席会议，他为他翻译电话会谈，并且在听到走廊上有人说话时示意Arthur，让他明白他们究竟说了什么。而当人们的视线在Merlin和Arthur之间徘徊不定，不知他们该面对谁开口说话时，Merlin则会巧妙地用手势指一指Arthur，接着退居一边，尽其所能让别人忽视他的存在，却同时竭尽全力保证Arthur对他的位置一览无遗。

这一周以来，Arthur咬紧牙关，埋头工作。他鼓励着年轻的员工，心怀敬意地对待各部门主管，而针对那些过去背叛了他转投Agravaine阵营如今灰溜溜重归他身边的董事会成员，他厉声相向，毫不留情。

Arthur的宽宏大量让Merlin本人望尘莫及。Merlin拼尽了全力才勉强阻止自己不对着那些人破口大骂，不出言责问，“你们到底是怎么才会质疑起他的能力？”

有时，Arthur会用Merlin无法定义的神情看着Merlin。这种情况并不少见；当他思索着刚刚被告知的信息时，当他琢磨着未来可能发生的情景时，又或者当他做出决定的前一刻，他的眼神都是如此。

很久之后Merlin才恍然大悟，因为每当Arthur这么看着他，Merlin都会挑起眉毛，微垂脑袋，或甚至是用点头作为回应，他的动作总是充满鼓励，日复一日地为Arthur驱散那些苟延残喘着想要吞噬他的疑虑。

一天又一天，Merlin看着Arthur越来越自信不疑。和起初不同，如今Arthur扫向他的视线鲜有寻求肯定的意图。他的眼神温柔、甜蜜，溢满了 _宠溺_ ，Merlin在他的目光之下身心震颤，力不从心。

有些夜晚，他们根本没能忍到返回Merlin的公寓，更不用说动身前往那些本该成为他们约会场所的饭店了。至今，他们在Arthur的办公室中为彼此口活的次数不下两回，有一次，Arthur曾在他的办公桌上直接要了Merlin，而那日场景绝对叫人难以忘怀。

当一名IT工作人员前来调换开裂的平板显示器时，他们刻意谁也没有看谁。对方开口询问Arthur出了什么事，Arthur一脸平静，异常镇定地回答，“我不知道。今早我进办公室的时候就这样了。也许是清洁工把屏幕移到了桌边，结果摔了下来？”

Gwen恰巧适时走进屋内，她手捧需要Arthur过目的卷宗，Arthur的话传入她的耳中，她当即迅速转身，一手捂上了嘴巴，以免大笑破口而出。Merlin咬住下唇，满心希望他并未如自己所想的那般面红耳赤，他心照不宣地朝着Arthur看了一眼，随即将脑袋埋入了眼前的书中。

“我们下次把显示屏放到地上。”Arthur在IT人员离开后对他比划。可这实在太不公平——一点儿也说不过去——能够面无表情不动声色的人竟然是Arthur，而Merlin，尽管身怀丰富的戏剧表演经验，却满面通红，双颊滚烫。 _下次_ ，正是这两个字及其所代表的含义让他不能自已。Merlin无比渴望着他们的下一次。他由衷地期待着下一次的下一次。

围绕着他们的不止是生意买卖。诚然，他们处理的是公司业务，然而他们面对的还有 _商战狼烟_ 。他们和Leon以及一位名为Mithian的漂亮律师多次见面，虽然她懂手语，但她仍然坚持由Merlin翻译对话以确保没有一丝误解。他们前往检察厅参加了一场长会，并在会上仔细讨论了针对Agravaine的控诉。他们还于深夜在Arthur的办公室中通过免提电话与公司位于全球的各个分部互通消息，一方面进行扫尾工作，另一方面斩断Agravaine可能在Arthur与他的公司之间横生的任何枝节。

幸运的是，除了几场Agravaine必须出席的会议，他们很少看见他的身影，而在会上，坐着的他总显得无精打采，垂头丧气，间或，妄想扭转乾坤的他会插嘴说上几句，话中尽是挖苦，可他的企图无不以失败而告终。Agravaine鲜少露面的事实恰恰使他们愈加坐立不安，还未使出的凶狠招式显然就在不远处等待埋伏。

接着，Leon之前预料的一幕如实上演：就在Merlin差点赶不上会议的当口，他一头撞上了Agravaine。

“你是Arthur的翻译，对吗？”Agravaine说道，他那庞大的身躯堵在了门口，也困住了Merlin。他的声音听起来格外谄媚讨好，可他用的依然是居高临下的语气，男人的嘴角高高地扬起，他的微笑不禁令Merlin毛骨悚然。

Merlin的魔法瞅准时机调皮了一把，Agravaine的皮带瞬间断裂。他的长裤向下滑落掉至脚踝，Agravaine一声尖叫。

“我是，但看起来现在你需要的是个 _裁缝_ 。”Merlin说着借机逃脱。当他到达会场时，离开会时间仅剩两分钟，Arthur用嘴型无声地对他说道， _Cedric？今天来的人是你？_

“我不知道怎么回事，但他的裤子突然就掉了下来——”之后，Merlin一边吃着烤肉三明治一边用手语把这段插曲告诉了Arthur，Arthur顿时哈哈大笑，差点儿喘不过气来。当Arthur终于恢复了冷静时，因笑意迸发的泪花仍然在他眼中闪烁，然而他显得心不在焉却又若有所思，Merlin最终朝他比划，“我会小心的。”

过了很长一段时间，Merlin才知道——Leon告诉他——Arthur找了一个保镖以保证 _他_ 的安全。

他们和Olaf之间的那场谈话着实有些尴尬，后者对他未能尽早表态深表歉意，并且主动提出提前退休——Arthur接受了他的要求，前提是Olaf得先说服其他几位董事会成员同样早早退休之后才可离开。而在Arthur的办公桌上，数份晋升通知已然呈一字摆开——Gwen的效率高得惊人。

他们会一起叫外卖当作晚餐，一起吃从咖啡馆买来的冰冷三明治，也会一起在深夜分享一桶冰淇淋。他们会在Merlin的沙发上共度宁静时光，也同样享受之后动静不小的分分秒秒。每当夜深人静，就在Merlin陷入梦乡前的几分钟，他会侧耳倾听Arthur平静的呼吸，感受着他渐渐放松下来的身体。有的时候，Arthur会拿起他的车钥匙，示意Merlin站立起身，然后开车送Merlin去剧院让他参加练习。而在排练对外开放的那天，Arthur同样在场，但他从未踏进剧院一步。

这一周忙得叫人窒息，他们几乎每一秒都在一起，却依然觉得相处的时间不够充裕。

有一次，当Merlin听着过去由他演唱的一曲 _颂歌_ 录音，努力想要集中精神面对眼前周五演出所用的乐谱时，Arthur曾从办公桌后起身，他上前关上办公室的大门，抽走了Merlin手中的纸页，同时取下了他的耳机。Arthur挨着Merlin在沙发上坐下，他轻拉Merlin的身体，Arthur的胸口紧紧贴上了他的后背，他就这么拥着他，直到Merlin的双手不再颤抖。

“假装只有我们两个人，Merlin。假装你是在对我唱歌。”Arthur说道，温柔的声音在Merlin的耳畔响起。他们保持着相同的姿势，弹指之间仿佛已过去数小时，然而流逝的时光不过短短几分钟，因为敲门声已传来，又到了该继续工作的时间。

Merlin在他的公寓两头之间来回踱步，他在脑中不断回想着这段记忆，咖啡桌下的地毯屡屡将他绊倒，他紧张地反复揉搓双手，努力不去想假如自己不现身表演会让Gaius多么失望，也不去想站立舞台中央正对观众的场景，甚至就连他本该放声唱出的歌词，他都不愿去想。

他一屁股重重跌落坐垫之上，浏览起有线电视套餐中的每一个频道，暗自寻思着打个电话向公司订购更多的节目。他随手拾起一本言情小说，匆匆翻阅，拼命专注于眼前的文字。

五分钟过去了，就在他读了六页女主角喋喋不休的自我反省后，他收到了Arthur的短信， _今晚要你帮忙。凌晨2点有场电话会议。带上过夜用的东西。住我家。晚餐和我一起吃泰国菜。_

Merlin舒了一口气，得以分散注意力让他如释重负，他用短信回复道， _这么爱像老板一样发号施令？_

不到三十秒，Arthur的消息紧随而至。 _我是你的老板。我也是认真的。6点之后来就行。地点我家。_

_会议是凌晨2点，为什么要我6点过后就到。_ Merlin回复。他早已站立起身开始打包过夜所需的物品。

_为了吃晚餐，你这个傻瓜。_ 这是Arthur的回答。

Merlin嗤之以鼻。虽然Arthur信誓旦旦声称不会支配Merlin的生活，但只要他认为自己不至于被责难追究，他还是会支使Merlin干这干那。Merlin发现自己完全不介意，因为和Arthur在一起，一切截然不同。他们会针锋相对；他们会抬杠斗嘴；他们会朝着彼此乱扔东西，大动干戈，也会四唇相对，直到其中一人说出“没有关系”，直到他们两人找到折中的领地。事后，Arthur会对他扬起一抹真心实意、毫无戒心的笑容，而Merlin会不由自主地用微笑作为回应，全然忘记当初自己对着Arthur那张蠢脸时烦闷的心情。

他真的一点儿也不介意。

 

* * *

 

 

不过，Merlin并未被他的话所糊弄。晚餐——Arthur选的是泰国菜，即使那是Merlin最爱的食物之一——并且在Arthur家过夜？不是意味着他们的关系将向下一个阶段跨进，就是Arthur在用自己的方法让Merlin不去想即将开幕的演出。

_好吧。我马上就到。_

他冲入卧室找寻是否还有干净的衣服可穿。他暗中思考，如果他们无需出门，只是需要参加一场电话会议，那么就没有必要带上西裤，衬衫或是领带。他脱下了身上的运动裤和穿了三天的衬衣，然后换上牛仔裤和一件系扣领衬衫，他找出一条睡裤，又接着往包里塞了一套更换的衣物。

以及某些额外的必需品。

他的背包鼓鼓囊囊，塞入包中的物品件数远超出他的料想。而正当他锁上房门之时，他听见了楼梯上愈传愈近的脚步声。

“准备出去还是刚刚回来？”Lance问道。

“出去。”Merlin回答。他将钥匙放入口袋，却在看见Lance的神情时停下脚步。Lance的眉头紧蹙，一脸关切。“干嘛？”

“你还好吗？”Lance询问。

“我……”Merlin欲言又止，他低头看了自己一眼，皱着眉说道，“我很好。为什么我会不好？”

“你已经接连好几个星期没有把钥匙忘在锁孔里了。”Lance说道。他的脸上已有笑意，“另外，你还在微笑。我很久没见你笑了。事实上，是从来没见过。”

“我就不能有个好心情？”Merlin埋怨着开口。他试图皱眉，可他那早已高高扬起的嘴角丝毫没有给他愁眉苦脸的余地。上帝，难怪Lance会察觉——他一定看起来像个傻瓜。

“没错，确实，你当然能有好心情。”Lance回答。接着他得意地一笑，“Arthur怎么样？”

“噢，闭嘴。”Merlin低语，他转身走下楼梯，踩下的每一步都用力十足。Lance的笑声一路伴随着他向下的脚步，Merlin在半途停下，随即转过身来向上跑回他所住的楼层。“等等，先别急着走。我还有事要问你。”

Lance在他的门口站定，脸上灿烂的笑容饱含戏弄，不过幸好他并没有再多说什么。Merlin摆出一副毫无头绪的模样，故作的神情不仅极其讨人喜欢，还似乎透着满心的真诚。

“Gwen怎么样？”

“滚。”Lance装出怒目而视的模样对他说道，“话说你不是正要出去吗？”

“什么？”肩头上的重量提醒着他外出的事实，他单肩背着装有过夜用品的背包，没错，他正赶着出门，他还有活要干，他要去见 _Arthur。_ 突然之间，脑海中浮现又一幅幻想中的画面——画中景象完全不合时宜，Merlin大步走入Arthur的公寓，甚至还未等房门关紧，他就已将Arthur逼至角落贴紧墙面，他迫不及待地吮吸起男人的阴茎，匆匆着地的双膝之上，瘀青渐渐成形——画面在他眼前挥之不去，Merlin顿时变得 _非常不自在_ 。“唔，对。待会儿见。”

“晚安，Merlin。”Lance说着朝他使了个眼色。他的身影完全从楼梯的栏杆前消失不见，Merlin听见了公寓大门一开一关的声音。

现在离开应该能逃过一劫，Merlin对自己说，他赶紧强迫勃起的分身 _重归平静_ ——然而心中暗下的指令却让他更加浮想联翩，脑海的某个角落，他仿佛回到了青少年时代，闪现眼前的幻想令他在心底傻笑连连，那些幻想之中，他无一不是面对Arthur，双膝着地。他向下走着楼梯，一直以来相当宽松的牛仔裤从来都没有像现在 _这么_ 紧，不幸的是，正当他调整着裤子的时候，住在他楼上的一位女士走上了楼梯。

她的目光顺着他手上的动作移至他的跨部。

“你好！”Merlin尴尬地打了声招呼，疾步冲下楼梯。

Merlin离开大楼走上央街，在街上更容易喊到出租车。可他几乎走完了前往Arthur家的全程才成功招呼到一辆。

Arthur的湖滨公寓套房并不远——如果加快脚步，加上换衣服的时间，Merlin也能在三十分钟内抵达——但是Merlin真的渴望见到Arthur。现在就想见。

司机将他送到正门前，让他下了车。Merlin付了车钱，留下足够多的小费，他一边在大堂里徘徊，一边给Arthur发消息。

_我到了_

回复的短信几乎是立刻就到。 _我在取晚餐，去找Geraint。_

_谁？_ Merlin用短信回问。

_门卫。_

Merlin环视四周。前台后方有个穿着深色西装的男人，他的个头不及Merlin，虽然近乎不可能，但他看上去比Merlin还要精瘦。“你好。请问你是Geraint吗？”

“对。”男人回答。他从报纸中抬起脑袋，好奇地看着Merlin。

“呃。我是Merlin？Arthur让我来找你。Arthur Pendragon。”

这一次，Geraint站了起来，“我能看一下你的身份证件吗？”

Merlin绕过前台走到桌子后方，他将驾照递了过去。凹陷的桌面内嵌着一大片监控显示屏，不引人注意的位置恰好避开了外人的视线。同样暗藏大理石桌面一角的还有突发事件紧急按钮。

近身细看，这位门卫兼保安身穿浅藏青色西装三件套，倘若这套行头不是制服，那么也就是说这份工作的报酬远高于同类标准薪资。Geraint的肩膀较宽，身型结实，而大多数门房和守卫通常都没有他这般的体格。

Merlin刚好能够隐约看见抽屉里的东西， _很有可能十有八九毋庸置疑_ 那是一把手枪，此外，结合面前令他饶有兴趣的安全控制面板，以及男人起身迎接Merlin时那优雅从容的姿态来看，Merlin万分确信他过去不是军人就是警察。

Geraint把证件递回给Merlin。

“Emrys先生，Pendragon先生吩咐我把这个转交给您。”Geraint说道，办公桌光滑的大理石表面上，一个信封从这头滑到那头。Merlin猜测他所谓的Arthur _吩咐他_ ，其实是指Arthur曾用邮件或者短信通知他；而假如对方颇为不满的语调能够说明什么，那便是信封里的东西想必很有问题。“他还说请您随意，别客气。”

“呃，谢谢。”Merlin说道。他撕开了信封。空荡荡的信封里仅有一把钥匙。

“我已安排电梯下楼。钥匙可以启动电梯。Pendragon先生表示他会亲自把房门的安全密码发送给您。”

Merlin刚刚低头瞥向手机，提示消息的铃音便适时响起。果然，随消息而来的是通行密码。时机掐得天衣无缝；Merlin环顾周围，猜想自己的一举一动是否都被人看在了眼里。他赶在大门关上之前连忙走入电梯，以免万一Geraint不愿再为他安排一次。

电梯门在他身后紧闭，差点夹到装有过夜用品的背包，Merlin注视着手中的钥匙，又望向了电梯的控制面板，在本该设有至少二十个代表楼层按钮的位置，如今却只有一个停止键、一个启动键、一个报警按钮，以及一个看起来似乎经由改装后包含了TTY功能的电话箱，而就在这个比普通面板大上一圈的控制盘正中间，他清楚地看见了一个钥匙孔。

Merlin将钥匙插入孔中，轻轻转动。电梯发出一声低沉的轰响，开始移动。

能够切身察觉到动静却没有一点参照令他心生不安，电梯里就连闪烁着表示楼层的数字都没有，因此当大门最终缓缓打开时，Merlin大吃一惊，他意识到自己根本没有感觉到电梯的静止。他走出电梯踏上并不算长的通道；面前共有三扇房门，他左右两边的门上安装着普通的门锁，第三扇上则有一个密码输入装置。Merlin查看着短信中的密码，他输入数字，大门咔嗒一声开启。

整个公寓一片昏暗，然而由动态检测器发出的光亮照亮了走廊。Merlin在门垫上踢开了脚上的鞋子，他脱下外套，把衣服挂进一个壁橱，然后紧抓着过夜的背包，不确定究竟该把包放在哪儿。

他在家用安全警报显示器的下方找到了灯光开关，显示屏上有这么一行字： _下午6:11由Merlin Emrys解除警报_ 。Merlin脸上的笑容灿烂——Arthur一定是事先为他设置了一个代码，一阵暖意淌过他的全身上下。

这间公寓—— _套房_ 公寓，Merlin提醒自己——采用的是全敞开式的设计，从厨房到客厅，从客厅到一侧的平台，从客厅到另一侧的走廊，乃至从走廊延伸而至的数扇连通了一个又一个房间的神秘房门，所有的空间全都一览无遗。视线跟随着由玻璃和木材打造而成的旋转楼梯向上移至二楼，上层空间的宽敞程度不下一楼，而就目前的结构来看，Arthur的主卧似乎就在楼上。

Merlin查看着屋里是否存在其他生物——假如Arthur养了一条门犬，但是Arthur却忘记告诉他，Merlin也不会感到吃惊，当他肯定确实不会有什么朝着他猛扑而来后，他将钥匙留在了厨房的柜台上，随即走入公寓。

整整一半的外墙都由玻璃且只用玻璃建成，室外夕阳微沉，整个多伦多城区沐浴日落余晖之下，深粉暗紫交加，亮金闪烁微光，白日尽头稍纵即逝的光芒即将披上黑夜暮色的衣装，届时，夜空云彩弥漫，繁星点点闪耀，却最终还是不敌市区金红炽白的灯光。

Merlin在沙发旁放下背包，全然不顾那台有着六十多英寸屏幕的豪华超薄电视机，也没有理会安置于家庭办公室中的双屏电脑，他一心一意欣赏起眼前的日落风景。

“这景色太美了。”Merlin轻声说道。已有很久不曾有如此美景令他惊叹不已了。他看遍了全球日落，从巴塞罗那酒店高层的房间到悉尼的丽思卡尔顿，他曾看着歌剧院在夕阳之下熠熠生辉。他同样也见过日出，可是经历了漫漫演出或是宿醉未醒的他常常精疲力竭地再无半点力气欣赏。

西下的太阳彻底消失了踪影，徒留一道浅橘色的余晖固执地映照着远方的暮霭，他这时才转过身来，错层的套房设计尽收他的眼底，他看着悬挂墙上的昂贵艺术品，看着遍布屋内的镜子与镜面，而那些看似毫无规律的零散分布事实上饱含着心思和策略。

“自恋的混蛋。”Merlin对着所有镜子喃喃低语，因为像Arthur这样的家伙 _当然_ 只要一有机会便会查看自己的仪表着装，就连老天也会保证在他想用镜子的时候必定给他一面。可是当他迈开脚步 _之后_ ，他突然醍醐灌顶，屋中摆放的镜子，所有那些玻璃，以及像是从同一棵木材上裁下的实木地板，这些设计全都事出有因，并非平白无故。

Merlin可以在各个方位看到自己的身影，当他走过这些镜面时，他能看清自己的每一步动作，而不论他的目光扫向哪里，他都能清楚身后的动静，哪怕深至厨房，高至上层空间——屋顶上方数扇天窗的倾斜角度恰到好处——他的视线一清二楚。忽然之间，一切顺理成章——凭借这样的布局，Arthur总是可以依靠光影的转换变化知道身边的一举一动。倘若有人在他背后出声说话，他当即便能知晓——或许甚至还能借助镜面阅读对方的唇语。

Will过去同样能够做到这一点，Merlin猜想他是否依然拥有这般的能力。

他低头看向地板，重重踏了一脚；声音在他脚下化作微弱的振动。

“天才。”Merlin顿时出声说道。如果不是设计师无心插柳刚好为Arthur打造了一间完美公寓，那就是整间屋子的设计完全出自Arthur之手。

大门一开一关的声音传入他的耳中，一串钥匙挂入了门旁墙上的吊钩，叮当作响。Merlin走上前去，他看见Arthur一手拿着公文包，一手拎着两个装有外卖的白色大袋子。

Arthur见到Merlin时扬起的笑颜让Merlin的心脏几近停跳，“到了很久？”

Arthur在橱柜上放下袋子，Merlin等着他转身面对他后才开口回答，“大概十分钟？我在看日落。”

Arthur瞥了一眼窗户，“我总是错过日落，但不会错过日出。日出的时候我一般已经醒了。”

“噢，上帝，你还真是一个爱早起的人，像你们这种叫人讨厌、令人作呕的家伙绝对该被一枪毙命格杀勿论。”Merlin用手语说道，回报他的是再次浮现Arthur脸庞的灿烂笑容。

“这么听来，似乎一大早有幸往你头上扣一桶凉水的人是我了。”Arthur说道。

“想都别想。”Merlin用手比划，在心中叫苦喋喋。

Arthur温柔地一笑，宛如孩子一般，既显得淘气，又透着内疚，因为他们明知自己的行为会招致惩罚却还是不想罢手，他们会暗自思量将来的苦头是否值得如今的放手一搏，而Arthur渐渐转变的神情无疑已得出了 _绝对值得_ 的结论。他拍了拍塑料袋里的铝制餐盒，“你能摆一下盘吗？我想先去换身衣服。餐盘在柜子里。想喝什么自己拿。”

“你打算在哪儿吃饭？”Merlin问道。他意味深长地看向餐桌——桌面上被堆得满满当当，数叠各式各样的文件、几本法律书籍、两个厚度足有三英寸的活页夹，还有一堆复原之后完全能够重现一小片森林的垃圾信件。

Arthur跟随着他的视线，他挑起一侧眉毛， _我都忘了这个了_ 的意思不言而喻，他说道，“电视机前吧。我已有好几个月没上餐桌吃饭了。”

Arthur在屋子一角的工作台边放下公文包，他走上楼梯，边走边耸肩退去了身上的西装外套，同时松开了他的领带。Merlin瞥见了Arthur在二楼来回走动的身影，当Arthur脱下衬衣从他的视线中彻底消失后，他硬是强迫自己集中精神继续完成手头上的任务。Merlin不由长舒一口气，半是如释重负，半是怅然若失。

Merlin将所有餐盒移到正方形的大咖啡桌上，他取过了两杯水和几个餐盘，等到Arthur下楼时，他正注视着桌面边缘那一排遥控器，无从下手。Arthur朝着他一声嗤笑，从四个遥控器中拿起一个，打开了电视。很长一段时间，那分辨率高得惊人的显示屏上只有不断变换的影像，广告插播结束，城市电视新闻开始。隐藏字幕出现在屏幕底部的方格中，滚动显示着新闻节目的对话内容。电视没有声音，Merlin毫不介意；他记得曾与Will做过相同的事情，那时深更半夜，早就过了他们上床睡觉的时间，两人熬夜观看一部禁片，他们没有打开声音，只是读着隐藏字幕，最终他们被抓个正着，而让他们暴露的唯一原因却是两人手中紧捏的薯片和巧克力脆片曲奇包装袋，响亮的沙沙声甚至盖过了他们捂着嘴发出的咯咯轻笑。

“噢，该死，拿着。”在看了十分钟的电视后，Arthur出声说道，本地新闻和天气预报已结束，节目进入了运动新闻的环节，大部分外卖被他们残卷一空，没有一个餐盒逃过被洗劫扫荡的命运。Arthur把遥控器递给他，“我总是忘了声音。”

“没有关系。”Merlin比划道，他刚往嘴里塞了一口酸酸甜甜的食物，于是他用一只手打着手语，同时尽量小幅度地挥舞另一只手，以免食物在屋子里四处飞散。

“手里拿着东西的时候别说话。”Arthur说得毫不客气。他猛地将遥控器塞入Merlin还有空余的一只手中。

Merlin翻了个白眼，他放下筷子，嚼完口中的食物，然后顺从地将音量从零调到十，声音刚好。

“这样就够响了？”Arthur皱着眉问道，“Morgana总会把声音调得再高一些。”

“那是因为她本人就够吵的。”Merlin对他比划。

“我记得Leon一般会调到十八。”

“Leon经常来？”Merlin问道，他顿时惊觉自己的提问过于直言不讳。Arthur注视了他许久，他摇了摇头，脸上写满笑意。

“只有当我有啤酒的时候才会来。那个家伙，他就像条警犬。总会在我把啤酒放入冰箱且冰得恰到好处的时候出现，一分钟都不差。”

“哦。”Merlin说道。他瞥了一眼电视，找寻着转换话题的素材，随即胡乱地打起手语，“声音够响了。”

Arthur怀疑地看着他，不过不是他信了Merlin的话，就是他从他的神情中看到了什么，Merlin不能肯定是前者还是后者。不管怎样，他连忙接着吃起了盘中剩下的食物。而等到新闻结束，紧接着放送的 **《幸运轮》** 也告终转而开始播放 **《加冕街》** 时，他们几乎把所有东西都吃得一干二净。

“你觉得你身上的油渍还洗得掉吗？”Merlin用手轻拍肚皮，Arthur见状问道，颇有微词。

“应该不成问题。”Merlin回答。

他们将外卖餐盒扔进垃圾箱，把盘子和餐具放入洗碗机，一切暂告段落，凌晨两点之前，再无其他事务需要他们费心。

“对方就不能安排个更合理的时间开会？”Merlin发着牢骚。

“那是从澳大利亚的矿井打来的电话。”Arthur说着拿起他的公文包。他打开了包，取出数份文件。

“那么会议内容是什么？有议程吗？”

Arthur犹豫了，然后摇了摇头，“唔，我相信等会儿他们会把议程发过来。”

Merlin挑起一侧眉毛，但他并未再开口。

Arthur把笔记本电脑拿到沙发上，抬起双脚搁上了咖啡桌，他打起手语，“在会议开始之前我得再看一遍文件。在那之前，为什么你不放松一下呢？看看电视，打个瞌睡，或者读一本书？你不会影响我的。”

“你肯定？”

“当然。”Arthur说道，他已然低头专注地看起了电脑屏幕，伸出的一根手指在触控板上来回移动。他捡起遥控器，递给Merlin。

Merlin接过遥控器，他小心翼翼地在沙发的另一头坐下，接连取过几个靠枕摆放身侧。有什么硬物的一角抵上了他的腰际，他伸出一只手探向身后的靠垫，喘着气摸出了一本书。

_看书，会看才怪，_ Merlin暗想，他瞥了Arthur一眼，男人蹙眉凝神，视线牢锁笔电。Merlin看了看书名，却几乎因莫名席卷而来的各种情感而无法呼吸。

愤怒、焦躁、猜忌、背叛、荣幸、尴尬、羞愧。

**《二十一世纪歌剧》** ，作者：Salvatore Della Villa Nova。

Merlin将书一把推向Arthur，书的边缘刚好落在他的大腿上，Arthur吓了一跳，当他的目光转向他时，Merlin比划道，“我们曾达成一致——”

不料，他那些还未出口的争辩在Arthur拿起精装本的书籍后被彻底打断，“对，我们曾达成一致，不会谈论这个话题。但这不是谈论，是我自己感兴趣找本书来读，因为只要面对这个话题，你就总显得像个傻瓜，还记得吗？”

“但是——”

“现在我们说的也不是这个话题，而是你在我默默工作的时候朝我扔书。好了，你能坐下别再折腾了吗？我没办法集中精神，别逼我去书桌办公。”

Arthur把书放在身旁的坐垫上，继续开始工作。Merlin对着他怒目而视，他尽其所能移动着远远拉开了和书籍之间的距离，因为那玩意儿简直具备了放射毒物、定时炸弹、致命剧毒和嗜血凶器四合一的杀伤力，足以令他肝肠寸断，直到全身纷纷炸裂，而四散的肢体依然弥留人世，慢慢等待死亡的降临，同一时间，他又仿佛像是坐着十辈子才能坐完的牢，在牢里还得被别人操。

又一集 **《加冕街》** 结束，另一场游戏节目开始， **《生活大爆炸》** 紧随而至，又一部情景喜剧接着拉开序幕，剧集围绕着中世纪的刑罚大做文章，事先预录的笑声音轨充斥剧中，Merlin坐着看完了所有这些节目，终于他放松了下来，拿起了遥控器。他接连换台，可能看的节目却一个也没有。

他放下遥控器，拿起了书。

这只是出于习惯，千真万确，每到晚上这个点，他总爱手捧一本书，在上床休息之前，舒展身体安坐沙发看上几个小时。Merlin告诉自己这是他打开书页的唯一原因，他翻阅浏览，徒劳地想要找到自己之前留下的书签，只是，这一本并非他的小说。

“第一百九十三页。”Arthur说道。

Merlin狠狠瞪了他一眼，然而Arthur正往文件中输着什么。Merlin没有去翻第一百九十三页。

或者至少该说，他尽力没有去翻。他浏览书页，不时在他所熟悉的面孔出现时停下细看——Freya，昏暗的舞台之上，身穿丝绸白裙的她光彩照人；Vivian，从头到脚珠光宝气，金光闪闪，舞台在她脚下不堪负重；Gili，正唱出一个低沉音符的他面无笑容，一脸严肃——每当他翻页时，书页总会自行跳过几页停留一处，显然曾长时间翻开的页面几经磨损，背面的书脊已出现裂痕。

在那几页中，接连三页的板块全都围绕一人展开，高男高音，Merlin Emrys，而在接下来的第四页上，整个页面都被他的一张彩照所占据。

Merlin用力合上书。他取过遥控器，再次连连换台。Arthur站立起身，他将笔记本电脑留在了咖啡桌上——屏幕上显示着一张打开的电子表单，表单被各种彩色图表所覆盖，数个窗口杂乱地层层叠加于背景桌面之上——他走向书桌。Merlin听见Arthur——看着他经由镜面反射的身影——打开了他的公文包，拿出几份螺旋装订的报告和文件夹，随即走回沙发。这一次，他坐下的位置向他靠近了几分，他将所有文件摊开摆放身侧——右边是文件夹，左边则是螺旋装订的报告，打开的文件夹和报告都被明确地翻至某些特定的页面——接着，他再度捧起电脑。

Merlin没有再继续换台，他看起了又一部情景喜剧。Arthur拿起一个文件夹，顺便看了一眼屏幕，“我听说这部剧里的女演员演得相当糟糕。”

接着看了一会儿节目后，Merlin伸手轻拍Arthur的手臂，“她的声音尖锐刺耳，还带着鼻音。她的台词也说得单调乏味。能得到这个角色，八成是因为她和制片人有一腿之类的。”他的话听起来很是刻薄，甚至有些恶毒，但Merlin突然觉得怒气冲冲，而那满腔的怒火却找不到出口。对着Arthur发火着实不公——他没有错，他们达成一致的仅仅只是不 _谈论_ ，尽管Arthur不是没有试过想要提起这个话题——因此，这个除了有些龅牙，不过总体来说还算漂亮的女演员，首当其冲成了他恶俗戏言的受害者。

Arthur轻笑出声，他接着继续工作，没有多说一句话。

Merlin换了个节目。频道太多——鉴于Merlin的电视只有基本的套餐外加体育频道组合以及Space电视台，眼前的这些节目远远超出了他过去所知的频道总和，但就目前来看，Arthur似乎花钱购买了所有频道，而所谓 _所有_ 便意味着他的电视包括了情色节目。Merlin将电视转到播放着同性性爱的频道，最终，Arthur用手肘轻推着他小声说道，“话说我可是拼命在集中精神办公。”

只是对Merlin而言，这个世上根本不存在绝对安全的领域，因为他竟失手调到了只有音乐放送的频道，眼前没有任何图像的空白屏幕仿佛漆黑深渊将他吞噬，节奏轻缓的摇滚从扬声器中传来，低沉的乐曲轻柔、撩人，似是呢喃细语般甜蜜，一名女子正放声歌唱，Merlin对她的乐团一无所知，经由扬声器播放的歌声唱着破碎的梦想与重圆的人生，在融合了低音吉他和柔和鼓点的背景音乐映衬下，唱响的声音鲜明有力。

他心如刀割。他痛不欲生。

Merlin的喉咙肿胀，双眼氤氲，他轻声抽泣。

他想念唱歌。他热爱唱歌，也想念唱歌。他即将再度登台献唱，可每当他开口，紧张便几乎令他崩溃。他清楚那是因为人生中曾被他视作挚爱的一切都在他的热情之下化为了乌有，灰飞烟灭并且荡然无存，他不认为自己还能直面他的歌唱事业。或许他能踏上舞台，或许他能试着唱歌，然而在舞台上放声歌唱的人——那不是他。根本不是。

他用食指和拇指轻拭眼睛，手中留下一抹咸涩的湿意。

Merlin伸手去取遥控器——就在一分钟前，遥控器还在他一旁的靠枕上。他动了动身子，那本书——那本该死的书——从他的大腿悄然滑落掉至地面。Merlin将书拾起，手指环绕之处，他感受到的并非凹凸起伏的精装封面，而是柔软平滑的内里书页，他靠回沙发，看向手中的书，翻开的页面恰好停留第一百九十三页。

_Merlin Emrys，高男高音_

他死咬牙关，力度之大使他确信自己感觉到了一颗臼齿的碎裂。他的视线缓缓向下移至文字，行距分布完美的新罗马字体将他深深吸引。

_这位才华横溢的高男高音于十六岁在伦敦舞台正式出道，他以歌剧大师Jonas Taliesin一手打造的《暴风雨》中的特林鸠罗一角初露头角。尽管拥有过去被认为只有18至19世纪意大利_ 去势男高音 _才能发出的无双音域及音高，但是随着年龄的增长，Merlin Emrys的声乐技能不仅没有丝毫退步，而且日益精进，就连他的知名声乐导师Gaius Masterson神父对此都出乎意料。他享誉四海的角色包括布里特版《奥伯朗》中的泰米拉诺、巴蒂斯特版《浮士德》中的梅菲斯特，以及亨德尔版《凯撒大帝》中的朱利奥·凯撒，此外，他与唱诗班一同表演的_ 《圣塞西莉亚颂歌》 _同样盛名在外——_

Merlin仰起脑袋注视天花板，他狠狠咽下一口口水。他的母亲过去喜爱听他演唱颂歌。他每一年都会回家——几乎每一年，最后的四年除外，因为Nimueh告诉他 _他们预约得太晚_ ，因此他不能和蒙特利尔唱诗班一起演唱颂歌。

他每一年都唱，为了她的生日。

Merlin没能及时擦去滑落脸颊的泪水。他准备站立起身，他打算远远逃开，他想要打起精神，然而他无法动弹。

Arthur握住了他的手。

Arthur没有望向他。他的电脑键盘上平摊着一个文件夹，一本螺旋装订的笔记本刚被翻开，折起一角的页面上布满无数用彩色便签做下的标记。他始终不曾抬头，假装继续工作。

这个混蛋曾经保证不会谈论这个话题。他甚至还曾许诺绝对不会在对话中提及这个话题。可是什么也阻止不了Arthur阅读有关Merlin的一切，阻止不了他去了解他的事业，他的成功，他的失败。

Merlin倒抽一口气，翻腾不止的情感仿佛滔天巨浪来袭，他竭尽全力控制内心不让自己溺毙。电视遥控器滑出了Merlin的掌心；他抬起头，刚好看见Arthur远远地将遥控器放在了沙发另一头厚实柔软的扶手上。

Merlin再也无法压抑他的悲伤。哽咽的哭声从他的胸腔溢出。温柔的双手将他拉近，不让他逃离。温暖的双臂环住了他的身体，他失声痛哭。

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur用手指梳理起Merlin的头发。片刻后，他在Merlin面前挥舞手心，看他是否已陷入沉睡；Merlin一把握住他的手，他将他的掌心拉近，亲吻印上了他的手指。

Arthur一阵颤抖，身不由己。

很长一段时间，他们都保持着同样的姿势——Arthur的双脚搁置咖啡桌，Merlin的脑袋枕着Arthur的大腿，他的两腿伸直，平放沙发之上——直到Arthur再也无法忍受想要打破沉默的冲动。

这个念头着实不同寻常，因为Arthur恰恰 _喜欢_ 沉默。大多数时候都是如此。只是间或，他需要有人陪伴身边，需要喧嚣的环境和对话的交流，然而如今，这一刻的沉默却令他焦虑不安，迟疑不定。不知为何，他迫切地想让Merlin的心情好起来，不管要他做什么都行。

“十三岁的时候，我的父亲头一次告诉我他以我为傲。他的话让我连着好几个星期都目瞪口呆得不知该如何是好。现在我甚至都忘了他说了些什么，仅仅只是记得当时他很为我自豪。”

他低头瞥向Merlin。他只能看见他的侧颜，颧骨高耸突起，轮廓棱角分明，黑色的发丝与睫毛勾勒着他的面容，浅蓝灰色的双眼隐隐闪烁光辉，Arthur不由想起了刚从矿井开凿而出的钻石原石。而从Merlin低垂视线的模样来看，Arthur明白他正倾听着他的诉说。

“那时，我每天晚上都会去找我妈妈，问她那个人究竟是不是我爸爸，还是说他被外星人或者其他生物给调了包。”一部罪案剧出现在电视屏幕上，可Arthur无心留意。他刚刚才勉勉强强成功止住了Merlin的泪水，他也只是有惊无险才平息了肆虐Merlin纤瘦身体的抽泣，他发现自己根本不愿让他起身离开。

“十七岁的时候，有一次我喝得酩酊大醉，当时午夜刚过一刻，我从公司偷了一辆吉普车，在沙石路上一路疾驰，结果差点摔断脖子——”Arthur停顿了一下，“事实上，现在想来，我的车甚至都没有 _开上_ 马路——”

大腿上传来轻微的震动。浅笑在Merlin的唇角扬起，透着关切。

“——吉普一头扎下峭壁摔进一个蓄水池。如果不是因为冬天，池里根本不会有水，那我八成就当场葬身火海了，你知道电影里他们人工合成的巨型火球？就是那种场景。话说我一直觉得能这么告别人世倒也不错。不管怎么说，因为那时是冬天，水池里水量充足，吉普车直接沉到池底。而我，一边语无伦次地大声喊着 _鲨鱼要把我吃了_ 之类的胡话，一边努力不让自己被池水淹没。”

Merlin在Arthur的腿上变换姿势，Arthur的手心按在他的身侧，他的手指穿过了他的发丝，但这些丝毫没有阻止Merlin转过身子眯起眼睛望向Arthur，“假如你想用自己濒死的故事让我好受一些，我可以告诉你目前一点儿效果也没有。”他比划道。

“该死，我还没说完呢。”Arthur说着用手将Merlin的身体转了回去。Arthur不知道要付出怎样的代价才能说服Merlin自己始终把他放在心上，而如果他还是不能尽快察觉Arthur _要_ 他这一简单至极的事实，那么Arthur便准备一字一句对他说个明白。

他的父亲曾教导他与其事前瞻前顾后，不如事后请求宽恕。此时此刻，他寻求的正是宽恕，因为是他将Merlin逼至如此绝境。

Merlin一脸恼怒，但他扯过一个枕头垫在Arthur的腿上，然后重新躺了下去，没有太多的抱怨。他伸出一支胳膊环上Arthur的大腿，虽然轻柔的碰触带着一抹犹豫，但依然几乎填补了因枕头而造成的距离。

“我不清楚我是怎么游回岸边的，也不知道当时自己为何会气得去偷车，结果差点丢了性命，但当我一瘸一拐地回到家中，我的爸爸……”Arthur稍稍停顿，“好吧，我本来等着被劈头痛骂一顿。我还以为我得俯身躲开朝我扔来的各种东西。我的爸爸会有什么反应，我的心中完全没底。我的意思是，我偷了一辆公司的车，把它沉到了池底。车子无法回收——至少在水平面重新下降到一定程度之前，任何打捞的意图都是泡影。我以为我会被剥夺继承家产的权利，我以为我会被扫地出门在街上自生自灭。那时我吓坏了。”

当日走进家门的他衣衫褴褛，满身脏污，血液泥浆混合着某些Arthur _至今依然_ 不想知道的东西在他的衣服上留下斑斑痕迹，Arthur想起了父亲看见他时的神情，他深吸一口气，双眼隐隐刺痛。他是幸运的，遭遇这样的事故却大难不死，整场意外留给他的仅是扭伤的一个脚踝、瘀青的一侧膝盖、腿上的一道割伤，以及分布全身各处的撞伤和擦伤。他的父亲在看见他的瞬间便脸色惨白——那只有矿工才有的小麦肤色从他的脸上彻底消失，他的双手颤抖不停，甚至不能组词造句，抖动的两手朝他比划着 _你还好吗_ 与 _我现在就送你去医院_ ，而紧接的一连串词汇断断续续，最终拼凑出两句完整的句子， _你麻烦大了，小伙子_ 以及 _我爱你，但你绝对不许再做这种蠢事。_

“就在那时，我坚信我的爸爸是个外星人。噢，我确实被关了禁闭，那几乎要了我的命，而且在一年之内我不能碰车，但他 _拥抱_ 了我——天啊，如果那场面还算不上尴尬，我不知道什么才能算了。”Arthur说道。

Arthur的一只手覆在Merlin的身侧，持续的轻缓震动传入掌心，Merlin的身体在他手掌之下微微摆动。

Merlin笑出了声。

Arthur微笑。他静静看了Merlin一会儿，目光溢满深情，他很高兴自己能将Merlin拉出痛苦的泥沼。他希望能让他露出如今这般笑容的人始终是——且仅有——他一人。

形单影只、悲哀忧伤并且落寞孤寂令此番思绪萦绕他的内心。Arthur的父母已然离世。不论是他的父亲还是母亲，他们再也不会轻触他的肩膀，拨乱他的头发，亲吻他的脸颊（他的母亲），或是紧捏他的肩头（他的父亲）。他想念晚餐时分的对话，想念午间片刻的休息，他怀念所有那些彼此间分享的故事和针锋相对的争论。正如Merlin需要和他人进行交流一样，Arthur同样需要和别人的这般接触。

或许他的渴求还更多。Arthur压抑着想要伸出五指梳理Merlin头发的冲动，他克制着不让自己转动对方的身体变换另一种姿势，同时强忍下想要贴上那具身体、吻住那对唇瓣的欲望。Merlin也许是在痛苦中挣扎，但他从来没有隐藏他的苦楚。而Merlin情感的深不见底令Arthur的呼吸不能自已。

有时，他人的想法，他们的感受，都令Arthur完全 _摸不着头脑_ ，他对此深恶痛绝，但这样的场合却数不胜数。他讨厌被人拒之千里之外，他讨厌横亘在他与别人之间的无声隔阂。同样的鸿沟却从不曾出现在他与Merlin之间，为了某个愿意对Arthur敞开心扉的人沉沦实在轻而易举，毫无难度可言。Merlin对他无所保留，Arthur因此而深爱着他。

Merlin为自己筑起的堡垒，那被他用来藏身的要塞，如今正在Arthur的眼前土崩瓦解。

此刻，Arthur对他的爱无以复加。

“噢，闭嘴。”Arthur说道，因为Merlin的笑声 _依然_ 不绝。

Merlin翻转身体背部朝下——Arthur抬起手给他腾出空间，他的手心转而落在了Merlin的胸口，或多或少料想Merlin仍会对书的事耿耿于怀，于是他留意着一切对方排斥他碰触的迹象，却并没有找到丁点的痕迹。Merlin收起一只手臂置于脑袋下方，他的发丝凌乱，一阵强烈的 _渴望_ 顿时从Arthur的心底油然而起。Merlin的气色已好转。如今的他平静了些许。自Arthur就演唱会发问起便笼罩他全身上下的紧张悄然失去了踪影，他的双眼湛蓝，泪水冲刷过后的红肿还未消退，而那抹蓝色也因此愈加明亮鲜艳。

Merlin深吸一口气，用空余的一只手比划，“为什么你要告诉我这些？是想让我好受一些，因为——”

“因为你哭得就像一个又老又蠢的傻瓜？”Arthur问道，Merlin的话被他猜个正着。

Merlin给了他一个白眼，“我刚刚才觉得你并没有混蛋到我之前以为的地步——”

“我是这个星球上最大的混蛋， _Merlin_ ，你可别忘了这点。”Arthur说道。他接着继续开口，语气轻柔，“我告诉你这个故事自有原因。我的意思是，我想表达一个观点，而我想说的正是，你需要有人告诉你一切都会好起来。你曾经犯下过错，但你将来不会再犯同样的错误，对不对？你能做的就是弥补过失，让一切重新回到正轨。而不管你做什么，也不管你是不是会变得像歌剧里那些女主角一样不可理喻，我始终会在这里陪着你。”

微笑从Merlin的脸上褪去。他转过脑袋，半坐起身，这一次，Arthur任由他离开，他小心翼翼又心怀忧虑，恐惧令他的五脏六腑揪成一团，他害怕这一次自己施加了过多的压力，他担心Merlin就此一走了之。

Merlin坐在沙发边缘，手肘靠着膝盖，他的双手紧扣，脑袋低垂。Arthur不敢有任何动作，以免Merlin受到惊吓仓皇逃离。Arthur自认他的身材相当不错，然而Merlin的体型纤长结实，没有人知道他的动作能有多快。Arthur有可能根本追不上他的脚步。

过了许久，Merlin朝着Arthur所在的方向侧过脑袋，他的指关节泛白，而他终是松开了死死相扣的双手。他并未开口说话，只是打起手语，“那么在你把吉普车开进蓄水池之后，你做了什么来弥补？”

“我去重装了当初将车驶离马路时撞坏的整整三公里栅栏。”Arthur回答，他的目光在双手上停留片刻。他觉得至今他仍能在手上看见因切割捶打而磨出的老茧。“我在冲出公司大楼的地方新建了一道铁丝网，同时种下新的树木，给所有人道歉。整个寒假，我都没有离开那儿，一直等着水面下降，最后把吉普车打捞上岸。”

后果本可能不堪设想。他本有可能遭到警方逮捕落得个身陷囹圄的结局。而照他当时开车的方式，他还有可能伤到或是杀害别人。同样，他也有可能毁了对当地社区举足轻重的事物，比如那口地下水深水井。描写他青年时期这一愚蠢行径的故事如燎原之火一发不可收拾，尽管如此，没过多久，他的身边便聚集了一群前来 _指导_ 他安装栅栏的看客。就连警察都跑来围观，他们的脸上无不挂着灿烂的笑容。

最糟糕的不外乎是大家都认定是Uther强迫Arthur完成这一切劳作，可事实上所有这些完全是他自己的主意。身负伤痛，酒醉未醒，还浑身湿透地走回家中，一路上，Arthur亲眼目睹了自己大发脾气后留下的每一处疮痍，当时的他就在心中许下两个誓言——再也不让怒气将他摆布并且再也不喝得烂醉如泥，以及他永远会尽力弥补由他一手造成的任何破坏。

“我希望我也能这么轻松地面对一切。”Merlin比划道。

“你可以的。”Arthur说道。他坐着动了动身子，向Merlin靠近，他的一只手抚上了他的后背。“最难的部分是你得原谅你自己。”

Merlin猛地看向了他，可几乎是立刻地，他迅速移开了视线，他抬起双手盖住眼睛。修长的手指抵上前额，他的指尖在额头画起小圈。

“无论发生了什么。”Arthur说道，“不论是谁受到了伤害，也不论你曾经做过什么？他们都会原谅你，可除非你先放过你自己，不然痛苦的就绝不止你一人。”

Merlin放下双手，若有所思地看着他。

“我的意思是，我实在想不出究竟是 _为什么_ ，但显然人们就爱看你画成个大花脸，穿着镶边戏服在台上活蹦乱跳。而基于某些叫人难以捉摸的原因，他们还爱听你那刺耳的歌声——”

Merlin的表情瞬间充满嘲讽，仿佛受了奇耻大辱，他狠狠将Arthur推倒。Arthur _庆幸_ Merlin的身型并不壮硕，因为那猛然一推所用的力度足以说明他潜在的力量。

“——可是你知道吗，不管是什么让他们如此兴致勃勃，都轮不到我来评头论足。该死，我根本就 _不能_ 评头论足——”

Arthur挣脱了Merlin的束缚。借着他的体重，他成功扭转局势，向后推到了Merlin，直到他俯身将他压制。Merlin想要推开他，然而Arthur一把抓住了他的手腕，并高举过头固定在了他的脑袋上方。

“——而——”

Arthur低头看向Merlin，本应破口而出的声音彻底哽咽，身下的人发丝蜷曲，凌乱不齐，与浅色的沙发形成了鲜明的对比，挣扎令他的脸颊绯红，他张开双唇，笑声夹杂着抗议，某种未明的情绪交织其中，那是Arthur过去从来不曾在他身上目睹的情感，是被Merlin深埋心底、牢牢锁住的情绪，或许，只是或许，他的模样透着丁点欣喜。

Merlin意识到Arthur并没有和他争斗的意思，他只是将他压在身下；同样，他察觉到Arthur并不是在逗弄他，Arthur仅仅只是看着他而已。他的笑容渐渐黯淡，一起隐去的还有欣喜之情，点滴的喜悦尽数消失在Merlin内心的壁垒之后，被他守得密不透风，一丝不漏。Arthur渴望再次见证他的快乐。他不顾一切地想要再次目睹他的欢欣。

“而？”一丝不确定浮现Merlin的神情。

Arthur咽下一口口水，努力想要把话说出口，“而我想要看你在台上演出，Merlin。”

Merlin扭过了头。用力抵抗的双臂放松了下来。Arthur身下，他的身体不再紧绷，既出于顺从，同样混杂着挫败、犹豫、抗拒、打量与 _渴望_ ，最终他的视线再度回到Arthur身上，他张开嘴，刚想开口却又立即收声，他害怕自己说错话让他受伤。

Arthur替他说出了那些话语，“我知道我听不见你的歌声，Merlin。我永远也没有办法听见你的声音。至少不能用耳朵来听。但我想看你的表演。我想看着你在台上讲述故事，我想看着你毫不压抑隐藏自己的感情，我想看着你从事你热爱的工作。我想倾听你的声音，Merlin，用我自己的方法。”

他们谁也没有出声。很长一段时间，两人就这么凝视着彼此——Arthur希望自己能弄清当Merlin望着他时Merlin看到的是怎样一番景象，可映入他眼中的画面已令他痴醉沉迷不可自拔。头发散乱，双颊通红，肌肤苍白，赤裸裸的情感接连涌现，悲伤、哀愁、痛苦、踌躇、疑虑，乃至恐惧一一尽展。然而眼前所有这一切中，最为美丽动人的则是那依稀绽放的 _渴望_ 与 _希望_ 。

此刻，Arthur想要以吻封缄的强烈冲动前所未有。

可相反地，他缓缓拉开了两人的距离，他的手心逗留原地，久久不愿离去。Arthur松开了紧紧环绕Merlin手腕的桎梏，舒展掌心从上至下抚过Merlin的双臂。他向后倾身半坐自己的脚跟之上，清楚地意识到两人的姿势暧昧至极：Arthur跪于Merlin的双腿之间，Merlin平躺在他的身下。

最终Arthur的双手停在了Merlin的腿上，“等你不再表现得像个傻瓜的时候……不论你做什么，不论你决定什么——一切都要为了你自己，不是为了我，也不是为了其他人。不管你是在淋浴房里唱，还是跑去街角唱，又或是在多伦多歌剧院登台演唱，我全都不在乎，只要你重拾的是你热爱的事业就行。”

“我看得出来如今的你痛不欲生，Merlin。”Arthur看着Merlin的下巴紧紧绷起。他的眉头微蹙，既是对事实的畏缩，也是对现实的认同。Arthur想要继续追问。他想亲眼看到Merlin开口说出他会继续唱歌。他想看着Merlin登上舞台，震惊四座。他想——多少怀着私心——用手肘推着坐在他身旁的观众，指着台上说， _那是我的男朋友_ 。可是，他转而说道，“好好考虑一下吧。”

Arthur挪动位置，他动手收拾起滑落地面的所有文件。他的身边，Merlin变换坐姿直起身子，向他靠近帮他一起整理。书是最后一样被他拾起的东西，翻开的书页依然停留于介绍Merlin的部分，Merlin低头凝视照片，颤动的五指覆上鲜亮的色彩。

“为什么你不休息一会儿呢？”Arthur提议，随即站立起身。他用胳膊夹着笔记本电脑，“舒展下四肢，看看电视。”

“但是——”Merlin动身想要站起来，他伸手示意沙发，想说他能挪去椅子上坐。Arthur挥着手打断了他的话。

“反正我在书桌办公会更有效率。”Arthur说道。他看见疑虑在Merlin的眼中一闪而逝，同样浮现眼中的还有一抹了然，没错，或许Arthur打从一开始就准备好了要与Merlin谈论继续唱歌的话题。

Arthur没有给Merlin出声的机会，后者根本来不及发问，或是连连责难，又或者冲着他 _又一次_ 的混蛋行径大吼大叫。他走到书桌边，摊开文件，打开笔电，然后将所有之前正在处理的文档发送至台式电脑。

眼角的余光中，透过柜面玻璃的镜面反射，他瞧见了动静，视线随之回到客厅，Merlin的一只手高举半空，正朝他挥舞。等到Merlin确信他注意到了他的动作，他当即朝他比划，手势毫不留情，“你确实是个混蛋。”

“我们早就明确过这点了， _Merlin_ 。”Arthur叹着气说。他单击同步文件夹，点开了最近的一份文档，同时喃喃低语，“尽管如此，你还是爱我。”

他并未意识到自己的声音竟然大地传到了房间的另一头，直到他察觉Merlin的视线牢锁他的身上，他的双臂交叉置于沙发靠背顶部，他的下巴搁在了两手手背之上。

“我确实爱你。”Merlin比划道。他微微一笑，并没有等着听他的回应，他在沙发上坐下，舒展身体平躺。

Arthur花了好些时间才终于能够集中精神继续工作。他静心等待纷繁的思绪重归平静，然后在电脑上登陆了公司内部对话系统。

凌晨一点来了又走，网络会议结束时，Arthur已筋疲力尽。这不仅是因为他得跟进所有文件，读完全部合同，调研各个账户并且评估由宝石专家出具的每份报告。而是因为他得同时面对打开的所有对话窗口，细听全球各分部主管的汇报，他们把各自内部审计中发现的问题一一告知于他，这些发现足以揭露Agravaine背着他耍的所有花招。等到会议画上句号，Arthur手中已有数份值得国家检察官一读的文件信息。

Arthur向后靠上椅背。他伸手轻揉眼睛。肩膀僵硬得难以置信，身上似有千斤重担渐渐将他拖垮。

Arthur果断地关闭电脑，他强迫自己结束工作，去厨房走了一圈。他接着前去查看Merlin——今晚第二次，电视屏幕一片漆黑，角落滚动的字幕显示着广播频道以及歌曲与演唱者的名字——他发现他依然陷入沉睡，那本关于歌剧的书籍平摊他的胸口。翻开的书页和之前有所不同——页面介绍的是一位名为Freya的女高音；Arthur想起了Leon过去的调查，Merlin与Freya一度曾是好友。电视机上播放着的音乐与Merlin并未抛开书的这一简单事实，都令Arthur不再担心，至少Merlin确实 _在考虑_ Arthur之前说的话。

他放任自己多呆了一会儿，注视起Merlin的睡颜，他发现此刻的他和平日中有着天壤之别，丝毫没有戒心的模样是那么地平静安宁。他的脸上，紧张的神情并未彻底散去，他的眉头皱起，嘴角绷紧。

Arthur想要驱走所有压力，他想要抚去所有焦虑，然而他克制着没有伸手，只是拉扯起Merlin的衬衣看他是否会转醒。Merlin翻身远离他的碰触，心不在焉地伸手用力在半空打起 _走开，睡着呢_ 的手势，胸口的书籍滑落他身旁的地面，沉闷的撞击声震动着响起。

Merlin猛然惊醒。他眨了眨眼睛，抬头瞥了一眼Arthur，立刻坐直身体，“几点了？”他打着哈欠比划。

“刚过一点。”Arthur说道，“抱歉，我并不想吵醒你。”

Merlin又打了个哈欠，用一只手漫不经心地打起手语，“没有关系。我该去喝点咖啡清醒一下，为会议做准备。你要来一杯吗？”

“我们不需要咖啡，不过，去吧。”Arthur说着转身，假装没有看到Merlin的话， _什么意思，为什么我们不需要？_

他跟随着Merlin的脚步走入厨房，看着Merlin像个专家一样操作起复杂的咖啡机，在Arthur偶尔的指点下，他从橱柜和抽屉里找出了所需的一切材料，为调制完美的咖啡动手做着准备。Merlin的双手让Arthur屡屡分心。那姿态优雅的手指，那迅速利落的动作，那精准移动的指尖，以及那准确无误的碰触。很少有谁能单凭手语就令Arthur目不转睛，更鲜少有人能仅靠手势便令他觉得赏心悦目。可Merlin比划手语的姿势，他碰触物体的方法，以及他轻抚 _Arthur_ 的触感——Arthur渴望被那双手抚遍全身。

如饥似渴。

“你会弹钢琴吗？”Arthur问道，因为他实在忍不住自己的猜想。

“会。很多年以前的事了。”Merlin单手比划，他转过脑袋，拉开一个抽屉，接着又拉开一个，Arthur轻拍他的肩头，朝着另外一个抽屉指了指。Merlin对他微微一笑，他取出几把调羹，将玻璃水瓶移至水池，冲洗了一下瓶子，往瓶中盛满水。

“我们俩还好吗？”Arthur询问，他走到Merlin和咖啡机之间，“我的意思是。你没有还在生我的气吧？因为之前的事？”

Merlin用双手掌心支撑柜面，一声叹息，他的肩膀随之上下起伏。他站直身体，打起了手语，“不，我没有生气。我猜我是累了。而虽然痛苦，但我想我需要亲耳听到你说的那些话。”

“然后？”

“然后。”Merlin耸耸肩膀。他伸手揉起前额，“然后，我不知道接下来我会怎么做。我想说的是，我已有一年多没上台唱歌了。我的演出排练越来越糟——如果我没有冲向水桶想要吐个干净，就是听起来就像是门框上嘎吱作响的铰链。”

“你的声音依然比我好听。”Arthur说道。Merlin朝他露出淡淡的笑容，扭动的两手打出了手势， _对于这点，我可没有把握。_ “不过你还是会在慈善演出唱歌，对吗？假如你能顺利唱完，那么今后又有什么打算？”

“我不知道。走一步看一步吧。我只是……让我先过了下周五演出这关，好吗？”

Arthur点点头。他伸出一只手搭上Merlin的肩膀，轻轻捏了捏他的肩头，他的手心向下抚过了Merlin的背脊，“你不会有问题的，Merlin。”

“到时十有八九得有人在我昏倒的时候打电话叫辆救护车来。”Merlin比划着，他的脸色有些难看。他对着Arthur微微扬起嘴角，同时耸了耸肩膀。他将玻璃水瓶中的水倒入咖啡机，“话说你还准备和我说会议的事吗？”

Arthur明白这是话题暂时告终的信号，他很高兴至少Merlin又对他坦诚了几分，然而面对他提出的问题，他在心中连连叫苦，短短的一刹那，他尴尬不已，这种感觉和早前Merlin在Arthur提及音乐时流露出的不自在想必如出一辙，“好吧。首先我要说的是，我们不用开会了。”

Merlin刚准备启动咖啡机，却当即一动不动，“抱歉？什么？”

Arthur耸耸肩，抬起的肩头几乎贴上耳垂，又重重地垂落。

“他们取消了？”

Arthur将双手插入袋中，然后摇了摇头，不再直视他的双眼。他取过调羹，来回摆弄。Merlin修长的五指环住了他的手腕。

“不用开会是因为……没有会要开。”Merlin继续比划，“打从一开始就根本不存在开会的事，对不对？

“呃。”Arthur再度摇头，“对，没有会要开。好吧，确实有那么一场会议。之前，就在你睡着的时候。我和全球各分部的主管谈了谈，但我们用的是对话软件。”

“Arthur——你这个狡猾的混——”瞬间，疑惑、恼火、愤怒在Merlin的脸上接连不断闪现，Arthur完全没有头绪Merlin此刻的想法——什么都有可能，也许他会莫名地大发雷霆，也许他会以为Arthur邀他前来仅仅是为了逼他谈论歌剧表演。而不管Merlin在想什么，他深深吸了口气，轻轻碰了一下Arthur的手臂，开始比划，“为什么你要——”

Merlin的双手垂落。升腾的怒气平息，他一脸担心，“出了什么事？”

Arthur摇了摇头，“没事，一切都好——”

“真的？”Merlin比划道。

Arthur垂下了肩膀。他用手揉过脸庞，无力地靠上橱柜，“我觉得精疲力竭，Merlin。所有……所有这些问题。所有这些谣言，包括那些调查，还有Agravaine的阴谋诡计和他所做的一切，外加董事会成员们的花招。我再也受不了了，我的意思是，要知道，他们过去全是我爸爸的人。从小到大，我的为人他们看在眼里，就在我的父母过世之前，他们都还曾听命于我。可是现在？他们不该这么糊涂，他们应该清楚我知道自己在做什么。可他们仍然像对待孩子一样对我。我一直努力不把这事放在心上，但是——”

温热的掌心覆上了他的后背，Arthur向后倾身靠近。他闭上眼睛，轻舔嘴唇，竭尽全力压抑在胸口聚集的呜咽。

“我简直不能相信他们竟然试图把我赶出公司。”Arthur说道，然而他感觉他的声音宛如困于胸腔的低鸣。他甚至不知道自己有没有把话大声说出口，直到Merlin上前靠近，用他的体温温暖着Arthur深觉冰寒彻骨的身体。“他们认为我一事无成。我知道Agravaine对他们说了什么。他告诉他们就连我的父母也都认为我不具备相应的能力，而这正是他们修改遗嘱将他纳入公司旗下的原因，但他却对数月之后他们再次修改遗嘱把 _他_ 从公司彻底剔除一事只字不提。我的父母相信我，是他们锻炼了我。可是其他人？”

“就像是他们全然忘了我曾经付出的一切。他们从Agravaine口中所认识的那个我？好比他的话就是福音书。于是他们一致认为因为我听不见声音，所以我无法领导公司。仅仅只是出于这个原因。可你知道吗？对于公司的事务，我全身心地投入。我生来就是为了公司，我对公司了如指掌，而他们却认定我没有经营公司的能力。他们只看得到表象——”

他的声音哽咽。

Merlin拥住了他。Arthur展开双臂尽其所能紧紧环住了他的身体，“我从来都不知道他们竟能无耻到这个地步。从小到大，他们总是对着我微笑，告诉我公司如何运作，向我展示各种事务。我早该知道那是因为他们想在我父亲眼中留下一个好印象。对那个残废好一点，圣诞的奖金也许就有戏。他们当着我父母的面一套，如今在他们过世之后又是另一套。”

“我……”Arthur的声音渐渐转低。他的喉咙发紧，说话变得困难至极。他用鼻子吸气，松开了环住Merlin的手臂，将他远远推离。“我只是……我只是太累了。我只是想让你来这里陪着我。”

Merlin上前拉近两人之间的距离，他用拇指轻拭Arthur的双颊，抹去了他的泪水，Arthur完全没有感觉自己早已泪流满面。一个想法不经心地浮现Arthur脑中——今晚他们谁都不好过。他们还真是天造地设的一对，支离破碎，但彼此慰藉。

“想知道我是怎么想的？”Merlin用一只手比划，动作幅度相当小。Arthur的前额靠上了Merlin的肩膀，他重重地一声叹息。

“你想说我不仅是在犯蠢而且还太多愁善感。”Arthur喃喃地说。

“不。我是打算说那些人都是混蛋，而你该把他们全都开除。”

Arthur盯着Merlin的双手。优雅的手指纤长，修剪过的指甲短小。他的手指关节粗糙，而显然曾割伤蹭破了皮肤的掌心高低不平。

_那些人都是混蛋，而你该把他们全都开除。_

Arthur发现这句话不可思议地荒唐可笑，但其中的逻辑却完美无缺地合乎情理，他多么希望自己早在许久之前就能想到这点。

_把他们全都开除。_

他们曾是他父亲的人。如今他们听命于Agravaine，他们听信了他的谗言，纷纷和Arthur对着干。他们不是他想要的人，也不是他经营公司所需的力量。

而他想要的人，他需要的人——此时此刻正在Arthur的怀中。

Arthur深吸一口气，稳定心绪，他呼吸着Merlin的气息，吸取着他身上的热力。他闭上眼睛，上前一小步，直到他贴上Merlin的身体，不留一丝缝隙。

他不知道他们在那儿站了多久，拥抱了多久。分秒如梭，他毫不自知，Merlin环住他的双臂不断收紧，始终不曾放开，一秒钟也没有。时光流逝，他全然无察，Merlin的唇瓣抵上了Arthur的颈间，Merlin的呼吸令他的肌肤阵阵刺痒。然而，当他终于后退着拉开距离，映入眼帘的是那双圆睁的眼睛，不加掩饰的情感从中流泻而出，关切、愤怒和爱意充斥其中。

就在这一刻，Arthur明白他愿意和这个男人走入婚姻殿堂。

“去床上？”Arthur问道。Merlin的脸上，因忧虑而紧蹙的眉头渐渐舒展，Merlin的双眼神采熠熠，温柔的笑容在他唇角扬起。

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin醒来时同时注意到了三件事：身下，轻微的振动传来，Arthur曲起身体向他靠近，他的膝盖撞上了Merlin的大腿；窗外，直升飞机飞过，强光一闪而逝；以及，屋内似乎还有其他动静。

Merlin睡眼朦胧，他轻声咕哝，稍稍变换姿势——他仅仅只是微微动了动，更进一步密实地贴上了Arthur的身体。可他的动作还是让Arthur突然紧紧拥住了他，短短刹那，Merlin以为Arthur已转醒。

他从Arthur的肩头抬起脑袋，然而Arthur的双眼依然紧闭，这一刻，他的身上找不到任何压力和忧虑的痕迹，彻底陷入梦乡的他显得安详宁静。深沉的呼吸平缓安稳，他的身体完全放松，只有下意识环住Merlin的臂弯牢牢地将他固定身边，他的双唇一如既往地微张，呼出的气息轻轻拂过了Merlin的脸颊。

尽管Merlin曾经抱怨位于错层的卧室不够昏暗容易漏光，可是 _如今_ ，Merlin终于明白为何Arthur如此喜爱这间公寓套房。透过毫无遮挡的窗户，市区闪烁的灯光洒入室内，即使身处黑暗，些许的光亮依然保证了Arthur能够顺利阅读唇语，不过，这样的设计同样也让Merlin收获了意外的惊喜，来自远方的光线散落屋中，橙金的光晕笼罩之下，Arthur俨然一位帝王，哪怕深陷沉睡，他的身姿仍不失威严，又兼具坚忍与高贵。

心满意足的感觉涌上Merlin的心头，这一次，他没有阻止席卷而来的情感。Merlin没有去想Arthur是如何设计让他来到他家—— _去他的深夜国际会议_ 。Merlin也没有去想Arthur是如何逼他——温柔委婉，但坚定不移地逼他——接受什么才是Merlin真正想要从事的事业——什么才是Arthur衷心期望他从事的事业。登上舞台放声歌唱是他内心的渴望。

最终，他想起了他们的性爱，不紧不慢，不慌不忙，他们同时卸下心墙，每一处丑陋的伤痕，每一丝内心的不安，他们一一尽展彼此眼前。Merlin对他敞开身心，毫无保留，仿佛溃烂的疤痕再度遭受撕扯，而化脓的伤口终被冲刷洗净，他不知道Arthur见到他的这般模样会有怎样的想法，但他十分清楚自己看见Arthur对他坦诚一切时的感觉。

脑海中浮现的既非破败不堪的城垛，也非荒凉陈旧的楼宇。他所见证的是古堡遗迹，雨水冲洗，阳光曝晒，洁净的砖石褪色泛着白光。眼中，苔藓于岩壁缝隙蔓延生长，野花围绕城脚肆意绽放。面前，青草勾勒着古旧的石径，一路通向拉起吊闸的城门，座座塔楼高耸伫立，突显万丈豪情，相迎四方来宾。

古老的城堡历经攻击不倒。它曾舍身保护它的主人。如今，守护古堡的时刻已然来临，伴随着时光的流逝，它将经久不衰，历久弥新，焕发美丽光彩，始终无畏坚毅。

当Merlin看着Arthur时，他所见的是余生，他看见的是不朽，而那是只有与Arthur相依相伴才能共度的永恒。

Merlin把头靠回Arthur的肩头，他闭上眼睛。Arthur环住他的手臂放松了下来，但Merlin却将他的怀抱收紧。

睡意渐渐来袭，几秒钟，几分钟，数个小时——他不确定过了多久——此前曾吵醒他的 _第三种_ 动静不断反复响起，他猛然惊醒。

一阵声响传来。

他抬起脑袋细听。那不是电脑风扇的低声轰鸣，也不是立体音响系统几近无声的电流音——总有一天，Merlin会想办法把这噪声彻底消除，即便不得不借助他那不太靠谱的魔法，他也会出手。那是——

他眯起眼睛。

脚步声。

Arthur伸出一根手指轻点他的手臂。他眨着眼睛想要集中注意力，然而他依旧睡眼惺忪，一脸恍惚，他微微皱起了眉头，脸色随之黯淡几分。Arthur无需把话问出口；Merlin将他眼中的意思看得一清二楚。 _怎么了？_

“抱歉，我觉得我听到了什么——”Merlin没有继续比划，他转过脑袋。Arthur在他身下动了动，他抬起手臂，用手掌轻轻捂住了Arthur的嘴唇，“我又听见了，楼下有人。”

Arthur瞬间一动不动。

微弱的咔嗒声响起。纸张翻动，一堆文件掉落地面，沉闷的撞击声传来。椅子挪动，擦着地面发出了轻微的噪音。键盘敲击，电脑从休眠状态中激活，高频运转的主机嗡嗡作响。有人轻声低语——说话的人有两个，显然无不正压低嗓音。

肾上腺素急速飙升，同样激烈起伏的还有魔法，蓄势待发，戒备重重。

Merlin竖起两根手指，“听起来他们在四处搬动东西。”

“我设置了警报，我知道我设过。”Arthur比划道。他伸手探向床头柜，借着隐约的光线，他在用剩的润滑剂和保险套残骸中摸索，终于他找到了手机。

_谢天谢地_ Arthur从来不会离他的手机太远。

Merlin小心地滑下床，他的魔法下意识地作出反应，抹去了他发出的所有声音。他低头俯身，找到了Arthur的一条睡裤，他穿上裤子。

Arthur用床单遮挡着手机屏幕的光亮，他的拇指接连按下数个按键。Merlin不知道他在做什么——远程查看警报，给某人发短信，报警——直到Arthur伸手取过他的平角短裤和衬衣，一度停下用手语告诉他，“他们绕过了警报，我激活了静音报警。给Perce发了消息。”

Perce。Merlin不知道他是谁——噢。是Leon给Arthur安排的保镖。Merlin希望Perce——或者至少Leon给Merlin安排的另一位保镖——此刻正手持重火力机枪站立公寓套房门外，因为他已吓得心惊胆战，而Arthur微颤的双手无疑表明他的恐惧与他不相上下。

“还有其他通往楼下的路吗？”Merlin问道。如果呆在卧室里，他们无异坐以待毙。

Arthur指明方向。Merlin握着他的手将他拉向地面。错层套房的空间过于开放；昏暗的城市灯光从各个方向洒入屋内，他不想因两人投下的阴影而暴露他们的位置。他们爬行着经过浴室，接着通过了设有衣帽间和私人健身房的走廊，在走过储藏室所在的区域后，两人来到了位于尽头的一扇房门之前。Merlin刚想握上门把，却在看见把手自行旋转的刹那停了下来。

Arthur率先行动。他一把将Merlin拉入储藏室。Merlin还来不及眨眼，两人便已藏身其中，储藏室的大门虚掩。

Merlin的心脏在胸口怦怦直跳。Arthur距离恐慌也仅一步之遥，他只是勉强才稳定心绪不让自己崩溃。Merlin不愿去想Arthur此刻的感受——他无法 _知道_ 周围发生了什么。Arthur听不见楼梯间一开一合的房门。他听不见缓缓经过的脚步。他也听不见闯入屋中的人在不远处停顿的步伐——检查浴室？——来人接着继续走动，动静渐渐离他们远去。

Arthur从他所在的门边观察着门外的情形，可他能看见的也只有走过的人影。他朝他比划，“我们现在该走吗？”

Merlin竖起一根手指示意他再等片刻。他不能确定，但差不多一分钟后，他想他是听到了他们的不速之客朝着另一头楼梯走去的声音。Merlin打起手势，慢慢拉开房门，无比庆幸他的魔法听话地随他摆布，似乎每每他与Arthur相伴时，他的魔法总是对他百依百顺，门把旋转，铰链嘎吱，他们走过走廊，走向楼梯，走到楼下，而他的魔法消除了所有这些动静发出的声响。

Merlin伸手握住Arthur的掌心；Arthur紧紧回握没有放手。可当他们踏上楼梯，一片漆黑的环境顿时令他晕头转向。Merlin停下脚步，等着双眼适应周围的黑暗。

这是Arthur的家；Merlin丝毫不怀疑哪怕蒙着眼睛，他也能在屋中行走自如。Arthur走在了前头，他的步伐缓慢，一步接着一步，同时不时停下回头朝着Merlin瞥上一眼，挑起眉毛询问是否该继续前进。

Merlin远远听见了连番的撞击声，哗啦哐嘡的声响此起彼伏。他听见了提高的嗓音——更接近平日交谈的声音——然而说话声并未向他们靠近。Merlin用手语将他听到的声响告诉Arthur，Arthur点头回应，他的下巴紧紧绷起，接着他迈开脚步。

他们抵达一楼，就在这时，Merlin依稀分辨出了对话的内容。他不由自主捏了一下Arthur的手心。

“什么？”Arthur比划。

Merlin再度竖起一根手指。适时震动的手机打断了Arthur的注意。Arthur把屏幕拿给他看。

_快到了。几个人？武器？_

“我听见两个人的声音。”Merlin对他比划，但他看见了Arthur的回复短信， _2。1人携带武器_ 。

Merlin双眼圆睁。Arthur用手语说，“刚才他走过的时候，我透过门缝看到了枪。”

_该死。_ Merlin用嘴型无声地暗咒。

说话声渐起。家具碰撞，一声巨响。Merlin吓了一跳，他当即回头查看。

“什么意思，什么叫他不在那儿？”

“床上没人。”Merlin不清楚第二个说话的人是谁，但他听出了第一个人的身份。

Agravaine。

“他肯定在这儿，我知道他在。他的车停在车库，警报设置的是入住状态。他在这儿，把他找出来。”

Arthur拉扯着他的手臂，“出了什么事？你听见了什么？”

Merlin睁大眼睛望向Arthur，瞠目结舌，他不知道该告诉他什么。可不受他控制的十指已然飞舞，“是Agravaine，他们在找你。”

Arthur浑身僵硬。他的下巴紧绷，脸色阴云密布，早前被他努力压抑的恐惧从他身上悄然消失，他的嘴角抽动，犹豫溢于言表。

“我已经搜遍了整间屋子。要知道，这地方并不大。他不在这儿。另外，你也说他是聋子了，他不可能知道我们在这里。”

“我不在乎，找到他。”Agravaine怒吼。又一声巨响，玻璃碎裂。

“拿好你找到的东西，下一次我再来收拾他。”第二个人这么说道。

“除非你了结了他，不然我一分钱也不付。”

“我们必须离开。立刻就走。后门在哪里？”Merlin比划道。他一把抓住Arthur的胳膊，拉着他向前。

Arthur纹丝不动。他抽回手臂，指了指主厅，“我要知道发生了什么，为什么他——”

Merlin听见行走的脚步声正从客厅向厨房靠近。

“我们没有时间。快走。”Merlin再次伸手拉住Arthur。

“嘿，你确定他是一个人？”

“发生了什么？”Arthur问道，他拒绝离开。

“对。”Agravaine停顿了一下，“为什么这么问？”

“水池里有两套餐具。”

“ _他妈的见鬼了_ ，”Agravaine几近咆哮，“把他们找出来！”

“他们想要你的命。”Merlin比划。震惊写满Arthur的脸庞。Merlin用力拉扯着他前进，Arthur跟在他的身后，脚步踉跄。

Merlin不知道自己在往哪儿走。屋子一定有别的出路。像这样高级的楼房必定在某处设有紧急出口。 _一定_ 有。

两人刚拐过转角，Merlin便听见第二个闯入者踏上了他们身后的走廊， _谢天谢地_ ，一扇坚固的钢制大门出现两人面前，门旁设有一个和公寓套房正门完全相同的警报装置键盘，显然这是出口，毋庸置疑。Merlin伸手去抓门把。他的五指与把手仅有咫尺之距，然而房门猛然大敞，一名男子大步闯入屋中， _人高马大的男人有着Merlin这辈子也从未见过的巨大身型_ 。

匆匆一瞥之下，Merlin看见了黑色的皮装，壮硕的手臂，来人一脸凛然，冷酷严峻，银色的枪身映入眼帘——他后退一步，狠狠将Arthur推向墙面，用自己的身体作为掩护——

“放下！”男人大声喊道，“放下，不然我就开枪了！”

Merlin一度困惑不已，他迷茫地想 _放下什么_ ，却很快意识到男人并不是对着他或是Arthur叫喊，那名被派来猎杀Arthur的歹徒正向他们冲来，他举起了枪，然后——

一声枪响，空气爆裂，火药特有的金属气息辛辣刺鼻。射击的回声震响，Merlin压上Arthur，背后似有一股推力抵住了他的身体。Merlin死死闭上双眼，牢牢抱住Arthur，不敢放手——漫漫时光也许就此逝去，而他根本不曾费心留意——当他终于胆敢睁开一只眼睛，他看见的是身穿皮夹克的高个男子拿着手枪从他们身边走过，他的枪口始终对着地上隆起的一团人影。

短短刹那——弥足珍贵的瞬间，Merlin以为他们已脱离危险，以为他们已告别危机。

远处，一扇房门砰地被用力撞开，“警察！”，含糊不清的叫喊响起，紧随而来的还有几乎同时喊出的“举起手”与“趴下”，吼叫咆哮接连不断，现场乱作一团，穿着制服的人们源源不绝涌入屋内。灯光亮起，叫嚷喧哗更甚之前。争斗、扭打连番上演，听起来似是肥胖身躯摔倒地面的声音传来。数名警官将Arthur从Merlin身下拉开——

Merlin顿时惊慌失措，魂不附体，他在Arthur的眼中看到了同样的万状惊恐，Arthur努力反抗，挣扎着想要靠近Merlin。在这可怕的一刻，Merlin向Arthur伸长手臂，Merlin的 _魔法_ 向Arthur迸发而去，他别无所求，只求能够保护他，让他远离险境。一个比Merlin个子高的男人将他拖到一边，把他摁倒在地——

而那个男人——顶着颇有军人风范的寸头，有着长得不可思议的胳膊，早前那个身型高大的男人迅速出示证件，声色俱厉地喊道，“放开他们！如果你再把他们分开，该死地我就 _揍死_ 你。”

他的话作为警告显然绰绰有余，因为似乎是同时地，他们重获自由。两人跨过彼此间数步之遥的距离，展开双臂环住了对方的身体，他们紧紧相拥，再也不愿放开。滴落的汗水淌至Arthur的腰际，滑至他的脖颈下方，他的全身上下颤抖不停。

Merlin并不认为自己的模样能好到哪儿去。他的鼻尖埋入了Arthur的头颈，Arthur的唇瓣贴上了Merlin的耳畔，带着颤音的哽咽响起，声音还未传至他的耳中，他便已感觉到了耳边的抽泣，同一瞬间，他收紧怀抱。

那名不速之客被拖出了套房公寓，绑住的手臂交叉扣于背后。他们的保镖—— _Perce_ ，Merlin猜想——想必把他伤得不轻。

下手还不够狠，Merlin在心底暗想。

他们默默地看着Agravaine被两名警察拉扯着站直身体，他的衣衫不整，头发蓬乱不齐，而那似乎永远凝固的假笑终于从他的脸上 _消失殆尽_ 。有那么一秒，Agravaine清晰无误地看向了他们所在的方向，他眯起眼睛，怒目而视，那只剩恨意的视线令Merlin陡然心生不安。他变换位置，想要带着Arthur远离Agravaine，想要保护他不受伤害，不料Arthur的身姿愈发挺直，他抬头挺胸，紧紧绷起的身体源自怒火，而非恐惧。

最终，Merlin根本无需挡在Arthur身前不让Agravaine接近。他赶在Arthur扑向他的舅舅，把他揍得血肉模糊之前，向后拉住了Arthur的身体。

Perce——只要这个男人愿意，他同样能够轻声细语——安排他们去穿上衣服。Merlin没有脱下Arthur的裤子，但他捡回了他的衬衫，就在仅仅数小时前，这件上衣被他们随意抛在了沙发上。Arthur套上一条牛仔裤，始终不曾离开Merlin身边。

几名警察又一次试图将他们分开。“我们需要你们的口供。”一名警官说道。当他看见Merlin打起的手语时，他停顿了一下，“等等，你听不见声音？”

“不，但Arthur听不见。”Merlin说道。

“该死。好吧，我会用无线电找个翻译来——”

Arthur的下巴紧绷，警官的话甚至还未说完，Merlin甚至还未比划完男人已出口的话语，Arthur便已出声，语气异常坚定，“没有必要。Merlin能帮我翻译。”

“噢。”男人的脸上闪过一丝尴尬，“你和他的关系是——”

Merlin想说 _我是他的翻译_ ，但Arthur彻底没有给他开口的机会，“他是我的男友。”

Merlin微笑。Arthur伸手握住了他的掌心。他们和警官面对面在沙发上坐下，Merlin侧身而坐，这么一来，Arthur就能同时看清他和对面的警察。

他们将他们经历的一切告知对方，从Merlin被噪音吵醒，到Arthur启动警报通知警方，再到他们试图从后门溜走时Merlin无意中听见Agravaine狠下杀手的命令，以及Perce的刚好及时赶到。

“Perce是——”年轻的警官面目和蔼，如今他们不仅正按着程序照章办事，而且这位警官发现自己依然能与Arthur自如交谈，因此和之前相比，他很快放松了下来，他转身面对另一位警官为Perce录口供的位置，指了指说道，“在那儿的男人？”

“Perceval St-Louis。”Arthur说道，“对。他隶属皇家骑警队，不当班的时候，他兼职为我的私人调查员工作，他目前的任务是担当我的保镖。”

警官稍作停顿，“而你需要保镖的原因是……？”

Arthur挑起一侧眉毛，用手示意周围。客厅一片混乱。他的公文包掉落在地，纸张无处不在，笔电屏幕开裂，而那个不属于他的外置硬盘想必是Agravaine用来拷贝并且移除Arthur保存于台式电脑中的文件。“显然，我的舅舅恼羞成怒，他企图夺走我的公司，但我成功阻止了他的阴谋，另外，很明显，关于他进行的那些违法交易，他还怀疑我掌握的情报远远多于之前我曾透露的消息。”

“呃。”警官清了清嗓子。他瞥了一眼笔记，坐直身体，“我得找个警探跟进这个案子。”

“好，就这么办。”Arthur继续说道，“而在你联络警探的同时，记得和我的律师、国家检察官、我的私人调查员、皇家骑警队、安全情报局以及国际刑警组织联系，他们都能证实Agravaine的动机和行为。我肯定他们会非常乐意在那张漫长的待裁决指控清单上额外加上入室盗窃、人身伤害以及谋杀未遂的罪名。”

警官眨了眨眼睛，茫然不知所措，“我现在就去打电话叫警探来。”

Arthur和Merlin对看了一眼。Merlin清楚他的眼神意味着什么——熬夜已成定局。Arthur叹了一口气，“请便。”

等到警探在他们对面的椅子上坐下时，Leon早已赶到，他一手接管全局，让所有那些无需留驻现场的警员打道回府。Mithian坐在从餐厅搬来的椅子上，她身上的牛仔裤和系扣领衬衫显然出自潮流设计师之手，她的头发向后梳理，随意挽成了发髻，而不知为何，她的这身打扮看起来完全适合上庭应对诉讼案件。Perceval远远站立一边，他的皮衣搭在橱柜表面，肌肉发达得难以置信的身体上，扣着的枪套背带牢牢绷紧。

浓郁咖啡的香气弥漫公寓套房，这一次，Arthur从头至尾将事件的来龙去脉一一道来。说来话长的故事从发现Agravaine非法交易的蛛丝马迹开始，再接着慢慢谈到疑点重重的空难，他还详细列举了男人涉嫌偷窃的所有罪行，同时逐一说明了对方私吞公款并且接触犯罪组织的行为，最后，他提到了入室盗窃。Leon在一旁提供了更多的细节；而Mithian则补充了一些佐证，Anhora警探——年纪略长的男人梳着一个大背头，棕色发丝的两鬓布满雪白，他的胸膛开阔魁梧，但他的腹部略显发福——他放弃了书面记录的打算，转而拿出一部数码录音机。

当Arthur的说话声逐渐转轻时，太阳正冉冉升起，他的嗓音低沉，透着倦意，疲惫令他的发音没有了抑扬顿挫，不再起伏的嘶哑声音糅合着千头万绪，可如今的他丝毫提不起精神收拾自己的心情。Arthur揉着眼睛想要单手比划手语，他试图给出更多的信息，就在这时，Merlin果断插手，他握住了Arthur的掌心，阻止他继续使用手语。

“目前你手头上的信息够用了吗？我们能否另找时间继续？这一晚够长了，Arthur累坏了。”Merlin比划着开口说道。

Anhora警探的目光在两人之间徘徊，他张开嘴想要反驳，毕竟才一知半解的他还有太多内容不得不深入了解。但想必他是意识到了此刻交谈对象的身份和事态的严重性，因为他终是重重叹了口气，简短地点点头，留下了他的名片。

Mithian犹豫片刻后离开，她收拾起她的笔记，吻了一下Arthur的脸颊，并在临走之前严肃地命令Merlin把他照顾好。Leon并未立刻离开，他和Perceval说了会儿话才走，后者则表示他会一直呆到Merlin的保镖——Kay——露面。Merlin猜想假如皇家骑警队也牵涉其中，那么现在，Perceval很有可能在调查中大有作为。

最终，他们全部离开，静默的一刻宛如天赐，直到Arthur站立起身，他开始整理周围的凌乱，随手捡起一叠文件放置桌面。他摇了摇头，前去设定警报，很长一段时间，他就这么站定警报跟前，按着按钮，输入命令。

“你在做什么？”Merlin朝他比划。他伸手抚摸Arthur的胳膊，由下至上，掌心经由他的肩头，又向下移至他的后背，反复画着小圈的动作多少希望能够缓解肌肉的僵硬。

“消除其他所有人的通行密码，只留下你和我的。”Arthur比划道。他凝视着眼前小小的显示屏，一次又一次地检查确认。Merlin站立Arthur身后，展开双臂环上了Arthur的腰际，他望着Arthur停下等待更改生效，系统要求确认变动，他看着他接受反馈而来的结果，然后通过菜单浏览密码列表以保证系统的确仅存两个密码。

在他重复确认四次之后，Merlin吻上了Arthur的颈背。Arthur顿时停下所有动作，他的身体如释重负，向后靠上了Merlin。

**ooOOoo**

“假如说Agravaine想要除掉我这件事有什么好处。”Arthur说道，实事求是的语气听起来格外恼人，“那就是你没有时间为今晚的演出不安了。”

Merlin在他的行李箱——仍然乱糟糟地横在Arthur卧室的地板上——和衣柜之间来回徘徊，他的大多数衣服都被收入了柜中。遭受袭击之后，即使有Perceval继续担任保镖，Arthur也不愿独处，同样，Merlin不愿留下Arthur一人。于是Merlin回去把他的背包装得满满当当，Arthur则用Merlin最大的一个箱子替他整理行装，而除了去取一些零碎的日用品，包括当晚的演出服在内，他们再也没有回过Merlin的公寓。

“噢，我够紧张的了。”Merlin比划道，几乎是立刻地，他又转过身子。他的包里应该有除臭剂，他记得他带了过来。今早他刚用过——

装有除臭剂的瓶子落在他的背包上，Merlin大吃一惊。Arthur正对着他举起一把梳子。

“这个你也需要吗？”

“对，拜托给我。”Merlin说着跃过背包。他一个趔趄。

Arthur及时接住了他，因此他还不至于大出洋相，比如撞上衣柜不省人事，或者，更糟的是，鼻青脸肿地前往剧院。要知道在这世上，根本没有哪种妆容足以掩盖淤黑的眼圈。

“Merlin。”Arthur柔声说道，他的唇角微翘，笑容溢满宠溺，“冷静。深呼吸。很好，再来一次——上帝，Merlin，别再屏住呼吸，你的脸色都青了——”

Merlin靠着Arthur，无可奈何地喘息着轻笑。心脏依然剧烈跳动，他以为他会就此晕厥，可最终，紧紧揪成一团的胸口至少还是放松了下来，而或许，这与Arthur亲吻着他的颈侧并用双手从上至下抚过他背脊的动作有着分不开的关系。

当他向后拉开距离，他的心情也仅仅只是好转了些许。

“我……该死。”Merlin用手揉过脸庞。他明白如今他还能保持理智的唯一原因是Arthur的支持与关心。“我真希望我有多余的票，我试着去要过几张，但演出的门票早就销售一空。”

“我也希望你有门票。但没有关系，Merlin。”Arthur说着在他唇上如蜻蜓点水般地落下一吻，然后整个人倒向了大床。眼前的美好风景 _无与伦比_ ，Arthur仅穿一条格子睡裤，他舒展四肢平躺被面之上，金色的发丝蓬松不齐，性爱过后的头发凌乱无章（主要是因为性爱是近来得以令他暂时转移注意力的一种有效手段），他凝视着他的目光平和安宁，如此神情在他眼中久所未见，仿佛回到……

回到因Agravaine而起的一切开始之前。

很长一段时间，Merlin就这么注视着Arthur，将他的模样铭记在心。他甚至没有察觉Arthur正在说话，直到一个枕头砸上他的脸庞。“什么？”

“你确定不需要我开车送你去四季？”

“不，不用。导演会派车来。搞得好像他们觉得不这样做我就不会出现还是怎么似的。”Merlin回答，而此刻的他确实正在认真考虑这个可能，尤其鉴于Arthur本人已给了他一个足具说服力的理由。他皱着眉说道，“你不会有事吧？我的意思是，我总有办法取消演出，留下——”

“Merlin。”Arthur开口，脸上是叫人难以捉摸的神情，“我没事。快走，不然就迟了。”

Merlin重重地叹息，但他点了点头。门铃响起，他吓了一跳。“他到楼下了。”他匆匆比划着解释，然后单肩背起背包，疾步走到床边。他伸手探入Arthur的脑袋和枕头之间，迎上的唇瓣印刻的是一个温柔的亲吻，他迈开脚步冲向楼梯。

“Merlin！”

Merlin接连绊了两步才终于停下。他转身说道，“干嘛？”

Arthur举起装有演出服的衣袋，“没忘了什么吧？”

“噢，上帝。”Merlin跌跌撞撞地走上楼梯，他接过衣袋，用又一个亲吻作为交换，“瞧我这稀里糊涂的——”

“去吧。”Arthur说道，话中带着笑意。

Merlin走出屋子，锁上了身后的房门。乘坐电梯下楼的一路上，他心惊胆战，当司机在他入座后关上后排乘客的车门时，他早已心慌意乱地不知该如何是好。车门咔嗒一声紧闭，恰似落下的棺材顶盖。

_上帝_

Merlin的双手揉过脸庞。他浑身颤抖。他在干什么——这太蠢了。现在取消还不晚——

他的手机响起，一条短信送抵，Merino瞥了一眼。信息来自Arthur。

_今晚对我放声歌唱。_

Merlin不由自主微笑。

 

* * *

 

 

就在Arthur可以肯定Merlin确实离开的瞬间，Arthur一跃而起冲向浴室。他努力告诫自己从容不迫慢慢来，因为他还得等上足足数个小时才能出门前往剧院，可他仍是早早完成了所有准备，而所剩的时间依然绰有余裕。

Arthur看着电视打发时间。当电视节目也不能转移他的注意力时，他开始查阅邮件。邮件浏览完毕，他设法工作了片刻，但他全然无法集中精力。

这整整一周，Arthur心中最大的担忧并非Agravaine或许会对他出手的可能，也不是最终落得个不得不拱手让出公司的结局或是被对案子兴趣十足的国家检察官在背后捅上一刀成为替罪羔羊。他忧心忡忡的恰恰是如何保护Merlin不遭受Agravaine的毒手，确保他不再惶惶不安手足无措，以及保证他准时前去参加练声。从Merlin口中一点一点挖出和那些排练相关的细节着实令Arthur忍俊不禁，然而他还是选择不告诉Merlin他早就搞到了演出的门票——Gwen和Lance同样会到场——因为没有必要令本就几近崩溃的他愈加郁郁寡欢不知所措。

Arthur瞥了一眼时钟，暗中决定还是提前到场为好。他关闭电脑，穿上外套，查看了一下手机后把电话放入袋中。数小时前他曾给Merlin发过短信，而自那时起，他便不时留心着自己的手机。他并不认为Merlin会给他回信；若真要他说什么，那就是Merlin十有八九已经关机，或者彻底忘了他有手机这回事。Arthur希望自己当时索性和Merlin一起离开，可这么一来，他便难以解释为何他手中握有理应售罄的门票。

也幸好他最终决定提早出门。拥堵的交通大大减缓了他的车速；如今，他只是刚好及时赶到而已。他把车停在了附近的停车场，马路的另一头，他看见Perceval正在靠边停车，于是他朝着室内走去。

四季歌剧中心门口人头攒动，来宾纷纷涌向剧院。他们中有年岁稍长的观众，无不精心打扮，穿着考究；身为家人的他们显然来为在唱诗班表演的孩子们捧场；人群中也有不少和Arthur同代的年轻人，而假如Arthur没有看错，到场的观众中还混杂着相当一部分媒体从业人员。他觉得自己似乎在他们中看见了一张过于熟悉的面孔，若是那位恼人的记者，她便绝不会错过任何独家新闻的蛛丝马迹，必会步步紧逼，不将故事公布于世就绝不肯罢休，然而灯光过于昏暗，他的视线并非一清二楚。

他把门票递给一位身穿礼服的青年，后者向他指明了前往座位的道路，可对方那一连串含糊不清的手势与其说是想助他在剧院中穿行，不如说更适合在迷宫中为别人带路。Lance与Gwen已入席；他在Gwen的身边坐下。

“我太激动了。”Gwen比划道。她对他微笑，躁动不安的十指揉搓着身上披肩的边缘，“可为什么我们不能告诉Merlin我们会来这儿？”

Lance猛地看向Arthur，目光中的忧虑一览无遗。“Merlin不知道我们在这儿？他不知道 _你_ 在这儿？”

“我不想让他紧张。”Arthur说着解开了西装外套的纽扣，在位子上坐定。他翻阅起节目单，发现自己不得不等到演出的最后才能看到Merlin登上舞台，他不由暗暗叹气。而正当他的视线扫向Gwen想要对她就这一发现说些什么时，却突然看见Lance说了句“噢，该死。”，他皱起眉头，转而出声问道，“出了什么事吗？”

Lance摇了摇头，可在Arthur看来，他不仅微微睁大了双眼，脸色也有些许惨白。“噢，不，没事。什么事也没有。”他用单手比划着“没事”，然而他的手心颤抖。

随着灯光的一阵闪烁，四周稍稍转暗；越来越多的观众涌入剧院，匆匆找寻着自己的座位。一片昏暗之中，Lance翻开了手机，亮起的屏幕好似手电筒，Arthur挑起一侧眉毛，明白Lance正在发送短信。

Lance收起电话。令人费解的是，他一脸严肃，焦虑之情溢于言表。他侧身靠向Gwen，在她耳边说了几句，接着起身想要站立，可灯光恰好熄灭，Gwen又将他拉回座位。两人继续交头接耳，滔滔不绝，Arthur朝着他们所在的方向瞧了几眼，好奇和关切交织内心。他们的谈话似乎并不较真——周围没有人看着他们，因此两人的嗓音不过只是耳语的程度而已。就在Arthur决定开口介入询问是否一切都好时，聚光灯在舞台上亮起，一位满头白发的长者迈步走上舞台，他身上穿着黑色西装，颈间系有白色衣领，威严庄重，气宇不凡。

Arthur认出了他，就在最早一次针对Merlin的监控报告中，Leon曾说起他的身份，那还是数月之前，当时Arthur与Merlin初遇，他还不能肯定Merlin出现身边是否纯属侥幸。台上的人正是Gaius Masterson神父，如今的中学校长，过去Merlin的导师，用Merlin的话来讲， _倘若要论老谋深算、摆布人心与敲诈勒索，这个男人在整个星球上无人能及。你会喜欢他的。_ 不知为何，知道还有人能够迫使Merlin走上他内心真正渴望的道路令Arthur妒火中烧——当他了解到Gaius神父不仅人到暮年，是一名 _神职人员_ ，而且不可能和他争夺Merlin的钟情之后，他的妒意才多少有所缓解。

不管怎样，他夺不走 _那种意义上_ 的钟情。

Gwen用她的手机打出一句话， _要我告诉你他说了什么吗？_

Arthur温柔地对她微笑着摇了摇头。他并不认为有这个必要。虽然他十分感谢Gwen主动提出的帮助，他爱的也正是她这样的为人，可她的记录能力与她的翻译技巧半斤八两——换句话说，熟练但却马虎，关于讲话的内容，她能告诉他的，Arthur自己也能揣摩得八九不离十。

他猜想Gaius正对今晚到场的所有观众表示谢意，感谢他们给予男童唱诗班的资助，并且答谢他们对慈善事业的慷慨付出，他们的馈赠不仅支持了圣米高教堂本身，同时也使教会能够在市内贫困区域继续开展回访工作，最终让身怀天赋的男孩们得以通过经济赞助进一步培养他们的才能。

Arthur曾从Merlin口中了解了这些信息，而广告传单和场内分发的节目单同样是他的消息来源。

Gaius继续着他的开场白，Arthur猜测他此刻娓娓而谈的恰是这新生一代歌唱表演者的未来，或许他甚至还提到了过去从圣米高毕业的学生——至少是一言带过，Arthur姑且这么认为，因为他看见数名少年与青年从在座的人群中站立起身，周围的观众也客气地用鼓掌作为回应。

Gaius停顿了片刻，等待着站立的几人坐下，他接着又说了几句，观众再度纷纷鼓掌。Arthur环视四周；打在Gaius身上的聚光灯刚好在观众席投下足够的光亮，他认出了Gwaine Sullivan，男人站立的位置就位于他前方数排。

掌声平息——Arthur看见一些观众仍在拍手，然而鼓掌的力度已减弱——Gwaine已坐下，Gaius又一次开口说话。而这一回，掌声的热烈程度更甚此前，但这次无人起立。

Gwaine想必是看见了他，因为数秒过后，Arthur的手机震动，他收到了来自对方的信息。

_Merlin做出决定了吗？时间所剩无几。现在就要知道结果。_

Arthur没有费心回复短信。他稍后会和Gwaine交谈，一切等到演出结束之后再说。

Gwen在手机上打着单词。当她输入完毕后，她用手肘顶了一下Arthur，于是他读起句子， _他刚刚说虽然Merlin并非圣米高的学生，但他曾是Gaius在蒙特利尔的学生，今晚是他时隔一年多来首度公开亮相。_

Arthur用点头以示谢意，而人们听完这一说明后的反应令他不禁展露笑颜。Gwen收起了电话。

Arthur看着Gaius继续着他的演讲——讲话看起来无懈可击，然而男人说话的模样严厉，似乎句句掷地有声，那是只有早已习惯面对大批散漫孩童说话的人才会展露的姿态，对于如何确保无人分心，他早就谙熟于心。在座的观众一脸陶醉的神情，Arthur猜想是否因为他们都想起了自己曾经的校长，高高在上，充满传奇色彩，而当时年少的他们屏息凝神着静待讲话结束方可离开大厅。漫长的数分钟后，Gaius的讲话依然没有告终——也许Gwen成功搞到了剧院正中座位的门票，虽然他们离舞台不远，可对于Arthur而言，这个距离依然太远，他无法他阅读唇语——他最终用像是节目简介的话作为收尾，中规中矩地说了一句 _望大家度过一个愉快的夜晚_ ，聚光灯随之缓缓黯淡。Gaius走下舞台，帷幕在他身后落下。

黑暗持续了十秒——Arthur在心底默数——一束微弱的光线照亮了低陷的乐池，大幕完全拉开。Arthur看得出来乐手们的演奏并不严肃，他们只是在为即将登台的明星送上背景音乐——主角是一群呈新月形分三层站立的男孩。所有孩子最多不超过十岁；他们全以衬衣打底，身披红袍，雪白的领口一尘不染，系紧的纽扣一颗不落，他们理着分头，向后梳得溜光锃亮的发丝显然是过于热情的父母们用梳子与发胶打理的产物。男孩们站立原地一动不动，唯一可见的变化只有那起伏的胸膛与一张一合的嘴唇。

Arthur看见Gwen的嘴角微微扬起；他看见同样的神情在周围其他人脸上浮现， _噢，实在太可爱了_ 的意味不言而喻。他瞥了一眼节目单，借着舞台的灯光依稀分辨出了所唱曲目的名字。他们正在演唱的是 _《此时此刻》。_

Arthur完全不明白他们在唱什么。他稍后得去谷歌搜一下歌词。他想他现在就能上网，但他并未错过早前当Gwen用黑莓手机打出Gaius通篇讲话中唯一一句句子时四周观众向他们投来的不悦神情。

他再次看向节目单。接下来的很多曲目都与第一首类似。有一首用德语写的歌名——场内太暗，Arthur无法译读。还有几首有着拉丁语的名字，其中包括 _《圣母颂》_ 。至少有一首曲目用意大利语拼写而成——Arthur恼火地发现了一个打印错误。其余的歌名则全为英语，而Arthur之所以能认出这一长串的教会歌曲也只是因为他曾不知在哪儿读到过这些曲名。

Merlin演唱的曲目是 _《圣塞西莉亚颂歌》_ 。两天前，Arthur曾缠着Merlin从他口中挖出了这为数不多的信息，之后他一边假装工作，一边读着歌词，一遍又一遍。

漫漫长夜注定遥遥无期，持续的沉默与自发的鼓掌将是今晚的主旋律，直到Merlin登上舞台的那刻为止。

Arthur暗自微笑。他已迫不及待。

 

* * *

 

_噢，天啊。噢，天啊——_

Merlin绝望地疯狂祈祷着脚下的地面突然开裂将他彻底吞噬，一只手重重地拍上他的肩头，令他恍然回神不再奢想。他垂下了捂住脸庞的双手，向眼前的镜面望去，Gaius正站立他的身后，脸上的关切担忧异常深重。

“我很好。”Merlin说道。他的化妆室再平常不过——狭小的空间刚好可以放下几套更换的戏服、一面镜子和一把椅子。当他意识到自己受骗上当不得不参加演出时，他曾提出一串要求，他告诉Gaius他的化妆室里得放上一个水桶，可如今他遍寻四周却不见水桶的踪影。

而他此刻急需一个大桶。

“你一点也不好。”Gaius说道，“Tommy敲你的门敲了都有十分钟。”

Merlin的视线越过Gaius，他看见了男孩——年仅十三岁的他不出几个礼拜似乎就能超越Gaius的身高——站立门口的孩子一脸不安。“抱歉，Tommy。我只是——”

“没有关系。”男孩说着对Merlin灿烂地一笑，那安抚人心的笑容无疑足以迷惑人心，长大后的Tommy不知会让多少人心碎一地。“第一次独唱的时候，我同样害怕地不知所措。您不会有问题的，先生。只要想想观众的裸体就行了。”

没等听到回答，他便转身离开，Gaius皱着眉开口，“看来我得和那个孩子好好聊上一聊。”

Merlin喘息着笑出了声。不仅这不是他的首场独唱，而且想象别人的裸体——当事人是个和荷尔蒙做着不懈斗争的少年就已经够遭的了，更不用说他还是个 _依然_ 在与荷尔蒙做着不懈斗争的成年人——绝对是个奇烂无比的主意。没有必要给观众们多心的理由，猜测独唱歌手乐于见到他们究竟是因为他们远道而来听他演唱，还是出于另一种截然不同的动机。

“对，告诉他我可不建议他这么做。”Merlin说道。他向后靠回座椅，可他的肩膀几乎还没碰到实木椅背，Gaius便已一把将他拉起。“Gaius，干什——”

“做呼吸练习，现在就开始。”Gaius说着在Merlin的位子上坐下。

“我已经热过声了——”Gaius的眉毛微微挑起，Merlin当即住嘴。要知道他的胸膛早已时断时续地上下起伏，简直如同产房里鼓起双颊按照心理助产法呼吸的产妇，可令他所料未及的是，即使是进行最基本的练习，他都感到困难重重。而等到Gaius对他点头示意可以停下时，虽然他确实感觉放松了一些，但这也仅是因为练习使他精疲力尽。他觉得自己就像刚刚跑完了一场比赛。

他伸手擦过前额，发现额头已布满汗水。Gaius递给他一条毛巾。

“还有多少时间——”

“几分钟。”Gaius回答，“管弦乐队还得重新编队，这么一来至少能给你十五分钟的时间。”

Merlin顿感焦躁。他看了一眼镜中的自己；他的模样简直不堪入目。他解开衬衣的纽扣，脱下贴身的汗衫，十分庆幸自己带了替换的衣物过来，不过他还是先用毛巾擦去了那叫人尴尬的大量汗水，等到汗湿的肌肤收干后才穿上了干净的衣服。

Gaius默默给了他一瓶水。

“你就不能告诉他们我生病了或是怎么了吗？”Merlin说得不假思索。

挑起眉毛又向上扬了几分。

Merlin挫败地叹息。他穿上衣服，向前俯身借着镜子无助地想要整理自己的头发，可终是决定彻底放弃。他系上了袖口的纽扣，却在扣上领口时难受得透不气来。

片刻之后，他解开纽扣，转而卷起袖管，没有理会Gaius那满脸的不赞同。

“你总是告诉我上台就得轻松自在——”

“没错，但这一次我可不准你在长袍下藏着一身蜘蛛侠睡衣。”Gaius说道。

Merlin转身看向他；他们四目相对，同时轻笑出声。“要不是我穿着那双拖鞋，我本来能蒙混过关的。”

“的确，我真心不认为粉色的兔子和你的长袍相配。”Gaius说道。他微笑着弓背弯腰，缓缓起身，岁月悄然在他身上留下的印痕一览无遗。“我们走吧？一旦你看见舞台就会好受一些。”

“好吧。”Merlin回答，他迟疑不定，但他紧跟Gaius的脚步。

后台人群一如既往喧嚣忙碌——歌手、工作人员、导演、经纪人、音乐大师、指挥、乐手。工作人员正拆卸着全体歌手亮相时使用的三层弧形大台阶，对表演驾轻就熟的大男孩们带领着年纪最小的孩子让出了通道。下层的乐池中，管弦乐队同样做着相应的调整——乐器被移到一边，又再次集结，整编重组，Merlin所唱曲目的指挥披头散发着从他们身边走过，脚步声咚咚作响，他朝着乐手们挥舞着双臂， _你们最好给我发挥出最佳水平，不然走着瞧_ 的意思再清楚不过。

当那对手臂朝着他所在的方向挥舞时，Merlin尴尬地忐忑不已。仅针对他一人的信息足具警告。 _别演砸了。_ Merlin真的无法责怪指挥。Merlin最后几次的排练可谓惨不忍睹。原本他能唱出清脆悦耳的女低音声部，可Merlin却挣扎着连头声和假声都发不出；而当歌词需要用宏亮的男中音演绎时，他的嗓音却低沉沙哑得近乎刺耳，简直与满是褶皱的铝箔纸发出的噪音如出一辙。

最后几件道具被拖至幕后，帷幕落下，绝望将他笼罩。四周宛如飓风席卷般的行色匆忙渐渐化作微风轻拂似的闲散幽静，乐手们纷纷拿起乐器，他们迈步通过楼梯朝着下层的乐池走去，没有一个人直视Merlin的眼睛。或许他们这么做是不愿让Merlin愈加紧张。又或许只有这样 _他们_ 才不会因演出而焦虑。不管是什么原因，最终，Merlin还是不由觉得大家似乎都在刻意躲着他。

“该死。”Merlin说道，他长长地一声叹息。他用双手揉过脸庞，接着转过身子，打算找一个新的理由以说服Gaius取消他的表演。他的计划包括，绊一跤正面朝下摔断自己的鼻梁；迎面撞上后台工作人员折断自己的臂膀；以及突发心脏病被救护车匆匆送走。

怎么样都行。

只是Gaius并不在周围。Merlin远远看见他正与演出的总导演说话。

突发心脏病这招看来越来越靠谱。

“我恨死这些见鬼的演出了。”说话声突然在他身边响起。Merlin转身，眼前的人是Kilgarrah，圣米高中学的管理员。“地板被那些穿着高级皮鞋的人磨得一沓糊涂。我得花上一个周末来清理剧院，还得花上整整一个礼拜给地板上蜡才能把鞋子踩下的印记去除。”

“呃。你也在这里工作？”

“不，孩子。我有钱有势衣食无忧，只不过我实在舍不得和我的连体工作服分开。你脑子有病吗？我当然是在工作。”

下意识地，Merlin低头看向脚上的时装鞋，“抱歉。”

“你确实该说抱歉，孩子。”Kilgarrah说着狠狠瞪了他一眼，目光充满责备，“要不是整场演出都打着你的名号，来这儿的人根本不会超过现在的 _四分之一_ 。那该死的导演居然还有胆叫我把上层的楼厅打扫干净，接着又跑来告诉我甚至还有 _更多的_ 活儿等着我去干。你知道他们超额售票吗？你觉得我像是该干重体力活的人吗？嗯？我像吗？”

“对不起？”Merlin心虚地问道。

“你本可以选择一条轻轻松松没有负担的路，但你就不，你永远也不会，对不对？你根本没有考虑周全，就一头栽了进来。你从来不去思考结果，不去想别人会因此受到伤害。瞧见了没？我的手指被夹到了十七次—— _十七次_ 。话说，要是换我来策划整场演出，本来可以很简单的。让奇怪的父母坐在这里或者那里，再叫上几个家人。而不是像现在……这种他妈的马戏表演。”

帷幕微微一动，Merlin刚好可以看见观众。然而四周漆黑一片，他分辨不出具体的面孔，但他能够看见人们的体格与身形。

“你知道吗，我听见他们的话了，Gaius和那个混蛋导演。如果这次演出成功，他们准备让你再演一回。谢天谢地他们明年打算看看能否多请一些员工。操，但愿下半辈子我再也不用去那该死的楼厅，我可刚从上面下来。去他的，那要命的楼厅。你知道上那儿得走多少级台阶吗？”

Kilgarrah陷入了沉默，他打量起Merlin。Merlin紧张地原地挪动双脚，却又在Kilgarrah严厉的视线下当即静止不动。

然后，男人的声音转柔，不过多少透着一丝冷淡，“但是这场演出，你能参加确实是件好事。我指的是，那个回访项目，它急需现金资助。这世上有才有艺的孩子数不胜数，可是能接纳并且教导他们的地方少之又少。当然，如果你连一个G音都难以发出，那一切自然是空谈，是不是？到时颜面尽失的就是学校，而外面那一大群势利眼都会认为我们只有能力批量培养出又一代Justin Bieber。”

Merlin不由自主地浑身紧绷，“没错，还真得谢谢你了。好像我现在还需要更多压力似的。”

有什么砸上了他的后脑勺。Merlin彻底转过全身，“嘿！”

“见鬼地你到底在担心些什么？”Kilgarrah问道，显得嗤之以鼻，“你不过只是在为一个人唱歌，不是吗？”

接着，管理员转身离开，没有再多说一句。Merlin摇了摇头，看着他越走越远。那个男人真是够古怪离奇，荒诞无理的。

但是他说的最后一句话除外。

_你不过只是在为一个人唱歌。_

Merlin深吸一口气，他的脑袋低垂。他希望——噢，他不知道自己希望什么。他希望Arthur在这儿。即使他的魔法不愿回应他的歌声，即使他无法像近来那般自如施展魔法，但仅仅知道Arthur身处观众席的事实就能令他好受不少。

_今晚对我放声歌唱_ 。Arthur曾用消息告诉他。喉咙莫名哽咽，Merlin用力咽下一口口水。

“或许我会。”Merlin说道，声音低不可闻，他不禁暗自轻笑，因为他的想法实在荒唐。可他的魔法却似乎并不这么认为，肌肤之下，魔法战栗，仿佛一只刚刚苏醒的小猫，大大地打了一个哈欠，舒展四肢，伸开利爪，挥舞掌心划过半空。

即使他的魔法听他摆布，Merlin也不能肯定它会造成怎样的后果。是和过去与Will在一起时一样？还是和一年多前那个他曾为之担任翻译的小女孩一样？Arthur能听见音乐吗？他……他又会不会喜欢音乐？上帝。他得把魔法的事告诉Arthur。他一定要向他坦承一切。他必须告诉他。

Gaius碰了一下他的手臂，对他点点头，“大家都已准备就绪。去吧。”

_我们现在仍可取消_ 以及 _难道没有别人能演了_ 几乎脱口而出，然而Merlin吞回了所有这些类似的话语。相反地，他坚定地点头，挺起胸膛，走上舞台。他于早前便已找出了音效最佳的角度，而此刻他所站立的正是这个位置。帷幕迅速拉开，他低头看着地板。

Merlin的心跳加速。一跃而起的魔法奔腾翻涌，呼啸而出。Merlin暗中叫苦，他集中精神调整呼吸，努力平复他的心跳，迫使他的魔法 _该死地快点镇静下来_ ，以免人间惨剧一发不可收拾。

比如头顶上方枝形吊灯的锁链咔嚓一声断裂，将在座的观众们砸个正着。他紧闭双眼，祈祷此类事故绝不发生。

管弦乐队奏起了前奏，亮起的聚光灯打在了他的身上。他始终没有抬头，全然没有理会愈渐热烈的掌声。慢板徐徐转为快板，他凝神侧耳倾听。华美绚丽的乐章听来恰似战场的铿锵争鸣。小号的嘈杂与定音鼓不分胜负，低音长笛与双簧管一较着高下，而面对竖琴的鸣奏，大提琴同样不甘示弱。

翻涌的魔法趋于平静，一点一点，循序渐进地和着音乐缓缓律动，前奏重复，魔法随着节拍起伏。Merlin放松了下来，心知肚明他的魔法不会做出任何蠢事令他安心了不少，他抬起头，视线扫向面前的人群。

他一阵恐慌。

_你不过只是在为一个人唱歌，不是吗？_

Merlin吸了口气，他的气息平稳。魔法从体内流泻而出，慢慢填满整个大厅，似探索，似找寻，又似追求。

_今晚对我放声歌唱。_

Merlin闭上眼睛。音乐戛然而止，极尽所能发出的音色前所未有地清晰、高亢，Merlin放声歌唱。

_“万福！光明的塞西莉亚，万福！所有心灵！”_

他的嗓音转低，他张开了眼睛，想象着自己再次身处钻石发布会的现场，他的四周黑暗环绕，而Arthur就在那光明的彼端。

_“都被你的爱意与天艺填满；_   
_你与音乐之神的神圣之恋_   
_或使大英这片布满丛林的土地与_   
_多多纳的乐曲之森同样饱受赞誉。”_

音乐重新响起，Merlin的歌声渐柔，魔法随之共鸣，回声更为深沉，Merlin唱出了下一章节。

_“听！听！所有树木皆打破寂静，_   
_黄杨与冷杉的嗓音响起！_   
_这儿回荡着轻快的小提琴_   
_那儿远远传来的是长笛音！_   
_树叶编织起翅膀飞舞_   
_载着色雷斯的七弦琴奏鸣，_   
_志同道合的朋友闻声而至。”_

唱响的歌声永远无法复制，不管Merlin曾出过多少唱片，也不管人们是在音乐会还是录音室录制他的演唱。魔法回响，音色飘渺，情感翻腾，交织融合而成的音乐兼具着肉眼无法辨析的质感与神形。

Merlin的内心平静安宁，他听着自己的声音充斥剧院，他感受着阵阵回音震颤全身。曾几何时，唱歌之于他便是如此，当他还是孩子时，他的歌声无忧无虑，他曾在圣诞节的清晨为他的母亲唱歌，他也曾在Gaius卸下教师的威严时为Gaius唱歌，他甚至还曾在复活节时面对满满一教堂的信徒唱歌。他们从未向Merlin索取过任何事物，他们欣然接受Merlin得以给予的全部，然而此时此刻，他正为Arthur放声歌唱。Arthur，不得到一切就绝不罢手，而Merlin _心甘情愿_ 为其付出所有。

有什么豁然开朗；他的魔法，直到这一刹那前还躁动不息的魔法，似乎终于找到了心想之物，Merlin渐响的嗓音唱出了他的最高音域，唱响了又一章节。

_“此乃天籁之声；从所有摆动的树木而来_   
_一切生灵无不明了：_   
_数之不尽的所有种族中_   
_这一万世间共通的话语_   
_无人不知无人不晓！_   
_伟大的艺术从她身上习得——”_

* * *

 

Arthur在座位上烦躁不已，内心的焦虑担忧近乎荒唐。人们等待着压轴的演出拉开序幕，他看得出来所有人都显得急不可耐。离他最近的那些观众窃窃私语；有些正俯身和前排的来宾说话，还有些则转身和背后的观众交谈。

休息的时间不短，倘若有人想要离开片刻，时间也绰绰有余，然而大家似乎都不愿从座位上起身，就连Lance也没有动，此前的几次休息中，他曾先后四次试图拔腿就走，却有三次都被Gwen拦了下来。剩下的那一次，Lance不知对Gwen用上了什么借口才得以脱身，可他终是一脸懊恼地沮丧而归，随后他看了一下手机，又发送了一条短信。

没有一人离席，甚至Gwaine都坐着不动，第一次幕间休息时，他曾环视四周查看在座的观众。当Gwaine发现Arthur时，他顿时挑起眉毛，朝着他点头打了个招呼，那高挑的眉头写满问号。Arthur料到了他的问题，他耸耸肩，摇摇头，解答了对方的疑惑—— _不，没有任何变化，一切和你上次给我短信时一样。_ Gwaine随之叹气，他点点头，一边开口一边比了个极其复杂的手势，或许似乎是在说 _我待会儿再找你谈。_ 而为了强调他的意思，他还不耐烦地用手敲了敲表面。

“下一个出场的就是Merlin。”虽然有些多余，但Gwen仍是用手语对他说道。她比划了两次。每一次，Arthur都轻点脑袋，用力吞下那句紧张的 _我知道_ 。他始终认真观看演出，倒数着每一个节目，直到只剩最后的压轴。

Lance看起来有些不适。Arthur刚想开口询问他是否还好，然而灯光转暗，场内一片漆黑。一束柔和的光线再度照亮下陷的乐池，Arthur可以看见乐队的排列稍有变动；乐器有所增加，乐手也有所不同。

舞台上有了动静；帷幕拉开。Merlin站立舞台中央，缓缓亮起的聚光灯过了许久才终于全部转亮，灯光打在了他的身上，他身穿黑色长裤，白色衬衫，呆立原地的他身型纤瘦，憔悴不已。他的脑袋低垂，胸膛起伏，Arthur不能肯定是否还有人注意，然而Merlin的手指微颤，仿佛拼写着单词，似是喃喃自语。Arthur多么希望自己的座位紧挨着舞台，这么一来，他便能看清Merlin此刻的自言自语。

去他的。

Arthur想要沿着走道一路向他跑去，伸展双臂环住他的身体。

很长一段时间，Merlin没有任何 _动作_ 。他站立舞台纹丝不动。Arthur清楚歌曲有一段前奏，可冗长的序曲无休无止。Arthur没有意识到自己早已双手紧扣，屏息凝神，直到Merlin抬起了头。

可是一切如故，毫无变化。刺眼的灯光下，Merlin的脸色几乎和他身上的衬衫一样惨白。忽然之间，他死死闭上双眼。

_加油，亲爱的。你能做到。忘了其他人。对我歌唱。_

Arthur在位子上动了动。管弦乐队的演奏突然终止，Merlin开口唱响一句歌词。

兴奋令Arthur一阵战栗，震颤萦绕，挥之不去。

Merlin停顿了一下，他微微低头，接着唱出了更多的歌词。Arthur发现自己正朝着Gwaine的方向打量——和Gwaine这位 _知名作曲家_ 不同，Gwen与Lance对歌剧并不热衷，因此他们并非反映Merlin实力的最佳对象。Arthur清楚Merlin的优秀毋庸置疑——假如他在谷歌上读到的所有那些文章能够说明些什么，那就是他才华横溢，饱受赞誉。Gwaine专心致志地观看着演出，他的神情略带一丝古怪，仿佛他期待着 _更大_ 的震撼。

Arthur的心头一沉，他希望Merlin的紧张并未影响他的歌声。他下意识地揉起手臂，想要摆脱身上难以言喻的阵阵刺痛。

管弦乐队重新开始演奏，乐器一件接着一件奏响。Merlin唱出了下一章节。Gwaine的眉毛高挑，双唇分开，一个词汇在他口中成形。 _这才对_ 。

Arthur如释重负，他转过脑袋再次望向Merlin。Merlin垂下了双肩，他的脸色已恢复些许，此时此刻，Arthur深觉自己仿佛正亲眼见证他的重生。Arthur不自在地坐着左右挪动。似是爱抚的感觉笼罩他的全身。Arthur分明觉得有什么轻轻拂过了他的后脑，他当即扭头查看，可位于他身后的一对老夫妻完全沉浸于Merlin的表演中，丝毫没有在他身上费心。

Arthur摇了摇头，转身注视Merlin。

他的耳畔传来轰鸣，脑中嗡嗡作响。他感到头晕目眩，体内翻江倒海。他用手指揉着前额，同时来回轻摆脑袋，努力想要挥去异样的感觉。

_“这一——共通的——话语_   
_——无人不知——不晓！_   
_伟大的艺术——从她身上——”_

Arthur发誓他听见了声音，尽管回荡脑中的声响诡异离奇，可有什么落在了他的肩头，温热宜人的触感紧紧把他环绕，宁静和爱意牢牢将他包裹，他的身体不由放松了下来。

而就在刹那之间，耳畔的声音清晰明净。唱响的歌声浑厚有力，深沉动听，饱满优美的嗓音悦耳动人，噢，是如此美妙，可又是如此令人 _难以置信_ 。

_“悦耳动听，打动心灵：_   
_刹那之间，激情迸发，情感翻腾；_   
_我们聆听，当即或悲痛或憎恶，或喜悦或爱恋：_   
_仿佛无形锁链缠绕，巧妙为其深深吸引_   
_刹那之间，魅惑感官，俘掠心灵。”_

Arthur坐直身体。 _Merlin。_

这些是Merlin所唱颂歌中的歌词。这是Merlin的歌声。 _他听见的是Merlin的声音。_

“噢，我的上帝。”Arthur低语。他注意到周围的座位上有人动了动，他感受到了扫向他的视线，他满怀歉意地摇摇头，明白脱口而出的声音已过于响亮，而身旁的一名观众正示意他噤声。

Merlin继续演唱，上下起伏的歌声抑扬顿挫，荡气回肠。

_“全世界的灵感！都由你激发，_   
_恼人的万物起源也确实认同，_   
_秉承着你那真正的平衡法则，_   
_是你将支离破碎的原子纷纷，_   
_统一凝聚成完美的和谐乐器。”_

_“下界尘世的土地，高高在上的天庭，_   
_全都经由你的指引，获取了他们的音乐。”_

这 _不可能_ ，Arthur心想。他自儿时起便丧失了听力。不管他如何努力——只有他自己知道他曾多么希望自己依然记得——Arthur想不起拥有听力时的感觉。他可以感受到震动，他能够判断深沉的低音和尖锐的高音，他也可以分辨声响是过高，过低，还是恰到好处。

而Merlin， _他的Merlin_ ——Arthur现在听见的是 _他的声音_ 。

脑中的声音转低，却又迅速扬起，嗓音横跨了三个音域，最终唱出的歌声低沉洪亮，余音绕梁。

_“有此壮美宏伟天籁之音_   
_尘世还有什么音乐可攀？_   
_假如下界音乐胆敢尝试，_   
_许只有崇高的风琴可比。_   
_美妙的音符从天庭而来，_   
_（塞西莉亚常与天庭对话）_   
_神圣合唱团的某位天使_   
_用呼吸驱使管风琴奏鸣；_   
_奏出的音符恰似那天籁，_   
_轻快跃动但从不会轻浮，_   
_也没有一丝沉重和压抑。”_

_“神奇的乐器！”_

_“对你而言那就是啼啭的鲁特琴，_   
_虽然用于征服，且需强迫低头：_   
_然而只要有你，它便无从抗拒。”_

不，这一定是他一厢情愿的幻觉。是他想象的产物。他忘乎所以地研读颂歌，歌词已深印脑海，他必是自欺欺人地认为他能听见Merlin的歌声。

可这无法解释他的心痛，拥有听觉的无尽喜悦令他痛彻心扉。不仅仅因为他 _听见了_ 声音，而是因为声音来自 _Merlin_ 。

歌声宛如天籁。Merlin美得无与伦比。

Merlin继续放声歌唱，他的嗓音响彻云霄，Arthur的呼吸不能自已。

_“空灵动听的小提琴以及_   
_高傲的弦乐都落荒而逃；_   
_他们徒劳地调整着弦音_   
_试图去追求狠心的美人，_   
_或赞美凯旋而归的国王。_   
_而你那所有神圣的音乐_   
_理应献给更高尚的事业；_   
_天庭借旋律于吾的恩惠_   
_由奏响的优美乐符来报。”_

_“热情的长笛与柔和的吉他，_   
_两种乐器联奏也无法唤起_   
_肆意的热度与放任的渴望；_   
_而你忠贞的气韵便可激发_   
_纯洁的烈焰与天庭的热爱。”_

_“战笛与所有战场的和声相加，_   
_也一样无法使热情昂扬迸发，_   
_而你用你那威严果断的声音_   
_便能唤发谱写一出激情之曲。”_

Arthur懊恼地用手臂牢牢摁住座椅扶手。他不知道自己想听什么，他不知道自己该听什么。他完全不知所措。他几乎窒息。他几近沉溺。他妄想攫获又一光阴瞬间，他试图谋取又一人生岁月，只为能够纵情陶醉于此刻的音乐里。

人们如何聆听音乐？是为旋律所吸引？是因歌词而沉迷？是被歌声所倾倒？还是醉心于三者合一的世界里？常人是怎样倾听像此刻这般的乐曲？他们是如何一次又一次经历相同的体验却不曾想在歌声中蜷身沉浸，永世不再清醒？他们分明能够轻轻松松与世隔绝，尽其一生凝听音乐，循环往复，周而复始，可他们又是如何做到重拾各自人生，回归平凡单一的天地？

Arthur拭去了脸上的泪水。他不愿Merlin停下演唱。他不想知道是什么特殊的境遇令他得以听见Merlin的声音——不是管弦乐队的演奏，不是周围人群的低语，不是其他任何声音， _而是Merlin的歌声_ ——但他不愿此刻就此结束。他已孤注一掷，而此刻不该就此告终。

Merlin的嗓音突如其来急转直下，他继续演唱，曲调肃穆庄严，他的歌声仿佛背负千钧重担。

_“就由这些尘世的乐器们竞争吧，_   
_这是它们履行职责的最佳方法。_   
_你将它们不同的优点集结一体，_   
_所有乐器的精华皆由你来展现”_

歌声停顿，这一刻是如此沉重伤感，Arthur不由倒抽一口气，他的掌心覆上了胸口。他已无法呼吸。呼吸令他痛不欲生。他悲痛欲绝，因他明白Merlin所唱的歌曲将尽，他清楚 _此情此景_ 再也不会上演，他这一生从未心怀这般渴望，他从未想要重拾听力，因所有的医生都曾声称回天乏术，除非他愿意豁出性命完成手术——

上帝。他能做些什么？是什么促成了这番际遇？他又怎么才能重现所有这些超自然的因素，让他得以再次获得听觉？并非只是单纯地听见，而是让他能够听见 _Merlin的声音_ ？

Arthur心知肚明他愿意轻而易举抛弃万贯家产仅仅只为再度亲耳聆听Merlin的演唱。

Arthur不明白现在发生的一切是什么。而不知何时，灯光已然变幻。淡淡的金色将舞台晕染，光线美丽无比，漂浮空中的微尘反射着每一个光点，点点亮光恰如夜色之中闪烁的繁星。此时此刻，Merlin仿佛正是那从天而降的天使。他扬起脑袋正对天空，脸上饱含的是明朗沉静、清透纯粹的感情——

他的模样和Arthur之前找到的相片如出一辙，亦与多年前那曾立于台上歌唱的Merlin一模一样，Arthur喘息着吞回了到了嘴边的低声抽泣。

Gwen轻捏他的手臂，想要平复他的情绪，可她对Arthur当下的感觉一无所知。她也不会理解。

_“万福！光明的塞西莉亚，愿你万福！_   
_我们和乐器的伟大守护神！_   
_虽身为天庭众歌者的一员_   
_却不断提升着过往的技艺，_   
_你欣喜若狂地亲眼见证着_   
_你最喜爱的艺术_   
_成为了无穷无尽_   
_幸福世界的一隅。”_

Merlin的嗓音上扬，唱出的歌声高亢饱满，洋溢的感情无尽充沛，他适时伸手一挥，用音乐作为致意，唱出了最后的副歌。

_“万福！光明的塞西莉亚，愿你万福！_   
_我们和乐器的伟大守护神！”_

曲末的几个音符徘徊逗留，Arthur想要将之紧握在手，竭尽全力将其深刻脑中。有一点他明确无疑，他要填补过往记忆空白，他要留下所有声音感觉，然而音乐从他的指间消逝流散，独留他一人静坐痛缅。

他是最后一个站立起身的人，也是最后一个拍手鼓掌的人。宛如漩涡疯狂翻涌的复杂情绪席卷他的内心，悲哀惆怅与欢喜愉悦交织盘旋，他因音乐的离去而失落，因眼中所见的景象而高兴，面前，他此生的挚爱羞涩地展露笑颜，他朝着人群挥舞手心，同时倒退数步，接着向后台的演员挥手示意，鼓励他们登上舞台。没过多久，当晚参演的所有歌手现身台上，仿佛波涛起伏的红色长袍纷纷将Merlin环绕，他们模仿着他的动作，面对观众挥起了手，正如前一刻的Merlin。

Arthur的视线扫向了位于前几排的Gwaine Sullivan，他看见男人不仅鼓着掌，而且还不时停下将手指含入口中吹着口哨。Gwaine脸上的表情坚定决绝，Arthur一清二楚其中暗含的意义， _没错。就是他。我很肯定，确凿无疑，百分之百地一定得让他参演我的歌剧。_

Gwen碰了碰他的手臂，Arthur转身面对她，他看着笑容从她的脸上褪去，她打起了手语，“为什么你在哭？”

他摇着头擦干泪湿的双颊，无比希望自己能告诉她刚才发生了什么，可他不能肯定她是否会相信他的话。

然后，他看见了Lance的神情，他的世界顿时土崩瓦解。

Lance知道。

Lance _知道_ Arthur听见了音乐。脑中，不假思索运转的逻辑思维错综复杂，莫测难解，而就在这毫无道理可循的思绪中，Arthur恍然大悟。

发生在他身上的一切与他在剧院中的座位无关，也与Merlin站立舞台的特定位置毫无关联。或许技术上某些叫人费解的操作恰好可使现场音频与音乐彻底暴走时所需的音高音调完美同步，可他的经历同样与此毫不相干。行星不曾连珠，流星雨并未划过夜空，世界末日亦尚未到来。

近三十年来令他首次听见声音并因此而痛苦不堪的罪魁祸首并非某种不可思议的超自然神力。

而是Merlin。

 

* * *

 

 

观众的兴奋之情久久没有消退。Merlin不记得演唱结束之后他做了什么。他的肌肤因魔法而刺痛，他的胸口因发声而生疼，经由胸腔唱出的歌声一度充斥剧院的每个角落。他记得自己曾朝人群挥手。他记得自己招呼着所有来自圣米高的歌手走上台来，因为掌声不该——也不能——为他一人独有。他记得台下传来要求安可的呼喊，也记得自己在男童唱诗班选好曲目准备开唱的同时悄然离开。

他不记得他是如何找到了返回更衣室的路线。他重重跌入座椅，颤抖的双手捂上脸庞，难以置信的讶异令他战栗不已，他甚至无暇顾虑自己的思绪， _我做到了_ 。

但是他确实做到了。

Merlin的耳畔，退场的脚步声咚咚作响，年轻的男孩们语笑喧阗，家长们不惜爱意连声赞美，演出的导演兴奋若狂喜出望外。更衣室几乎不隔音，于是他尽情沉浸其中，任由他人的喜悦深入骨髓，抚慰心灵。

时隔已太久。他怀念舞台。想用音乐填满天地的渴望令他痛不堪言，而那深沉的苦难终于在前一刻得以缓解。

Merlin放下双手凝视起镜中的自己。他已汗流浃背，然而汗水源于劳累，并非不安。双眼下方的黑眼圈清晰可见，他的双颊凹陷，颧骨在他的肌肤上投下阴影。可撇开身体的疲惫，这么多年以来，Merlin从未像现在这般精神焕发，神采奕奕。

演唱的开始并不顺利。折磨着他的紧张心情令他的开唱困难重重。他的起步不稳，翻涌的魔法在不经意间猛然爆发，一意孤行地彻底挣脱了Merlin的掌控。

当时的他面临两种选择——抱着想要遏制魔法的打算结结巴巴地继续演唱，或是任其放纵，并暗中祈祷劫后余波小之又小。

随之而来的瞬间完美无缺。在那一刻，一切终于水到渠成美妙绝伦。电光四射的魔法渐渐平息，安稳的魔法顺滑柔软，仿佛一条丝质绸带，在轻风中飞舞摇摆。

音乐自然停顿的间隙，Merlin冒险瞥了一眼观众席，眼前，魔法金色的脉络在人群中蔓延，恰似汪洋潮水的阵阵涟漪，汇集凝聚而成一股旋流，环绕聚集某个单一的焦点。Merlin曾见过相同的场景——他的魔法自然而然地聚集一人周身，而被魔法包围的人深为他关心在意，他的到来仅有一个原因，那就是给Merlin鼓劲打气。可是他已多年未见Will——他甚至不认为Will再愿与他交谈，而且——

他还来不及细想那意味着什么，也来不及思考那是 _怎么回事_ ，敲门声便已响起。抢在Gaius走进屋中之前，Merlin刚好有三分之一秒的时间用来收拾自己的心情。

“我的孩子。”Gaius说着对他露出灿烂的笑容。Merlin起身迎上Gaius展开的怀抱，片刻之后，他后退一步，低下脑袋摇了摇头。

“我不知道发生了什么。”Merlin说道。他耸了耸肩膀，转过了脑袋，“这次是我幸运。我不认为相同的场面还会重演。”

Gaius一把拍上他的后脑勺，Merlin瞪大眼睛看着他。“今晚我所听到的，那并非侥幸走运，Merlin。那是你。是那个单纯为了歌唱的愉悦而放声的男孩，是那个长久以来无人得以一见的男孩。我很高兴见到他。你最好别把他藏起来。”

“Gaius——”

“Merlin。”Gaius严肃的语气让Merlin当即收声。“纵容自己在这一刻尽情陶醉不是什么罪孽，而上帝知道我现在有多么享受。”

Merlin垂下了头。更衣室的大门虚掩，但他现在能听见的也仅有越来越轻的说话声，以及远处接连传来的微弱关门声，人们正陆续离开。他在这屋里究竟呆了多久，他又花了多少时间来镇定心绪？从屋外的动静听来，似乎几乎所有的人都已离开，就连幕后工作人员也不例外。

“我该走了。”Merlin说道。时间尚早，他能顺路买一些酒和Arthur最爱的冰淇淋回去，他们可以一起庆祝。他转身将衣服团成一团塞入服装袋，接着在自己的背包中翻找起手机。他曾答应在表演结束后给Arthur发短信，告诉他演出的情况。他等待手机启动，朝着Gaius瞥了一眼，“那些——”

“我们已打发所有记者离开剧院，不过十有八九他们还在前门徘徊。如果你真的打算又一次在光天化日之下消失不见，”Gaius的语气透着一丝不满，Merlin的想法一点没有逃过他的法眼，他继续说道，“我建议你走边门。”

“他们或许早就守在边门了。”虽然Merlin这么说，但他还是觉得值得一试。“另外——”

“我已断然提醒Sullivan先生，告诉他独自一人唱完颂歌全曲的你想必累坏了。虽然说服他花了点功夫，不过他确实走了。”Gaius说道。Merlin点头以示谢意，震动着接收短信的手机分散了他的注意。“他是打定主意要你出演他的奥布朗了，你应该明白？”

“是的，我觉得他要谈的就是这事。”Merlin回答。消息全部来自Lance，他皱起眉头。如果Lance像这样接连给他发送短信，那一定是出了什么事。Arthur还好吗？是公寓楼着火了？

Gaius伸手轻捏Merlin的肩头，动作饱含安抚鼓舞。“今晚你的表演出色无比，Merlin。我期待着你的下一场演出。”

如果Gaius说话的口气和他那挑起的眉毛能够说明什么，那就是再次表演已是 _大势所趋_ 。Merlin点点头，半是为了迎合Gaius的意思，半是觉得自己不会有选择的余地。

“晚安，Merlin。”Gaius说着朝门口走去。

“Gaius。”Merlin出声阻止他离开。

Gaius转身，“什么？”

“谢谢。”Merlin回答，言语不足以表达他的感谢。感谢你相信我。感谢你鼓励我。感谢你陪伴在我身边。

Gaius微笑，他朝他轻轻点头，然后转身离开。

Merlin深吸一口气，开始浏览Lance发来的所有短信。

_Arthur知道吗？_

Merlin的眉头紧蹙。知道什么？

_对不起！Gwen拿到了票。我以为你告诉Arthur了。_

“什么？”

Merlin惊慌失措地向下翻看短信。

_Arthur说不想让你知道我们在这儿，不想让你更加紧张_

_我试着去过后台，但他们不让我进去_

_该死。我想Arthur是知道了_

Merlin重重地坐入座椅；椅子嘎吱作响。

_抱歉。Arthur让我说出了一切。_

手机屏幕转暗，一片漆黑。

Merlin的整个世界黯然失色，日月无光。

他不能动弹。他感觉不到自己的心跳。他无法呼吸。他的脑中，此刻唯一所想的只有 _Arthur。_ 他的体内，奔流血管之间的也并非血液；而是毛骨悚然、不寒而栗的恐惧，他明白他即将失去Arthur。

他的魔法从演出开始至结束的那些反应？仿佛不断找寻着什么似地猛然失控？一度不愿沉静的魔法直到找到心之所系才终于得以平息，而只有在将渴望之人紧紧笼罩之后才愿意伴随音乐缭绕？

突然之间，一切顺理成章。忽如其来的意外了悟合情合理地叫人胆战心惊。

Merlin的魔法在人群中找到了Arthur。Merlin的魔法让Arthur _听见了_ 音乐。

“噢，上帝。不。拜托了，不。”

内心的沮丧掀起一连串徒劳无益的“但愿”假想浮现他的脑海，绝望挥之不去，他进一步掉落无望的深渊。他想要打电话给Lance，查明他究竟告诉了Arthur什么，因为Lance不可能比Merlin本人更清楚Merlin的魔法所产生的后果。他想要发短信给Arthur，找出他在哪里，追赶上他，对他解释。

Merlin的电话在手中震响，他默默地盯着手机，完全不愿再看到任何Lance发来的坏消息。而直到屏幕由亮转暗的瞬间，Merlin才发现一个重要的细节。

Arthur给他发了消息。

他迫不及待地想要阅读短信，匆忙之中几乎掉落手机，然而他的手指在屏幕上徘徊，害怕看到最令他恐慌担心的信息。 _我再也不想见到你。_

哽咽的抽泣破口而出。那不是他要的结局。他愿意做任何事避免这样的终曲。哪怕要他跪着一路爬行发誓永远放弃音乐他都愿意，只要Arthur能够原谅他。

他强迫自己眨着眼睛挥去泪水阅读消息。

_我在台上。_

他发疯似地冲出更衣室，奔上走廊，他路过几位尚未离去的工作人员，跑过后台，穿过帷幕——整个过程他全然记不清晰。当Merlin看见独立舞台中央的人影时，他猛地停下脚步，那正是Merlin表演时站立的位置。Arthur背对着他。他别过脑袋，双肩下垂，望向前方的视线面对的是一整片空荡无人的座位。

Arthur想必是感觉到了Merlin走上木质地板时的震动，他底下了头，转过身来。

剧院昏暗，然而室内的光线刚好足以令他们看清彼此。Arthur的模样糟糕透顶；他的双眼通红，头发凌乱，他松开了领带，解开了衬衣的前两颗纽扣。他的神情淡然，冷漠，遥不可及。

Merlin感到自己的内心化作纷纷碎片撒落舞台。他试图举起双手，想要用手语道歉，想要请求一个解释的机会，可结果却是他的手机从指间滑落，在地面上弹起又落下。

Arthur的目光跟随着掉落的手机。他藏身于后的心墙开始瓦解，可Merlin无法解读他深锁心中的任何感情。

他看着Arthur举起双手，他的手势尴尬无力同时迟疑不定，这并非他所熟悉的场景，Merlin不得不眨着眼睛拨开眼前绝望的迷雾才终能理解Arthur比划的手语。

“我猜……你 _是在_ ……对我歌唱。”

Merlin一声呜咽。他该如何解释当他放声歌唱时他心中所想的只有Arthur？他该怎么告诉他当于人群中找到Arthur的瞬间，他的魔法前所未有的强大？他又该如何说明倘若Arthur不在现场，他根本坚持不到曲终？

他说不出话来。于是他点点头。

而Arthur似乎明白Merlin想要诉说的所有话语，他上前一步。

“你还会……再对我唱歌吗？”

“会。”Merlin回答，他的声音沙哑，他的双手颤抖，他无所适从。他全然忘了他甚至不知道自己是否还会再次演唱。可为了Arthur，他会想尽办法。“会。只有你……我只会为你一人放声歌唱。如果这是你想要的。”

Arthur一动不动。泪光在他的眼中闪烁，一滴眼泪淌落他的脸颊。Merlin渴望拉近两人的距离，他想要拭去那悲伤的痕迹。他抽泣着，痛苦难耐，然而他清楚自己根本无权难过，因为让Arthur沦落至此地步的人恰恰是他。

“我想要……”Arthur开始比划，他的双手不稳。他轻舔嘴唇，深吸一口气，“我想要你和我一起回家。”

“Arthur。”Merlin说道，可他再也说不下去。Arthur站立他的面前，举起手用十指轻触他的脸庞，而仅仅只是这单一的碰触，便让Merlin明白自己会将 _一切_ 交付Arthur所有。

Merlin向前靠近，Arthur的胸膛与他紧紧相依，突然的近身接触宛如电流刺激，他不由地喘息。Arthur的掌心轻轻抚过Merlin的脸颊，他的双手覆上他的颈背。

Arthur吻住了他，柔软的双唇透着泪水的滋味。

 

* * *

 

 

这并非Merlin第一次进Arthur的公寓套房，但却是他第一次没有愣着呆看精美的内部装潢。他照例环视四周，屋内并未任何改变，然而他们不过离开短短一晚，一切却已地覆天翻。

Arthur立于敞开式的厨房入口，他纹丝不动，面对客厅的眼神茫然若失。他伸手将钥匙放入厨房中间工作台上的碗中，随即拉扯起自己的领带。

“我还有些——”他的话结结巴巴，他稍作停顿。“我……已有近三十年了。我不——”

他用双手卷起领带。很长一段时间，他就这么盯着手中的领带。

Merlin在地板上放下背包，随手将鼓鼓囊囊的服装袋搭在厨房的一个椅子上，衣袋当即滑落，向着地面掉去。Merlin的魔法瞬间爆发，有那么一刹那，经由魔法托举的衣袋颤颤巍巍悬浮半空。他瞪着眼前的景象，Arthur同样目不转睛。

服装袋猛然掉落地面，塑料质地的袋子在地上乱糟糟地团成一团。

“你能这么做有多久了？”Arthur开口问道。

“从出生至今。”Arthur抬头望向他，Merlin出声回答，同时比划道，“我并不知道歌声的事，直到——”

“Will。”

Merlin停顿片刻，试图弄明白为何Arthur会知道Will，他记起自己曾在数月之前的钻石发布会上提过Will的名字。“Will。那时我们两人在后院玩。我当时六岁，或许七岁。然后我开始唱歌，而他……他问我那是什么，接着……”

Merlin的声音转轻。Arthur点了点头，可他依然震惊失措，仿佛不幸遭受一场重击。

“我有……我已有很长一段时间无法这么做了。我指的是，魔法。Will在多年以前便开始听不到我的声音。这也是我们不欢而散的原因。他觉得那是因为我不快乐。我却说他只是在嫉妒我的事业。当时的我周游全球，而他只能呆在家中。他让我辞演，我让他滚开。结果证明，他是对的。”Merlin说着放下了双手，“过去的我不快乐。”

Arthur许久没有开口。他上前一步，伸手碰触Merlin的手臂，“那么现在呢？”

“和你在一起，我很快乐。”

他在Arthur的脸上看到了 _需要。_ 那并非激情四射、狂野炽热的 _欲望_ ，只能借由孤注一掷、盲目无意的性爱才能得到舒缓。那是不加掩饰的渴望，深不见底，刻骨铭心，浸透灵魂却又痛彻心扉，那是终能让他的人生完整无缺的渴求。

Merlin大吃一惊，眼前，Arthur对他展露的恰是他自己对Arthur的感情。

“我不在乎我是否还能再听见你的声音。”Arthur低语，他的嗓音嘶哑。他用一只手向上抚过Merlin的手臂，“我不在乎。我 _想要_ 听见声音，但我不需要声音。那……那有些可怕。我……时隔已太久。我早就不知道该如何去听声音了。”

“Arthur——”

“可我不怕你。我只是——我想要你。我需要你。而我——”Arthur的声音颤抖，Merlin拼尽全力才听全了他剩下的话。“你能做的事情太多了。你的魔法。你的音乐。为什么你——为什么你……”

Merlin在Arthur的唇上读到了Arthur无法大声说出口的句子。

_为什么你要和我在一起？_

“我不愿和其他任何人在一起。”

Arthur移开了视线，冰冷的轻笑满是不屑一顾，仿佛他正强迫自己狠下心肠将Merlin拒之千里，“我什么也不能为你做。”

Arthur的话充满绝望，他自认一文不值，而亲耳听见这一切令Merlin心如刀割。此时此刻，他终于明白Arthur为何带他返回公寓。不是为了得到解释，也不是为了让Merlin得以弥补过失。Arthur是在与他告别。

这个念头令Merlin的两腿发软。他想象着没有Arthur的未来，他的双膝打颤。他刚刚才得到他，他不能失去他。

“我和你无法生活在同一个世界。你该和像Gwaine那样的人在一起。和懂得音乐的人在一起。和——”Arthur后退着拉开两人的距离。Merlin制止了他。

“Arthur。”Merlin伸出双手捧住Arthur的脸庞，“Arthur，听我说。不，别像个傻瓜一样移开视线。我知道我的感觉。我清楚我要什么。我不想和其他人在一起。我爱你。你为我做的事 _数之不尽_ 。你根本不知道至今我已被你拯救了多少次。”

“Merlin。”Arthur出声反驳。他摇着头后退一步。Merlin带着他走向客厅，直到沙发拦住两人的去路，而Arthur再也无法逃离。Arthur的双手垂落沙发，他借力稳住身形，却并未再次企图离开。

“我不在乎别人的生活如何，我只在乎我们的。我唯一关心的只有你。别——别赶我走，Arthur。假如有人现在跑来告诉我全球各地的任何一所剧院、任何一出歌剧，全都随我挑选——我也会说不。我会当着他们的面一笑而过。我会告诉他们不论他们能给予我什么，都不可能让我离开你。我想和你在一起。为了你，我愿意放弃这一切。”

“我不想让你——”

“你没有逼我做任何事。你没有。我已拥有了所有，Arthur。我去过世界各地，而我想要的一切就在这里。是你。所以，就这一回，别再像个无私的混蛋，别再为了他人牺牲自己。你想要我，你需要我。”

Merlin下跪，双膝着地。

“我想要你，我需要你。而现在，我把自己献给你。”

Arthur低头望着他，困惑不解，矛盾挣扎，却又满怀不由自主的深情爱意。缓缓地，他垂下双肩，不再抵抗。他俯下身子跪在Merlin面前，分开的双腿刚好环住Merlin的大腿，他伸手探向了他，温柔的碰触仿佛宝石工匠轻轻抚上最为纤巧精美的水晶。


	4. Encore

**安可**

Arthur从未想过他会前去观看歌剧，更别提还成了一名 _常客_ 。他不仅买下了演出的全季套票，而且还拥有一个私人包厢，有时，他会主动邀请一些极其重要的生意伙伴和公司员工借用他的包厢，而有的时候，间或，Arthur则会让为数不多的几位至亲和他一起观看Merlin的演出。大多数的时间，他更喜欢独自一人静坐剧院上层楼厅的专属包厢，远远避开所有人的视线。他不能——也不会——冒险让别人发现Merlin的表演对他究竟有怎样的影响。不单因为他能亲眼看着Merlin在台上演绎奥布朗，而是因为他再度获得了听觉，即使传入他耳中的始终只有Merlin的声音。

离开了Merlin，过往曾伴随他一生的寂静便让Arthur心神不宁。直到Merlin的出现，他才懂得了什么是真正的平静。

今晚，他的身边有一位来客相陪。Arthur一点儿也不介意他近来刚结识的这位客人目睹自己泪流满面的模样，因为对方本人早已泪如雨下。

Arthur看了下手表。现在这个点，Merlin正在卸除那层厚重的妆容（毋庸置疑他会遗漏几处忘记擦拭干净，而Arthur稍后会将这些痕迹一一抹去），他会换上不怎么招摇的服装，脱下身上华丽的仙王戏服（其中有一套尤为特别，曾有一晚，Arthur坚持让Merlin将那件戏服带回家，不过Merlin并未让步答应Arthur的要求）。很快，他就会现身参加庆功晚会。

他请来的客人已不见踪影——说是在听完Merlin的演唱后需要好好收拾心情。Arthur能够理解他的感觉；有些夜晚，在Merlin歌声与魔法的强烈影响下，Arthur本人同样深感呼吸不能自已。

Arthur看见几位演员已在会场随意走动，四处应酬；他暗自微笑，明白过不了多久，Merlin就会出现。

举办庆功晚宴的频率并不高——尽管如此，多半，离开更衣室后现身的Merlin总是一脸疲倦却又满足的神情，而Arthur只需看一眼就知道这意味着他早已厌烦露面并且迫切想要 _回家_ 。正是那些安静的夜晚，和Merlin在一起的Arthur有幸一睹Merlin毫不掩饰自然流露的平和安宁。可是今晚的庆功宴，Merlin以明星的身份出席必不可缺。这出由Gwaine Sullivan一手打造的《仲夏夜之梦》专场表演与为了世界血钻救助基金筹款而举办的演出密不可分——就是之前Gwaine承诺Arthur假如能够保证Merlin出演奥布朗一角，他便同意编导的那出剧目。

Gwaine不知道的是，做出参演决定的人恰是Merlin自己。Arthur从未向Merlin提过一次奥布朗的事，不过，话又说回来了，事关为自己的慈善组织筹款，Arthur可不会觉得有什么良心不安。他早已着手准备从Gwaine身上榨出更多类似的剧目，第一步便是暗示他或许Merlin对Gwaine目前正在创作的歌剧兴趣恹恹——Gwaine此次撰写的剧目为Merlin量身打造，旨在充分利用他那罕见的音域

有机会让Gwaine Sullivan尴尬总能使Arthur高兴，就当作是回报他让Merlin带着一脸怒气结束排练回家的那几次也好。

多伦多歌剧院人头攒动，全市的杰出人物集结一堂——还有相当一部分的名流来自世界各地，他们的捧场不仅进一步强调了活动以慈善为目的的宗旨，也使演出的门票销售愈加火爆。Arthur面带微笑环视四周，心中的自豪无以复加，所有这些人全都为了聆听Merlin的演唱而来，可与此同时，他们也一清二楚观看演出绝非他们到场的唯一理由。

假如有人疑惑为何Arthur Pendragon前来观看 _歌剧_ ，他们也聪明地选择闭口不问。然而，今晚，他的出现另有意图——Pendragon筹款晚会。在场嘉宾充分利用他现身会场的这一机会，或多或少和他谈着生意上的一些业务。而满怀雄心的并非仅有股票经纪人、投资商，或甚至是那些古怪的名流，其中还包括媒体记者。

自从Agravaine被控数罪的消息登上各大新闻的头版头条，媒体便一直对Arthur步步紧逼，纷纷想从他口中挖出他对事件的表态。Arthur忍耐着不去直接评论Agravaine的言行，相反地，他大力为公司宣传，昭告天下其公司不仅主动配合调查，而且致力重获公众信心，可是如今，陪审团以商业间谍、文件伪造、蓄意谋杀，以及一手促成Uther与Ygraine之死（Agravaine的助理，Helios，为了减短服刑时间，提供了将其定罪的证词）的罪名分别宣判他数项多年有期徒刑，而刑期叠加后的年份相当于数次终身监禁，因此媒体也变得愈加咄咄逼人，无不迫切地想要听到Arthur这一方的想法。

而在其中，阵势堪比饥饿秃鹫啄食动物残骸般来势汹汹的便是Morgause Gorlois，这位记者自数月前在那场筹款晚会发现Arthur与Merlin在一起后，就开始对着两人紧追不舍。

Arthur察觉Morgause正向他走来，他礼貌地与Romão家的来宾道别，轻轻吻了一下Isolde的脸颊，同时用力与Tristan握了握手，他深吸一口气稳定心神，Morgause适时走到他的面前，扬起的嘴角挂着揶揄的得意笑容。

“你好，Morgause。”Arthur说道。他的视线向下打量起她的礼服——海军蓝色的晚礼服镶满亮片，将她凹凸有致的身材线条及乳沟衬托得格外引人注目——然后开口补充道，“今晚你看起来真美。衣服是从迪奥借的？”

“一如既往地油嘴滑舌，Arthur。”Morgause说道。她稍稍停顿，瞥了一眼周围，“我该说恭喜吗？”

“可以。”Arthur回答，微微点头，“不过前提是这些恭喜不附加任何问题。今晚可不是适合提问的场合。”

“但今后确实 _会有_ 合适的一晚？”Morgause问道，她饶有兴趣地挑起眉毛，“你重新考虑过由我做一次独家采访的提议了？”

Arthur一声叹息，“Morgause——”

“在你决定之前。”Morgause开口说道，“你该知道我恭喜你并非因为演出成功。而或许，只是或许，这个会让你改变对独家报道的主意。我不是你的敌人，Arthur。”

她递给他一个白色的大信封，随即转身离开。

Arthur对着她皱起眉头——他永远都无法理解记者，尤其是像Morgause这样高深莫测的类型。他从信封中取出一叠纸，将纸张展开。

他拿着的是全彩样稿——就是那种影印完毕等待装订出版的定稿——稿子上贴有一张写有Morgause精致字迹的即时贴： _新年版_ 《人物》 _杂志。我相信你不会持有异议。_

Arthur翻了个白眼。就算他的确反对，好吧，现在也为时已晚。如果Arthur对其中某篇文章心生不满，没有一个人，就连杂志的主编都不能阻止杂志上市——

Arthur又扫了一眼封面。

——全球最美100人。

Arthur嗤之以鼻。他撕开了蓝色的即时贴。

粗体大字印下的头条刊文名为， _一个崭新王朝_ 。数幅色彩亮丽的照片尤为显眼——Arthur于去年三月参加钻石发布会时的小照片；Merlin在爱丁堡举办演唱会时的旧照片；一张用长镜头拍摄后经由剪裁的方形照片，照片上的Arthur与Merlin正从一餐馆离开。

而在其中，最为夺人眼球的则是一张噪点明显且在弱光环境下拍摄而成的背光照片——或许是用手机拍摄——照片想必摄于Arthur首次听见Merlin歌声的那晚，相中的Arthur与Merlin站立四季歌剧中心的舞台之上。他们彼此紧紧相拥，四唇相对以吻封缄。

Arthur凝视着眼前的画面，久久不曾移开视线。他完全不知道竟有这么一张照片的存在——倘若真有人拍下照片，那么他一定会知道。他常定期在网上搜索Merlin的名字，纵容自己着迷似地想要知道一切人们关于Merlin的看法以及对他才华的评价，虽然Arthur与Merlin在一起的照片稀松平常，可是这张照片……

完美无缺。他不清楚是否因为布光，又是否因为他们面对着彼此，或是由于当晚两人都深陷绝望。然而在这模糊的黑与白之中，在这色彩黯淡的影像之间，突然，一个念头清晰浮现Arthur的脑海，他目睹的正是同属完整一体的两个半面。

他抬头一瞥，不出所料看见Morgause的视线直对他所在的方向。他对她怒目而视，接着翻过一页读起了Morgause写下的该死文章。

_一年多前，一场突如其来的空难悲剧性地终结了Uther Pendragon与Ygraine Pendragon的童话爱情故事，他们对慈善事业的慷慨付出，以及他们在华尔街商界与上流社会时尚圈无往不利的成就也就此画上句号。两人的遗产由其独子继承，他们身后的这笔财富不仅有望被继续发扬光大，其光彩相较过去或已有过之而无不及。_

_就在最近，曾先后供职于Nexen、BRINKS与Pendragon产业的Agravaine DuBois被曝协助一国际走私集团，涉嫌为战乱国出产的钻石提供伪造真品证书。由法院公布的起诉书不仅就其非法的商业行为、文件假造与洗钱作出控告，同时还以过失杀人与蓄意谋杀的罪名对其提出诉讼。最终，这位钻石产业的害群之马被判入狱，其刑期相当两次终身监禁叠加后的时间。_

_尽管发生了这一丑闻，Pendragon产业，作为珍贵珠宝与贵重金属的主要生产与供应商之一，其国际声望目前却正势如破竹，在 Arthur Pendragon的倡议之下，全球范围内掀起了一场同意采用最新技术追踪与限制冲突钻石流入市场的运动，而为了消除业界内外对该项技术的疑虑，从Pendragon旗下矿井出产的所有钻石皆已在内侧平面用激光烙下系列号码。最近的一份报告显示，现有二十八个国家签署了由国际钻石委员会下发的《钻石标准规定》，承诺遵从国际法律法规，为遏制钱财继续流入非洲南部加剧战况而做出努力。_

_除了这一举世无双的成就，这位钻石世界的年轻君主还亲手设计了一系列使整个时尚界骚动不已的新款神秘珠宝。虽然小道消息不断，而且Pendragon产业至今不曾公布新系列的设计图片，但是揭开这一系列面纱的计划从未改变，新系列名为“阿尔比恩”，沿袭了该公司采用英国神话命名珠宝设计的一贯传统。有传言称设计所用的钻石产自南美，为极其稀有的黑金刚石——在与不愿抛头露面但性格反复无常的Romão家族签署了一份风险重重却盈利颇丰的协议后，出产此种钻石的土地便为该公司所有。_

Arthur恼火地抿紧双唇。假如让他查出是谁向Morgause透露了消息，他一定会亲手把他们勒死。他再度抬头一瞥，看见Morgana与Leon正和Morgause说话，他眯起眼睛。Arthur信任Leon，而Romão一家也完全不知道Arthur如何处理那些黑钻，可Morgana就另当别论了……

他向她隐瞒了Merlin身为歌剧演唱家的身份——更不用说还有他们的恋情——倘若这是她的报复，好吧，那么Arthur就不得不准备从现在起对她守口如瓶。这大概能够阻止她，不过或许禁止她进出Pendragon的库房能让她吸取教训。

Arthur在心底叹息。容他幻想一下总是无伤大雅。

他继续阅读。

_Arthur Pendragon最初的统治生涯充满纷乱动荡。能力稍欠的人都无法像他那般心怀正义、荣誉与公平——更别提Pendragon家族声名在外的慧眼天资与自如潇洒，一一克服前进道路上的障碍。有人会认为在赢得了数场伟大战役的当下，Arthur便会得志意满，然而Arthur，这位自始自终的征服者，却已出手将所有钻石中最为难得的极品纳入囊中。_

_两年前，Merlin Emrys莫名离开舞台销声匿迹，歌剧界就此失去一颗冉冉升起的闪亮之星。Merlin拥有高男高音特有的罕见极高音域，其嗓音与生俱来灵活多变，且得以唱出深沉的男中音，叫人称奇，他曾与音乐界的数位巨头先后合作，在众多戏剧与歌剧中扮演了各类角色，全球各地的现场听众纷纷为之着迷。他毫无预兆的隐退让戏剧界失落不已，而更令人震惊的是，据说导致他消失不见的导火索为一连串的不幸遭遇，其悲剧程度就连莎士比亚最伟大的剧目都望尘莫及。_

_Merlin重返舞台的消息来得极为出人意料，他于最后一刻加入圣米高男童唱诗班在多伦多举办的慈善募捐表演，当日他独唱一曲赛珀尔的_ 《圣塞西莉亚颂歌》 _，其表演打动人心，无可挑剔。究竟他是如何又为何愿意不再藏身阴影回归本就属于他的舞台，并同意在Gwaine Sullivan编导的_ 《仲夏夜之梦》 _中饰演奥布朗一角，这一问题的答案只能用一个名字作为解答：Arthur Pendragon。_

_虽然Arthur Pendragon与Merlin Emrys的相识契机至今成谜，然而过去的大半年来，这两个男人朝夕相处彼此不分。在Pendragon公司中，Merlin Emrys始终不离Arthur身边，正如每当Merlin前往多伦多歌剧院排练及表演时，Arthur Pendragon总会陪伴在其左右。失聪的钻石企业大亨与出生普通的歌剧演唱家，尽管他们之间的恋情显得不可思议，但两人已然成了媒体的宠儿，不仅因为他们频频现身公开露面，更是因为两人为慈善事业的付出，他们那卓尔不群的魅力，以及这段宛如史诗童话般的爱情。_

_而伴随着他们近来订婚的消息，与两人将于年内完婚的计划——_

Arthur暗中叫苦。如果这本杂志即将上市发售，那他必须抓紧时间将求婚的计划提前。 _天煞的_ Morgana。Arthur不但要剥夺她进入珠宝库房的权利——她根本就不会收到婚礼的请柬。

_——我们目睹的是一个崭新王朝的崛起。_

Arthur摇着头再次浏览起手中的纸页。即使有些细节令他反感——难道他真得让他的表姐签一份保密协议？——文章写得相当不赖，用词得体、谨慎，尽管涉及丑闻，却也充分展现了Pendragon公司积极向上的一面，而且有关Arthur和Merlin的部分恰到好处，适度的信息也并未侵犯两人的隐私。

他抬头在人群中看见了Morgause。此刻的她独自一人；Morgana与Leon早已离开，但Morgause依然停留原地静心等待，她的锲而不舍远远出乎Arthur的预料。她对他挑起眉毛，疑问尽在不言之中。

Arthur叹了口气。

他点点头。他用一只手比了比电话，然后伸出一根手指正对自己，接着又指了指Morgause。 _我会打电话给你_ 。

Morgause心满意足，她微笑着走开。

Arthur折起纸张塞回信封，他将信封深深藏入礼服外套的口袋之中。他最好赶在杂志上市前想个法子向Merlin求婚——若是Arthur来不及销毁身上的文章，那他就更得在Merlin发现之前行动。他察觉到了人群中的动静——Merlin的听众正鼓着掌欢迎他的入场，不过他羞涩地垂下脑袋，挥挥手向他们致意，他微笑着和人们握手，短短与他们交谈了几句。而无论他的步速因此慢下多少，Merlin的脚步始终直指他的目标。不出几分钟，Merlin便已站定Arthur面前，他用一只手覆上Arthur的脸颊，同时在他唇上印下一个甜蜜的亲吻。

Arthur伸手拭去了Merlin下巴一角的丁点白色污迹。

“无与伦比。”他说道。不管是指歌唱、演出，还是 _Merlin_ 。

Merlin的脸红了，一如往常。

“光你一个人就足够让城里的每一家花店都生意兴隆。”Merlin打起手语，“我反复告诉你别——”

Merlin曾随口说了一句他从不会在某个演出场馆停留太久，因此即使有他的歌迷给他送花，他也不会收到——更不用说逗留一段时间看着花朵凋零枯萎了——打从那时起，Arthur便将给Merlin送花作为个人使命，他会确保他在每场演出都能收到花束，一场不落。

“我什么时候听过你的话了？”

“有的时候你必须得听，不然你可会一事无成。”Merlin用手语说道，他稍作停顿，倾身再次亲吻Arthur。“不过说真的，别再送花了。或者至少保证其他演员也都能收到。我觉得他们都开始嫉妒了。”

“是嫉妒花，还是嫉妒你英俊的男友？”Arthur笑得得意洋洋。

“你这么说就是纯粹想听好话了。”Merlin比划。

Arthur看见他请来观看歌剧的客人出现在了Merlin的身后，于是他伸手稳住Merlin的身形将他固定原地，“我给你准备了一个惊喜。”

赶在Merlin得以出声抗议他没有必要准备惊喜之前，Arthur已动手转过了他的身体。

说服Will来到多伦多花了他不少功夫，说服他考虑前往Pendragon股份有限公司担任平面设计师一职更是让他煞费苦心。当Leon终于查明Merlin发小的行踪后，Arthur了解到Will不仅才华横溢，而且已失业大半个月有余。时机，对于Arthur而言，好得无懈可击。Arthur需要找个人接替被他开除的上任市场营销部主管——看着Edwin离职实在是让Arthur觉得大快人心。

然而他所面临的最大难题却并非说服Will搬家，或是加入公司，或甚至是邀他前来剧院聆听Merlin的演唱。

而是劝说他动手打理一下那头卷得乱七八糟的头发（虽然，老实说，Gwaine的头发比他糟上千倍万倍，但Arthur早就不指望还能拯救Gwaine的头发了），以及让他答应穿上晚礼服。

不过，一切努力终是物有所值，眼前，Merlin一脸目瞪口呆，他在惊讶中张大了嘴，泪水浮现圆睁的眼睛，相叠的双手捂住了嘴唇，他努力克制着他的震惊。

Will伸出两根手指抵住眉毛，用敬礼致意，“你好。”

他的招呼本该显得若无其事，漫不经心，可是正如Merlin，他的双眼早已泪水氤氲。沉默持续，他们一动不动，直到Will率先打破寂静，他匆匆朝着Arthur所在的方向看了一眼，飞快地打起手势，动作随心所欲。

“话说这个混蛋突然跑来敲我家的门，不仅擅自帮我打包，还把我拽来了多伦多。接着他在一幢黑漆漆的小破楼里给我找了一间公寓，公寓隔壁住着个家伙，他的好心整个星球无人能敌，那伙计的名字叫Lance，想必你早就认识。屋子的上一任房客是个大懒虫，到现在我还能在衣柜里翻到藏在下面的蹩脚言情小说，而那个蠢得要命的电话答录机依然没有断线，收到的留言让机器始终闪个不停。Lance告诉我消息来自一位名为Gail的女士，说是我再不滚回店里站到收银台后面，她就要炒我鱿鱼。”

Merlin无力地打着手语。Arthur完全看不出Merlin在比划些什么；他已惊慌失措，无法言语。

“然后等我刚刚才安顿好，这个混蛋又跑来告诉我假如想继续保住我的新工作，就得和他一起来听这出歌剧。本来我以为能看到人高马大的女人头顶维京带角头盔，胸挺锤形乳罩，没想到结果却是……”Will放下了双手，没有继续说下去。他深吸一口气平复情绪，接着开始比划，“结果却是我那个瘦得皮包骨头的挚友，该死地，我到刚才才发现我是多么地想他。”

一滴泪水滑落Merlin的脸庞。他举起双手，颤抖着比划道，“你不知道我有多么抱歉——”

“废话少说。告诉我你不会重蹈覆辙就行了。”Will伸手示意Arthur，“他说你不会，说他不会允许这种事发生，但是我想听你亲口告诉我。”

Merlin的手势坚定、决绝， _永不-永不-永不_ 。Will迅速上前三步，展开双臂用力死死地抱住Merlin。

Arthur暗自微笑。他稍稍走开，让他们慢慢叙旧。他先后与几名来宾交谈片刻，并在Gwaine企图打断Merlin和Will时想办法转移了他的注意，他看见Gwen和Lance正与她的哥哥Elyan聊天。Elyan发现了Arthur的目光，他对他指了指自己的手表，同时侧了侧脑袋示意楼梯顶端高起的平台。

Arthur一点儿也不想前去打扰Merlin，不过他发现自己并无中断他们谈话的必要。Merlin正朝他走来，Will跟随他的身后。

“我发疯似地爱着你，你知道吗？”Merlin用手语说道。

而在Arthur得以出声之前，Merlin便已用亲吻堵回了他的所有话语。

最终他们拉开距离，呼吸着空气，他们的四周，不少宾客面带笑容望着他们所在的方向。Arthur觉得他是看见了Gwaine正从口中抽出手指的动作，刚才的口哨声想必一定是不小。Merlin全然无视周围的一切——此时此刻，他关心的独有Arthur一人，始终如一。

“你该去演讲了？”Merlin比划。

Arthur微笑着摇摇头。他握住了Merlin的手，轻捏他的掌心，带着他踏上楼梯向着平台走去。

“是 _我们_ 该去演讲了。”

  
剧终

 


End file.
